My Little Pony: La Caida del Imperio
by black-spyro
Summary: En el tranquilo mundo de equestria la paz y la tranquilidad se veria pronto amenazada por un antiguo mal y solo dos valientes guerreros ponys tendrian el valor para encontrar a aquel que seria la unica esperanza para salvar el imperio...pero antes deveran averiguar si aquel ser es aliado o enemigo ya que tiene un pasado misterioso que lo persigue...
1. El inicio de una aventura

_**My Little Pony: La Caida del Imperio.**_

_***Capitulo 1: El inicio de una aventura.**_

En un gran reino donde la paz y la armonia reinaba se veria pronto amenazada por un gran mal y solo dos valientes ponys guerreros tendrian en sus cascos el valor y el coraje para encontrar a aquel que seria la unica salvacion para su reino, aunque en ello se tendria que poner en juego sus propias vidas...

-demaciado dramatico para mi gusto twiligth- rainbow dash miraba hacia otro lado mientras volava junto a su amiga

-hooo.. vamos rainbow... realmente este libro tiene una gran trama, en verdad te va a agradar solo dale una oportunidad- decia mientras que con su magia le ponia el libro del que le estaba hablando en la cara

-pues no lo se... prefiero quedarme con los libros de daring do... esos realmente tienen una gran trama.-

-bueno como prefieras... tu te lo pierdes-

-si, si , lo que digas... pero recuerdame una cosa... ¿que estamos haciendo aqui en los campos de entrenamiento de los guardias reales?-

-¿en serio nunca prestas atencion a lo que dijo?- twiligth se ponia un casco en su cara en signo de desesperacion

-solo cuando parece que no dices nada interesante-

-esta bien- dio un gran suspiro -la princesa celestia nos pidio que le ayudaramos a observar y seleccionar a los mejores reclutas para que se conviertan en cadetes de los guardias reales-

-ha si ya lo recuerdo je je... pero tengo una pregunta ¿porque tenemos que hacerlo nosotras?, hay un grandioso dia soleado en ponyville y realmente me gustaria pasarla descansando en una suave y tranquila nube-

-porque el encargado de esa tarea era mi hermano mayor shiny armor, pero ahora que esta casado ya no es mas el capitan de la guardia real, ademas pense que te gustaria mostrar lo que aprendiste en la academia de los wonderblots a los nuevos candidatos-

-eso puedes apostarlo!, no hay nadie mejor en ecuestria que rainbow dash!- lo decia mientras volava a toda velocidad hacia el centro de los campos donde se encontraban los nuevos candidatos.

-je je je, sabia que no podria resistirse si lo ponia de ese modo-

Twiligth troto hasta ponerse delante de todos aquellos ponys los cuales ya portaban los trajes de la academia...

-muy bien atencion todos vamos a empezar... mi nombre es twiligth sparkle y voy a ser la pony que los ayudara en su entrenamiento para convertirse en cadetes de la...-

la pony morada se quedo sorprendida al ver que ninguno de los ponys le estaba prestando atencion, en ves de ello toda su atencion estaba concentrada observando a rainbow dash la cual estaba realizando sus sorprendentes maniobras aereas.

-¿has visto eso?-

-nunca crei que esos movimientos eran posibles de hacer-

-¿quien es ella?-

-wow! eso fue increible-

-¿donde aprendio a hacer eso?-

twiligth intentaba atraer la atencion de aquellos ponys sin muchos resultados -oigan disculpen... oigan haganme caso... dejen de verla...-

-¿le pasa algo señorita?-

-¿ocurre algo malo?-

twiligth observo hacia su derecha y logro ver a dos ponys que le estaban hablando... uno de ellos era un pegaso rojo grande pero joven con crin larga y amarilla y su cola era amarilla con rojo, el otro era un unicornio morado con crin y cola plateada y dorada, era un poco mas chico que su compañero pero se notaba que al igual que el habian estado entrenando desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿quienes son ustedes dos?-

-mi nombre es ventus señora- dijo el pegaso poniendo pocicion de firmes y colocando su pata en la frente

-mi nombre es ignos señora- dijo al mismo tiempo el unicornio imitando los movimientos de sus compañero

-dejenme adivinar... ¿son candidatos a guardias reales?-

-si señora- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-bueno pues me alegra ver que almenos dos reclutas sean educados y presten atencion... pero ya es hora de comenzar asi es que vuelvan a sus lugares-

-a la orden señora- los dos ponys regresaron a sus pocicion original

twiglith se coloco al frente de todo el grupo los cuales aun segian observando a rainbow dash

-YA BASTAAAAAA!-

todos los ponys se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar el grito de twiligth y en seguida pusieron posicion de firmes ante ella

-RAINBOW DASH BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-

la pony celeste se quedo quieta al oir los gritos de su amiga -ok ok ya entendi- despues de eso aterrizo al lado de twiligth la cual volvio a dirigir su atencion a los ponys

-eso esta mucho mejor... mi nombre es twiligth sparkle y voy a ser la pony que los ayudara en su entrenamiento para convertirse en los cadetes de la guardia real de canterlot-

rainbow dash se habia puesto delante de twiglth interumpiendola -asi es, asi que presten mucha atencion a lo que les vamos a decir ya que no lo vamos a repetir... ENTENDIERON!-

-SI SEÑORA!-

-¿me permites rainbow?-

-¿ho... si...?, je je disculpa-

-muy bien se que todos estan aqui para poder formar parte de la guardia real pero lamento decirles que solo unos cuantos lograran tener ese titulo asi es que espero que pongan su mayor esfuerso y dedicacion-

-SI SEÑORA-

-entonses ya saben, asi que haora quiero que todos le den 20 vueltas al castillo asi que... ANDANDO!-

A partir de ese momento el entrenamiento empezo y durante los siguientes dias twiligth con la ayuda de sus amigas entrenaron a los candidatos por los proximos dias...y la primera en ayudar a twilight fue...

-en verdad agradesco tu ayuda applejack , en realidad estos ponys necesitan a alguien que les indique hacer algo mas que ejercicios-

-no te preocupes dulzura, estoy aqui para ayudar en lo que pueda, pero antes dime una cosa... ¿que acaso no te estaba ayudando rainbow a entrenar a los cadetes?-

-se supone que eso deveria hacer ella, pero solo se dedica a presumir sus habilidades enfrente de todos y no los deja concentrarse-

-ok... ok... ya entendi, ¿y que quieres que yo les enseñe exactamente?-

-algo que solo tu puedes enseñarles... a convivir con la naturaleza-

-wow! frena un poco tu carreta amiga...- applejack le puso una pata delante - ¿que corrales quieres decir con eso?-

twiligth solto una pequeña risita ante el asombro de su amiga - eres la mejor granjera de toda ecuestria y estoy segura que la princesa celestia agradeceria que sus nuevos guardias tambien ayudaran con la naturaleza-

-bueno si ese es el caso no hay problema...nadie mejor que la familia apple para tratar con la naturaleza-

-asi me gusta amiga es hora de empezar-

Sin darse cuenta ya habian llegado a donde se encontraban los cadetes los cuales se les quedaron viendo con unas miradas de confucion ya que no sabian exactamente de lo que estaban hablando...lo cual las dos ponys se quedaron sorprendidas con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco apenadas...

-muy bien... empezemos... atencion a todos ella es applejack y sera su instructora por hoy-

-ENTENDIDO!- todos los cadetes colocaron su pata derecha delantera en su cabeza en signo de respeto.

-muy bien escuchen quiero que todos se dirijan hacia los jardines del castillo tendremos practica en ese lugar-

-A LA ORDEN!- todos los cadetes sin romper la formacion empezaron a dirijirse hacia el lugar que les habia indicado applejack

-esto sera divertido, dime twiligth ¿cuales crees que sean los cadetes con mayores posibilidades en convertirse en guardias reales?-

-pues realmente hay varios que tienen madera de guardias pero hay dos de ellos que realmente resaltan ante los demas cadetes-

-¿en serio?- applejack estaba intrigada -¿y quienes son?-

-aquellos que estan haya- twiligth apunto con su pata

-¿te refieres al pegaso gris y al pegaso verde?-

-no ellos no... los de al lado-

-haaa...el pony morado y el pegaso rojo... ¿verdad?-

-si son ellos pero el morado es un unicornio-

-tranquilia amiga no te enojes, entiende que no puedo ver su cuerno desde atras-

-esta bien pero te recomiendo que los alcanzes ya que te dejaron atras-

-!por todos los ponys... esperenme!-

applejack corrio tras los cadetes y al final pudo alcanzarlos y asi dar comienzo a sus ejercicios...

El dia transcurrio sin muchos problemas salvo un cadete el cual no siguio bien las intrucciones de applejack y se lastimo una pata y fue llevado a la enfermeria pero al final del dia todos los cadetes regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar y prepararse para el dia de mañana...

-¿hoy no estubo tan mal verdad ventus?-

-realmente no ignos, aprendimos mucho con esa pony naranga... en verdad se nota que sabe lo que hace-

-pues si te soy sincero me gustaria aprender algo mas de parte de esa hermosa unicornio morada- ignos lo decia mientras su mirada se perdia en sus recuerdos

-oye!- ventus le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para poder regresar a su compañero a la realidad

-auch... ¿porque hiciste eso?-

-no te distraigas... hemos venido a este lugar para formar parte de la guardia real de canterlot no para perdernos ante una cara bonita... recuerdalo-

-lo se, lo se, pero... aun asi no puedo ignorarla, realmente es bonita ¿no lo crees?-

-no tienes remedio- ventus movia la cabeza de un lado al otro

-vamos... tienes que reconocerlo, ella es una pony perfecta... es bonita, amable,inteligente y mas que nada bonita-

-eso ya lo digiste-

-y lo volvere a decir, creeme que cuando seamos guardias voy a pedirle que salga conmigo-

-¿y acaso piensas que ella se interesaria en un unicornio como tu?- ventus le puso una pata amenazante en la cara de ignos

-¿que tiene de malo?, o mejor dicho ¿que tengo de malo yo?- ignos arqueo una ceja

-empiezo por orden alfabetico o como me los valla encontrando-

-ja ja.. muy gracioso- decia ignos en forma sarcastica

-ya hablando en serio... tu lo digiste ella es inteligente... tienes una gran desventaja sobre eso-

-ya entendi, no soy el pony mas sabio de aqui, pero tengo otras cualidades y eso es lo que importa-

-me alegra que mantengas los animos en alto... realmente los vamos a nececitar si es que queremos ser guardias reales-

-asi es, seria grandioso serlo y estar al servicio de las princesas celestia y luna-

-claro pero para poder lograrlo devemos descansar ya es muy tarde y es hora de dormir mañana los ejercicios empezaran temprano, ¿quien crees que sea la que nos pongan los ejercicios mañana?-

-pues la verdad no estoy seguro ventus... escuche hablar a señorita twiligth con la señorita applejack a cerca de una tal flu... ¿como era?- ignos cerro los ojos tratando de recordar el nombre - ...flutermas..., fluterthy... flutishan... rayos no ,lo recuerdo-

-pues no importa quien sea, devemos dar todo lo que tenemos para poder seguir adelante sin distracciones-

-¿vas a empezar otra vez ven?- ignos se le quedo viendo seriamente -ya veras... un dia llegara una pony especial la cual te hipnotizara con su hermosura a tal grado que perderas la cabeza por ella... si estoy seguro de ello-

-¿ahora eres adivino?... sera mejor que ya te duermas el cansancio te esta obligando a decir tonterias-

-ok pues entonses buenas noches ventus-

-buenas noches ignos te veo mañana-


	2. Tratando nuevas amistades

_***Capitulo 2: Tratando nuevas amistades.**_

El entrenamiento para ese dia twiligth llevo a una amiga suya para ayudar a los cadetes con un tema muy importante...

-¿en serio crees que sea buena idea?-

-por supuesto fluttershy eres la mejor en ese tema para ellos-

-este... en serio... no creo que yo pueda ayudar en algo...-

-vamos fluttershy, en serio ellos nececitan saber sobre los animales del bosque y tu eres una experta en ese tema-

-huuummm... esta bien...-

-grandioso sabia que podia contar contigo... vamos!-

las dos llegaron hasta donde estaban ya los cadetes reunidos...

-muy bien escuchen todos...- los cadetes se colocaron en pocicion de firmes y pucieron su atencion en twiligth- ... ella es fluttershy y es la encargada de entrenarlos hoy-

todos los cadetes estaban confundidos ya que no veian a nadie junto a twiligth...

-¿fluttershy en donde estas?- la unicornio volteo a todos lados hasta que la vio escondida detras de ella - ¿fluttershy que estas haciendo ahy escondida?... sal para que todos puedan verte-

poco a poco la pegaso se fue asomando hasta que todos la lograron ver especialmente un pegaso rojo...

-(wow! ¿quien es ella?)- ventus se le quedo viendo totalmente perdido ante esa pony -(ella es...imprecionante!)-

-ho... la... mucho... gusto...-

-muy bien entonces vallan todos a los jardines en ese lugar sera el entrenamiento de hoy-

-entendido!-

durante toda la mañana twiligth y fluttershy les mostraron a los cadetes sobre conocimiento, cuidado y atencion de los animales del bosque, ya en el medio dia twiligth decidio darle un poco de tiempo libre a los cadetes asi varios de ellos se pucieron a platicar, otros decidieron practicar un poco el combate pero dos de ellos no hiban a desaprovechar ese tiempo libre...

Ignos fue hacia una pequeña plaza donde estaba twiligth ocupada leyendo un libro bajo la agradable sombra de un arbol...

-muy bien llego el momento... es hora de la verdad- ignos poco a poco y algo temeroso se acerco hacia donde twiligth estaba leyendo... aun sin saber que decir dio pasos cortos esperando que algo se le ocurriera para que ella no pensara que era un tonto...

-(muy bien ignos)- penso el unicornio -(tienes algo que decir...) si... me gustaria tener una mejor idea!-

-¿hee?...¿quien esta ahy?-

ignos se quedo paralizado sin saber que decir hasta que twiligth lo vio...

-haaa! esres tu ignos-

-este... si... soy yo...- decia ignos nervioso aun si saber que contestar

-¿y dime que se te ofrece?-

-yo... yo... yo...- aun sin tener idea que decir observo el libro que twiligth estaba leyendo -queria preguntarte ¿que estabas leyendo?-

-bueno es un libro que habla sobre algunos ponys que han destacado en la historia de equestria-

-wow... parece interesante.-

-y lo es, esta lleno de historias de ponys sumamente interesante, por ejemplo- twiligth coloco el libro de tal forma en que tambien ignos pudiera leerlo -sabias que una ves hubo un principe al cual desterraron de su trono y de su reino-

-¿en serio?, ¿y porque?, ¿hizo algo muy malo?-

-no estoy muy segura de eso, segun dice este libro el era un principe realmente respetable, amaba la paz y la tranquilidad y cuidaba a todos sus subditos y ellos realmente lo querian ye que se preocupo porque a ellos no les faltara comida, agua ni seguridad-

-eso se oye muy bien...pero espera un momento!-

-¿que pasa?-

-eso suena que ese principe realmente era bueno, pero tu dijiste que lo habien exiliado-

-y asi es- twiligth sigui leyendo para dar una explicacion de ese tema -al parecer un dia y para sorpresa del pueblo sin razon alguna empezo a cambiar su forma de ser, se volvio agresivo y casi no salia de su castillo el cual era extraño ya que el acostumbrava convivir con sus subditos-

-mmmmm... ya veo... y ¿como fue que lo exiliaron?-

-al parecer su pueblo se arto de su actitud y lo expulso de su reino-

-wow eso es drastico, ¿y que paso despues de eso?-

-pues aqui dice que el reino cayo en la desolacion ya que no tenian alguien dirigiendo ese lugar y al final el reino se perdio-

-¿y que paso con aquel principe?-

-cuentas leyendas que aun anda vagando por varios lugares buscando venganza-

-¿y como se llamaba ese pony?-

-su nombre no viene en el libro solo que despues de ser exiliado y por sus malas acciones fue conocido como "King Oviblion traidor del reino de Sunningram"-

-valla que feo se ha de sentir ser exiliado-

-asi es pero creo que el se lo busco- twiligth cerro el libro -mira que darle la espalda a su pueblo... eso no es ser cortes-

-si entiendo eso-

-bueno...no crei que te gustaran estos tipos de libros ignos-

-bueno... en realidad no leo muchos libros... prefiero aprender todo bajo la practica y error-

-¿practica y error sobre que ignos?-

-sobre como hacer magia!- ignos voltio su mirada hacia el cielo -en verdad me gustaria convertirme en un gran hechizero y se que entrenando duro lo lograre-

-¿pero no crees que sin leer libros estara muy dificil lograr eso?-

-la verdad es que si...- ignos vajo la mirada en señal de pena -pero nadie a querido enseñarme a realizar grandes hechizos-

-bueno... si tu quieres yo puedo enseñarte-

-¿en serio?-

-claro! para mi seria un gran placer-

-te lo agradesco señorita twiligth-

-solo dime twili, asi me dicen mis amigas-

-¿y yo soy tu amigo?- pregunto ignos temeroso y al mismo tiempo ancioso por escuchar la respuesta

-por supuesto, vamos hay que reunirnos con los demas cadetes-

-ok, claro -digo ignos tratando de controlar la alegria que sentia en ese momento

y asi los dos volvieron a los campos de entrenamiento, mientras que en otro lugar algo similar pasaba...

-¿en donde estara?-

ventus habia pasado la ultima hora buscando a una pony por todos los lugares del castillo...

-¿donde se habra metido esa pegaso amarilla?- ventus se rascaba la cabeza con su casco pensando la respuesta -tal vez ya se habra ido volando a su casa... diablos en serio queria conoserla mejor.-

-rendido de buscar y aceptando la idea de que ella ya no se encontraba en los jardines del castillo se quedo sentado bajo la sombra de un gran arbol cuando de repente escucho una voz muy dulce que provenia de un pequeño rio que atravezaba los jardines, de inmediato volteo a ver a quien pertenecia esa dulce voz y para su sorpresa era la pony que tanto habia buscado, se apresuro a acercarse a ella cuando recordo lo timida que actuo cuando twiligth la presento ante todos...

-sera mejor que valla mas despacio no quiero asustarla-

poco a poco se acerco al lado de ella y asi alcanzo a entender lo que ella decia, el cual estaba hablando con unos pequeños animalitos que habitaban en el jardin

-buenas tardes-

como si ya supiera lo que hiba a pasar ventus no se sorprendio al ver que la pagaso amarilla se asusto y no le contesto, ella solo bajo la mirada apenada de que el estubiera con ella

-disculpame no era mi atencion asustarla... hace un clima estupendo ¿no lo crees?-

ella solo bajaba mas la cabeza sin contestarle nada

-bueno... se nota que quieres mucho alos animales y que ellos te quieren a ti-

aun con esas palabras que dijo ventus no logro que ella le hablara, sintiendose derrotado hizo un ultimo intento...

-solo queria entablar una conversacion amistosa con usted pero veo que no soy alguien de su agrado.- ventus dio media vuelta par poder irse -mire... me ire si usted piensa que la estoy molestando... asi que digame... ¿la estoy molestando?-

aun sin subir la mirada ella dijo -no...-

-¿no?... ¿no que?-

-no... me ...molesta tu compañia-

-esta bien, si usted asi lo quiere... por cierto mi nombre es ventus-

-mucho gusto... yo soy fluttershy-

-¡fluttershy! que hermoso nombre-

ella solo bajo aun mas la mirada sonrojada por aquellas palabras que el pegaso rojo le decia

-y dime como es que sabes tanto sobre cuidar alas criaturas?-

-bueno... es que ese es mi talento especial-

-ya veo... pues es un gran talento, yo nisiquiera puedo hacercarme a un pequeño conejo sin que este salga corriendo... ¿sera porque estoy muy feo?-

fluttershy solto una pequeña risita el cual ventus alcanzo a ver

-valla!... si sonries- ventus se acerco a fluttershy un poco mas -en verdad te ves muy linda cuando sonries-

fluttershy abrio los ojos sorprendia al escuchar esas palabras

-lo siento no debi decir eso-

-oigan ya es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento!-

los dos voltearon a ver quien les habia gritado y era un pony que tambien estaba entrenando con ellos.

-esta bien... ya vamos!- ventus le hizo señas con su pata para que aquel pony entendiera que lo habian escuchado -sera mejor regresar-

-hummm... esta bien...-

y asi los dos pegasos regresaron al grupo para continuar con el entrenamiento mientras a ventus le rondaba una sola idea por la mente...

-(que tonto soy... no debi de haber dicho eso... espero no haberla ofendido...)-


	3. Una visita al Imperio de Cristal

_***Capitulo 3: Una visita al Imperio de Cristal.**_

la mañana en canterlot habia llegado mas rapido que cualquiera de los cadetes hubiera deseado ya que como twiligth los habia puestro a entrenar hasta muy tarde todos ellos estaban cansados...

-buenos dias dormilones!- twiligth saludaba a los cadetes con el animo muy alto -ya es hora de empezar su entrenamiento-

todos los cadetes pusieron pocicion de firmes aun sintiendo que se hiban de lado por el sueño que aun sentian.

-vamos quiten esas caras largas y llenas de sueño... hoy les tengo dos buenas noticias!- decia la unicornio morada con gran animo tratando que su entuciasmo se le contagiara a los cadetes -para empezar tendremos practica de combate con armas hoy-

-¿en serio?-

-eso es genial!-

-combates con armas... por fin lo que estaba esperando-

todos los cadetes se habian animado al escuchar esas palabras olvidandose del sueño que tenian...

-muy bien escuchen todos- twiligth llamo la atencion de los cadetes -vamos a ir a los campos para poder empesar-

todos los cadetes se dirigieron a la mitad de los campos donde unos guardias ya los esperaban con todo un arsenal que contaba de varios tipos de armas, escudos y algunos tipos de estaban colocados sobre unos estantes de madera

-señorita twiligth- dijo unos de los guardias que custodiavan aquel armamento -aqui esta todo lo que nos pidio señorita-

-muchas gracias es usted muy amable, muy bien pongan atencion...estas son armas reales y pueden lastimarlos asi que antes de que agarren una quiero que todos ustedes vistan una armadura... entendieron?-

-si señor!-

despues de que todos ellos estubieran protegidos twiligth los hizo participar en combates de uno contra uno para asi poder calificar el estilo de pelea, asi todos los cadetes fueron combatiendo hasta quedar solo dos de ellos...

-muy bien el ultimo combate de hoy sera entre ignos y ventus-

los dos ponys se colocaron en el centro de la arena listos para comensar, ventus habia seleccionado como armas dos espadas largas las cuales ya tenia en cada unos de sus costados listos para desenfundar en cualquier momento, por otro lado ignos aunque pareciera extraño habia seleccionado un latigo hecho de cuero muy resistente...

-¿estas listo ignos?, ¿crees soportar la derrota?-decia ventus en forma sarcastica

-¿y tu podras aceptarla ventus?- le contesto ignos seguro de si mismo

-muy bien no esta permitido volar ni hacer magia- twiligth decia mientras se quitaba de enmedio de los dos ponis- y recuerden que solo deben desarmar a su oponente... listos... comienzen!-

sin pensarlo dos veces ventus se lanso hacia donde estaba parado ignos desenvainando las espadas salto para poder atacar al unicornio que de inmediato esquivo el ataque y con el latigo ya en su casco ataco al pegaso que apenas estaba reaccionando despues de su ataque...

-muy astuto ventus pero nececitas hacer algo mejor que eso!- lo decia mientras soltava varios latigasos hacia el pegaso rojo..

-ya lo se...solo te estoy poniendo a prueba...- ventus estaba tratando de cubrirse con las espadas de los ataques de su compañero... cuando tubo el momento adecuado logro quitarse de en medio de los latigazos y poder avansar hacia donde estaba ignos parado, manejando las espadas con gran maestria ventus ataca en varias ocaciones a ignos el cual el sin ningun problema logra esquivar cada uno de los ataques, al final el unicornio logro hacer un nuevo ataque con el latigo el cual este se enredo en ambas espadas del pegaso al querer protegerse de su ataque..

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- ignos decia confiado de que ventus no lograria hacer nada mas

-vaya... si que has mejorado...ignos- ventus aun trataba de liberar sus espadas pero ignos no daba señales de querer soltarlas -pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarme!- dando un movimiento rapido ventus logro liberar sus armas y para sorpresa de ignos el pegaso corrio hacia donde el estaba parado dando varios movimientos con lase espadas ignos no logro aguantar todos los ataques que le llagaban ya que perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, cuando levanto la mirada ovserbo como una de las espadas de ventus estaba apuntando directamente en su cara...

-jaque mate!- le decia ventus con una sonrisa en su cara

-ok... ok.. tu ganas esta...- ignos levanto su pata admitiendo su derrota

ventus guardo sus dos espadas y ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie - eso estubo bien... realmente has mejorado, no esperava ese movimiento de ti latigo sujetando mis armas-

-crei que con eso te podria ganar-

-muy bien... eso fue grandioso- twiligth camino hacia donde estaban los dos parados - ustede si que tienen experiencia en este tema-

-gracias twili...significa mucho para mi...- ignos dijo algo apenado - este qiuero decir para nosotros!-

ventus se quedo viendo como ignos se volteava hacia otra direccion ya que no queria que nadie observara que se habia sonrojado...

-muy bien quiero que todo mundo vaya a limpiarze ya que tenemos que ir a un lugar muy especial-

-a la orden!- todos los cadetes contestaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones para poder limpiarze y arreglarse, durante el camino ventus se acerco a ignos pára poder hablar con el...

-¿oye desde cuando desde cuando le dices twili a la señorita twiligth?-

-desde hayer!- ignos mantenia aun una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...

-¿en serio?, ¿y eso por que?- ventus mantenia una ceja arqueda ya que no entendia nada de lo que ignos le estaba diciendo

-por una razon muy sencilla...ella y yo somos amigos!-

-vaya... ¿realmente te intereza esa pony verdad?... pues me alegro por ti. pero sera mejor darnos prisa... no queremos que tu corazoncito este esperando...

-¿que?... espera no te burles!... ven aca ventus!- ignos salio corriendo detras de su amigo ya que este habia volado para que este no pudiera atraparlo...

una hora despues todos los cadetes estaban listos, todos ellos se habian arreglado ya que portaban su uniforme de cadetes y estaban esperando en la estacion del tren a que twiligth llegara, lo cual fue un poco mas de lo que ellos esperaban...

-lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero mi amiga no se dio prisa en venir a ayudarles con su entrenamiento-

-pues lo siento mucho... pero no podia salir de mi casa sin antes estar bien arreglada-

todos los cadetes se quedaron asombrados ante tal bellesa de aquella unicornio blanca que acompañaba a twiligth...

-bueno presten atencion... ella es mi amiga rarity y nos ayudara con el entrenamiento de hoy...amiga ellos son el nuevo grupo de cadetes que he estado entrenando- twiligth presento a los cadetes para el asombro de rarity

-vaya, vaya, vaya! asi que estos son los valientes potros que nos defenderan de las teribles garras del mal!- saludo rarity con su habitual acento

-asi es... bueno hoy vamos a ir a el imperio de cristal en ese lugar tendremos el entrenamiento de hoy-

-claro!, nada mejor que ese hermoso lugar para aprender sobre el cuidado y atencion hacia otros ponys y ustedes como guardias reales deven aprender sobre ese tema en especifico-

-muy bien haora quiero que todos suban al tren ya que es hora de irnos-

-entendido!-

todos los cadetes al igual que twiligth y rarity abordaron el tren que se dirigia hacia el maravilloso imperio de cristal pero en otro lado alguien tambien estaba planeando ir a ese lugar.

-su majestad...-

-te he dicho que no queria ser molestada!-

-perdoneme su majestad...pero he traido el objeto que me habia pedido-

-¿es eso verdad o acaso me estas mintiendo?-

-de ninguna manera me atreveria a mentirle... mire por usted misma si lo decea-

-mmmmm... ya veo... en verdad me has traido el aumeto del alicornio-

-asi es su majestad... tuve que hacer muchas cosas malas para poder obtenerlo y traerselo my señora-

-muy bien... tu reina esta orgullosa de ti... en verdad haz sido util-

-gracias mi reina... ¿hay algo mas que quiere que haga por usted?-

-alista a todos... es momento de salir de viaje y conquistar un nuevo reino-

-oir es obedecer mi reina-

-pronto... muy pronto... mi venganza contra canterlot estara completa!-

el viaje hacia el imperio de cristal fue mas largo y aburrido de lo que cualquier cadete hubiera esperado... al llegar a ese lugar se dirigieron hacia el centro de la hermosa ciudad en el cual rarity puso a todos a ayudar a los ponys de cristal en lo que pudieran, unos ayudaron a limpiar las calles, otros ayudaron a reparar las casas, y otros mas ayudaban en lo que les pedian... asi la tarde hiba cayendo sobre la gran ciudad y ignos no se despegaba de twiligth...

-listo hemos terminado- decia ignos al acabar de limpiar aquel parque que le habia pedido twiligth que limpiara

-mucho mejor... ¿no crees?-

- si realmente es hermoso- rarity admiraba el paisaje

-asi es el parque no deveria de estar sucio- ignos movia la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en sentido de afirmacion

-no me referia al parque si no al palacio... vean que hermosura-

rarity apunto su pata hacia el palacio del imperio de cristal el cual con los rayos de los del atardecer todas sus paredes se iluminaban de varios tonos de anaranjado al cual se lograba apreciar desde cualquier punto de la ciudad.

-eso me recuerda una cosa... que debo ir a visitar a mi hermano!-

-¿tu hermano?-ignos arqueo una ceja

-asi es ignos- ventus se acercaba a su amigo -que no sabias que la señorita twiligth es hermana del principe shining armor-

-wow eso no me lo sabia...-

-hay chicos solo es mi hermano mayor... no es gran cosa-

-oye twili...- ignos se coloco en frente de la unicornio - ¿me preguntaba si podria acompañarte?-

-¿quieres ir conmigo?-

-bueno no nada mas yo tambien ventus quiere venir!-

-bueno no seria mala idea- ventus volteo a ver a la unicornio blanca - ¿tu vendras tambien señorita rarity?-

-¿ y perderme la oportunidad de ver a la princesa candace?, por supuesto que voy-

-muy bien entonses vamos todos-

los cuatros ponys empesaron a trotar hacia el palacio cuando de repente ventus jala a ignos hacia el...

-oye romeo espera un poco!-

-¿que te pasa ventus?-

-dejame decirte una cosa... estoy de acuerdo que te guste twiligth y que trates de estar con ella... ¿pero por que me tienes que meter en todo esto?-

-hooo vamos ventus pense que querias ir tu tambien-

-¿y no se te ocurrio pensar que yo ya tenia pensado hacer algo esta tarde?-

-la verdad es que no... pero ahora que lo mencionas...¿que tenias pensado hacer?-

-yo pensaba buscar a alguien-

-en serio, ¿a quien?-

a ventus lo tomo por sorpresa la pregunta -esteeee... pues...yo... que te importa!-

-valla... valla.. valla... al parecer ventus se sonrojo! ¿sera acaso que estas buscando a esa pony especial?-

-claro que no!- ventus tenia los ojos abiertos como platos sin saber como hacer que ignos no sospechara de que en realidad queria ir a buscar a fluttershy -yo... tengo otras cosas que hacer-

-si claro lo que tu digas!-

-¿oigan ustedes dos van a venir o se van a quedar en ese lugar?-

-si en seguida vamos-

asi los dos potros alcanzaron a las ponys para poder entrar al palacio del imperio de cristal...


	4. Un ataque inesperado

_***Capitulo 4: Un ataque inesperado.**_

dentro del palacio los dos cadetes se quedaron asombrados por la hermosura que daba la luz del atardecer que daba del exterior ya que en la habitacion en la que se encontraban esperando estaba llena de toda cosa de muebles y objetos de cristal

-que hermoso- decia ignos sin poder cerrar la boca

-si tienes razon- dijo ventus con la misma expresion en su rostro

-tienes razon es hermoso- dijo rarity

-ya chicos tranquilos- dijo twiligth

en ese momento se escucho una voz que venia en el fondo de la habitacion que twiligth ya conocia de sobra

-hola twili-

twiligth voltio con gusto al ver a su hermano delante de ella

-shining- dijo twilight emocionada y al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-como has estado querida hermanita- dijo shining

-pues no muy bien desde que tengo que hacer tu trabajo- exclamo twilight

-lo siento mucho hermana pero ese ya no es mi trabajo, ahora mi deber es proteger el imperio de cristal- dijo shining apenado de que su hermana lo estaba regañando

-ya, ya. no lo regañes-dijo candece defendiendo a su esposo

-candece- dijo twilight emocionada mientras que se ponia en frente de ella

-rayos de sol al despertar... chocan los cascos... y luego a saludar!-dijeron las dos al unisono

los dos cadetes quedaron anonadados al ver ese saludo tan especial de las dos ponys

-no se preocupen siempre hacen eso cada vez que se ven-le menciono shining a los cadetes mientras el se llevaba un casco hacia su cara

-es tipico de ellas- dijo rarity sonriendo-

-candece, shining quiero que conoscan a dos cadetes que estan entrenando... ellos son ignos y ventus- dijo la unicornio morado señalandolos con su casco -chicos el es mi hermano mayor shining armor y sur esposa la princesa cadence-

-¿dijiste shining armor?- decia ventus sorprendido -¿el mismo shining armor que fue el capitan de la guardia real!?-

-si soy yo!-dijo shining con un poco de orgullo

-wow es un honor poder conocerlo señor- dijeron al unisono ignos y ventus saludandolo con su casco en la frente en señal de respeto

-vamos chicos no es necesario tanta formalidad-dijo shinning sonrojado

-¿y tu los has estado entrenando?-dijo candece

-asi es la princesa celestia me encargo el entrenamiento de los nuevos cadetes y mis amigas me han estado ayudando-

-pues has hecho un exelente trabajo- decia candece mientras miraba que ventus e ignos seguian manteniendo al saludo

-chicos ya basta no estamos en entrenamiento para que esten haciendo esto- dijo la unicornio morado un poco molesta por la actitud de los cadetes

-los sentimos- dijeron los cadetes al unisono mientras miraban el piso apenados

las tres yeguas y shining se reian ante la actitud de los cadetes

despues de eso los ponis continuaron hablando durante un buen rato cuando de repente a ignos le llamo la atencion un cuadro que estaba en la habitacion, se le quedo viendo por un largo rato hasta que ventus lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-oye despierta!- dijo ventus dandole un sape en la cabeza

-auch!... por que me pegas- dijo ignos adolorido

-¿por que estas viendo ese cuadro?- dijo ventus

-creo que he visto ese pony en algun lado...- dijo unicornio azul mientras se sobaba la cabeza sin quitarle la vista al cuadro

ventus tambien observo el cuadro en el cual se veia un pegaso azul celeste con crin y cola blanco con negro y unas alas azules fuera de lo comun.

-¿oye twili de casualidad has visto ese pegaso en algun lado?- le pregunto ignos

-dejame ver- twilight observo y se quedo pensando por un momento -creo que si lo he visto pero no recuerdo donde-

-pues dudo mucho que lo hayas conocido- dijo cadence -ya que el es el principe white wolf y fue el hijo del rey sombra

los cadetes sorprendidos hasta incluso twilight y rarity se que daron asombrados al escuchar esas palabras cadence la cual les empezo a contar la historia

-como ya lo he mencionado, el es el principe withe wolf unico heredero del rey sombra, antes que el rey sombra se hiciera malvado el y su hijo eran muy unidos... entre los dos reinaban el imperio de cristal y aunque no lo crean eran muy respetados y queridos por todo el imperio... hasta que un dia el rey sombra cambio su actitud hacia todo lo malo que hemos escuchado de el, y al parecer a su unico hijo no le parecio el cambio que tuvo su padre... trato de razonar con el pero nada funciono asi que decidio abandonar el reino y algunos de los ponys de cristal confiando en el principe lo siguieron teniendo la esperanza de formar un nuevo reino con el principe...-

-que triste historia- dijo rarity llorando

-no puedo creerlo- dijo twilight asombrada

-es increible lo que estoy oyendo- dijo ventus sorprendido

-¿y que paso despues su alteza?- pregunto ignos

-lo unico que se es que se fue muy lejos del imperio y logro formar un nuevo reinado el cual se llamo sunny...-

de repente se escucho una gran explosion que sacudio todo el palacio...

-¿que demonios fue eso?- dijo shining

-parece que fue una explocion en los muros del castillo- dijo twilight asustada

-pues hay que ir a ver - dijo ventus con mucho animo

-te sigo- dijo ignos siguiendo a ventus hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudieran llegar a ella exploto en frete de sus narices dejandolos aturdidos

-ignos... ventus ¿estan bien? - dijo rarity muy asustada

-les respondere cuando me dejen de sumbar los oidos- dijo ignos

en eso aparecen varios chanelings entrando a la habitacion y atacando hacia donde estaban parados cadence y shining pero antes de que lograran alcanzarlos ventus logro darle un derechazo a uno de ellos, mientras que ignos detenia al otro atacante con una patada

-ni siquiera lo piensen mounstros asquerozos!- decia ignos mientras que el y ventus se ponian en posicion de defensa protegiendo a sus amigos

los chanelings no se detuvieron en su ataque ya que avansaron hacia los dos cadetes los cuales empezaron a golpear a todo aquel que se acercara...

-candance!- grito shining armor - llevate a twiligth y a rarity a un lugar seguro!-

-¿pero shining?-

-solo hazlo!- decia mientras golpeava a dos chanelings estrellandolos uno contra el otro y tomando a uno con sus cascos lo arrojo hacia otra de aqueñas criaturas que estaba a punto de golpear a ventus por sorpresa

-gracias señor-

-aun no agradesca nada... esto apenas esta comenzando!-

-¿quieren dejar de platicar y ayudarme?- gritaba ignos ya que estaba en el suelo sujetando a tres chanelings que intentavan morderlo

en eso shining disparo un rayo con su cuerno hacia los atacantes de ignos logrando asi liberarlo

-¿que acaso no te puedes mantener fuera del piso ignos?-

-ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso ventus- ignos se ponia de pie molesto por el comentario de su compañero -si ellos no te matan... yo si te matare!-

-dejen sus problemas para despues que tenemos visitas- decia shining mientras veia que mas chanelings se acercaban... -espero que hayan sido bien entrenados ya que todo lo pondran en practica en este momento...-

-no se preocupe... puede contar con nosotros!- ventus se colocaba al lado del unicornio blanco

-señor...sera un honor mostrarle todo lo que hemos aprendido- dijo ignos sonriendo

y con esas palabras los tres guerreros corrieron hacia sus oponentes dispuestos a acabar con ellos y defender el impero...

mientras tanto en otro lugar del palacio tres chanelings habian encontrado algo que llevaban buscando desde el inicio del ataque a la ciudad...

-mira haya esta lo que estabamos buscando-

-es verdad, nuestra reina estara complacida con este objeto-

uno de ellos se acerco al pedestal que portaba un objeto muy importante ya que estaba hubicado en la parte mas recondita del palacio

-muy bien es hora de llevarnos esto- tomo aquel objeto y sonriendo salio de ese lugar sin que nadie los detubieran...

mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio...

-tranquilas chicas estaremos seguras en este lugar- candace le decia a rarity la cual estaba muy asustada

-¿que es lo que esta pasando candance y en donde estamos?- twiligth trataba de comprender la situacion

-esta es una habitacion especial para cuando estas ocaciones llegan a ocurrir, es la habitacion mas segura de todo el palacio-

-pues yo le reclamaria a quien construyo este lugar... - exclamo rarity asustada

-¿por que lo dices?-

-por eso!- rarity apunto su casco hacia cinco chanelings que se acercaban a ellas

-esto se va a poner feo- twiligth se coloco delante de candance y rarity dispuesta a defender a sus amigas, cuando uno de ellos salto para atacarla... alguien lo detubo lanzandole un jarron que estaba en un mueble el cual logro aturdir al atacante, las tres ponys voltearon a ver quien las estaba ayudando y se sorprendieron al ver que era un pequeño potrillo el que estaba colocandose enfrente de ellas...

-no voy a permitir que lastimen a la princesa!-

los chanelings se burlaron en la cara del potrillo ya que el no significaba ningun tipo de obstaculo para ellos... en eso el potrillo salta y le da una patada en la cara al chaneling que estaba en frente de el

-rockaid... no!- grito cadence preocupada

el pequeño seguia golpeando a un chalneling que estaba en el piso cuando de repente otro lo agarro y lo golpeo contra el piso para despues mantenerlo sujetado mientras que los demas lo golpeaban, twilight lanzo un par de rayos para ayudar al pequeño pero el chaneling que lo tenia sujeto se dio cuenta y lo arrojo hacia donde estaba twilight estrellandolo contra ella... el potrillo aun aturdido por los golpes que recibio logro ponerse de pie y continuo atacandolos pero no importaba con cuantas ganas atacaba a sus oponentes ya que estos siempre lo lograban superar, lastimandolo cada vez que el potrillo se levantaba twilght trataba de ayudarlo pero aun estaba adolorida del ultimo golpe que recibio pero aun asi ella observo al chico a pesar de sus heridas aun se siguia levantando para poder protegerlas

-no... permitire... que... lastimen... a la ... princesa!- dijo el potrillo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dos de los chaneling corrieron hacia el para poder acertarle el golpe final... cuando de repente una especie de cuerno que sono en todo el imperio hizo que los chanelings detuvieran su ataque, en ese momento rarity vio como los chaneling abandonaban el lugar donde estaban dejandolas solas a las 3 y al potrillo, cadence corrio para abrazar al potrillo y ver en que estasdo se encontraba...

-rockaid! ¿estas bien? hablame!-

-no se preocupe por mi... ¿usted esta bien?-

-si estamos bien gracias a ti-

-me alegro... je je...-

en las afueras del palacio shining, ignos y ventus seguian combatiendo a los chaneling tratando de proteger a todos los habitantes de la cuidad hasta que oyeron un sonido extraño...

-¿oiste eso ventus?-

-claro que lo escuche... es un ruido muy extraño!-

-¿que crees que haya sido?-

-no lo se pero esto no me gusta nada- shining miraba a su alrededor tratando de adivinar de donde venia aquel ruido

-se oye como una especie de cuerno- ventus meditaba acerca de la situacion

-ventus, shining miren eso!- ignos apuntaba hacia un grupo de chanelings el cual se alejaban corriendo

-¿pero que henos esta pasando aqui?- ventus tomo vuelo y al llegar a una cierta altura se sorprendio al ver que todos los chanelings se estaban alejando de la ciudad -se estan retirando, se alejan!-

-¿acaso ya ganamos?- ignos empezaba a festejar-en su cara cosas horribles!-

-yo no festejaria si fuera tu ignos- ventus aterrizaba al lado del unicornio

-¿por que no he de festejar?-

-medita un poco la situacion ignos- shining se acercaba a los dos cadetes -¿que notas de extraño?-

-creo que yo se a lo que se refiere señor- ventus cerro los ojos para pensar -¿por que se retiran cuando estan a punto de tormar el reino?-

-exactamente ventus, algo no esta bien-

-no entiendo nada de lo que estan diciendo- ignos arqueo una ceja dando entender que no entendia nada

-te lo explicare despues ignos, ahora hay que regresar con cadence para ver si estan bien ella y mi hermana-

shining armor salio corriendo hacia el palacio seguido por ignos y ventus el cual el pegaso tenia solo una idea en la mente...

-(atacan la ciudad, destruyen todo lo que se encuentran, y despues huyen... ¿que demonios esta pasando aqui...?)-

* * *

**nota del autor: **aqui les dejo los primeros cuatro capitulos... ya tengo preparados mas... espero que este nuevo fanfic les guste... por favor dejen sus comentarios... alos que se pregunten si voy a segur escribiendo el fanfic de spyro...si lo voy a seguir ... solo tenganme paciensia...


	5. ¿La calma despues de la tempestad?

_***Capitulo 5: ¿La calma despues de la tempestad?.**_

En un lugar lejano al gran imperio de cristal una reina esperaba anciosa el regreso de sus subditos... -demonios... ¿cuanto mas tengo que esperar?- chrysalis caminaba de un lado al otro de su cuarto de su trono impaciente por noticias de sus subditos - ¿que estaran haciendo?, ya es hora de que hubieran regresado!- decia mientras azotaba una pata en el piso -solo les pedi una cosa muy sencilla... ¿que acaso es muy dificil encontrar una cosa valiosa en medio de un imperio que esta siendo atacado?-

-mi reina!- un Changeling entro corriendo a la habitacion - ya han regresado!-

-valla ya era hora... que se presenten de inmediato ante mi!-

-como usted ordene mi reina- acto seguido el Changeling salio de la misma forma en la que entro y segundos despues tres Changelings entraron a ver a su reina...

-su majestad... como usted lo ordeno le hemos traido el objeto que deseaba!- el Changeling se inclinaba en forma de respeto mientras le entregaba ese objeto a su reina

-exelente su reina esta orguñosa... pero se puede saber ¿porque diablos tardaron tanto?-

-lo sentimos mi señora tubimos unos cuantos problemas... pero al final todo salio como usted lo planeo-

-eso es cierto... bueno haora quiero que se vallan y empiesen a preparar todo lo necesario para el ritual-

-sus deceos son ordenes!- los Changeling se retiraron obedeciendo a su reina la cual camino hacia el balcon de su habitacion el cual la vista mostraba el gran reino de canterlot...

-muy pronto celestia... tu y tus queridos ponys van a caer en mis cascos... my vengansa contra ti esta apunto de comenzar... bhuaaaahahahaha-

mientras tanto en el cuarto del trono en el imperio de cristal los tres guerreros regresaban para ver si sus compañeras estaban a salvo...

-CANDANCE! TWILIGTH!- shining armor entro corriendo preocupado por su espoza y hermana...

las tres ponys junto con el potrillo se sorprendieron por los gritos del unicornio...

-SHINING!- grito candance con alegria - gracias a celestia...estas bien!-

-asi es cariño- lo decia mientras abrazaba a su esposa -sabes muy bien que esos tipos jamas podran derrotarme-

-TWILIGTH!- ignos corrio con la unicornio morada preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado -¿thiligth estas bien?, ¿no te paso nada?, ¿necesitas algo?-

-tranquilo ignos estoy bien... no nos paso nada- twiligth se sonrojo por la preocupacion de el cadete

-que alegria me da... temia que esos mountros horribles te hubieran hecho daño-

-¿en serio... te preocupaste... por mi?-

ignos se quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que la pregunta de ella lo tomo por sorpresa -este... bueno...yo...solo...- ignos se sonrojo como un tomate ya que no sabia que contestar

-dijame señorita rarity ¿usted se encuentra bien?-ventus se acerco a la unicornio blanca

-gracias por preocuparte querido... estoy bien noble caballero- en este caso era rarity la que se habia sonrojado

-me alegro...-

-pues no lo dudes encanto si no fuera por ustedes y este lindo y valiente potrillo no estariamos aqui con ustedes-

-haora que lo mencionas... -ignos apunto su pata al potrillo que aun estaba un poco adolorido -¿quien es este niño?-

-pues veras...- cancance empezo a explicar -este valiente potrillo es...-

-ROCKAAAAAIIIIID!-

todos se sorprendieron al escuchar un grito que provenia de una unicornio color blanco con crin y cola morada y violeta y con una cutie mark de un muffin con un corazon morado que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde el pequeño estaba descanzando...

-¿rockaid... te encuentras bien?... hablame por favor...dime algo criatura...!-

-ho..la.. ma...pa...che...- decia el potrillo aun sin recuperar sus fuerzas

-tranquila muffin, esta bien- candance trato de tranquilizar a la unicornio - nosotras estabamos en peligro y el nos protegio, es por eso que esta asi...solo esta algo cansado- candance no quiso mencionarle a la unicornio es que en realidad el potrillo habia sido brutalmente golpeado

-¿en serio?- ventus se acerco hasta el pequeño - eres alguien muy valiente... para ser tan pequeño-

-gracias...-

-¿quienes son ustedes?- la unicornio volteo a ver a los dos cadetes que estaban ahy parados

-ellos son dos valientes guerreros...- shining presento con gran orgullo a los cadetes -...que aun sin pedirlo y sin dudarlo ayudaron a salvar nuestro imperio-

-asi es... ellos son ignos y ventus- twiligth termino de presentarlos

-mucho gusto si quieres solo dime ven- el pegaso rojo se inclino en forma de respeto

-y ami solo dime ignos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-es un placer conocer a tan valientes ponys... yo soy gore muffin hart pero pueden decirme mapache-

-y dime mapache... ¿el es algun familiar tuyo?- ignos arque su ceja

-asi es, el es mi primo rockaid hunter, el vive conmigo desde que sus padres murieron, asi que yo me encargo de cuidarlo desde entonses-

-si tu lo cuidas...¿ dime que hacia el aqui en el palacio?-

-creo que yo puedo responder a eso- candance se acerco a ignos - mapache... erm... quiero decir muffin es una buena amiga mia y la considero como una hermana desde hace tiempo y viene aqui al palacio para poder platicar y por lo tanto el pequeño rockaid tambien viene en ocaciones para hablar y jugar conmigo-

-eso lo explica todo-

-muy bien no nos salgamos del tema... alguien me puede decir quienes eran o que eran esas cosas!- ventus aun andaba preocupado por lo que habia pasado

-esos eran Changelings, son criaturas que se alimentan del amor de los ponys- twiligth fue la que contesto - son criaturas desagradablesque una vez intentaron invadir canterlot-

-creo que escuche hacerca de eso- ignos trataba de hacer memoria

-eso fue hace poco...entre yo y candance logramos evitar esa invacion-

-¿eso es verdad shining?-

-asi es ignos, con el poder del amor que tenemos shining armor y yo logramos evitar una gran catastrofe-

-siempre lo he dicho...el poder del amor lo puede todo- afirmo seguro de si mismo ignos cuando de repente twiligth se le quedo viendo con una mirada dulce sorprendiendo al unicornio azul el cual se volvio a poner rojo

-ya veo...- ventus aun seguia pensando en lo que habia pasado - ¿y creen ustedes que este ataque al imperio fue por venganza de aquella ocacion?-

-pudiera ser posible-

-entonses hay algo que no me cuadra-

-¿que es ventus?-

-si ete ataque fue una venganza... ¿porque se retiraron cuando estaban a punto de conquistar el imperio?-

-tienes razon ventus... esto es muy raro...- shining por mas que lo meditaba no podia encontrar una respuesta logica, en ese momento unos de los guardias del imperio se presento ante shining...

-su majestad- hizo una reverencia - ¿estan ustedes bien?-

-asi es no te preocupes-

-me alegro-

-¿digame por favor como estan los ponys de cristal?-

-en este momento estamos realizando una evaluacion de los daños y revisando a todos los habitantes del imperio princesa candance-

-haganlo rapido y traiganme los resultados y de paso quiero que revisen el palacio de pies a cabeza para ver si al algo extraño-

-como usted ordene mi señor!- el guardia abandono la habitacion para seguir las ordenes dadas

-sera mejor escribir una carta a la princesa celestia para informarle que paso- twiligth se coloco en el centro de la habitacion

-no sera necesario!-

todos voltearon hacia la entrada para averiguar quien habia dicho esas palabras y para su sorpresa era la princesa celestia la que estaba entrando en la haitacion acompañada por su hermana y varios guardias reales...

-princesa celestia! princesa luna!- todos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto

-¿que hacen ustedes aqui?- twiligth le pregunto a su mentora

-twiligth... mi mas queria alumna... fue por casualidad que mi hermana volara cerca del imperio y observo que algo malo pasaba-

-asi es... hiba de regreso a canterlot cuando pude ver que algo malo pasaba aqui en el imperio, mande unos de mis guardias que avisara a celestia y pues aqui estamos-

-me alegra obserbar que se encuentran bien tu y tu esposo sobrina al igual que tu y tu amiga twiligth-

-asi es tia gracias a la pronta reaccion de mi esposo logro ponernos a salvo-

-bueno... no fui solo yo... recibi ayuda de estos dos valientes potros que estan aqui- dijo shining señalando a los dos cadetes

-es verdad a ustedes no los conosco... ¿quienes son?-

-mi nombre es ventus fast su alteza!-

-mi nombre es ignos nigth! los dos catedes se arodillaron al mismo tiempo en que decian sus nombres

-por el uniforme que llevan puesto... - luna los veia atentamente -... dedusco que son cadetes de la academia de los guardias reales, ¿o me equivoco?-

-es verdad... mi compañero y yo somos cadetes princesa-

-y diganme...- celestia se coloco frente a los dos ponys - ¿como es posible que ustedes dos siendo solo unos cadetes defendieran el gran imperio de cristal?-

ignos y ventos se sorprendieron por la pregunta y se quedaron viendo uno al otro sin saber que decir hasta que finalmente ventus contesto

-lo que pasa su majestad... es que mi compañero y yo nos enlistamos en la academia para poder usar nuestras habilidades para el bien de equestria y al observar lo que paso aqui...no dudamos en dar nuestras vidas para defender el reino...-

-...simplemente no podiamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada... no ante una amenaza que ponia en riesgo a ponys inocentes-ignos completo la frace de su compañero

-entonses me estan diciendo que ¿ustedes estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas para proteger al imperio?-

-por supuesto!-

-¿a cambio de que?-

-¿a que se refiere princesa luna?- ignos arqueo una ceja

-darian sus vidas para defender al reino... pero ¿que esperaban obtener a cambio?, ¿que recompensa esperaban recibir?-

-¿recompensa?... -ignos aun no entendia lo que luna estaba tratando de dar a entender

-ninguna su majestad!- ventus miro a luna fijamente -esto lo hicimos porque era lo correcto y porque nuestro honor asi lo exige!...ademas aunque usted amablemente nos quisiera dar algun objeto como recompenza, lamentablemente lo rechazariamos ya que no tenemos interes alguno de formar riquesas o tener un puesto de poder-

-la unica recompensa que aceptariamos mi compañero y yo seria la de ver a aquellos ponys que estubieron en peligro sanos y seguros!... - ignos decia orgulloso de si mismo -el hecho de saber que gracias a unos cuantos golpes, cortadas o huesos rotos pudimos salvar a ponys inocentes... es suficiente recompensa!-

todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos por las palabras que habian mencionado los catedes hasta que celestia mostro una gran sonrisa...

-me alegra escuchar eso, he notado como las palabras que acaban de decir salieron de lo mas profundo de su corazon...solo aquellos ponys que dan su vida para proteger a los demas son los que llegan a ser grandes guardias reales... ¿no es verdad luna?-

-tienes razon hermana... aquellos que tienen un gran corazon y se rigen con un codigo de honor son los indicados para ser guardias reales-

-muchas gracias prinsesas sus palabras nos dan animos de seguir adelante-

-no es nada... ustedes son muy valientes y se que llegaran lejos-

-bueno... sera mejor que regresemos con los demas cadetes ignos-

-tienes razon ventus... haora que lo pienso nosotros no deveriamos estar aqui-

-no es necesario que se vallan chicos- twiligth los detuvo -de no ser por ustedes y por el pequeño rockaid nosotras no estariamos aqui-

-pero twi... solo somos cadetes y no meresemos estar aqui con ustedes- ignos se oponia aunque en el interior el deseaba quedarse con la unicornio que el adoraba

-se equibocan ustedes dos...- candance se acerco a ellos - ustedes no son solo unos cadetes... son unos heroes! ya que estuvieron dispuestos a dar sus vidas para defender el reino y a sus habitantes y se han ganado el respeto de todos ellos...-

- es verdad- shining apoyo a su esposa -ustedes dos seran recordados por siempre como salvadores del reino-

los dos cadetes se sorprendieron por las palabras de los governantes del imperio

-no merecemos tal honor- ventus bajo la mirada apenado

-solo cumplimos con nuestro dever- ignos no sabia que mas decir

-¿entonses que les parece este honor?- celestia se coloco en frente de los cadetes -desde hoy yo los nombro a ti ventus y a ti ignos guardias reales!-

- yo... no... se... que decir!- ventus abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras

-muchas felicidades muchachos!-

-gracias señorita muffin-

-solo dime mapache ignos-

-ok-

-es increible como la valentia de dos ponys valientes y apuestos pueden lograr lo que sea- decia rarity con su tipico acento mientras le lanzaba una mirada coqueta a ventus el cual logro ponerlo nervioso

-herrrmm...gracias señorita-

-pues muchas felicidades muchachos, mañana ya no tendran que presentarse a los entrenamientos de la academia-

-¿por que lo dices twili?- ignos se preocupo por las palabras de la unicornio

-por la sencilla razon de que ustedes ya no son cadetes... por ordenes de la princesa celestia son haora guardias... mañana se presentaran en el castillo de canterlot para empezar sus actividades en su nuevo puesto-

-entiendo...- ignos se puso triste - ¿eso significa que ya no la vere mas?-

-no me mal interpretes ignos... claro que nos seguiremos viendo, eres un buen amigo y ademas prometi enseñarte algunos hechisos magicos ¿recuerdas?-

-es verdad!-

-pero por haora siguen siendo cadetes asi que vayan y reunanse con los demas asi que MARCHANDO!- dijo twiligth con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-a la orden señorita!-

y al ritmo de uno, dos, tres, cuatro los dos cadetes junto con twiligth y rarity abandonaron el salon donde se encontraban, mientras celestia se acercaba a candance y shining...

-sobrina, shining... quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sucedio-

-no hay mucho que contar tia... llegaron de sorpresa, atacaron y despues se fueron-

-espera... ¿como que se fueron?- luna no entendia nada

-asi como lo oye prinsesa luna, cuando estaban a punto de conquistar el imperio se escucho algo paresido como un cuerno por todo el imperio y los changelings se fueron despues de eso- shining aun no encontraba una respuesta a eso

-¿tu que piensas hermana?-

celestia cerro sus ojos para poder analñizar el asunto y al final exclamo - lamento decir que este no fue un ataque de conquista...-

-¿como que no fue de conquista?- shining no entendia -¿entonses para que fue el ataque?-

-...al parecer buscaban algo, el ataque de la ciudad pudo haber sido solo para crear una distraccion mientras que un grupo obtenia ese algo que andaban buscando...-

-...y cuando sono el cuerno sirvio como aviso a todos que detuvieran el ataque y que volvieran ya que habian obtenido eso que habian venio a buscar- luna completo la idea de celestia

-¿asi es... haora diganme que objeto hay en este lugar que sea tan valioso que generara este ataque?-

-pues... el unico objeto de gran valor es el corazon de cristal...pero nadie puede llegar a el a ecepcion de candence y yo-

-¿hay algun otro objeto shining?- luna lo mirava fijamente

el unicornio blanco penso por un buen rato... -pues que yo recuerde no hay nada mas-

-esperen!- candance abrio los ojos sorprendida - hay otro objeto que es de mucho valor-

-¿cual es sobrina?-

-pues... es... el... cuerno del... REY SOMBRA!-


	6. Bienvenidos a Ponyville!

_***Capitulo 6: Bienvenidos a ponyville.**_

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente del imperio de cristal los dos cadetes en ese tiempo estuvieron ya ejerciendo su puesto como guardias reales ya que lo unico que habian hecho es vigilar la murallas y ayudar a lo que se podia ocupar... cierto dia en que la paz y la tranquilidad parecia no tener fin ignos ya portando su uniforme de guardia y un latigo que tenia a su costado estubo vigilando todo el dia en la murallas del castillo a punto de quedarse dormido...

-que aburrido es vigilar... de todas las labores ¿por que me tiene que tocar la mas aburrida?-dijo ignos mientras soltaba un gran bostezo

-¿como que durmiendote en el trabajo?-dice ventus regañandolo y al igual que su compañero ya portaba su uniforme de guardia pero en ves del latigo que traia ignos, ventus portaba dos espadas en ambos lados de su cuerpo

-no me estoy durmiendo solo descasaba los ojos que es distinto- dijo ignos

-mas te vale por que aqui estamos para trabajar y no para dormir-decia ventus

-lo se... lo se... pero llevamos una semana y no ha pasado nada interesante- decia ignos desesperadamente

-¿y que esperabas que todo fuera color de rosa?-dijo ventus

-no exactamente pero esperaba algo de cierta accion- dijo ignos

-te entiendo ignos pero sabiamos que esto hiba hacer asi-dijo ventus

-me choca cuando tienes la razon- dijo ignos quejandose -solo desearia que pasara algo interesante-

-animo amigo ya veras que las cosas van a mejorar, te lo aseguro-

de pronto un guardia real llega a donde estaban hablando

-hasta que por fin los encuentro- dijo el guardia que se acerco -la princesa celestia a solicitado su precencia de inmediato-

-entendido ya vamos-dijeron al unisono

aquel guardia se retiro dejandolos solos

-¿para que crees que nos necesiten ignos?-

-no lo se... espero que no hayas hecho nada malo ven- mirava al pegaso rojo con una mirada amenazadora -andando no debemos hacer esperar a la princesa-

sin perder tiempo los guardias se dirijieron a la sala del trono donde la princesa los estaba esperando pero al llegar a la entrada se sorprendieron al ver que twilight salia de la habitacion y eso hace que ignos se sorprenda mas de lo normal quedandose sonrojado llamando la atencion de la unicornio

-ignos... ventus ¿como han estado?- dijo la unicornio morado

-twili que alegria verte- dijo ignos mientras la abrasaba, al darse cuenta de eso ignos se separa rapidamente apenado por la situacion haciendo que se sonroje al igual que twilight- yo... lo... siento...no era... mi intencion... es que solo te extrañe-

-gracias que lindo, pero pasen la princesa los esta esperando-

-entendido gracias twili- dijo ignos todavia apenado

al entrar a la gran sala del trono la princesa celestia los recivio con gran alegria

-bienvenidos caballeros gracias por haber venido- dijo celestia

-buenas tardes su alteza- dijeron al uniso mientras hacian una reverancia cumpliendo con el protocolo

-escuchen caballeros la razon por la cual los he mandado llamar es para una mision importante- dijo celestia a los guardias

-¿de que se trata su alteza?- dijo ventus

-veran hace un momento twilight sparkle vino hace rato con un tema de suma importancia-

en ese momento inicia un flashback

-princesa celestia gracias por recibirme- dijo la unicornio morada

-twilight sparkle mi mas leal alumna que sorpresa tenerte aqui ¿que sucede?- dijo celestia

-muchas gracias por recibirme princesa hay algo que he estado pensando y me tiene muy intrigada-

-¿te refieres al ataque que hubo en el imperio de cristal hace una semana?- dijo celestia

-es algo por ese estilo... he estado pensando que ese ataque fue muy raro- dijo twilight

-lo se mi querida alumna pero aun no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa- dijo celestia

-el no saber que es lo que esta pasando y tengo un mal presentimento en esto- dijo la unicornio morada

-lo se yo tambien lo siento... presiento que algo grande se aproxima y que ecuestria podria correr un gran peligro-

-¿entonces que vamos hacer princesa?-

-por ahora esperar y tomar las medidas necesarias, por eso twilight es muy importante que tu y tus amigas permanezcan unidad por si acaso llegaramos a necesitar los elementos de la harmonia-dijo celestia

-eso es lo que mas me preocupa princesa- dijo la unicornio preocupada -la reina chrizalis conoce el poder de los elementos y el poder de nuestra amistad... ¿no cree que intentara atacarnos o separarnos?-

-entiendo tu preocupacion y se de lo importante que son tus amigas para ti por eso he decidido darles proteccion personal solo necesito que me digas cuantos guardias necesitas y con gusto te los dare-

twilight se quedo pensando durante un momento haste que por fin respondio

-princesa ya lo pense bien y solo necesitare a dos de ellos-

-¿estas segura twilight?, puedo darte un ejercito para la porteccion de ti y de tus amigas-dijo celestia algo preocupada

-estoy segura princesa... ya que si mandara un ejercito se llamaria mucho la atencion y podriamos tener dificultades- dijo twilight

-esta bien mi leal alumna y dime ¿tienes a algunos en mente?-

-por supuesto princesa tengo a los dos soldados perfectos para este trabajo- dijo twilight con una mirada picarona...

fin del flashback...

-como ustedes entenderan ese es el motivo por el cual ustedes estan aqui-

-disculpe que la interumpa princesa...- ventus estaba tratando de asimilar la idea - usted decea que nosotros dos protegamos a las seis ponys portadoras de los elementos de la armonia?-

-efectivamente- decia celestia con la voz tranquila caracteristica de ella

-cuando nos convertimos en guardias reales juramos que nuestras vidas asi como nuestas armas siempre estarian a su servivio su majestad- ventus menciono mientras hacia una reverencia orgulloso de sus palabras

-pues entonses... oir es obedecer su majestad-ignos imito los movimientos de su amigo

-me alegra contar con su apoyo-

-y digame princesa... ¿cuando llegaran las demas a canterlot?- ignos prestaba atencion a la respuesta

-¿a que se refiere guardia?-

-¿que acaso ellas no van a venir para que nosotros las protegamos?-

-clarto que no... ustedes iran a donde ellas viven-

-¿y donde es su alteza?- ventus arqueo una ceja

-es un hermoso lugar llamado ponyville-

-muy bien... ignos- lo miro a los ojos -tenemos nuestras ordenes... asi que vamonos-

-te sigo ventus-

-con su permiso nos retiramos princesa- dijeron al unisono respetando el protocolo

-vallan y buena suerte mis valientes guardias- celestia despidio a los dos ponys y cuando ella se quedo sola observo un pequeño brillo que salia de la parte de atras de su trono... -al parecer ustedes han escogido a sus portadores... pero me temo que aun es demaciado pronto para que ellos se encargen de ustedes!-

ignos y ventus estaban en sus habitaciones preparando sus cosas para poner camino rumbo a ponyville ya que tenian una mision que cumplir... y que mision era... proteger nada mas que a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia... ventus estaba muy emocionado por esto ya que era su primer encargo por parte de la princesa celestia y no podia defraudarla, ya teniendo sus cosas listas los dos amigos fueron a la estacion del tren para ir a ponyville...

-vamos ignos ¿en serio tienes que ser tan lento?-

-no me preciones ven!-

-pareces tortuga... yo podria llegar mas rapido volando!-

-pero no puedes hacerlo... recuerda que somos un equipo y devemos estar juntos!-

-lo se, pero eso no implica que seas tan lento-

-lento! vas a ver cuando te alcance!-

al llegar a la estacion de trenes los dos amigos vieron a alguin a quien ya conocian... especialmente ignos...

-twili!-

-hola twiligth-

-hola chicos- les saluda la unicornio con una gran sonrisa -diganme ¿a donde van?- pregunto aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta

-vamos camino a ponyville... la princesa celestia nos encargo una mision muy especial-

-pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-si claro -twiligth solto una risita traviesa -yo fui quien pidio a la princesa que ustedes vinieran al lugar donde vivo-

-no es que me moleste pero dime... ¿porque nosotros?-

-de todos los cadetes que entrene, ustedes fueron los mas disiplinados y demostraron gran valor y corazon en el imperio de crystal-

-wow ¿en serio crees eso twili?-

-por supuesto ignos-

- y dime una cosa twiligth... ¿conoces a las ponys de la armonia?-

-claro que si...son mis amigas y yo-

ventus e ignos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar esas palabras

-¿es en serio?-

-asi es ignos... yo soy portadora del elemento de la magia-

-wow eso es increible!- ignos se quedo viendo a la unicornio aun sorprendido -( no es posible que esto sea verdad, es linda, inteligente, amable, alegre y muy buena, y por si eso no fuera suficiente... tambien es una de las ponys de la armonia! no hay duda alguna... ella es maravillosa)-

-¿oye que no piensas subir al tren?-ventus le grito ya que ignos se quedo parado y no vio que el tren ya habia llegado- ¿o te vas a ir caminando?-

-¿que?... a si... ya voy!-

y asi los tres ponys partieron rumbo a ponyville donde de seguro les aguardaban muchas experiencias nuevas... y el viaje resulto mas placentero de lo que ignos hubiera esperado, ya que con la compañia de twiligth que hiba hablando con el, logro enterarase de muchas cosas...de como ella y sus amigas habian encontrado los elementos de la armonia, de como lograron regresar a la normalidad a la princesa luna, de como ellas se enfrentaron a discord y como fue que canterlot no cayo en manos de los changelings y asi sin pensar llegaron a su destino...

-pues bienvenidos a ponyville!- grito twiligth a sus acompañantes

-wow este lugar es lindo- ignos se quedo boquiabierto

-tienes razon... este lugar es muy lindo y tranquilo- ventus volteava para todos lados

-y diganme chicos ya que al parecer van a vivir aqui un tiempo, ¿han pensado donde van a quedarse?-

-pues... estabamos pensando en alquilar un cuarto o una casa para poder vivir- ventus empezo a mirar a todos lados -¿conose alguna señorita twiligth?-

-no es nesesario tanta formalidad ven... puedes decirme solamente twiligth, ademas no va a ser necesario... si ustedes quieren pueden vivir en mi casa-

-¿en serio?- ignos se sorprendio por la oferta -¿no crees que hubiera algun problema?-

-por supuesto que no- contesto la unicornio con una gran sonrisa -en mi casa hay suficiente espacio para los dos-

-lo que pasa... es que... no queremos ser una molestia-

-ninguna molestia ignos... para mi seria un gran placer-

ignos se quedo viendo un poco apenado hacia twiligth que por primera ves ella tambien se habia sonrojado...

-lamento decir que vamos a tener que rechazar la oferta- ventus saco del trance a los dos unicornios

-¿queeeee... porque dices eso ven?-

-no creo que seria bien visto por los demas que de repente dos extraños llegaran a vivir en la casa de twiligth... pudiera haber malos entendidos y al menos yo no quiero eso- contesto ventus con los ojos cerrados seguro de lo que decia

-pues si lo pones de ese modo creo que tienes razon-

-bien entonses sera mejor ir a buscar donde quedarnos-

-oigan chicos...-twili habia tenido una idea- al menos podrian quedarse en mi casa hasta que encontraran un lugar donde puedan vivir ¿no creen?... ademas es lo menos que puedo hacer, despues de todo yo fui quien pidio que ustedes vinieran-

-creo que no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinion... asi que no me queda remedio que aceptar tu oferta twili- ventus por fin accedio

-bueno pues entonses vamos es por aqui chicos-

-te segimos twili-

los tres empezaron a caminar por el pueblo cuando de repente ventus que hiba distraido observando el lugar choca con algo rosa...

-ups... lo siento... le ruego que me disculpe... fue culpa mia ya que...-

ventus se quedo sorprendido al ver que la pony con el que se habia estrellado se le quedo viendo con una mirada seria... la cual de inmediato cambio por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara de asombro...

-hola ¿quien eres?, eres nuevo por aqui ¿verdad?, lo se porque yo conosco a todos los que viven aqui y a ti no te conosco, dime ¿quien eres?, ¿de donde vienes?, ¿te vas a quedar a vivir para siempre o solo vienes de paso?, ¿tienes novia?, ¿donde vas a vivir?, ¿te gustan las fiestas?...ya se... se me ocurrio una idea... los veo despues!-

y asi sin desir nada mas la pony salio corriendo como si fuera a recivir herencia y desaparesio dejando a ventus totalmente perplejo...

-¿que... demonios... fue...eso...?-

-tranquilo ven- twiligth dio un gran suspiro - es solo pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie-

-¿quien?-

-pinkie pie... es amiga mia-

-wow... en serio eso fue raro-

-pues sera mejor que te acostumbres a ella ven ya que pinkie es una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia- decia twili con gran orgullo

-¿QUEEEEEEE!?-

-asi como lo oyes ella representa el elemento de la risa-

ventus dio un gran suspiro mientras se quedaba mirando al piso -esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pense-

-vamos ven... no va a ser tan malo- ignos trataba de animar a su amigo

-bueno sigamos caminando ya casi llegamos a mi casa-

asi los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un gran arbol cerca de la plaza del pueblo

-bueno chicos esta es mi casa bienvenidos- lo decia mientras abria la puerta para que pasaran los dos amigos

-wow- dijeron los dos al unisono al ver que en realidad era la biblioteca del pueblo

-con razon siempre tenias un libro junto a ti-

-asi es... tengo que admitirlo me encanta leer- twiligth sigio caminando hacia las escaleras- !spike!-

-hola twiligth- el pequeño dragon entro en la habitacion -¿como te fue en tu visita con la princesa celestia?-

-me fue muy bien spike ella me atendio como esperaba ya que... - la unicornio se sorprendio ya que el dragon no le quitaba la vista de encima a los dos guardias que estaban con ella- ¿te sucede algo spike?-

-¿quienes son ellos twiligth?-

-ellos son ventus fast e ignos nigth... chicos el es spike mi asistente numero uno-

-mucho gusto spike-

-hola spike-

-esteeee...hola...- el dragon se acerco al oido de twili - bien ya se quien son pero haora dime ¿que hacen aqui?-

-ellos han venido a ponyville a vivir aqui pero como no tienen donde quedarse le dije que podrian vivir aqui por mientras-

-¿queeee?...pero twiligth?-

-pero nada spike-

mientras que pony y dragon discutian ignos y ventus solo obserbaban y esperaban a ver que pasaba cuando de repente a ventus le llamo la atencion algo...

-creo que esta no fue una buena idea despues de todo ¿no crees ven?-

-mmmmmm...-

-oye ven ¿me estas escuchando?-

-mmmmm...-

-¿oye amigo que te pasa?- ignos le pregunto preocupado ya que el pegaso no dejava de observar hacia afuera de una de las ventanas

-creo que alguien nos esta vigilando-

-¿en serio?...-ignos volteo hacia la misma ventana -¿quien crees que sea?-

-no lo se...pero desde el tren tengo este presentimiento-

-¿crees que sea algun changeling?-

-no estoy seguro...pero hay que estar alerta, recuerda que nuestra mision aqui es proteger a las ponys de la armonia-

-si lo recuerdo perfectamente... creo que lo mejor es salir a ver quien es-

-tienes razon ignos pero ire yo... tu quedate con twiligth-

-entendido y si ocupas ayuda solo pidemela-

-tenlo por seguro que asi sera- ventus se dirigio a la puerta

-¿oye pero que le digo a twili?... ya que si no te ve ella empezara a preguntar por ti-

-tienes razon no creo que devamos preocuparla- ventus se quedo pensando -dile a twiligth que sali a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos pero que al rato regreso-

-ok ten cuidado amigo-

-descuida lo tendre-

ventus salio de la casa rapidamente y fue hacia donde estaba la ventana por la cual creyo ver a alguien pero cuando llego no habia nadie, observo en todos lados donde se pudiera esconder algun enemigo, miro en lo alto de la casa de twili, en las casas cercanas, detras de cada objeto donde se pudiera esconder alguien, miro a los ponys que transitaban por la calle, observo muy atentamente a cualquier detalle... con su casco puesto en una de sus espadas preparandose a recivir a cualquier enemigo o ataque, espero... pero nada paso...

-creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico- dio un gran suspiro - pero aun asi no devo bajar la guardia, la princesa confia en nosotros y el fracasar no es una opcion... pero aun asi... ¿quien estaria tan loco como para estar vigilandonos?-


	7. La oportunidad de Ventus

_***Capitulo 7: La oportunidad de Ventus.**_

durante mas de dos horas ventus estubo paseando por todo ponyville tratando de buscar un lugar donde el y tambien ignos pudieran hospedarse... ya sin la preocupacion de que un atacante los estubiera vigilando, pero aun seguia sintiendo que alguien lo observaba...

-uff... este pueblo es mas grande de lo que pense...- ventus se habia sentado en una banca a descansar -pero aun asi es un bonito lugar para vivir... bueno... eso si encuentro algun lugar-

varios ponys que pasaban en frente de el se le quedaban viendo ya que era alguien nuevo en el pueblo y por lo tanto llamaba mucho la atencion.. pero a pesar de eso no lo veian de mala forma ya que aunque portaba sus dos espadas traia puesto una ropa con el emblema de los guardias reales, algunos habitantes al verlo lo saludaban muy amablemente y con ello ventus se sentia muy bien

-buenas tardes- le saludo una pegaso gris con pelo y cola amarilla con una cutie mark que eran unas burbujas que paso en frente de el

-muy buenas tardes- ventus regreso el saludo con una sonrisa

la pony gris se le quedo viendo fijamente al pegaso rojo por unos instantes lo cual ventus se habia sorprendido... pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fueron los ojos de aquella pony ya que a pesar de estarle poniendo suma atencion estos miravan a puntos diferentes...

-¿este... hay... algun... problema?- pregunto ventus temeroso

-¿creo que te he visto en alguna parte?- dijo la pegaso gris despues de unos intantes

-¿en serio?-

-creo que si... pero no recuerdo donde, bueno eso no importa- asi como si nada la pegaso gris cambio esa mirada de intriga por una gran sonrisa -¿y dime como te llamas?-

-este... a si... me llamo ventus pero mis amigos me dicen ven-

-hola ventus mi nombre es derpy- lo decia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-mucho gusto derpy, dime ¿vives aqui en ponyville?-

-por supuesto, vivo aqui con mi pequeño muffin-

-¿pequeño muffin?- ventus arqueo una ceja al no entender lo que derpy le decia

-asi es, es mi pequeña hija dinky-

-haaaa... entiendo, ¿oye conoses por aqui un lugar donde se rente o alquile una casa?-

-mmmmmm... lo siento pero no conosco ningun lugar-

-que lastima...- ventus dio un suspiro

-pero creo que fluttershy si sabra de algun lugar-

-¿fluttershy!?- los animos de ventus se dispararon - ¿acaso digiste fluttershy?-

-si... ella es amiga mia...-

-¿fluttershy vive aqui en ponyville?-

-claro tiene su casa por las orillas del pueblo...- derpy apunta con su pata - ... en aquella direccion-

-entonses creo que ire a visitarla- ventus empezo a trotar emocionado - muchas gracias por la ayuda derpy!-

-de nada y bienvenido!-

ventus se dirigio hacia la direccion que derpy "mirada graciosa" le habia indicado y en pocos instantes llego hasta una casita hubicada en la orilla del pueblo...era una casa algo curiosa ya que estaba sobre una pequeña colina, enfrente de la casa habia un pequeño riachuelo el cual se podia cruzar gracias a un pequeño puente y alrededor de esta habia muchas casitas para pajaros, ventus se acerco de prisa hasta la puerta algo emocionado pero de pronto recordo lo timida que era fluttershy de como ella habia actuado cuando el trato de entablar una conversacion en canterlot y como todo fue... en su opinion un verdadero fracaso

-espera... tranquilizate ven...-se decia a si mismo el pegaso rojo- no puedes llegar asi armando un alboroto...de por si ella te tiene miedo... sera mejor actuar un poco serio-

ventus se acerco hasta la puerta decidido a intentar acercarse un poco a fluttershy...

-vamos no creo que sea tan dificil... ignos es un tonto y aun asi las cosas parecen estarle funcionando con twiligth... no veo por que las cosas no puedan funcionar entre fluttershy y yo- ventus levanto su pata dispuesto a tocar pero no se atrevia a hacerlo - si estoy tan seguro de ello...¿porque diablos estoy tan nervioso?-

antes de que tocara la puerta ventus escucho una hermosa voz que provenia del jardin tracero de la casa...como hipnotizado por esa linda voz y aunque ya sabia de sobra de quien era... ventus fue a ver y para su gran sorpresa encontro a la pegaso amarilla sentada bajo la sombra de un gran arbol cantando con varios animalitos del bosque... ventus se acerco a ella pero a mitad del camino cuando pudo escuchar sin problemas la cancion de fluttershy se quedo admirando la dulce voz de la pagaso de sus sueños ademas que noto como la poca luz del sol que entraba a travez de las hojas de ese gran arbol hacian resaltar la hermosa figura de fluttershy la cual a ventus lo traia vuelto loco...

-es increible...es dulce, y tierna... eso sin contar que realmente es hermosa... odio admitirlo pero creo que ignos tenia razon... creo que me he enamorado...solo espero ser correspondido- ventus otra vez empezo a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba la pegaso sentada - muy bien es hora de la verdad-

antes de que ventus lograra decir alguna palabra fluttershy se percata de su presencia

-haaaaaaaaaaaa!- pensando que era algun atacante salto asustada hasta unas de las ramas del arbol...

-¿que?- ventus no entendia que estaba pasando

sin soltar la rama fluttershy seguia asustada sin abrir los ojos cuando de repente la rama a la que estaba sujetada se rompe y empieza a caer

-fluttershy cuidado!- ventus salio volando en la direccion en la que la pegaso estaba cayendo y habilmente logra agarrarla, deciende lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y observa como ella esta entre sus brasos aun asustada sin abrir los ojos...

-(... se ve tan hermosa... quisiera que este momento no terminara...)-

-p..p..p...por...favor...no me ...lastimes!- fluttershy decia con voz muy asustada

-¿que?- ventus no entendia nada

-no... me ...lastimes...por favor...yo ...no...he...hecho...nada ...malo!-

-! ¿lastimarte? !- ventus se sorprendio - ! yo jamas me atreveria a hacerle daño !-

-por...favor...sueltame...-

-esta bien pero prometame que no va a correr ni a gritar ya que como le dige yo jamas me atreveria a hacerle daño-

-ok...-

ventus solto a la pegaso amarilla dejandola en el suelo con suavidad, ya que ella estaba parada se retiro algunos pasos de ella para que estubiera mas tranquila...

-listo-

-gracias...- fluttershy aun no se atrevia a ver al pegaso -¿quien eres?-

-¿no me recuerda?- ventus se decilusiono - yo era miembro del grupo de cadetes que usted y twiligth estaban entrenando en canterlot-

por fin fluttershy se animo a verlo - es verdad... eres...ventus ¿verdad?-

-asi es...- despues de eso hubo un silencio incomodo para el pegaso rojo - en serio lamento haberla asustado señorita-

-no tienes que discul...- fluttershy se quedo sorprendida al ver las armas que traia ventus en sus costados...

-he...sucede algo malo?-

-no... no es nada- decia mas timida de lo normal - este... acabo de recordar... - se empezo a alejar mirando al piso- que... tengo... algo... que hacer...-

-espere por favor ...no se valla!-

-disculpame por favor- sin decir mas palabras fluttershy corrio a su casa y entro en ella dejando a ventus confundido, pero mas que nada triste y decilucionado por lo que paso

-demonios... ¿haora que fue lo que salio mal?- ventus empezo a caminar con la mirada en el piso y con los animos aun mas abajo - no entiendo...fui cortes, amable, tranquilo, educado... y aun asi me tubo miedo... tengo que admitirlo... esta es una batalla de la cual no voy a poder salir victorioso... sera mejor que me olvide de ella!-

ventus abandono la casa de fluttershy derrotado ya que no logro acercarse un poco a ella y se dio por vencido... mientras tanto la pegaso amarilla lo observaba desde adentro de su casa por una de sus ventanas

-creo que ya se va...-

fluttershy al ver que ventus se habia ido se tranquilizo y salio de su casa...

-espero... no haberlo ofendido...- se quedo pensando en si ella habia actuado bien pero de repente una voz la sorprendio

-¿por que hicistes eso?- se escucho una voz desde el techo de la casa de fluttershy

-haaaaa... ¿quien eres?-

-tranquila no voy a hacerte daño- un pequeño potrillo de color amarillo con crin y cola verde salto del techo hasta donde estaba parada fluttershy - mi nombre es rockaid hunter... pero todos me dicen rockaid- dijo con una gran sonriza

-hu... hola rockaid, dime ¿que hacias arriba de mi casa?-

-este... yo... - el potrillo se puso nervioso al escuchar esa pregunta

-vamos dime que hacias... prometo no decirle a nadie-

-ok pero prometelo... nadie tiene que saber que estoy aqui-

-¿porque motivo?-

-lo que pasa... es que me escape de mi casa...- rockaid bajo su cabeza apenado

-en serio ¿y en donde vives?-

-en el imperio de cristal!-

-¿que!?- fluttershy no creia lo que estaba escuchando -¿como es posible que hayas llegado aqui desde ese lugar tan lejano?-

-no fue facil... primero tuve que llegar a canterlot y despues tome el tren para aca-

-¿y porque viniste a ponyville?-

-bueno... lo que pasa es que ando siguiendo a alguien-

-¿a quien?-

-bueno... - rockaid dudo en contestar esa pregunta -.. estoy siguiendo a ventus!-

-¿a ventus?... ¿te refieres a ese pegaso rojo?- la voz de fluttershy se escucho timida de nuevo

-asi es ... a el y a su compañero-

-¿y porque los estas siguiendo?-

-es que son geniales!- el rostro del potrillo se ilumino -ellos son grandes guerreros ya que ellos defendieron el imperio de cristal hace una semana... -lo decia con gran entuciasmo - me dijo el principe shining armor que ellos pelearon valientemente y con gran maestria... ademas la princesa celestia los nombro guardias reales ese mismo dia... eso es maravilloso ¿no crees?-

-ya veo... asi que los estas siguiendo porque...-

-... porque quiero ser como ellos!- rockaid interumpio a fluttershy- quiero aprender de ellos, son valientes, fuertes y sobre todo buenos ponys!-

-¿y como lo sabes?-

-bueno... no se la razon... solo lo se-

-¿pero como sabes qque ellos no son malos?- decia fluttershy con algo de miedo

-¿tu crees que ellos son malos?-

-este... yo... bueno...- la pegaso no sabia que contestar

-¿le tienes miedo?- rockaid estaba sorprendido -¿porque le temes a alguien que da su vida por proteger a los demas?-

-yo... no lo se...-

-ellos no son malos fluttershy... ellos son buenos ponys en especial ventus-

-¿tu crees?-

-claro!.. ¿no viste como el te salvo cuando te caiste de aquel arbol?- el potrillo apunto con su pata al sitio donde ella se habia caido cuando se rompio la rama

-bueno... tienes razon... el amablemente me ayudo... ¿pero ya viste lo que trae en sus costados?-

-¿te refieres a sus espadas?- el pequeño arqueo un a ceja

-asi es... no me digas que eso no es para asustarse... no todos los ponys traen armas!-

-bueno... tienes razon en eso... pero ten en cuenta que el ya es un guardia real, debe estar armado para cuando alguien este en problemas poderlo ayudar-

-si lo pones de ese modo... creo que tienes razon-

-he notado como el solo intenta hablar contigo... pero tu no le quieres brindar tu amistad-

-lo se... -fluttershy miro al piso - pero es que pense que el era alguien malo... por eso no me animaba a hablarle-

-no creo que tengas nada que temer... en especial cuando el esta junto a ti, ya que si alguien quisiera lastimarte ten por seguro que el te protegera-

-¿en verdad crees eso rockaid?-

-por supuesto- lo decia con una gran sonrisa

-bueno...intentare hablarle- la pegaso amarilla se sonrojo un poco cuando de repente un gran ruido los sorprendio

-¿que fue eso?- rockaid salto del susto

-yo... no lo se...- fluttershy se puso a temblar al ver que era lo que se acercaba a ellos

rarity estaba acomodando sus mas recientes diseños en el aparador de la boutique carrusel cuando algo llamo su atencion

-¿es quien creo que es?- rarity se asomo por la puerta de su casa- si es! es ese valiente guardia que nos defendio en el imperio de cristal!- dijo emocionada - ¿pero que hace aqui en ponyville?-

la unicornio blanca salio hasta encontrarse con ventus el cual estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol triste

-hola apuesto guardia- dijo rarity con acento sensual- que sorpresa verte aqui-

-¿que?... ha... hola señorita rarity- ventus trato de ocultar la pena que invadia todo su ser

-¿le pasa algo galante guardia?-

-no es nada - ventus da un gran suspiro -no se preocupe señorita-

-no hace falta tanta formalidad... ¿creo que podemos tutearnos verdad?-

-si usted asi lo decea-

-y dime que haces aqui en ponyville?-

-bueno la princesa celestia nos ha encargado algo muy especial a ignos y a mi...por eso es que estamos aqui-

-¿en serio? y dime ¿cual es ese encargo?-

-lo siento pero no lo puedo decir-

-vaya asi que es un secreto...bueno pues me alegra que hagas tan bien tu trabajo- le dice rarity a ventus mientras se le hacerca cada vez mas

-este... gracias...rarity-

-¿oye no te gustaria pasar a tomar algo refrescante ya que aqui afuera hace algo de calor no crees?-

-este...no gracias...realmente estoy bien aqui-

el pegaso estaba totalmente atrapado entre el arbol y la unicornio blanca cuando de repente un grito los sorprendio...

-VENTUUUUUUSSSSS!-

-¿hu?... espera...ROCKAID!?- ventus se sorprendio al ver al potrillo que corria en direccion hacia donde ellos estaban -¿que demonios haces aqui jovencito?-

-no hay tiempo para eso haora...fluttershy esta en peligro!-

-¿QUEEEE?-

-fluttershy esta siendo atacada por un lobo de madera!-

-¿en donde esta fluttershy?-

-en su casa!-

sin pensarlo dos veces ventus salio volando en direccion a la casa de la pegaso amarilla..

-demonios... mas rapido...espero no llegar tarde...no permitire que nada te pase...esperame fluttershy...-

despues de que ventus dejara a fluttershy ella se puso a hablar con el pequeño rockaid y ellos no se habian dado cuenta de que un lobo de madera se habia acercado hasta la casa de la pegaso. cuando ellos lo vieron este salto para poder alcanzar a alguno de los dos ponys pero estos reaccionaron un momento antes quitandose de en frente de aquella bestia, aun teniendo miedo el pequeño potro intento distraer al lobo pero no logro hacer nada al ver que este se habia puesto a persegir a fluttershy la cual salio corriendo tratando de salvarse, por mientras en lo unico que podia pensar rockaid era en ayudar a fluttershy pero el no podria detener al lobo asi que rapidamente penso quien era capaz de detenerlo...

-ayudenme!- fluttershy seguia corriendo ya que el lobo aun la persegia muy de serca -por favor alguen que me ayude!- la pegaso seguia intentando escapar pero por el esfuerso que hacia sus fuersas se empesaban a acabar, -por favor alguien que me ayude!- sin darse cuenta se tropeso con una piedra y cayo al suelo cuado reacciono alcanso a ver como el hosico del lobo se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba la cual muerta de miedo solo pudo cerrar los ojos pidiendo ayuda -AYUDENME!-

pasaron unos cuantos segundos los cuales parecieron horas, fluttershy aun seguia con los ojos cerrados esperando la mordida del lobo pero nada pasaba... poco a poco y con un miedo que invadia todo su cuerpo abrio los ojos para ver que habia pasado, y lo que puso observar la dejo en estado de shock...

-¿pero que...?- fluttershy no daba razon a lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando... ventus estaba parado en frente de ella deteniendo el hocico del lobo con sus dos espadas! al parecer instantes antes de que el lobo pudiera alcanzarla el se habia colocado en frente de ella como un escudo para protejerla, haciendo un fuerte movimiento logro aventar al lobo hacia atras alejandola de fluttershy

-intenta hacerle daño... Y NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO!- el pegaso rojo estaba furioso y estaba en pocicion con sus espadas listas para recivir a aquella criatura la cual sin pensarlo salto hacia donde el pegaso estaba parado

-como quieras!- ventus salto para encontrarse con el lobo pero antes de que este lo alcanzara el pegaso dio varios movimientos con sus espadas hiriendo al lobo el cual azoto en el piso adolorido

-¿con eso tienes o quieres mas?- ventus estaba seguro de que no seguiria peleando pero se sorprendio al ver que el lobo lo ignoro y volvio a atacar a su primera presa -FLUTTERSHY... CUIDADO!- ventus volo hacia donde estaba fluttersy... y agarrandola logro quitarla del ataque del lobo quedando los dos sobre el suelo...

-¿estas bien?-

-si... eso creo...-

-me alegro- ventus solto una sonrisa al ver que su amada estaba bien logrando que fluttershy se sonrojara - ¿que demonios?- ella se preocupo ya que el lobo dio un zarpaso con su garra lanzando al pegaso rojo hacia un arbol haciendo que se estrellara con el

-auch- el cuerpo del pegaso azoto en el piso con fuerza -eso...dolio..- ventus se sacudio la cabeza tratando de recuperar el sentido -muy bien... si asi lo quieres... asi va a ser!- dando un gran salto con cada una de sus espadas en sus cascos ventus dio dos cortes en el lomo del lobo haciendo que este saliera volando hasta estrellarse en una roca

-no dejare que lastimes a fluttershy!- decia el pegaso rojo mientras corria hacia la direccion en la que el lobo se habia estrellado y antes de que el animal pudiera reaccionar ventus dio varios espadasos en varias partes de su cuerpo y rematando con una fuerte patada haciendo que el lobo saliera volando... el lobo solo auyaba de dolor por el ataque del pegaso el cual estaba esperando la reaccion del lobo...

-¿que?... ¿aun quieres mas!?- ventus aun portaba sus espadas con sus cascos listo para atacar al lobo, pero este solo logro correr en direccion opuesta del pegaso huyendo del lugar -eso te enseñara a no volver por aqui!- ventus dio un gran suspiro mientras guardaba sus espadas de vuelta en sus fundas que tenia en sus costados, ya estando tranquilo y sin toda esa adrenalina que recorria su cuerpo por causa de la pelea ventus se acerco a donde estaba fluttershy para ver como estaba...

-fluttershy... ¿estas bien?- el pegaso rojo se acerco con cuidado -dime ...¿estas herida?- se acerco un poco mas a ella ya que realmente estaba preocupado - ¿te duele algo linda?- al no recivir respuesta ya que fluttershy estaba con la mirada hacia al suelo su preocupacion de no haver llegado a tiempo se hiso mas notoria -flutershy por favor contestame...¿estas bien? - de repente flutershy salto hacia ventus abrazandolo con lagrimas en los ojos...

-TENGO MIEDO!- fluttershy aun estaba en shock por lo que acaba de pasar -POR FAVOR NO DEJES QUE NADA ME PASE!-

-tranquila... -ventus le decia con una voz dulce y tierna mientras la abrasava y le acariciaba su cabello para que se calmara -...ya paso todo... estas a salvo-

-por favor... no dejes que nada me pase!- lo decia con lagrimas en sus ojos las cuales caian el el pecho de ventus

-no te preocupes... jamas permitiria que nada te pasara... daria mi vida por salvar la tuya-

-gracias...-

-de nada...- a ventus se le partia el corazon al ver a la pegaso de sus sueños totalmente aterrada... no podia aguantar verla asi - vamos... ya tranquila... ya todo paso y tu estas bien-

-¿pero que tal si regresa?-

-yo estare aqui para protegerte- ventus la separo de su cuerpo y la vio a los ojos con una mirada tierna -yo te defendere de todo el mundo si es necesario... haora quiero que te tranquilises... ya todo acabo... -

-esta...bien...-

-vamos... ya no tengas miedo... animate...quiero ver esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta-

esa frace hiso que fluttershy se sonrojara y volteo su mirada hacia otro lado apenada... pero despues de un rato volvio a mirarlo sonriendole

-asi esta mejor...- ventus le acaricio una mejilla -te ves mas bonita cuando sonries-

fluttershy solo bajo la mirada apenada por las palabras del pegaso cuando una mancha roja llamo su atencion...

-¿huuu?... ¿que es esto?... -fluttershy se preocupo por lo que vio -estas sangrando!-

-¿que?- ventus miro hacia su cuerpo y era verdad el estaba herido -ha esto... no te preocupes.. no es nada!- menciono sin darle demaciada importancia a su herida

-¿como que no es nada?- fluttershy lo miro a los ojos de nuevo - estas herido!-

-tranquila... en serio esto no es nada... he tenido heridas peores-

-pero tienes que atender esa herida... podria infectarse y ponerse peor-

-lo hare cuando regresa a casa-

-no puedes dejarla asi...ven entra ami casa... yo te curare esa herida- flutteshy tomo a ventus de su casco mientras lo jalaba hasta su casa

-no es necesario... estoy bien... de veras...-

-no es verdad... estas herido y necesitas que te cure esa herida!-

-no quiero molestar... en serio estoy bien- ventus se ponia nervioso al ver la actitud de fluttershy

-te voy a curar esa herida asi que... entra haora mismo!-

ventus se sorprendio al ver en los ojos de la pegaso la mirada tan seria que fluttershy le habia lanzado

-ok...como tu mandes...- finalmente accedio

-vamos esto no te dolera-

ambos entraron en la casa de fluttershy para que ella pudiera atender la herida de ventus mientras a el le pasaba una idea por la mente...

-(es increible que hace un momento estaba muerta de miedo y haora esta con una actitud tan diferente... realmente es alguien muy especial... pero de una cosa me alegro... al fin... me pude acercar a ella!)-

* * *

**nota del autor: **pues aqui les dejo otros dos capitulos mas... gracias a quienes estan leyendo este fanfic... diganme si les gusta para ver si subo mas capitulos ya que hasta haorita tengo listo el capitulo 14... pero quiero saber si este fanfic es de su agrado ya que en la comunidad en la que pertenesco ha gustado demaciado... bueno por favor dejen sus comentarios...


	8. Dos seres despiertan

_***Capitulo 8: Dos seres despiertan.**_

Mientras que ventus habia salido a averiguar quen era el que los estaba observando... ignos aun seguia esperando a que twiligth y spike terminaran de discutir...

-al parecer esto va para largo- el unicornio empezo a mirara a su alrededor -valla... jamas habia visto tantos libros juntos - lo decia mientras que hiba revisando los titulos de algunos libros que habia en un estante hasta que uno llamo su atencion...- ¿que es lo que tenemos aqui?- el unicornio con su magia atrajo el libro hasta donde el estaba parado y leyo el titulo en voz alta... -"trucos, magia y hechizos basicos de la alquimia"... esto se ve interesante- volteo a ver a aquellos dos que aun seguian discutiendo - si no les molesta voy a leer este libro!- espero un momento - tomare eso como que no hay problema - lo decia al no recibir respuesta de aquellos dos

-muy bien veamos que tenemos aqui- ignos abrio el libro y empezo a leer- la alquimia es un tipo de magia que pueden hacer los ponys utilizando ciertos tipos de ingredientes para crear distintos tipos de magia o hechizos sin importar que sean de la raza de los unicornios ya que tanto pegasos y ponys terrenales con mucha practica pueden convertirse en grandes alquimistas...- ignos volteo su mirada hacia el techo- uff eso es basico... eso cualquiera lo sabe ... ¿a ver que mas dice?- y asi sin que nadie lo interrumpiera paso mas de dos horas leyendo

-perdon por hacerte esperara ignos, pero es que tu no tienes idea de como se pone spike con estos asuntos...- twili camino hasta donde ignos estaba leyendo

-descuida twili no hay problema alguno-

-¿que estas leyendo?-

-solo un libro que me encontre en aquel estante-

-dejame ver cual es ignos- con su magia la unicornio toma el libro y lo pone frente a ella -es un libro de principios basicos de la alquimia-

-¿ya lo habias leido twili?-

-si... yo ya lo habia leido pero no creo en estas cosas- dijo sin pena alguna mientras volvia a acomodar el libro en su lugar

-¿por que no crees en ello?- ignos arqueo una ceja

-porque la verdadera magia viene del interior de los ponys...no de cosas de nuestro entorno-

-pues dejame decirte que la alquimia es real-

-¿como lo sabes?-

-solo lo se... oye...¿quieres ver una demostracion?- decia ignos con una sonrisa orgullosa

-claro... si tu lo dices-

-¿puedes traerme un poco de agua?-

-por supuesto...- twiligth volte a a otra direccion -spike!... traenos un poco de agua!-

-ya voy ...ya voy...no es nesesario gritar...- decia el dragon aun molesto por la presencia del guardia -el tiene problemas y yo tengo que trabajar-

el dragon trajo un balde con suficiente agua hasta donde estaba ignos

-gracias spike-

-nah... como sea...-

-muy bien twili... lo que vas a ver te dejara con la boca abierta- ignos con su magia empezo a concentrarla desde su cuerno hasta sus cascos y pasandolos por encimma del agua esta empezo a flotar fuera del valde...

-mmmm... eso no impreciona mucho ignos-

-espera un momento... y ya veras- ignos volvio a concentrarse cerrando sus cascos haciendo que el agua se quedara quieta... acto seguido moviendo sus cascos hacia puntos especificos hiba separando partes del agua que se apartaban del lugar hasta formar lo que parecia una flor

-valla yo no sabia que se podia hacer eso-

-y no has visto nada aun twili- ya convencido de que la forma que habia creado con el agua estaba como el lo queria cerro los ojos concentrando su magia en el objeto que habia creado y con una intensa luz aquella figura de agua se cristalizo de repente -listo!-

twiligth aun sorprendida vio la figura que ignos habia creado -es... es.. una flor!-

-una flor del loto para ser exactos-

-wow es impresionante ignos... lastima que se deritira- lo decia twiligth mientas que la sujetava con sus cascos

-¿derretirse?... ¿de que estas hablando?-

-bueno es una flor de hielo... ¿no es asi?-

-claro que no es de hielo... es de cristal puro!-

-¿cristal puro?... ¿como lo hicistes?-

-bueno es alquimia basica... solo tome el elemento del agua y lo mezcle con un poco de aire, y con una pequeña fuente de calor el agua se cristalizo quedando con esa forma - decia ignos con seguridad en sus palabras

-haaa... ya entiendo mezclas varios elementos para crear algo nuevo-

-asi es-

-muy bien pues toma- decia twili mientras le dava a ignos la flor

-bueno... es que en realidad... la hice para ti- ignos se sonrojo - tu quedatela... es un pequeño regalo de mi parte-

-¿es para mi?... gracias... - la uniciornio morado lo decia apenada - en verdad es hermosa-

-no tanto como tu- dijo ignos haciendo sonrojar a twilight mas de lo normal

durante unos minutos los dos unicornios se miraron con mucha ternura a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, sin darse cuenta poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercandose ya que ignos estaba totalmente perdido en los ojos de twilight al igual que la unicornio morado en ignos-(es hermosa toda una princesa... que suerte de haberla conocido)-sus labios se acercaban cada ves mas hasta que...

-mmmmm... mmmmmmm... se puede saber que estan haciendo- pregunto el dragon sacando a los ponys fuera de su trance romantico

-este... un ... nada... aqui enseñandole un truco a twilight ¿verdad?-

-este... si... es... cierto-dijo la unicornio tratando de acultar que se habia sonrojado- bueno voy a guardar esta hermosa flor en un momento vuelvo chicos- twilight se alejaba de los dos chicos cuando ignos nota que spike se le queda mirando enojado

-eehh... ¿hola?-

-¿cual es tu intencion con twilight?-pregunto el dragon enojado

-¿a que te refieres?-

-eh visto como miras a twilight desde que llegaste- dijo el dragon

-no se de que estas hablando-dijo ignos mientras estaba sudando

-¿te gusta verdad?- dijo el dragon

-no no no! para nada... solamente es mi amiga-decia ignos todavia nervioso al ver que spike estaba en lo correcto

-a mi no me engañas... se que ella te gusta-

-esta bien, esta bien... lo admito me gusta mucho-dijo ignos admitiendo la verdad

-lo sabia... pues pierdes tu tiempo-dijo el dragon con un tono molesto

-oohh... vamos pequeño... ¿tu podias echarme una mano si?-

-no!... jamas!... buscate otra pony que este disponible por que ella jamas lo estara-dijo spike todavia molesto con el unicornio azul

-esta bien tu ganas... mejor me voy-dijo ignos dirijiendose a la puerta - tal ves le ponga de vista a la hermosa unicornio blanca llamada rarity-

-espera ¿que dijiste?- dijo spike con tono preocupado

-dije que iria a buscar a rarity... ¿por que la conoces?-dijo ignos

-si.. claro ... yo... es una muy buena amiga mia -dijo spike sonrojandose

ignos se le queda viendo seriamente a spike

-espera un momento... ¿te gusta verdad?... lo puedo ver en tus ojos-dijo ignos en un tono burlon

-esta bien esta bien me has atrapado... me gusta mucho rarity-

-te propongo un trato... tu me ayudas con twilight y yo te dare unos consejos para que enamores a rarity!... ¿que te parece?... ¿trato? -dijo ignos extendiendo su casco hacia el dragon

-trato hecho!- dijo spike despues de pensarlo por un momento sellando el trato con su garra

-sabes spike este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-

-y que lo digas-dijo el dragon sonriendole a ignos

despues de un rato twilight regreso viendo a los dos amigos platicando alegremente

- ¿que hacen chicos?- pregunto la unicornio morado

-nada twilight... aqui conversando con mi nuevo amigo ignos-dijo spike

-hay que bello... me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven bien-

-si me llevo tambien con el como ventus - dijo ignos con tono sarcastico -

-hablando de el... ¿en donde esta?-

-dijo que salio a buscar un lugar donde podiamos quedarnos - dijo el unicornio azul

-bueno sera mejor que vallamos a sugar cube corner por que si no pinkie se va a molestar-

-¿con pinkie?... ¿te refieres a la pony rosada verdad?-

-si... dijo que les tenia una sorpresa para ti y tu amigo -dijo twilight

-muy bien pues te sigo twili-

y asi los dos ponis y dragon se dirijieron a sugar cube corner

mientras que en otro lado en la butique carrusel rockaid estaba siendo ragañado por...

-rarity en serio tu no entiendes -dijo el pequeño pony amarillo con un tono triste

-¿es que como se te ocurre venir solo a ponyville?-dijo rarity con su acento dramatico

- es... que... comprende...-

-pero nada!... tienes que volver a casa tu prima estara muy preocupada por ti-dijo rarity

mientras que la unicornio blanca ragañaba al pony amarillo una pequeña unicornio observaba todo

-rarity no lo regañes... pobresito-dijo la pequeña unicornio

-tu no te metas sweetie belle! l-dijo rarity regañando a su hermana menor

-y en cuanto a ti jovencito hay que avisar a tu prima que estas aqui... ¿de acuerdo?-

-pero... rarity...-

-¿de acuerdo!?- dijo la unicornio blanca con un tono molesto

-de acuerdo- dijo rockaid tristemente

-asi me gusta rockaid eres un buen muchacho y no queremos que te pase nada malo-dijo rarity calmadamente acariciando la crin del potrillo- y bien ahora dime cuando llegaron los dos guardias-

-hoy fue el dia en que llegaron... bueno... llegamos los tres-

-eso significa que pinkie hara fiesta-

- ¿en serio?.. ¿y puedo ir? - dijo rockaid emocionado

-pues tu no deberias ir por lo que hiciste...-dijo rarity mirando al potrillo triste respirando hondo y sonriendole-pero como eres nuevo tambien supongo que deberias ir tambien-

- que bien!... que emocion!... viva! -dijo rockaid brincando de alegria

- bueno voy a maquillarme un poco esperame aqui rockaid no me tardo -dijo la unicornio blanca retirandose dejando a los dos potrillos solos

-a si que... ¿vienes del imperio de cristal?-dijo la pequeña potrillo blanca

-sip... me llamo rockaid hunter-

-yo soy sweetie belle... mucho gusto, te gustara mucho este lugar-

-¿y dime que eres de rarity?-

-soy su hermana menor... perdona que te haya regañado de esa forma no sabes como se pone cuando se preocupa por uno de sus amigos-

-esta bien no te preocupes... en serio me lo merecia... mapache debe estar preocupada por mi-dijo rockaid con un tono triste

-ya estoy lista -dijo rarity llegando con los chicos-listos para irnos muchachos

-siiiiiiii- dijeron los dos al unisono

-bueno pues entonces vamonos por que pinkie nos esta esperando- dijo rarity llevandose a los dos potrillos

mientras tanto en la casa de fluttershy la pegaso amarilla seguia poniendole un vendaje en el torso de ventus

-ya quedate quieto... tengo que ponerte esto... no te dolera... te lo prometo-

-aaauuuch!.. eso duele... - dijo ventus adolorido

-ups lo siento -dijo fluttershy preocupada

-esta bien no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado al dolor-

-bueno creo que con eso ya esta... en un par de dias estaras como nuevo -dijo la pegaso amarilla guardando su botiquin medico

-no se como pagartelo fluttershy-

-no... no... es nada... es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de lo que hiciste-

un momento de silencio hubo en la cabaña hasta que flutthershy pregunto

-¿y que has venido hacer a ponyville ventus?-

-bueno la princesa celestia nos encargo una mision importante a mi y a ignos-

-¿ignos esta aqui?- dijo la pegaso amarilla con un tono preocupado

-si en estos momentos esta en casa de twilight-

-entonces... ¿nada mas has visto a twilight? -pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-pues tambien hemos visto a la señorita rarity y a... a... ¿como se llamaba?... dinki... linki.. asi... pinkie pie

-¿conociste a pinkie pie?-

-si la conosco tuvimos un pequeño encuentro muy extraño-dijo ven con un tono preocupado

-no te preocupes... asi es pinkie y pronto te acostumbaras -dijo flutthershy calmadamente- ahora que lo pienso si ya conocieron a pinkie de seguro ha de tener una sorpresa para ustedes vayamos a sugar cube corner-

-¿y donde queda eso?... ya que soy nuevo y no conosco el pueblo-

-no te preocupes ventus yo te llevare... bueno... si... tu... ¿quieres? -dijo la pegaso amarilla timidamente

-pues vamos entonces-dijo ventus emocionado

y asi los dos pegasos se fueron volando a sugar cube corner ya en la atardecer

mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de ponyville en un tenebroso castillo la Reina Chrysalis estaba ya lista para iniciar un poderoso ritual alquimista...

-perfecto el sello alquimista esta listo y el cuerno esta colocado en el centro- dijo la reina entusiasmada-pero me falta algo muy importante - miro a uno de sus subditos -traeme de inmediato el amuleto del alicornio!-

-como ordene mi reina- dijo uno de sus subditos trayendole el amuleto

-perfecto es hora de comenzar-

la reina apunto con el amuleto en su casco al sello y comenzo diciendo un conjuro con un lenguaje extraño que ni si quiera los changelings entendian

-bien ahora pongan el objeto de intercambio- dijo la reina reindose malevolamente

los changelings agarraron a varios de su especia lanzando a 10 en el sello mientras que la reina seguia diciendo el extraño conjuro haciendo que los cuerpo de estos mounstros comenzaban a ser devorados por una sombra oscura que salia del sello dejandolos sin vida el cual al final estas sombras se concentraron en el cuerno que estaba brillando misteriosamente...

-por fin el ritual esta completo ahora regresa a la vida guerrero oscuro- de pronto el sello se rompe y una explosion oscura cubre toda la sala... cuando la niebla oscura se despejo Chrysalis se sorprendio al ver la figura oscura que estaba en el centro de la habitacion...

-estoy... vivo... estoy vivo ahora podre vengarme de aquellos que me derrotaron, sentiran la furia del REY SOMBRA!- dijo la extraña figura volteando a ver a la reina- quien eres tu

-soy la reina Chrysalis y estoy a su servicio mi señor-

-¿tu me has vuelto a la vida?-

-asi es mi señor-

-pues me has sido util... dime ¿que quieres como recompensa?-

-solo pido una cosa mi señor...-

-¿y que es?-

-la caida de canterlot y a sus princesas muertas!-

-lo que pides es razonable... y por lo que has hecho te lo cumplire pero nesecitare de tu ayuda-

-yo al igual que todo mi reino esta a su servicio mi señor!-

-muy pronto toda equestria caera en mi control y en un miedo total!-

en lo mas profundo del bosque everfree una figura estaba meditando cuando de repente siente una poderoza fuerza del alma oscura de un pony que recorio todo su cuerpo...

-asi que has resurgido...-

ese ser abrio sus alas que no eran comunes para asi poder volar hasta lo mas alto del bosque quedando bajo el fulgor de luna llena...

-al parecer la niebla del bosque me esta indicando el camino... el tiempo al fin ha llegado para que nos volvamos a enfrentar... una ves te di fin y lo volvere a hacer... pero parece que haora eres mas fuerte de lo que eras antes... asi que necesitare consegir algunos elementos para poder darte fin!-


	9. El ataque de alguien del pasado

_***Capitulo 9: El ataque de alguien del pasado.**_

la noche ya habia caido en ponyville y en la entrada de sugar cube corner todos se empezaban a reunir...ignos, twiligth y spike fueron los primeros en llegar...

-bien aqui estamos-

-asi que este es... es... es... ¿como digiste que se llama este lugar twili?-

-sugar cube corner!-

-ha... es verdad... ya me acorde...-

-bien ignos hay que entrar-

-despues de ti preciosa-

-gracias- esas palabras lograron que twili se volviera a sonrojar por lo cual ignos se le quedo viendo a los ojos mientras seguian caminando y no se dio cuenta que una piedra estava a su paso con la cual tropeso y cayo al piso

-auch!- azoto en el piso

-¿ignos... estas bien?-

-si... no es nada...-

-¿en serio...que no puedes mantenerte alejado del piso ignos?- decia ventus el cual estaba aterrizando junto con fluttershy al lado de los unicornios

-ja,ja,ja... muy gracioso ven-

-solo lo necesario amigo- le estira la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse

-me alegra verte ven...- decia twiligth al pegaso -¿y dime como te fue?-

-pues... muy bien de hecho- decia algo apenado mientras miraba a fluttershy en eso twili noto algo...

-espera un momento ven-

-¿que pasa twili?-

-¿traes una venda en tu cuerpo?...¿que te paso?-

-es verdad amigo... ¿que sucedio cuando te fuiste?-ignos se preocupo al recordar el verdadero motivo por el que ventus habia salido de la casa de twiligth

-ha... esto... no se preocupen no es nada serio-

-lo que pasa... es... que ... ventus... pues...- fluttershy no sabia si decirles lo que paso hasta que escucharon una voz familiar

-hola chicas como estan-decia rarity llegando junto con sweete bell y el pequeño rockaid

-hola rarity- saludo twiligth

-hola amiga- dijo fluttershy

-hola señorita rarity- dijo ventus un poco nervioso al ver que la unicornio lo veia con ojos sensuales

-hola rarity me da gusto volver a verte- dijo ignos que aun se estaba sacudiendo el povo de su cuerpo- espera un momento... es ese ¿rockaid?-

-este... hola...chicos...- decia el pequeño mientras se escondia detras de rarity

-es verdad... haora que lo pienso...- ventus agarro al potrillo de la cola levantandolo varios centimetros del suelo -ahora dime jovencito... ¿que demonios haces aqui?-

-hey! sueltame!-

-no hasta que respondas amigo- ignos amenazaba con su pata al pequeño

-hey...que pasa...¿hoy es el dia de regañen todos a rockaid?-

-contesta!-

-ok...ok.. pero primero sueltame!-

-como quieras- ventus abrio la boca dejando caer al potrillo en el suelo

-auch!-

-que malo eres ventus- fluttershy miraba enojada al pegaso rojo

-¿porque?... el dijo que lo soltara... no dijo que lo bajara!- decia con una sonrisa sarcastica

-muy bien ahora dime que haces aqui?- ignos volvio a preguntar

-bueno... lo que pasa es que vine a este lugar siguiendo a alguien...- decia apenado el potrillo

-¿siguiendo a alguien?... ¿y a quien?-

-pues a ustedes dos... - dijo rarity apoyando al pequeño

-¿y porque a nosotros?- ventus se sorprendio

-lo que pasa es que quiero que me entrenen!- dijo rockaid pon mucha decicion

-¿que te entrenemos?... -ignos se quedo viendo a ventus confundido -¿y porpque razon quieres eso?-

-lo que pasa...- rockaid bajo la mirada apenado -...esque desde pequeño he sido una carga para todos... primero para mis padres, luego para mapache... y no quiero seguir siendo asi... quiero valerme por mi mismo y no depender de nadie...- lo decia mientras que unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos -.. no quiero ser un problema por eso quiero ser como ustedes... son grandiosos... son fuertes, valientes, amables... yo quiero ser como ustedes-

los dos guardias se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de rockaid y se miraron para intentar saber que estaba pensando el otro... hasta que al final ignos respondio...

-yo creo que deveriamos apoyarlo ¿no crees ventus?-

-mmmmmm...-

-vamos ventus di algo...-

-lo siento pero no va a ser posible eso- dijo ventus serio mientras que desviava su mirada a otro lado

-¿que!?... ¿porque?- rockaid grito triste

-porque no y punto!-lo miro molesto

-oye tranquilo ventus...no es necesario que te pongas asi- twiligth trato de tranquilizar al pegaso

-lo siento mucho... si me permiten nesecito tomar aire- el pegaso se aparto a unos cuantos pasos del grupo

-¿que es lo que le pasa a ven?-

-no lo se fluttershy... jamas lo habia visto asi- reconocio ignos

-lo siento mucho rockaid.. - sweete bell trataba de animar al potrillo que se habia puesto a llorar

-no importa...-

-oye... el hecho de que ventus no te quiera entrenar... no significva que yo no pueda hacerlo- ignos le menciono al potrillo

-¿en serio?-

-claro...pero deveras hacer exactamente lo que yo te dija...¿de acuerdo?-

-claro!... obedecere sin rechistar- los animos del potrillo volvian a subir

-muy bien ya resuelto esto dime tu prima sabe que estas aqui ¿verdad?- ignos le sonrio a rockaid

-este...no exactamente...-

-te escapaste de tu casa!-

-este...si...- decia mientras se encogia de hombros

-pues la primera orden que te voy a dar es que te comuniques con ella y le explique todo... ¿entendiste?-

-pero...-

-¿ENTENDISTE?-

-este... si señor!-

-muy bien sera mejor que entremos...hay alguien que los esta esperando chicos- dijo twiligth llamando la atencion de todos incluido ventus el cual ya se habia tranquilizado

al entrar al establecimiento todo estaba oscuro y de repente...

-SORPRESA- grito pinkie al encender las luces dejando ver a la mitad del pueblo que estaba reunido en la fiesta

-¿que diablos significa esto?-dijo ventus con la cara de sorprendido

-dah! pues es su fiesta de bienvenida-

-es tipico de pinkie hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a todos los que llegan al pueblo-dijo twilight tranquilamente

-¿tu ya sabias de esto?-dijo ignos

-si- dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa traviesa-espero que no les moleste

-no hay problema twili-

-BUENO QUE COMIENZA LA FIESTA! -dijo la poni rosada con alegria

-no tan rapido pinkie hay un tema que debemos tratar-dijo twilight seriamente

-tema de que... pasteles, fiestas, dulces, cupcakes, por que a mi me encanta hablar de eso muchas veces-

-applejack, rainbow dash vengan aqui tenemos algo importante que decirles-dijo la unicornio morado llamando a sus otras dos amigas

-¿que pasa caramelo?-dijo la pony vaquera

-¿ahora que quieres?- dijo la pegaso multicolor con un tono molesto

-veran... ¿se acuerdan de ignos y ventus estubieron en la academia de cadetes? bueno pues haora son guardias reales - dijo twilight- ellos a patir de este momento viviran aqui en ponyville ya que la princesa celestia les ha encomendado una mision importante-

-¿y cual es esa mision?-pregunto applejack

-proteger a las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia-dijo la unicornio morado a todas sus amigas-asi que creo que deberian conocernos muy bien muchachos

-¿por que les dices eso a ellas twili?-pregunto ignos

-por que nosotras seis somo las portadoras de los elementos-dijo twilight sorprendiendo a ignos y a ventus

-¿en serio?- dijo ventus todavia sorprendido

-oki doki loki,chicas sere mejor que nos presentemos -dijo pinkie muy alegramente- soy pinkie pai y yo porto el elemento de la risa

-soy raibow dash yo porto el elemento de la lealtad y no necesito porteccion alguna-

-mi nombre es rarity y porto el elemento de la generosidad-

-soy... este... flutt.. fluttershy y porto el elemento de la bondad-

-mi nombre es applejack y porto el elemento de la honestidad... mucho gusto dulzuras-

-y como ya les dije antes soy twilight sparkle portadora del elemento de la magia-

los dos guardias incluyendo rockaid estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que acaban de escuchar

-bueno eso no me lo esperaba-dijo ventus

-bueno al menos ya no tenemos que buscarlas ven- dijo ignos haciendo reir a las portadoras

-bueno... entonses... nuestras armas como nuestras vidas estan a su servicio- dijo ventus inclinandose junto con ignos haciendo una reverencia

-bueno, bueno, bueno... muchos saludos y presentaciones bla bla bla que comience la fiesta-decia pinkie gritando a todo el mundo

-siiiiiiiiiiii-gritaron todas al unisono

en las orillas de poniville una figura encapuchada estaba llegando al pueblo

-es curioso... hace tiempo que queria venir a este lugar-dijo la extraña figura que miraba a su alrededor la cual le trae un viejo recuerdo...

inicia un flashback

era una hermosa tarde en el hermoso imperio de cristal en donde los ponies de cristal convivian en total harmonia y en la cual un poni paseaba alegremente por la cuidad saludando muy amablemente a todos los habitantes

-buenas tardes amigos mios, ¿como estan en este hermoso dia?-

-buenas tardes principe que alegria verlo por aqui-dijo uno de los ciudadanos

-hola principe-dijo otro poni de cristal que estaba al lado-¿como estan sus padres hoy?-

-ellos estan muy bien estan al pendiente para que no les falte nada a ustedes-

-me alegra escuchar eso principe siempre se estan preocupando por nosotros-

-asi es y seguira siendo cuando yo llegue a gobernar-dijo el principe alegremente-lamentablemente debo irme ya que tengo algo que hacer los veo despues amigos mios- se despidio alejandose de aquellos ponis de cristal

-es una buena persona el principe ¿no crees?-

-tienes razon... solo espero que siga asi...-

-¿por que lo dices amigo?-

-¿que no sabes los rumores acerca de la profecia?-

-no-dijo el pony sin saber nada

-se dice que alguien de la familia real causara una epoca de dolor para el imperio trayendo consigo tiempos oscuros-

-¿y sabes quien va ser?-

-no estoy muy seguro... pero se sospecha que es la reina ditzy mist-

fin del flashback

aquel extraño pony se sacudio la cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de su mente explorando el lugar y se encontro con un poni galopando por ahi se acerco y lo tomo sorprendiendolo

-sueltame... ¿que quieres?... te dare lo que quieras-dijo aquel pony asustado

-dime ahora mismo donde estan los elementos de la harmonia- dijo la extraña figura

-no se de que me hablas-

-dime donde estan los elementos o lo lamentaras-dijo la extraña figura sacando una rara espada de su casco amenazandolo

-no se lo juro por mi esposa... que no se nada!-

-entonces no me eres de utilidad-

-espera no lo pero se quien va saber- dijo el pony austado con la espada casi en su cuello

-habla-

-una unicornio llamada twilight sparkle... ella a de saber lo que buscas-

-¿y donde esta ella?-dijo la figura enojandose mas y acercando mas la espada al pony cortandole un poco el cuello

-escuche que una de sus amigas hiba hacer una fiesta en sugar cube corner es probable que este ahi-

-¿y donde queda ese lugar?-

mientras tanto en la fiesta todos se divertian alegramente... ventus conversaba alegremente con fluttershy y con applejack platicando de sus aventuras... ignos bailaba con twilight y spike con rarity... rockaid juagaba con sweetie bell y tambien estaba conociendo a appleblom y a scootaloo... rainbow dash tomaba cidra de manzana renegando con pinkie acerca de los guardias y pinkie como si nada divirtiendose alegremente durante un buen rato hasta que rainbow decidio hablar con twilight...

-olle twilight... ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?-

-claro, ¿te importa si descansamos un poco ignos?-dijo la unicornio morada estaba cansada por el baile

-claro no hay problema twi estare alla tomando una cidra para despues seguir bailando contigo- dijo ignos alejandose haciendo ruborizar a twilight

afuera de sugar cube corner las dos amigas comenzaron hablar

-¿de que quieres hablar rainbow?-

-dime... ¿desde cuando ocupo niñera?- grito la pesago -nos hemos enfrentado a toda clase de villanos y nunca hemos ocupado niñera... nunca!-

-lo que pasa rainbow es que tanto como yo y como la princesa tenemos un mal presentimiento... por eso les pedi su ayuda... entiende esto... no quiero que nada malo les pase a ninguna de ustedes-dijo twilight en un tono preocupada

-siento que te preocupas demasiado... estaremos bien no necesitamos ayuda de la guardia real-dijo la pegaso azul tomandola de los hombros

-¿tu eres twilight sparkle?-

las dos ponis se voltearon a ver la extraña figura misteriosa que las estaba observando

-si soy yo... ¿que se te ofrece?-dijo twilight

-dime en donde estan los elementos de la armonia-dijo el extraño poni

-¿para que quieres los elementos?-

-solo dime donde estan y no te lastimare-dijo la figura misteriosa enojandose

-mira amigo no quien eres y sinceramente no me importa si los quieres tendras que pasar sobre mi-dijo rainbow tratando de embestirlo

-rainbow espera no lo hagas!-grito twilight asustada

la pegaso azul no escucho y se fue directo aquel pony el cual al ver a su atacante volteo su rostro hacia la izquierda haciendo que rainbow saliera disparada hacia la misma direccion que el poni habia movido la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara en el piso

-no tengo tiempo para estos juegos-dijo el poni encapuchado acercandose a twilight que estaba temblando de miedo

justo cuando la estaba a punto de tocar se escucho un grito que lo detuvo

-SI LA TOCAS TE MATO!- grito ignos dando un latigazo pero este poni lo esquivo

-ignos gracias a celestia que estas aqui-grito la unicornio de emocion

-tranquila yo te protegere-dijo ignos

-y no es el unico que biene a protegerte-ventus se acercaba a su compañero en posicion de combate

-no intervengan si no quieren morir-dijo el misterioso poni calmadamente-ustedes dos no podran conmigo-

-preparate entonces-grito ignos corriendo hacia el aventando unos latigasos pero el poni los estaba esquivando como si nada

la noche mas alegre empezaba a convertirse en un campo de batalla las portadoras estaban observando afuera de la tienda lo que estaba pasando twilight fue corriendo hacia rainbow que la ayudaba a levantarse, ignos seguia aventando latigaso pero sin ningun resultado... ventus se une a la batalla desembainando sus espadas y atacando al pony pero tambien sin ningun resultado ya que el poni lo estaba esquibando sin ninguna dificultad, ignos dio un latigaso amarrandolo en el casco del poni misterioso

-te tengo-dijo ignos seguro de si mismo

-¿eso crees?-dijo el poni jalandolo haciendolo que se estrellara en la pared de una casa y aun sin soltarlo lo volvio a jalar haciendolo que se estrellara fuertemente en el piso

-ignos! miserable me las pagaras- grito el pegaso rojo al acercarse a su oponente... cuando estaba lo suficiente serca de el ventus giro para poder darle un ataque doble con sus espadas las cuales chokaron con un objeto que aquel ser habia convocado...

-¿que demonios...?- dijo sorprendido al ver una espada cargada con algun tipo de electricidad protegiendo al extraño pony...

-¿tu crees en verdad que con esas armas tan pateticas lograras derrotarme?-

-no lo creo...puedo derrotarte!-

-eres un estupido pegaso, valiente pero estupido.. ahora aprenderas lo que es una espada de verdad!- despues de decir esas palabras la espada empezo a soltar una descarga electrica que recorrio el cuerpo del pegaso lanzandolo por los aires...

-esta es solo una muestra del poder de la lejendaria espada del trueno- decia aquel pony mientras hacia desaparecer su arma...

-pues este es el poder de un unicornio!- lanzando un fuerte latigaso... ignos tomo por sorpresa al pony misterioso logrando acertar un golpe en el rostro el cual provoco que la capucha que cubria su cabeza se cayera...dejando ver su identidad...

-realmente me sorprendiste unicornio...-

-espera...- ignos abrio sus ojos como platos al reconocer al pony que estaba frente a el- ...tu eres... eres.. king oviblion!-

-eso es imposible!-twiligth se sorprendio al escuchar esas palabras- king oviblion vivio hace mas de 300 años!-

-me sorprende que ustedes sepan algo sobre mi...pero eso no va a cambiar nada... me llevare los elementos de la armonia!-

-a ellas no las tocas mientras yo este aqui!- ignos se acerco a oviblion atacando de nuevo con su latigo pero este ni siquiera se enmuto ya que al recivir los latigasos este solo cerro los ojos y una espada aparecio en frente de el protegiendolo del ataque del unicornio

-eres igual que tu compañero... muestras un gran valor pero esta es una batalla que no lograras ganar-

-¿eso crees?- ignos dio un latigaso el cual logro sujetar aquella extraña espada de oviblion -te tengo-

-y vuelves a cometer el mismo error... se ve que eres malo para aprender-

-de hecho... aprendi muy bien la leccion- aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerso por mantener a la espada quieta ignos sonreia maliciosamente - ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo ventus?-

-claro que si!-

sin darse cuenta de donde salio... el pegaso negro tuvo que reaccionar rapido ya que ventus le estaba atacando con gran maestria con sus espadas sin darle tiempo de contratacar

-demonios!-

-ya quedate quieto!- ventus salto para poder acertar un poderoso ataque pero en una fraccion de segundo oviblion hace aparecer otra espada que detubo al pegaso rojo...

-¿pero que?-

-ya basta de este juego... ¿acaso creian que solo portaba dos armas?... tu pegaso... enfrenta el poder de la legendaria espada del cielo- moviendo sus cascos la espada empezo amoverze en todas direcciones atacando al pegaso rojo el cual con muchos esfuersos lograba protegerse de los ataques

-(demonios... es maldita espada ataca cada vez mas rapido... no puedo seguir sus movimientos... se mueve con tal velocidad que casi no puedo verla... si no hago algo... me va a matar!)-

moviendo sus espadas tan rapido como podia reaccionar ventus trato de protegerse de el ataque de la espada...

-no lograras resistir ese ataque por mucho tiempo... la espada del viento no se detendra hasta acabar con su oponente...- decia oviblion seriamente -en cuanto a ti unicornio... -volteo a ver a ignos - ¿en serio crees que con ese latigo igsinificante lograras contener el gran poder de la legendaria espada de fuego?-

-¿queeee?...¿de fuego?- ignos observo como la espada empezo a prenderse quemando el latigo que la sujetaba quedando libre apunto hacia el unicornio lanzando varias llamaradas las cuales lograron acertar de lleno en ignos el cual no alcanso a crear un escudo para defenderse -haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-IGNOOOOOOS!- ventus al obserbar que su compañero corria pelogro decidio olvidarse de la espada que lo atacaba y se lanzo hacia donde estaba su compañero para poder ayudarlo pero al ignorar a la espada esta lo golpeo en uno de sus costados haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y al ver que la espada estava dirigiendose a donde el estava intento cubrirse con sus espadas pero se sorprendio al ver que estas eran destruidas al recivir el ataque de la espada del cielo -no es posible...- al no tener con que defenderse ventus recivio los ataques de la espada la cual seguia cortando en varias partes del cuerpo del pegaso -haaa... auch...arggg...noooooooo!-

-ventuuuuus!- fluttershy estaba llorando al ver el salvage ataque que estava reciviendo el pegaso rojo

-ignoooos!- twiligth no podia creer que ignos aun estaba recibiendo aquel ataque de fuego

-si se hubieran rendido cuando les di la oportunidad esto no hubiera pasado...- moviendo su casco las dos espadas detuvieron su ataque dejando caer a los dos ponys en el suelo gravemente heridos- ahora tendran que pagar con su vida!-

-mal...di...to... no ...permitire... que te salgas ...con... la ...tuya...-ventus trataba de ponerse de pie

-no...per...mi..tiremos... que lastimes a nuestras...amigas...- ignos no podia mover su cuerpo pero su espiritu de lucha esta intacto

apuntando con las dos espadas a las cabezas de los ponys -han peleado valientemente... devo reconocerlo... pero haora es momento de decir adios...- antes de que lograra hacer su ataque final un grito detuvo el ataque...

-NO LO HAGAS!-

oviblion volteo a ver quien se habia atrevido a detenerlo pero de pronto se sorprendio al ver que era una pegaso gris la cual estaba al lado suyo llorando al ver lo que el queria hacer...

-por favor... no lo hagas!-

-¿quien... eres...tu?-

-derpy!... alejate de el!- applejack le gritaba preocupada a la pegaso

-por favor... te lo suplico... no los siguas lastimando!- decia llorando derpy

-este... yo... bueno...- oviblion se quedo sin palabras al obserbar el rostro de la pony que estaba en frente de el... por algun motivo que no lograba comprender esa pony logro calmar su ser... se sintio atraido por esa mirada tan especial que tenia que aunque estaba llorando de miedo logro cautivar su corazon... - este...yo...bueno...no...yo...debo...argg...-

sintiendo una gran confucion dentro de sus ser oviblion empezo a quejarse al sentirse extraño ante la presencia de derpy y sin saber el motivo y sorprendiendo a todos el cuerpo de oviblion empezo a cambiar de color... cambiaba de su color negro con marcas azules a un azul cielo ya sin esas marcas y al igual que su cuerpo tambien su crin y cola cambiaba de color... el cual twiligth reconocio a ese pony...

-no es posible!... ese pony lo he visto en otro lado!-

-¿de que henos estas hablando twiligth?- rainbow dash aun lastimada se acerco a la unicornio

-¿tu lo recuerdas verdad rarity?.. el es white wolf!-

-¿estas diciendo que el es el antiguo principe del imperio de cristal?- rarity no creia en las palabras de twiligth

-¿como es que lo sabes?- fluttershy no entendia nada

-candance nos hablo de el cuando visitamos el impero de cristal!-

-es verdad- rarity al fin recordo la platica que habian tenido en uno de las salas del palacio... recordo cuando ignos se quedo viendo el cuadro del principe y como candance les conto la historia de el

-arggggg!...ya basta!- oviblion solto una gran cantidad de energia recobrando el control de su ser regresando a su color negro con marcas azules - ufff... asi esta mejor... -volteo a ver a derpy de nuevo la cual seguia llorando - tranquila... ya no llores... te concedere tu peticion... les perdonare la vida-

-¿en serio?- derpy se alegro- ¿los dejaras tranquilos?-

-si... solo por que tu me lo pides...- oviblion se dio media vuelta y moviendo su casco las dos espadas desaparecen- pero aun asi esto no ha terminado-

-¿a que te refieres?- twiligth se acerco a oviblion

-un gran mal acaba de ser despertado y ustedes estaran en peligro...-

-¿en peligro?... ¿a que te refieres?-

-no tengo nada mas que decir... asi es que me voy!- oviblion abrio sus alas y empezo a volar alejandose del pueblo

-¿que habra querido decir?- rainbow no entendia nada...

-no lo se- twiligth trataba de meditar las palabras de aquel pegaso negro

-¿ventus estas bien?- fluttershy se esncontrava al lado del cuerpo de ventus preocupada - por favor hablame-

-es verdad ignos!- twiligth salio corriendo en direccion en donde estaba el unicornio -ignos reacciona... despierta-

-sera mejor que los llevemos al hospital... estan gravemente heridos-

-tienes razon applejack- rarity se acerco tambien en donde estaba ventus y fluttershy

-hay que llevarlos rapido...asi que andando-

-con la ayuda de rainbow y rarity lograron llevar a ignos y ventus al hospital para que recivieran atencion medica mientras applejack, pinkie y rockaid se quedaron en ese lugar tratando de comprender que habia pasado...

-eso estubo cerca...- rockaid todavia estaba en shok - si no es por esa pony gris... de seguro ventus y tambien ignos hubieran muerto-

-asi es dulsura... si no es por derpy... ellos no la hubieran contado-

-oye applejack...- pinkie empezo a mirar a todos lados - haora que lo mencionas...¿en donde esta derpy?-


	10. Retomando el camino

_***Capitulo 10: Retomando el camino.**_

despues de la gran pelea que hubo contra king oblivion... en el hospital de ponyville ignos y ventus estaban siendo atendidos urgentemente mientras que twilight, rainbow, rarity y flutthershy estaban en la sala de espera aguardando respuestas de ellos...

-tranquila querida ya veras que ventus estara bien-dijo rarity calmando a la pegaso amarilla que estaba llorando

-twilight deja de caminar en circulos me estas empezando a marear!... tranquilizate!- dijo rainbow quejandose

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE SI NUESTROS AMIGOS FUERON GOLPEADOS, TORTURADOS, MASACREADOS, HUMILLADOS POR ESE PEGASO!? - dijo la unicornio morado desesperadamente

-buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhahaahhhhhhhhhh-

-twilight quieres tranquilizarte cariño... no ves que fluttershy se esta poniendo mas triste-dijo rarity que abrazaba a la pobre pegaso amarilla

-¿como quieres que me tranquilize si por mi culpa paso esto?-dijo twilight desesperadamente

-¿por que por tu culpa twilight?- dijo rainbow preguntando

-por que fui yo quien le pidio a la princesa celestia que vinieran aqui en primer lurgar -dijo la unicornio sollozando- y si ellos no hubieran venido... ellos no estubieran aqui gravemente heridos-

-esta bien calmate y si ellos no estuvieran aqui hubieramos sido nosotras las que estariamos en urgencias-dijo rainbow abrazando a twilight que ella empezaba a llorar- y para serte sincera... la idea de tener niñera no fue tan mala despues de todo-

-¿en serio lo crees rainbow?-

-claro pero no se los digas a los chicos cuando los veas- dijo la pegaso azul haciendo reir un poco a twilight

-gracias rainbow- dijo twilight un poco mas calmada

de pronto la puerta de la sala de urgencias se habre y aparece un potro color blanco melena griz que cojeaba y su cutimark era un frasco de medicina

-doctor horse... ¿como se encuentran nuestros amigos?- pregunto twilight al doctor

-estan muertos que esperabas...-dijo el doctor en un tono molesto tomando una pastilla

-¿como que estan muertos?- dijo twilight impactada al igual que las otras dos mientras que fluttershy se desmayaba

-¿que esperabas de alguien que se metio en el camino de un derrumbe?-

-¿que un derrumbe?- dijo rainbow arqueando una ceja

-esperen... ¿ustedes no son los familiares de los dos ponys que murieron en un derrumbe? -dijo el doctor horse

-noooooooooooooooo! -gritaron las tres al unisono ya que la pegaso amarilla todavia estaba desmayada

-¿entonces a quienes vienen a ver? -pergunto horse sin mostrar interes alguno

-a ingnos night y ventus fast! -dijo twilight enojada por la actitud del doctor

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... siiiiiiiii... los tontos de la guardia real-

-si esos meros! -dijo rainbow alegremente

-bueno... ¿por donde comienzo?-decia horse sin interes alguno

-pues me gustaria que me comenzara por el comienzo...-dice rarity molesta-...y cuando terminara de hablar por favor se calla-

-bueno comenzare con el tonto unicornio... para empezar tuvo quemaduras de su cuerpo de primer y segundo grado aparte de una fractura en la espalda...-

-¿y se recuperara?- pregunto twilight preocupada

-para tu dresgracia si... en algunos dias estara bien -dijo horse con su sarcasmo caracteristico

-¿y ventus como esta? -dijo fluttershy recuperandose el conocimiento

-ah te refieres al pegaso bobo... pues el tiene cortaduras en todo el cuerpo, un ala fracturada al igual que una pata y unas cuantas quemaduras en alguna parte de su cuerpo y para que dejes de preocuparte... tambien el se pondra bien-dijo horse como siempre sarcasticamente

-gracias a celestia- dijo twilight-¿podemos verlos?-

-solo si ella deja de desmayarse -dijo el doctor apuntado su casco a fluttershy haciendo que se apenara y se encojiera de hombros

-gracias doctor- dijo rarity amablemente

-solo haganme un favor... no permitan que ninguno de ellos se metan a la cocina de nuevo-dijo horse con su tono enojado

-ok lo tendremos en cuenta -dijo rainbow dash llevandose a sus amigas a la habitacion

-ahora si me disculpan voy a avisarle a la verdadera familia de su perdida en la avalancha-dijo horse retirandose

en la habitacion donde estaban los dos amigos las ponys observaron que los dos estaban dormidos en sus camas las cuales a su lado estaban algunos aparatos medicos los cuales mostraban sus signos vitales

-que adorable se ve ignos cuando duerme -dijo twilight mirando con ternura al unicornio

-pobrecito ventus... espero que este bien-dijo fluttershy acariciando la melena del pegaso

-bueno es momento de retirarnos mañana hablaremos con ellos-dijo rainbow bostezando

-si no les molesta chicas me quedare a dormir a qui para cuidar a ignos-dijo twilight sin dejar de mirarlo por un momento

-yo tambien me quedare ¿si... no... te... molesta twilight?.. quiero cuidar a ven tambien-dijo la pegaso amarilla sin dejar de mirarlo

-claro fluttershy me encantaria tener tu compañia-

-como quieran vamos rarity-

-bueno chicas cuidense estaremos aqui mañana a primera hora-

las dos amigas se fueron dejando solas a twilight y fluttershy con sus amigos mientras tanto en una parte lejana king oblivion caminaba en el bosque eveerfree pensando en lo que paso en su encuentro con los guardias...

-¿que fue lo que me paso?... ¿por que dude en acabar con ellos al ver esa pegaso gris?- dijo oblivion -¿por que tenias que meter tus narices withe wolf?-

-por que no era justo y bien lo sabes...-sonaba una vos en su cabeza

-pero estabamos tan cerca de obtener los elementos! -dijo oblivion enojandose

-aun asi... ese no era el modo de obtenerlos -dijo la vos en su cabeza - si tan solo explicaras desde el principio para que los querias... todo hubiera sido diferente-

-callate!... bien sabes que eso no me importa y mucho menos desde que estoy portando las espadas legendarias - dijo oblivion molesto- ademas sabes que el ha regresado y tenemos que detenerlo-

-lo se... lo se... no necesitas recordarlo, solo te pido que no seas vieolento-

-ya callate y dejame pensar- dijo oblivion escuchando unos pasos que se acercaban a el -¿quien esta ahi?... respondan! -pero nadie respondio

-solo es un animalito del bosque.. no te preocupes.. mejor vamonos a casa -dijo withe seguro de si mismo

-si tal vez tengas razon ademas necesito descansar- dijo oblivion calmandose

el pegaso siguio caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecia ser un castillo abandonado que estaba parcialmente en ruinas... se adentro al castillo y se fue donde habia un cuarto el cual parecia arreglado como para que alguien viviera alli... el pegaso se recosto lo que parecia ser una cama se quedo acostado un momento hasta que noto que alguien estaba ahi..

-si quierers conservar tu vida saldras de ahi en este momento! -grito oblivion haciendo aparecer una de sus espadas

-tranquilo solo soy yo -aparecio derpy por la puerta donde habia entrado oblivion el cual se sorprendio al ver a la pegaso gris

-no deberias estar aqui -dijo oblivion calmandose y haciendo desaparecer su espada

-lo se pero...-

-¿pero que?-

-¿por que fuiste a ponyville? -pregunto derpy

-es algo que no te incumbe-

-¿a que te refieres?... casi lastimas a mis amigos -dijo derpy en un tono molesto

-por que ellos intervinieron-

-aun asi no debiste hacerlo -decia derpy aun molesta

-bueno...lo...que...pasa... -oblivion se puso nervioso al ver esa mirada despistada pero a la ves desafiante

-mira... lo hecho... hecho esta ok... y si vienes a regañerme no funcionara-

-ok- dijo ella cambiando su mirada de molesta a alegre -¿y dime que haces aqui?-

-aqui vivo- dijo oblivion seriamente

-guauuuuuuuuu pues es lindo -dijo derpy observando el lugar

-gracias... pero por favor quiero estar solo-

-te importa... bueno... ¿si me quedo aqui?-

-queeeee! -dijo oblivion sorprendido -¿por que?-

-es que afuera es muy noche y es tenebroso- dijo la pegaso griz bajando la cabeza tristemente

-esta bien puedes quedarte... pero solo una noche-

-gracias- decia derpy mientras se acomodaba en un parte en el piso

-¿vas a permitir eso?- dijo una voz adentro de la cabeza del pegaso negro

-¿a que te refieres?-

-ella es una dama y no pedes permitir que duerma en el piso! -dijo white

-¿y que quieres que haga?- dijo oblivion enojandose

-invitala a dormir a nuestra cama-

-queeeee!... ¿estas loco?- dijo oblivion sorprendiendose

-¿que tiene de malo o acaso tu sientes algo por ella?-

-que...de...de... ¿donde sacas tantas idioteces? -dijo oblivion apenandose

-¿que tiene de malo?... ademas ella es muy bonita... en especial su mirada-

-bueno ya la invitare a dormir con tal de que te calles y dejes de dicir tantas estupides -dijo oblivion regañando a white

-¿esta todo bien?, ¿con quien hablas? -pregunto derpy

-no con nadie este...este... sabes... no es necesario que te quedes ahi en el suelo... si quieres pudes dormir aqui en mi cama-

-bueno- decia derpy con una gran sonrisa dirijiendose a la cama y recostandose -dulces sueños-

-si como sea- dijo obllivion cerrando los ojos para poder quedarse dormido

asi el tragico dia llego a su fin dando comienzo aun nuevo mañana en ponyville y en el hospital dos ponis estaban durmiendo... fluttershy dormia en un sofa que estaba junto a la cama en la que ventus estaba descansando mientras que twilight se habia quedado dormida en una silla a lado de la cama de ignos... ella se habia quedado acomadada con su cabeza en la cama del unicornio azul cuando de repente ella sintio una caricia en el cabello haciendola despertar...

-buenos dias linda -dijo ignos sonriendole

-ignos!- twiligth abrasa emocionada al unicornio - ¿estas bien?-

-solo un poco adolorido...pero estoy bien-

-cuanto me alegro!-

-¿oye y ventus donde esta?-

-esta en ese lugar- twili apunta con su pata hacia donde estaba el pegaso descansando -fluttershy esta cuidandolo-

-ya veo-

en ese momento llegan rarity, applejack, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y rockaid a la habitacion...

-HOLA A TODOS!-

-hola applejack- saludo el unicornio azul

-hola chicas- saludo twiligth con una gran sonrisa

-huuuuyyy... veo que despertaste amigo...¿estas listo para otra fiesta?-decia pinkie emocionada como era de costumbre

-¿otra fiesta?- ignos arqueo una ceja

-daaaahhh...pues claro, no ves que la de hayer fue interrumpida-

-es verdad...-

-¿y como te encuentras?-

-muy bien rainbow, gracias por preguntar-

-me alegro mucho-

-¿y ventus como se encuentra fluttershy?-

-segun el doctor el va a estar bien...pero aun no despierta- decia fluttershy un poco triste

-no te preocupes ya veras que el va ha estar bien-

-eso espero- mas tardo en decir esas palabras cuando el pegaso rojo empezaba a despertar -¿ven...estas bien...como te sientes?-

-¿que?... ¿como?...¿en donde estoy?...- trato de levantarse pero el dolor de sus heridas se lo impidieron - auch...eso... dolio...-

-tranquilo ventus- fluttershy estaba tratando de hacer que ventus se relajara - estas en el hospital de ponyville-

-¿en serio?-

-asi es...y dime...- fluttershy se sonrojo un poco -¿como te sientes?-

-bueno...primero dime... ¿como me veo?-

-pues... no te ves muy bien...-

-entonses me veo mejor de como me siento...- decia ventus con una pequeña sonrisa -y dime ¿que haces aqui?-

-bueno...ermmm... te he... estado cuidando...- lo decia apenada la pegaso amarilla

ventus se sorprendio -¿te preocupaste por mi?-

-bueno...pues...si...-

ventus se sonrojo por el acto tan bondadoso de fluttershy mientras que ignos se dirigio a twilight

-¿y ustedes como estan?- pregunto ignos

-nosotros bien gracias a ustedes- dijo la unicornio morado acariciando los cascos de ignos

-aun asi... nosotros les hemos fallado-

-¿por que lo dices compañero? -pregunto applejack

-por que ha pesar de nuestro esfuerzo... no pudimos detener a ese pegaso-dijo ventus tristemente

-no digas eso ven- dijo fluttershy tratando de animarlo

-ven tiene razon... ese tipo nos metio una paliza y ni siquiera le hemos hecho cosquillas-dijo ignos enojado golpeando la cama

-pero ignos...- dijo twilight preocupandose

-es verdad twili... si no pudimos derrotar a ese tipo... ¿como vamos a protegerlas de peligros mayores?-

-creo que es mejor regresar a canterlot y pedirle a la princesa celestia que les consigan a alguien capaz de defenderlas- dijo ventus frustrado -odio admitirlo pero les hemos fallado portadoras de los elentos de la armonia y al igual que a la princesa celestia-

hubo un momento de silencio en la habitacion ya que el grupo de amigas no sabia que decir hasta que un grito rompio ese silencio incomodo...

-NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO!... ESTOS NO PUDEN SER LOS MISMOS GUERREROS QUE PELEARON VALIENTEMENTE EN EL IMPERIO!- grito rockaid con un rostro lleno de furia

-¿puedo saber de que demonios estas hablando?-pregunto ventus

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE ESTEN RINDIENDO TAN FACILMENTE!-

-entiende rockaid... no pudimos hacer nada -dijo ignos calmando al potrillo

-AUN SI SE SUPONIA QUE LOS GUARDIAS REALES NUNCA SE DAN POR VENCIDOS Y SIGUEN LUCHANDO HASTA EL FINAL Y MIRENSE AHORA... ME DAN LASTIMA!-

-ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES... ERES UN POTRILLO NECIO!-dijo ventus enojandose

-TIENES RAZON... NO ENTIENDO Y NO SE PORQUE NO ME QUIEREN EXPLICAR!-

-mira niño esto es mas dificil de lo que crees -dijo ignos tratando de calmarlo

-¿DIFICIL?... ES DIFICIL POR QUE USTEDES SE ESTAN RINDIENDO!- decia el potrillo con lagrimas en los ojos al ver la situacion de sus heroes - no puedo creer que dos cobardes que se rinden ante la primera derrota fueran nombrados guardias reales... y pensar que por ustedes abandone mi hogar...-

-tranquilizate rockaid- dijo rarity calmandolo

-es suficiente... me voy de aqui para no volver a ver a potros tan pateticos! -dijo rockaid mientras se dirijia a la salida hasta que alguien lo detuvo

-espera niño no te vayas y escuhame por un momento- dijo ignos

-¿que quieres?... ya no quiero escuchar sus lamentos-

-detesto admitirlo pero tienes razon... ¿no es asi ven?-

-es verdad... creo que no lograremos nada lamentandonos aqui -dijo ventus

-entonces... ¿significa que no se rendiran asi? -dijo rockaid acercandose a los guardias

-por supesto que no niño... gracias a ti nos has devielto nuestro espiritu de lucha- dijo ignos felizmente- y seguiremos con nuestra mision de porteger a las portadoras-

-claro!, bueno... ¿si ustedes aun nos aceptan?- dijo ven acariciando el casco a fluttershy

-por supesto que si!- gritaron las portadoras al unisono mientras que los abrazaban fuertemente

-auch... auch... auch... auch... el que dijo que la amistad no dolia... seguramente no las conocia a ustedes... ¿no crees ven?-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo ignos la amistad duele-

despues de un rato de abrazos y caricias ignos le pregunto sobre la orden que le dijo a rockaid

-¿oye y ya cumpliste con la orden que te di? -pregunto ignos

-este...no todavia no lo he hecho-

-¿y por que no?-

-bueno...este...yo...veras...-

-lo que pasa querido es que el ya escribio una carta pero no hemos podido mandarla- dijo rarity

-¿y por que no han podido?- pregunto ignos

-por que la encarga del correo es derpy y no sabemos donde henos esta- dijo rainbow molesta

-es verdad... desde que los salvo a ustedes dos no hemos sabido de su paradero- dijo pinkie preocupada

-no se preocupen chicas... de seguro ha de estar haciendo otros trabajos o algo- dijo ventus calmandolas

-por otro lado necesito pedirte un favor twil i-dijo ignos a la unicornio morado

-¿de que se trata ignos?-

-podias hacernos el favor de hacer una audiencia con la pirncesa celestia para contarle de lo sucedido... para saber que sabe al respecto de esto-

-no me lo tienes que pedir ignos ya le envie una nota mientras que ustedes estaban siendo atendidos-

-whoauuu! eres increible twili -dijo ignos haciendo sonrojar a twilight

-gracias ignos-

mientras tanto en el bosque everfree oblivion despertaba de su sueño...

-yuuuaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmm... que bien dormi -dijo el pegaso despertandose -bueno sera mejor idear un plan para apoderarme de los elementos... pero lo primero que hare sera desayunar-

oblivion trato de pararse pero sintio que algo lo estaba agarrando...

-¿pero que demonios esta pasando?- oblivion volteo al ver su cola y se sorprendio al ver que derpy lo estaba abrasando cariñosamente -oye despierta!-

-muuuffiiiinsss- grito derpy dormida al mismo tiempo que mordia la cola de oblivion

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?... oye suelta mi cola!- grito el pegaso negro

-oye no hagas ruido!- grito white en su cabeza

-tu callate! ¿que no ves que esta mordiendo mi cola?-

-aun asi... ¿que acaso no estas viendo que esta dormida?, si la quieres despertar hazlo delicadamente como todo un caballero-

-white pense que me conocias pero creo que me equivoque... ¿como demonios quieres que haga eso?- dijo el pegaso negro molestandose

-este... ummmm... bueno... solo hay una forma y no te va gustar- dijo white nerviosamente

-deja de balbusear y dime ¿como?- dijo oblivion enojandose

-pues sencillamente con un beso-

de repente se escucho un grito por todo el bosque eveerfree...

-¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?... ES LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE TE HE ESCUCHADO DECIR!-

-pues si quieres que te suelte la cola debes hacerlo- dijo white

-¿con quien estas hablando?- dijo derpy ya que estaba despierta sorprendiendo a oblivion

-este.. yo ... con ... nadie no es asunto tuyo!- dijo oblivion mientras que le quitaba y limpiaba su cola

-ah bueno- le decia derpy con una gran sonrisa -¿oye tienes algo de comer?... tengo hambre-

-pues en este momento me ponia a buscar algo de comer-

-¿en serio? me gustaria unos muffins-

-¿muffins?... lo siento pero no hay... de echo aqui no hay nada- dijo oblivion con su tono serio

-¿no tienes muffins?-

-no-

-bueno... si no hay muffins ire a traer y te traere algunos para ti!- dijo la pegaso gris levantandose de la cama y dirigiendose a la salida -en un momento regreso no te vayas a ir... esperame aqui-

-espera... ¿a donde vas?- grito oblivion

-tu esperame que no me tardo!- dijo derpy ya saliendo del castillo

-espera... este...¿por que la soporto?- dicia oblivion llevandose uno de sus cascos a la cara

-¿sera por que te agrada? -decia white

-tu callate!- decia molesto oblivion dirigiendose a su dormitorio y recostandose en su cama -aunque puede que tengas razon -decia soltado una pequeña sonrisa...


	11. Recordando a un ser querido

_***Capitulo 11: Recordando a un ser querido.**_

en el reino de los changeling el rey sombra miraba a lo lejos por el balcon de su habitacion sintiendo una precensia familiar el cual lo llego a ponerlo nervioso

-¿ocurre algo mi señor?-dijo la reina Chrysalis acercandose a el

-siento una precensia que hace tiempo no lo habia sentido-

-¿y hay algun problema en eso?-dijo la reina

-si y necesito que te encargues de distraerlo el tiempo que sea necesario-

-¿y como desea que lo haga?-pregunto la reina

-has lo que quieras... pero seria buena idea ver que es lo que pasa por su mente-dijo el rey sombra con una sonrisa malevola

-como usted desee mi señor-dijo la reina retirandose

mientras tanto en el hospital de ponyville las seis amigas visitaban a sus protectores para hacerles compañia pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa...

-buenos chicos venimos a visitarlos y trajimos algo de comer!- grito twilight alegremente acercandose a las camas

-asi es chicos coman algo o si no me lo voy a comer yo!- dijo rainbow saboreando la comida

-ven... te traje un poco de comida que yo hice... espero... que te guste...-dijo fluttershy acercandose a la cama ventus

-esperen un momento chicas... no sienten que hace falta algo aqui o mejor dicho alguien-dijo applejack frotandose la cabeza

-es verdad... ¿en donde estan?- grito rarity haciendo todo un drama

-¿estaran jugando a las escondidas? yo le entro-grito pinkie alegremente saltado -aqui no estan, aqui tampoco... aqui menos... vaya son buenos para esconderse!-

-no pinkie esto no es un juego- grito twilight a pinkie preocupandose -¿donde estan?... espero que esten bien... si los atacaron o algo espero que ignos este bien-

-twilight tranquilizate!-le grito rarity- haces mas drama que yo querida...mira en ese lugar esta una enfermera por que no preguntamos a ver si los ha visto-dijo calmando a la unicornio morado

-vamos- dijo twilight tranquilamente

las seis amigas preguntaron a la enfermera y no sabia nada, asi que se separaron para poder encontrarlos, durante un buen rato estubieron todas buscandolos pero no habia señales de ellos haciendo que se preocuparan mas

-¿rainbow los encontraste?-dijo twilight

-no-

-¿y tu applejack?- dijo la unicornio morada pero ella movio la cabeza negativamente

-¿rarity?-

-para mi mala fortuna no he sabido nada de ellos-

-¿pinkie los has visto?- dijo twilight a la pony rosa

-ver... ¿a quien?-

-a nuestro amigos pinkie! -grito twilight enfurecida

-aaaahhhhhhhh... nopi-

-chicas, chicas, los encontre! estan en un patio atras del hospital- grito fluttershy volando -pero... creo que tenemos un problema... estan peleando!-

-por mis corrales acaban de entrar al hospital ¿y ya estan peleando?, vamos a calmarlos- grito applejack dirijiendose hacia ese lugar junto con sus amigas

llegaron al lugar donde estaban y para sorpresa de las seis estaban peleando junto con el pequeño rockaid... ellas vieron como ventus se acercaba a ignos lanzando varios golpes mientras que el se defendia de ellos y rockaid saltaba tratando de sorprender a los dos ponys con una patada voladora el cual ignos observo... logrando aventar a ventus logro agarrar la pata del potrillo lanzandolo lejos cayendo cerca donde estan las amigas observando...

-este...hola amigas- dijo rockaid en el suelo

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?... ¿POR QUE ESTAN PELEANDO USTEDES TRES?- grito twilight enfurecida a los tres ponys

-hola... chicas... ¿como estan?- dijeron al unisono los dos potros algo preocupados

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ESTEMOS DULZURAS?.. DESAPARECIERON DE SU HABITACION Y NOSOTRAS PREOCUPADAS Y USTEDES AQUI PELEANDO E INVOLUCRANDO A ESTE PEQUEÑO POTRO!-grito applejack enfurecida

-¿peleando?... ¿a que se refieren con peleando?... ¿quien esta peleando?- dijo ventus sin enterder lo que estaban hablando

-ustedes queridos... ¿o me van a decir que estan bailando?... por que esa es una pesima interpretacion del tango- dijo rarity moviendo la cabeza de decepcion

-aaaaaahhhhhhhh... eso... tranquilas chicas...no estamos peleando, lo que pasa si recuerdan que rockaid nos menciono hace rato que no nos dieramos por vencido... por eso es que decidimos entrenar un poco para estar en buena forma- dijo ignos calmando a las ponys

-si es cierto y de paso me estan entrenando- dijo el pequeño potrillo con gran entuciasmo

-¿entrenando?- rarity no entendia nada

-asi es... -digo ventus

-pero aun estan lastimados... deverian de estar descansando para que sus heridas sanen- le reclamo twiligth a ignos

-lo se...-dijo ignos temeroso por la actitud de la unicornio -pero no sabemos si aquel pegaso negro volvera a atacar-

-y si lo hace... tendremos que estar listos para protegerlas- ventus acompleto la idea de su compañero -por eso no podemos perder el tiempo descansando-

-ademas- interumpio rockaid - yo les voy a ayudar esta vez-

-no tienen remedio chicos- dijo twiligth llevandose un casco a su cara

-no te preocupes twili... en serio estamos bien... ademas...-ignos tomo el casco de twiligth - jamas me perdonaria que algo malo te llega a pasar...por eso quiero ser mas fuerte, para asi poder defenderte!-

-¿lo dices en serio ignos?-

-claro... daria mi vida por salvar la tuya- menciono el poniendose rojo

-pues... gracias- twiligth tambien se habia sonrojado por las palabras del unicornio

-ignos tiene razon... nuestro dever es protegerlas y si para lograrlo devemos dar nuestra vida... tengan por seguro que no dudaremos en hacerlo... para poder salvar a algunas de ustedes- ventus decia seguro de sus palabras mientras se le quedaba viendo a fluttershy la cual solo bajo la mirada apenada

-wow muchas gracias chicos- dijo applejack

-orale...haora entiendo... -dijo rockaid sorprendido

-¿a que te refieres?- rainbow miraba al potrillo confundida

-ser un guardia real es cumplir con las ordenes sin importar que se tenga que poner la vida en juego... ¿tengo razon verdad?-

-estas en un error enano- ventus le dijo a el potrillo

-¿porque?-

-el ser un guardia no signfica dar tu vida por la mision que te dan...-

-¿a no?-

-claro que no... es dar tu vida por porteger a los demas!... en especial si es un ser querido-

-haaaaaa... ya veo... por lo que entiendo aun me falta mucho por aprender-

-no te preocupes... con algo de paciensia, dedicacion y disiplina lograras salir adelante- ignos le puso un casco en su cabeza para poder darle animos

-asi es... aunque todavia no estoy muy de acuerdo con que nosotros te entrenemos- menciono ventus algo molesto

-haora que lo mencionas ven...¿porque piensas eso?-

-no quiero hablar de eso ignos-

-ok como quieras amargado- el unicornio se burlo de su compañero pero no se dio cuenta que el pegaso lo agarro y le metio una pata para hacer que este cayera al piso

-oye!-

-sorry... en serio tienes que buscar la manera de estar separado del piso- dijo ventus en forma sarcastica

-ja...ja ...muy gracioso...-decia el unicornio molesto

-ya basta chicos...comportense-

-ok-

-bueno...¿en serio se sienten bien?- rarity les pregunto

-claro...esas heridas no son tan graves...-

-ignos tiene razon...hemos tenido heridas mas graves y nuncan nos han detenido-

-me ... alegro... por ti ven...-fluttershy estaba nerviosa por dirigirse al pegaso rojo

-gracias fluttershy... si tu no me hubieras estado cuidando... tal vez todavia seguiria en la cama- contesto ventus con una gran sonrisa logrando sonrojar a la pegaso amarilla

-bueno...yo creo que deveriamos ir a desayunar- decia applejack emocionada

-estoy de acuerdo...pero no pienso regresar al cuarto del hospital- sentencio ventus

-¿porque?- fluttershy se acerco al pegaso

-me desespera estar en un lugar donde me tengo que quedar quieto-

-bueno pues entonses vayamos a su casa y desayunemos-

-hay un pequeño problema rainbow-

-¿problema?...¿cual es ignos?-

-bueno... es que... ventus y yo aun no tenemos casa aqui en ponyville-

-es verdad-

-hummmm... chicos...- se acerco timidamente fluttershy- yo conosco una casa que esta disponible...bueno...si ustedes quieren...-

-¿en serio fluttershy?- ventus se le acerco

-este...si...-

-bueno pues entonses vamos... no quiero regresar a ese lugar otra vez- dijo ventus mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿que le pasa a ventus ignos?- rarity no entendia la actitud del pegaso

-es sencillo... ventus odia los hospitales- decia el unicornio con una gran sonriza

-ya veo... y sabes ¿porque?-

-no estoy seguro... solo se que nunca le ha agradado estar en un hospital-

-pobresito- decia fluttershy con ternura

y asi todos llegaron a las orillas del pueblo hasta una casa que estaba hubicada junto a la orilla de un rio... era una casa grande con una cierta similitud a un molino ya que tenia una rueca grande que salia de uno de los lados de la casa y a esta la movia el agua que pasava por el rio... bueno... se suponia que eso tenia que hacer ya que la rueca mostraba que llevava un buen rato descompuesta al igual que la casa... ya que en esta se veia que hacia tiempo que nadie vivia en ese lugar...

-bueno es esta...-

-vaya fluttershy... es... ¿como decirlo?...-ignos no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

-no les gusta... ¿verdad?- fluttershy se encogio de hombros al ver la cara de ignos

-esta genial-

-¿lo dices en serio ventus?- ignos arqueo una ceja

-por supuesto...- ventus se acerco a la casa para verla mejor -no creo que podamos consegir algo mejor... en especial porque no tenemos mucho dinero ignos...-

-bueno si lo pones de ese modo... creo que tienes razon-

-ademas... no esta tan mal que digamos...-

-¿en serio?-

-claro...admito que esta un poco vieja y descuidada... pero no es nada que no podramos arreglar-

-hay ventus... siempre viendole el lado positivo a las cosas ¿verdad?-

-yeeeep- dijo el pegaso con una gran sonrisa

-bueno chicos, ¿porque no la vemos por dentro?- decia applejack mientras abria la puerta

-ok entremos-

al entrar a la casa los ojos de ventus se iluminaron...ya que por dentro la casa no estaba tan mal como se veia por afuera... ademas de que estaba totalmente amueblada... claro...todo lleno de povo y telarañas por doquier... pero era mucho mejor que no tener nada...

-esto esta genial... no vamos a tener que comprar muebles- ventus estaba emocionado

-wow- ignos estaba sorprendido

-en serio... ¿les gusta?-

-por supuesto fluttershy... es mas de lo que hubiera logrado pedir- ventus seguia admirando el lugar

-me alegro-dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-pero... en serio... ¿no hay problema si nos quedamos a vivir en este lugar?- ignos se acerco preocupado a fluttershy

-por su puesto que no... hace tiempo unos amigos mios vivian aqui pero tubieron que irse y me dejaron esta casa a mi cuidado...asi que no creo que haya problema alguno-

-bueno pues entonses...muchas gracias fluttershy- ventus le dio un abraso a la pegaso la cual se sonrojo

-bueno chicos si se van a quedar a vivir aqui sera mejor que le avise a la alcaldesa para que ella registre que ha partir de haora son habitantes de ponyville- twiligth se dirigia a la puerta

-si quieres te acompaño twili-

-no es nesecario ignos... te tienes que quedar para que te instales-

-ok-

-oigan haora que lo pienso... tengo una pregunta- menciono ventus

-¿cual?-

-¿donde se va a quedar el enano a vivir?... ya que el se escapo de su casa- dijo mientras apuntava con su pata a rockaid

-buen punto-

-si quieren chicos el se puede quedar a vivir en mi casa- rarity dijo mientras abrasaba al potrillo

-creo que no va a ser necesario rarity- ignos estaba volteando a todos lados de la casa

-¿por que lo dices?-

-este lugar es grande...creo que podremos vivir los tres aqui en esta casa... ¿no crees ventus?-

-tienes razon ignos... creo que puede quedarse con nosotros-

-¿en serio?- rockaid estaba muy animado

-claro...pero por mientras que te comunicas con tu prima y le avises donde estas-

-claro...no hay problema-

-muy bien- ventus dio un gran suspiro

-¿te pasa algo ventus?-

-no nada applejack... es solo que vamos a necesitar comprar algunos materiales y herramientas para arreglar este lugar... y pues no tenemos mucho dinero...-

-por eso no se preocupen...nosotras les prestaremos algunos bits- rarity decia con una gran sonrisa

-lo siento pero no podemos aceptar eso-

-¿porque no ignos?-

-porque eso no seria lo correcto...-

-no lo veas asi... lo haremos con gusto-

-oy lo entiendo y se lo agradesco...pero no podemos aceptar-

-¿porque?-

-porque nosotros estamos acostumbrados a conseguir las cosas por nuestros propios medios...- ventus se acerco a ella- por eso no aceptaremos nada de dinero de ustedes-

-pero..- rarity no sabia que contestar

-pues si ese es el caso...no hay problema dulcuras!- applejack se acerco a ventus el cual estaba parado sin enterder a la pony vaquera - el problema segun ustedes... es que no quieren limosna ¿verdad?-

-si lo pones en ese modo applejack... es verdad-

-bueno ven y si yo te ofreciera trabajo... ¿lo aceptarias?-

-¿trabajo?- ventus arqueo una ceja

-desde hace tiempo por fortuna... el trabajo en la granja ha ido aumentando y en veces me cuesta poder terminar a tiempo...-

-¿estas pensando lo que estoy pensando applejack?- rainbow dash ya habia adivinado lo que la vaquera queria decir

-por supuesto dulsura...- se acerco a ventus -tu eres alguien fuerte y dedicado... y desde hace tiempo he estado hablando con mi hermano acerca de contratar a alguien para que nos ayude en la granja...asi que ¿que dices compañero?-

-bueno...-ventus se quedo pensando un momento

-vamos cariño... acepta- rarity animaba al pegaso

-si lo pienso bien...una oferta asi no se presenta dos veces en la vida... asi que acepto!-

-me alegra escuchar eso... pues bienvenido a la familia apple ventus!-

-gracias-

-oye ignos-

-¿dime twiligth?-

-si tu quieres... -la unicornio se sonrojo un poco - ... puedes trabajar conmigo ayudandome en la biblioteca-

-¿en serio?-

-bueno... si... no es muy interesante ese trabajo...y la paga no sera mucha...pero creo que te puede servir de algo-

-bueno...pues acepto!- dijo con una gran sonrisa sin pensarlo dos veces

-muy bien chicos pues los dejamos...-

-ok chicas muchas gracias...-

-muy bien salgamos de aqui... en serio tengo que estirar mis alas- rainbow dash salio de prisa pero al salir se estrello con alguien preocupando a todos

-aaaauuuchh...-

-rainbow!... ¿estas bien?- futtershy y los demas salieron y se sorpendieron al ver con quien se habia estrellado la pegaso

-oye!... mis muffins!-

-¿derpy?-

-¿que?-

-¿que estas haciendo?- le pregunto rainbow al quitarse a la pegaso gris de encima

-que bueno mis muffins estan bien- derpy estaba feliz al abrir su canasta que llevava - yo solo voy a ir a desayunar con un nuevo amigo-

-¿nuevo amigo? y dinos ¿quien es?-

-luego se los presento... haora llevo prisa- dijo derpy mientras empezaba a volar-

-derpy espera!- rockaid le grito a la pegaso

-¿que pasa?-

-oye tu te encargas del correo aqui en ponyville ¿verdad?-

-sip- contesto con una gran sonrisa

-¿te puedo pedir algo?-

-claro-

-podrias entregar esta carta a mi prima- el pequeño le entrego un sobre - ella vive en el imperio de cristal-

-claro ese es mi trabajo...no te preocupes-

-muchas gracias derpy-

-de nada... si no me necesitan ... estos muffins no se van a comer solos... asi que me voy-

-adios derpy-dijeron todos al unisono

despues de una larga hora de espera oviblion aun estaba acostado en su cama... habia estado meditando acerca de lo que estaba pasando... habia pensado en que devia detener a aquel ser que habia despertado... de como habia fracasado en conseguir los elementos de la armonia... pero mas que nada pensaba en esa pegaso gris que le habia llamado tanto la atencion... hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos...

-gruuurrrrrmmmm- oviblion se sento en la orilla de su cama- mis tripas me estan rugiendo... y esa pony que no llega...-

-relajate oviblion... ya regresara-white wolf le hablava otra vez dentro de su cabeza

-pero tengo hambre!-

-lo se... pero prometiste esperar a que ella regresara-

-esta bien...pero si no regresa en los proximos 5n minutos me voy a comer algo-

-YA REGRESE!- derpy entro contenta a la habitacion cargando una gran canasta

-ya era hora...-

-lo siento pero tenia que ver primero que mi pequeña dinky estubiera bien- decia derpy con una gran sonrisa

-¿dinky?... ¿quien es ella?-

-es mi hija pequeña-

-wow... ¿eres madre?-

-sip... bueno es hora de comer!-

-ok... ¿que traes en esa cosa?- oviblion aputo con su pata hacia la canasta

-pues que mas...- derpy saco de la canasta el desayuno - MUFFINS!-

-¿muffins?-

-sip... son muy ricos... ten come uno-

oviblion tomo una de esas cosas sin saber que hacer hasta que white interrumpio en su mente...

-vamos que esperas... comelo-

-oye no me preciones- contesto oviblion molesto

-yo recuerdo que los muffins son deliciosos-

-si... y yo recuerdo que el ultimo que comiste fue hace mas de 300 años-

-es igual... ya comelo-

-¿estas bien?- derpy se le quedo viendo confundida

-este...si estoy bien- sin quererlo oviblion se quedo viendo a los ojos de derpy.. que aunque tenian esa mirada peculiar... se sentia atraido por ella...

-oye y dime...¿como te llamas?-

-oviblion- contesto en tono serio -¿y tu?-

-soy derpy hooves-

sin decir mas palabras ambos se dispucieron a comer... ya pasado un rato al terminar de desayunar derpy trato de iniciar una platica amistosa

-¿y dime porque vives aqui?-

-porque... no me gusta estar con alguien mas- decia el pegaso negro seriamente

-¿pero no te sientes solo?-

-de hecho...jamas estoy solo...- decia sarcasticamente

-¿en serio?... y ¿conquien vives aqui?-

-no se si puedas enterderlo-

-pues...no lo entendere si no me lo explicas-

-es algo complicado- oviblion miraba hacia una de las ventanas -te doleria la cabeza si tratas de entenderlo...-

-¿en serio?-

-si...este...auch...arggg...- sin saber porque a oviblion le empezo a doler la cabeza como si algo quisiera salir de adentro- maldicion... white... ¿que demonios estas haciendo?-

-a mi no me veas...que tambien me esta doliendo la cabeza-

-¿te encuntras bien?- derpy estaba empezando a asustarse

-yo... no... me duele mucho...- oviblion se tiro al piso gritando de dolor hasta que sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual lo hiso desmayarse

sintiendo su peso como si fuera plomo... white wolf abrio sus ojos pesadamente... trato de reconocer en donde estaba y para su sorpresa logro reconocer el lugar...

-esto no es posible!- se puso de pie -¿es... es... el imperio de cristal?- miraba a todos lados -¿pero como llegue aqui?-

pero estava en lo cierto...se encontraba parado en una de las calles del gran imperio...pero no era el imperio actual... todo lo que veia le hacia recordar cuando el vivia con sus padres en el imperio

-esto es imposible... ¿como puedo estar aqui?- empezo a caminar tratando de encontrar una explicacion razonable... pero todo indicava que estaba en ese lugar -esto me resulta extrañamente familiar-

siguio caminando... todas las casa se iluminaban a su paso ya que era de noche lo cual le agrado porque asi podia identificar mejor el lugar...

-espera...recuerdo eso... ese lugar era el preferido de miko para comprar golocinas... y ese lugar... no es posible... en ese lugar gaus comprava los materiales para poder hacer mis libros de investigacion y de estudio- white sonrio al recordar algo que por el tiempo habia olvidado -gaus... miko... como los extraño-

de repente unos gritos llamaron su atencion... abrio sus alas y volo hasta el techo de una casa cerca de la plaza principal para poder observar que estaba pasando... ya estando en un lugar alto logro ver que varios ponys de cristal estaban reunidos con antorchas... parecian muy enojados por alguna razon...

-¿que esta pasando?- white tratabe de adivinar lo que estaban haciendo -¿porque esto me resulta tan familiar?-

los ponys que estaban reunidos se empezaron a apartar del centro dejando ver algo que a white le desgarro el corazon...

-MADREEEEEEEE!-

en medio de la plaza amarada a un poste de madera estaba la madre de white... la reina Ditzy Mist la cual los ponys de cristal estaban a punto de quemarla viva...

-MADREEEEE!- volvio a gritar white

-esa voz... ¿white eres tu?- dijo la reina casi sin fuerzas

-SI MADRE...YA VOY... TE SALVARE!- white bajo del techo donde se encontraba y empezo a correr en direccion en donde se encontraba su madre cuando ella lo detiene...

-no white... no vengas aqui!-

-¿pero madre?-

-todo esta bien...- decia con una voz dulce y llena de amor -... si mi muerte puede salvar a otros... con gusto y felizidad entrego mi vida!-

-NO MADRE... POR FAVOR... NO!-

-si hijo... me veras morir pero recuerda siempre mis ultimas palabras...-

-si madre...- decia white cerrando los ojos resignado al saber que no podia hacer nada para salvarla

-tu deves despreciara los ponys... matar a los ponys!-

-¿que?-

-deves matarlos... acabarlos... ellos tienen que ser tu principal victima!-

-¿que... porque?- white no entendia las palabras de su madre

-lo mejor para ellos es morir sus almas ya estan condenadas... es mejor que mueran que dejarlos cometer sus pecados!... empieza por matarlos a todos ellos-

-no... esto no fue de este modo-

-¿que te pasa...white?-

-mi madre nunca dijo esas palabras...- decia el pegaso seriamente

-¿que es lo que dices?..

-esto no se supone que fue asi...- white no dava credito a lo que estava escuchando

-white... ¿que pasa?...matalos y traeles las felicidad!-

-NOOOOOO!- el pegaso celeste miro con odio a donde estaba su madre -mi madre jamas dijo esas tonterias...tu no eres mi madre!... ¿que tipo de demonio eres tu?... exijo que te muestres haora mismo!-

de repente la esena se detiene por completo y en el lugar donde estaba la reina empezo a brillar mostrando a quien realmente estaba en ese lugar...

-ja,ja,ja,ja... vaya... te liberaste de mi hechizo... erez muy fuerte-

-¿quien demonios eres tu?-

-soy Chrysalis... reina de los changelings-

-eres una maldita!... ¿como te atreves a jugar con lo mas preciado para mi?-

-vamos... solo utilise un poco de tus recuerdos...-

-¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A JUGAR CON LA MEMORIA QUE TENGO DE MI MADRE?- white gritaba enojado pero aun asi trato de conservar la calma- jamas te perdonare por esto... NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!-

-ven aqui chiquillo y muestrame lo que tienes- decia Chrysalis haciendo un gesto lo que provocava a el pegaso

-baby... la muerte te sentara bien!- sentencio white..

el pegaso empezo a correr en direccion de la reina la cual al verlo empezo a lanzarle varios rayos que disparaba de su cuerno los cuales davan en el cuerpo del pegaso pero sin importar eso no detuvo su avanse... cuando la alcanso le dio un gran golpe el cual hiso que la reina saliara volando varios metros azotando en el piso con fuerza... al tratar de incorporarse Chrysalis sintio como el pegaso le dio otro golpe en su estomago sacandole el aire pero con tal fuerza que la reina salio volando hacia arriva varios metros... white abrio sus alas y con un solo movimiento de estas se elevo y logro alcanzar a Chrysalis en el aire dandole otro golpe en la cabeza con ambos cascos el cual ocaciono que Chrysalis regresara con gran fuersa hacia el piso sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo se estrello dejando un crates en el suelo pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar white se acerco desde un lado dandole una patada la cual hizo que se estrellara con una de las casas del imperio... cuando el povo se disipo Chrysalis estaba herida y estaba sangrando... con su cuerno trato de hacer un hechizo que pudiera inmovilizar a el pegaso el cual volvio a lanzarse hacia donde ella estaba pero esta logro quitarse a tiempo... disparo varios rayos con su cuerno dandole en pleno lomo del pony lanzandolo y estrellandose en el mismo lugar en la que ella se habia estrellado... pensando que habia logrado cambiar la balanza de la batalla a su favor Chrysalis sonrio orgullosa pero su rostro cambio al observar que white se lanzo de nuevo hacia ella sujetandola de la cintura la derribo y le empezo a dar varios golpes fuertes con su casco en su cara... era tal la fuerza que el pizo abajo de la reina se empezo a romper... despues de varios golpes white tomo a la reina de una de sus alas y la arrojo hacia la pared de otra casa... al ver que la reina no podria levantarse... el pegaso se acerco lentamente. sonriendo, como si estubiera disfrutando el momento pero con esa mirada seria caracteristica de oviblion...

-muere y abandona este mundo para que tu alma sea condenada eternamente-

-espera!- Chrysalis le grito al ver que el estaba dispuesto a terminar con su vida

-¿haora que quieres?- white se detubo...

-puedo sentir tu odio...- Chrysalis empezo a tener miedo - esa voz... esa fuerza... ese rostro... ese odio... demonios!... eres el hijo del rey sombra!-

-¿lo conoses?... dime en donde esta!- white la tomo en sus cascos

-lo siento... pero creo que devo irme-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-pobre muchacho ingenuo... habras ganado esta batalla pero te aseguro que moriras si continuas en este camino...-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-llego la hora de despertar-

-espera... ¿en donde esta mi padre!?-

Chrysalis empezo a brillar dejando a white totalmente deslumbrado y sin poder hacer nada... mientras tanto derpy seguia asustada tratando de despertar a oviblion el cual seguia desmayado...

-vamos despierta...- derpy sacudia el cuerpo del pegaso negro -vamos por favor...-

poco a poco oviblion fue despertando logrando que por fin derpy se tranquilizara...

-¿que?... ¿que paso?-

-por fin despertaste...- derpy lo abrazo con fuerza - estaba preocupada-

-espera ¿que haces?- oviblion se sorprendio por la reaccion de derpy - sueltame-

-lo siento...pero realmente estaba preocupada por ti- dijo derpy a punto de ponerse a llorar

-¿estabas preocupada por mi?- dijo white tranquilamente

-sip-

-gracias... lamento haberte preocupado... por favor no llores...-

-esta bien- derpy se seco las lagrimas - y dime ¿estas bien?-

-si ya estoy bien... ¿white me estas escuchando?-

-¿a quien le hablas?- derpy arqueo una ceja

-recuerdas que te dije que yo nunca estaba solo-

-sip-

-pues dentro de mi cabeza hay alguien con el cual puedo hablar-

-¿en serio?-

-asi es... quiero ver si esa pony esta bien- oviblion se volvio a concentrar -white hablame... ¿estas bien?-

de repente un brillo logro cubrir el cuerpo del pegaso el cual cuando desaparecio derpy logro ver a dos ponys en frente de ella... eran exactamente iguales salvo sus colores... oviblion era negro con unas marcas raras en su cuerpo de color azul oxcuro y crin y cola negra con morado... el otro era azul cielo sin las marcas y su crin y cola eran nrega con blanco...

-derpy... quiero presentarte a white wolf- dijo seriamente oviblion

-hola derpy- saludo con una sonrisa white

-huuuu... hola-

-oye white...puedes decirme ¿que diablos nos paso?-

-al parecer alguien que se hace llamar reina Chrysalis se metio en nuestra mente... o mejor dicho en nuestros recuerdos...-

-y sabes ¿porque hiso eso?-

-no estoy seguro...solo que escogio un recuerdo muy presiado para mi- dijo white seriamente

-tu madre!-

-asi es... la maldita me hizo recordar cuando los ponys de cristal la mataron-

-y me imagino que terminaste con ella... ¿verdad?-

-lamento decir que logro escapar-

-te has suavisado white... hace 300 años la hubieras matado sin remedio-

-lo que pasa es que ella sabe donde esta mi padre-

-y se fue antes de sacarle la verdad ¿no es asi?-

-si-

-no tienes remedio white...-

-no entiendo nada- derpy tratabe de razonar lo que los dos pegasos estaban hablando

-creo que sera mejor explicarle que pasa-

-no devemos de meterla en esto white...esto no es asunto suyo-

-si no me quieren decir no hay problema... -derpy tomo su canasta - bueno tengo que irme-

-¿en serio?-

-si tengo que hacer mi trabajo-

-¿y en que trabajas linda?- white le pregunto

-yo reparto el correo- dijo derpy con una gran sonriza

-¿y a donde vas haora?- pregunto oviblion

-al imperio de cristal-

-¿queeeeee?- dijeron los dos al unisono sorprendidos

-¿que tiene de raro?- dijo derpy confundida

-bueno... pues... este...- white no sabia que decir

-no puedes ir a ese lugar!- sentencio oviblion

-¿porque no?-

-van a suceder cosas malas en ese lugar-

-tonterias...- decia derpy con una gran sonrisa -bueno pues me voy-

-espera no te vallas!-

pero derpy no lo escucho y salio volando con dirrecion al imperio de cristal y white como oviblion se le quedaron viendo...

-espero que este bien-

-¿te preocupas por ella oviblion?-

-saca esas ideas tontas de tu cabeza... solo no quiero que le pase nada-

-si claro... lo que digas- dijo white en tono burlon mientras que regresaba a la mente de oviblion

-¿sera que white tiene razon y me interesa esa pony... o solo son loqueras mias?- pensaba oviblion mientras que regresaba a su cama para descansar un rato -derpy... detesto admitirlo... pero me cae bien...-


	12. Conociendo el pasado

_***Capitulo 12: Conociendo el pasado.**_

tres dias han pasado desde que nuestros heroes se recuperaran luego de aquel enfrentamiento contra oblivion... ahora ellos estan entrenando duro y trabajando duramente para arreglar su nuevo hogar... ven habia pasado el tiempo trabajando en sweet apple acres en recojer manzanas... ignos habia estado trabajando en la biblioteca con twilight y spike y ayudaba en lo que podia en la biblioteca y rockaid estaba limpiando la casa de sus amigos...

-¿por que me tiene que tocar diario limpiar la casa si ni siquiera me pagan?-dijo el potrillo mientras que seguia barriendo con la escoba-¿por que ellos dos tienen que estar afuera mientras yo estoy encerrado?-

de pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-¿quien sera?-dijo el potrillo dirijiendose a la puerta cuando la abrio se llevo una gran sorpresa

-HOLA ROCKAID!- dijeron la cmc haciendo que rockaid se cayera de la impresion

-hola... amigas... ¿que hacen?- dijo rockaid levantandose

-vinimos a invitarte a nuestra nueva crusada- dijo applebloom

-¿crusada?... ¿de que henos estan hablando?- dijo el potrillo rascandose la cabeza

-dahh... ¿que acaso no sabes lo que es una cruzada?- dijo scootaloo sarcasticamente- se trata de una aventura para descubrir nuestro talento especial y obtener nuestras cuttie marks-

-si... te gustaria ayudarnos... tal vez descubramos tu talento especial- dijo sweetie belle despistadamente

-me gustaria chicas pero no puedo salir en este momento- dijo rockaid

-¿por que?- dijeron las tres tristemente al unisono

-por que tengo que limpiar la casa- dijo rockaid haciendo una seña hacia dentro de la casa

las tres potrillas miraron hacia el interior de la casa y pudieron observar que le faltaba mucho trabajo que hacer

-oye... ¿si quieres nosotras podriamos ayudarte?- dijo sweetie belle mientras se sonrojaba un poco

-¿que estas bromeando sweetie belle?- dijo scootaloo quejandose

-no es muy comun que yo diga esto... pero scootaloo tiene razon- dijo applebloom

-oohhh vamos chicas... rockaid es nuestro amigo y necesita ayuda- dijo la pequeña unicornio blanca rogando -ademas... iiiidddeeeeeeeeaaaaa!- dijo imitando a su hermana - podiamos ver si consiguieramos nuestras cutie marks mientras le ayudamos!-

las dos potrillas se quedaron pensando unos minutos hasta que de pronto las tres gritaron al unisono asustando de nuevo a rockaid

-CUTIE MARK CRUSSADERS LIMPIADORAS DE CASAS!-

y asi los cuatro amigos limpiaron estuvieron varias horas limpiando y pintando la casa

mientras tanto en la biblioteca dos unicornios practicaban algo de magia...

-muy bien ignos segun este libro tienes que concentrarte en conbinar los dos tipos de magia... tanto la natural como la elemental- dijo twiligth dandole instrucciones

-como tu digas twili... lo intentare-

ignos empezo a concertrarse para combinar los dos elementos pero le costaba un poco de trabajo

-esta algo dificil- dijo el unicornio azul esforzandose

-tu puedes hacerlo ignos confio en que podras hacerlo!- dijo twiligth animandolo de pronto el cuerno de ignos empezo a brillar formando una pequeña cruz de hielo utilizando la humedad del ambiente... sorprendiendo a la unicornio morada y a spike que estaba ordenando unos libros

-ignos lo estas logrando sigue asi tu puedes!- dijo twilight alentandolo mas

-asegurate de no estropear nada- dijo spike acercandose a los dos unicornios solamente para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de twilight

-callate spike que lo desconcentras-

-solo lo decia para que no arruine mi trabajo- dijo el bebe dragon sobandose la cabeza

cuando twilight volvio a observar a ignos vio como la cruz de hielo ya habia alcanzado un gran tamaño

-lo lograste ignos... lo lograste!- dijo twilight mientras saltaba de un lado hacia el otro

-¿lo hice?... lo hice!- dijo ignos alegrandose de la misma manera

mientras estaban festejando ninguno de los dos observoque la cruz empezo a girar para sorpresa de los tres

-¿se supone que tiene que estar haciendo eso?- dijo spike asustandose

-no- dijeron los dos unicornios al unisono

de repente la cruz empeso a lanzar pequeños fragmentos hacia todas las direcciones

-cuidado!- grito ignos

-salvense quien pueda!- dijo spike cubriendose con uno de los libros que estaba acomodando

-cubranse!- grito twilight creando un escudo magico para poder cubrirse la cruz seguia disparando en todas las direcciones haciendo un desastre en la biblioteca

-resistan un poco mas al parecer la cruz se hace mas pequeña!- grito ignos el cual se habia escondido atras de una mesa

la cruz seguia encogiendose mas cada vez que disparaba hasta que se quedo mas chica y se quebro sola

-jajajajajaja... eso fue genial hazlo otra ves ignos!- dijo spike emocionado pero dejo sonreir al ver a twilight que lo miro con una mirada amenazadora

-ok no...- dijo el dragon encogiendose en hombros

-creo que fue sufiente por hoy... ¿no crees twili?-

-si estoy de acuerdo- dijo la unicornio morada al ver el desastre hecho en la biblioteca de pronto alguien golpea la puerta

-¿quien podra ser?- dijo twiligth dirigiendose a la puerta cuando la abre se encuentra con una cara conocida

-mapache!-

-hola twilight- dijo la unicornio blanca -disculpa... ¿de pura casualidad no se encuentran ignos y ventus?-

-ventus no se encuentra pero aqui esta ignos- dijo la unicornio morada señalando a ignos que estaba limpiando -ignos te buscan es mapache!-

-¿mapache que haces tu aqui?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-lo que pasa es que recibi una carta de mi primo diciendo que estaba al cuidado de ustedes... ¿sabes donde esta?-

-claro... se supone que tiene que estar en la casa... si tu quieres puedes acompañarme- dijo ignos

-ok te sigo- dijo mapache siguiendolo

-bueno twili perdon que no me quede otro rato pero el deber llama- dijo ignos acercandose a twilight

-bueno pues te vere despues ignos... adios-

-adios- se despide dandole un beso a la unicornio en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara... al ver que ignos salia...la unicornio morada dio un suspiro melancolico

los dos unicornios se dirigian a la casa pero al acercarse a esta se escucho un extraño ruido que los desconserto...

-¿que fue ese ruido?- pregunto mapache

-no tengo idea pero algo me huele mal- dijo ignos acercandose mas a la casa cuando vieron que salieron los cuatro potrillos todos cubiertos de varios tipos de pintura

-hemos terminado, a los muchachos les encantara- dijo rockaid de felicidad

-asi es amigo... realmente nos lucimos con esto- dijo appleblom tocandole el hombro

-quedo cool- dijo scootalo limpiandoze el sudor

-asi es rockaid... te quedo muy bonita tu casa- dijo sweetie belle de forma cariñosa a rockaid

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAN HECHO?- dijo ignos de una forma molesta

-ARREGLAMOS Y PINTAMOS TU CASA!- gritaron los cuatro al unisono

-¿QUE HICIERON QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

-¡rockaid no puedo creer que hasta en este lugar causes problemas!-grito mapache enfurecida

-este... mapache... hola- dijo el potrillo amarillo asustado

-nada con que hola... se puede saber ¿que henos estas haciendo aqui y por que te fuiste de la casa?-

-bueno... es que... yo...- el potrillo tenia los ojos abiertos asustado por la actidud de su prima haciendo que las cmc y ignos se alejaran un poco del campo de batalla

-ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS JOVENCITO!- dijo mapache enfurecida

-pero... pero... pero...-

-nada de peros jovencito- decia la unicornio blanca mientras le jalaba una oreja con su magia

-auch auch auch-

-y ahora regresamos a casa- dijo la unicornio blanca todavia jalandolo de la oreja

-pero no quiero regresar- dijo rockaid rogando

-¿y por que no?-

-creo que puedo yo responder a esa pregunta- dijo ignos acercandose lentamente -lo que pasa es que hemos decidido entrenar a rockaid-

-¿se puede saber a que te refieres con eso?- dijo mapache apuntandole con su pata amenazandolo

-lo que pasa es que observamos mucho potencial en el para combertirlo en un guardia real- dijo ignos quitando la pata de la yegua de su cara

-¿estas loco?... no voy a permitir que se convierta en un revelde!- dijo mapache apuntandole de nuevo con su pata a ignos

-pero prima... yo quiero ser independiente y no ser una carga para ti- dijo rockaid con un tono de tristesa

-deja de decir tonterias y nos vamos a casa pero ya!- dijo mapache ardenandolo

-no-

-¿que dijiste?-

-he dicho que no!- dijo rockaid seriamente sorprendiendo a su prima -siempre has querido que actuara mas responsable y ahora que tengo la oportunidad me lo estas quitando... no es justo mapache-

-pero... pero...-

-pero nada prima!- dijo el potrillo acercandose a su mentor y a sus amigas -he hecho amigos que se preocupan por mi a pesar de ser travieso y no quiero abandonarlos- el potrillo abrazo a los que estaba ahi escuchando

-rockaid... ¿en serio quieres hacer esto?- pregunto mapache ya calmada -le prometi a tus padres que te cuidaria y que te convertirias en un pony de bien-

-lo se y te entiendo prima yo tambien quiero convertirme en un pony de bien es por eso que quiero convertirme en un guardia real- dijo rockaid acercandose a ella

-por primera vez dices algo con sentido de responsabilidad y estoy orgullosa de ti- decia mientras lo abrazaba

-mapache... no frente a mis amigos- dijo el potrillo apenado

-esta bien puedes quedarte y si esta es tu decicion creo que vas a necesitar esto -dijo mapache dandole algo con su magia

-mi resortera!- dijo el potrillo emocionado

-de por si es peligroso y ahora esta armado...- dijo ventus mientras se acercaban a todos

-ventus, ¿que tal tu dia?- pregunto ignos

-para mi desfortuna aun no termina y necesito sacar algo de la casa- dijo ven

-buenas tardes ventus- saludo mapache

-mapache!... que sorpresa verte aqui-

-si es que vine a recoger a mi primito pero hemos decidido que se quedara aqui- dijo mapache despeinando al potrillo

-bueno pues entonces bienvenido a la familia enano- dijo ventus

-gracias- dijo el potrillo contento

-bueno ahora que lo pienso... ¿por que tu y tus amigas estan llenas de pintura?- pregunto ventus

-lo que pasa es que arreglamos y pintamos su casa!- gritaron las cmc al unisono de repente hubo un silencio incomodo por un tiempo hasta que...

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- grito ventus que casi se escucho todo ponyville

-¿que hicieron que?- grito mapache

-pintamos su casa- dijo rockaid

despues de escuchar eso todos entraron a la casa y se sorprendieron de lo que vieron... ya que no era el horrendo desastre que esperaban ver al contrario todo estaba arreglado y pintado dejandolos asombrados

-woooow- dijo ventus

-no se que decir esta impresionante- dijo ignos viendo las paredes asombrado

-aja- dijo mapache con la boca abierta

-todo gracias a applebloom quien nos dijo como hacer todo- dijo scootaloo

-si y nos dijo los colores adecuados para la casa- dijo sweetie belle emocionada

-hay amigas por favor- dijo applebloom sonrojandose un poco

-bueno pues muchas gracias chicas y merecen una recompensa... que tal unas golosinas- dijo ignos

-sssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron los cuatro al unisono

-muy bien mientras que tu haces eso yo tengo que ir a tratar de un tema muy importante antes de ir a trabajar- dijo ventus

-¿y de que se trata?- pregunto ignos a su compañero

-muy facil... si este enano se va quedar aqui sera mejor inscribirlo a la escuela-

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- grito rockaid

-eso si... si te vas a quedar teines que obedecer lo que te digan- dijo mapache

-asi es recuerda que un guardia real tambien se tiene que dedicar a los estudios y no solo al combate- dijo ignos

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... iras a la escuela con nosotras- gritaron las cmc al unisono mientras lo jalaban a sugar cube corner

-no esperen... esperen! no me hagan esto! soy alergico al estudio!- dijo rockaid ya alejandose

-muy bien... ¿quieres veneir mapache?- pregunto ventus

-claro no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo mapache siguiendolo

ignos acompaño a los potrillos a comprar la recompensa que les prometio mientras que ventus y mapache hiban caminando alegremente...

-¿y dime mapache...desde cuando cuidas a rockaid?-

-desde que murieron mis tios... les prometi que los cuidaria- dijo la unicornio blanca

-deve de ser muy dificil cuidarlo...lo digo por que tiene una gran hiperactividad-

-de hecho...tienes razon- dijo mientras daba un suspiro- pero se que el no tiene malas intenciones... solo necesitaba un modelo a seguir-

-y ese modelo fuimos ignos y yo...¿verdad?-

-al parecer sip- dijo mapache sonriendo

-pues no te preocupes...nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien-

-no es eso lo que me preocupa ventus-

-¿entonses que es?- dijo el pegaso arqueando una ceja

-el pandemonuim que haga con sus trabesuras-

-ya ... me ... estas... asustando...-

-no me hagas caso... el es un buen chico... bueno...la mayoria de las veces...- dijo sonriendo picaramente

-sabes...eres alguien especial mapache-

-lo se... tengo mis momentos-

-si se nota-

-tu tambien eres alguien especial...-

-no lo creas...- dijo ventus seriamente

-¿porque lo dices?-

-no por nada- ventus sacudia su cabeza tratando de sacar algunos malos recuerdos de su mente

-ok...-

-¿que te parece si cambiamos de tema?-

-ok... ¿tienes novia ventus?- dijo mapache con una gran sonrisa

-este... yo...pues... bueno... ¿que te dire?,...- decia el pegaso nerviosamente mientras mirava hacia todos lados

-creo que toque un punto fragil-

-no es eso...es solo que... mira ya llegamos a la escuela!-

al llegar a la escuela habia alguien afuera regando flores mientras entonaba una cancion..

-buenas tardes- dijo ventus

-hola- saludo mapache

-muy buenas tardes- les contesto una pony violeta de crin y cola de color rosa con rosa grisaseo y una cuttie mark de tres margartas sonrientes

-¿disculpe la molestia...es usted la maestra de esta escuela?-pregunto ventus

-asi es... mi nombre es cheerilee-

-pues mucho gusto... mi nombre es ventus... pero puedes decirme ven-

-yo soy gore muffin...pero todos me dicen mapache-

-el gusto es mio y diganme ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-

-bueno... dos amigos y yo nos acavamos de mudar a ponyville y uno de ellos es un potrillo y queria ver si ¿el pudiera asistir a su escuela para recivir sus clases?-

-pero por supuesto... si tu quieres desde mañana puede aistir- menciono cheerilee

-grandioso- dijo mapache- solo le advierto que es muy... bueno... no suele quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo-

-¿suele causar problemas?- pregunto la maestra

-no intencionalmente... solo es que le gusta mucho hacer de todo y por logica eso le ha traido unos cuantos problemas- dijo ventus

-bueno... si ese es el caso... no hay ningun problema-

-ok entonses mañana estara aqui a primera hora-

-pero antes dijanme ¿como se llama el pequeño?-

-su nombre es rockaid hunter-

-bien... entonses lo vere mañana-

-bueno... ya arreglado esto me retiro...es mejor que vaya a la estacion de tren para regresar a mi casa- menciono mapache

-¿te vas tan pronto mapache?-

-lamento decir que si... pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-lastima... esperaba que pudieras pasar un tiempo mas aqui en ponyville-

-descuida regresare muy pronto-

-bueno... ya que... me gustaria acompañarte a la estacion...pero tengo que regresar a trabajar, applejack ya me deve de estar esperando...-

-bueno pues hasta pronto hummie!- decia la unicornio cuando de repente le da un gran abrazo al pegaso el cual solo se sorprendio

-mapache... oye... no ...respiro... auch!- decia ventus ya que ese abraso lo estaba dejando sin aire

-ups... lo siento- dijo mientras lo soltaba

-no... hay ...problema... -decia tratando de recuperar el aliento- espero verte pronto-

-ok bye!-

-bye-

y asi la unicornio regreso al imperio y el pegaso regreso a sus labores mientras tanto en el reino changeling Chrysalis aun se recuperaba de sus heridas en su trono despues de su pelea con oblivion

-veo que ya te estas recuperando- menciono el rey sombra

-silencio que aun me duele el cuerno- dijo Chrysalis quejandose -¿por que no me dijiste que esa precensia era de tu propio hijo?-

-no crei que fuera necesario decirtelo-

-¿acaso estas loco?... ¿no creias que debiste habermelo dicho antes de que me pidieras que derrotara a tu propio hijo?-dijo la reina enfurecida

-yo jamas te ordene que lo derrotaras... solo te pedi que lo entretubieras... yo sabia desde un principio que tu no lo lograrias ganarle- dijo el rey sombra seriamente

-¿entonces que ganaste con todo esto?- pregunto la reina levantandose del trono dirijiendose hacia el

-solamente distraerlo-

-no entiendo lo que quieres hacer- dijo Chrysalis

-paciencia... todo a su debido tiempo- dijo el rey sombra retirandose del lugar

-ponys jamas los entendere...- dijo la reina llevandose un casco a la cara

a la mañana siguiente en ponyville los tres muchachos tomaban un buen desayuno en su hogar para despues poder dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas labores ya que el pequeño rockaid se preparaba para su primer dia de escuela en ponyville

-y recuerda rockaid siempre debes obedecer a tu maestra en lo que te diga- dijo ignos alentandolo

-ya lo se... es la quinta ves que me lo dices...- dijo el potrillo

-creo que una sexta no estaria mal- dijo ventus riendose un poco cuando de pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-adelante!- grito ignos

-buenos dias chicos- saludo twilight con una gran sonrisa

-buenos dias twili- dijo ignos sonrojandose -¿gustas desayunar?-

-no muchas gracias estoy bien-

-¿no crees que es algo temprano para que vengas a llevarte este flojo al trabajo?- dijo ventus sercasticamente haciendo que ignos se enojara un poco

-oye!... ¿a quien le dices flojo?-

-pues a aquel que le costo levantarse temprano hoy- dijo rockaid sarcasticamente mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno

-oye!- dijo ignos mirandolo feo mientras twilight soltaba una pequeña risilla

-hay chicos ustedes tres parecen hermanos-dijo twlight haciendo sonrojar a los tres

-pero no es eso a lo que he venido... lo que pasa es que hoy tenemos la audiencia con la princesa celestia y debemos irnos ya-

-de acuerdo twilight- dijo ventus -danos un minuto y estaremos listos-

despues del desayuno los dos ponis ya estaban listos para partir pero antes de irse ignos le dijo a rockaid que se quedara un rato mas para que se fuera a preparar para ir a la escuela

-BUENO EN MARCHA! -grito twiligth con entusiasmo saliendo de la casa con sus amigos

durante el viaje a canterlot ignos se la paso platicando con la unicornio morada acerca el y de ella pero mas que nada de ella... en cuanto a ventus... al sentirse ignorado por ellos se echo una pequeña siesta que duro por todo camino... al llegar a canterlot llegaron al palacio y se dirigieron a la sala de audiencias la cual la princesa los estaba esperando...

-princesa celestia- dijo twilight haciendo una reverencia

-twilight sparkle... que gusto ver de nuevo a mi leal alumna- dijo la princesa saludandola tranquilamente -ignos night y ventus fast que gustos verlos de nuevo mis leales guardias-

-el placer es nuestro princesa- dijeron al unisono mientras hacian su reverencia

-bueno princesa me gustaria decir que venimos una visita de placer... pero la verdad es que tenemos un gran problema- dijo ignos con preocupacion

-no se preocupen twilight ya me conto sobre el asunto hace unos dias-

-¿en serio ya sabe de todo?- dijo ventus sorprendido -entonces nos podria decir... ¿que esta pasando aqui?-

-por supuesto pero primero algo de historia... siganme- dijo la princesa acompañada de los tres ponys que se dirigian rumbo a la biblioteca al llegar ahi la princesa saco con su magia un gran libro que estaba en uno de los estantes principales

-muy bien antes que nada quiero hablarles sobre su atacante- dijo la princesa sentandolos en una de las mesas

-¿se refiere al pegaso negro que nos ataco?- dijo twilight

-correcto twilight... el es el antiguo principe del imperio de cristal... white wolf-

-ya lo sabemos alteza nos lo dijo cadence la ultima vez que visitamos el imperio- dijo ignos con tono sarcastico

-entoces... ¿me imagino que sabes algo del pegaso negro?- dijo la princesa celestia con un tono sarcastico

-de algo me entere... twilight me conto algunos detalles- dijo ignos tranquilamente mirando a twilight

-bueno entonces permitanme decirles la historia completa- dijo celestia abriendo el libro con su magia aclarandose un poco la garganta -hace 300 años hubo una familia real que gobernaba con sabiduria y justicia en el imperio de cristal... estos eran el rey cristal gold, la reina ditzy mist y el principe white wolf... entre los tres gobernaban y traian la armonia a ese lugar... pero un dia una anciana unicornio que se hacia llamar el oraculo, empezo a esparcir el rumor de una profecia de que un miembro de la familia real traicionaria a los ponys de cristal y trairia una era oscura de miseria y sufrimiento...-

-guaauuuu... ¿que mas paso princesa?- dijo twiligh llena de curiosidad

-a eso voy querida- dijo la princesa frotando su casco en la melena de la unicornio morada haciendola que se riera un poco -como les decia... los ponys de cristal empezaron a creer en esa profecia y empezaron a sacar conclusiones sin sentido y al final terminaron sospechando de la reina a tal grado que decidieron ejecutarla-

-eso es horrible... ¿que clase de ponys harian eso?- dijo twlight asustada

-es como si quisieramos hacerle daño a usted princesa- dijo ventus sorprendido

-se que esto es sorprendente pero esos ponys pensaron que era lo correcto para poder salvar su hogar- dijo la princesa continuando con la historia -fue cuestion de tiempo para que este rumor llegara a los oidos del rey que de inmediato mando a proteger a su amada pero no pudo hacer nada el-

-¿por que?... ¿que sucedio?-dijo ignos preguntandole a la princesa

-no pudo hacer nada por que fue la misma reina ditzy mist que se entrego por su propia voluntad-

-¿pero por que lo hizo?- dijo ventus exsaltandose un poco

-por que ella empezo a creer en esa profecia y ella amaba mucho a los ponys de cristal... tanto los queria que decidio dar su vida a cambio de que ellos estuvieran bien-

-¿te recuerda a alguien ventus?- dijo ignos sarcasticamente mirando a su compañero

-ok ok ok... entiendo la razon que tuvo la reina para tomar esa decicion- dijo ventus

-pero eso no fue lo peor del asunto- dijo la princesa leyendo el libro

-¿que pudo haber sido peor que eso princesa celestia?- pregunto twilight a su mentora

-lo que paso... fue que dicidieron quemar viva a la reina y el principe white wolf observo ese momento muy de cerca-

-eso es terrible... pobre principe... el dolor de perder a un padre es enorme y es mucho mas doloroso verlo morir... no se como pudo superar eso- decia ventus mientras se le salia una lagrima de los ojos al recordar algo

-¿eso fue por lo se hizo oscuro... para buscar venganza?- pregunto ignos a la princesa

-te equivocas ignos -dijo la princesa seriamente -por extraño que paresca el jamas busco la venganza de aquellos que mataron a su madre... pero un caso muy contrario fue el rey cristal gold, que se lleno de ira y odio tranformandolo en un ser totalmente nuevo... su cuerpo se cubrio de oscuridad y su personalidad la cual era amable y cariñosa cambio a una totalmente fria y atemorizante llamandose asi mismo...-

-rey sombra- respondio twilight a la princesa

-correcto de nuevo twilight- dijo celestia sonriendole a su alumna -ese fue el motivo por el que surgio el temible rey sombra... empezo a esclavisar a todos los ponys de cristal y a gobernar con miedo y odio... ese cambio de actitud no le agrado nada a su hijo el cual intento hablar con el para hacerlo razonar pero no funciono llegando a pelear entre los dos el principe withe wolf al ver que su padre no hiba a cambiar de opinion decidio abandonar el imperio y formar un nuevo reino llamado sunnygram al cual varios ponys de cristal fueron a vivir con el-

-pero tengo entendido que ese reino se perdio o ¿no es asi princesa?- dijo la unicornio morada viendola a los ojos a la princesa

-otra vez estas en lo cierto querida twilight- le sonrio la princesa -ese reino tuvo algunas decadas de paz pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta que fue lo que sucedio en ese majestuoso reino y tampoco se cual fue el motivo del cambio de actitud del principe white wolf para combertirse en el pegaso negro conocido como king oblivion traidor de sunningram-

-pero hay algo que no entiendo princesa- pregunto ignos lleno de curiosidad -si eso hace mas de 300 años ¿como es que sigue vivo y joven?-

-esa es una pregunta a la cual no se como responderte ignos- dijo la princesa apenada

-bueno... se dice que conociendo a tu enemigo es el camino mas rapido a la victoria- dijo ventus seriamente -pero saber esto no nos ayuda de nada-

-¿a que te refieres ventus?- pregunto twilight a su amigo

-me refiero a las armas que porta... tu viste la destreza con la que manejaba esas espadas-

-es verdad... no pudimos hacer nada con las espadas de viento, fuego y trueno ademas tengo el presentimiento de que tiene mas- dijo ignos preocupandose un poco

-temia que este dia fuera a llegar- dijo la princesa preocupada

-¿por que lo dices princesa?... ¿sabes algo acerca de las espadas?- dijo twilight mirando con preocupacion a su mentora

-esas espadas son armas muy especiales ya que son consideradas armas legendarias por la raza de los dragones- dijo celestis sorprendiendo a los tres ponys -y sobre lo que dices ignos de que el tienes mas estas en lo cierto... segun tengo entendido son siete espadas legendarias que porta king oblivion-

-¿y por que tiene esas siete si son armas de dragones?- pregunto twilight mas preocupada aun

-no se exactamente el motivo... pero si el tiene tres espadas es probable que el sea el legendario portador de las siete espadas- dijo celestia

-¿y como henos su supone que vamos a enfrentarlo con armas comunes?- dijo ventus en tono molesto

-no te preocupes... desde que escuche el rumor de las espadas legendarias... mi hermana luna y yo tuvimos el presentimiento de que algun dia estas armas se utilizarian contra los ponys y asi decidimos forjar nuestras propias armas legendarias- dijo celestia sonriendole a sus amigos

-¿EN SERIO?- gritaron los tres al unisono

-asi es siganme por favor-dijo la princesa guiandolos a la sala del trono -originalmente se forjaron cuatro armas legendarias desgraciadamente en el inicio de la era de nightmare moon por alguna extraña razon se perdieron dos de esas armas y hasta la fecha y a pesar de una gran busqueda no han sido encontradas-

-¿y no cree que alguien podria encontrarlas y darle un mal uso?- dijo twiligh caminando a lado con su mentora

-se que el perder las armas fue algo descuidado... pero ni mi hermana ni yo somos tontas mi querida alumna- le contesto a twilight con una sonrisa picara -mi hermana y yo tuvimos la precaucion de crear un hechizo especial para esas armas-

-¿en que consiste en ese hechizo?- dijo ignos acercandose un poco mas a la princesa

-el hechizo que les pusimos es que las armas tienen mente propia y ellas eligen a sus portadores es por eso que nadie aunque quisiera pudiera utilizarlas sin consentimiento de estas-

-en ese caso... no nos serviria de nada buscarlas -dijo ventus sarcasticamente

-no te adelantes a los hechos joven guerrero ya que me alegra informarles que ustedes dos fueron elegidos por las dos armas que tengo custodiadas -decia la princesa mientras se acercaba a su trono haciendo que ella lanzara un rayo con su cuerno haciendo que el trono girara sobre su porpio eje abriendo un compartimiento secreto dejando mostrar las dos armas la cual dejaron sorprendidos tanto a twilight como los dos guardias...


	13. ¿Un nuevo aliado?

_***Capitulo 13: ¿Un nuevo aliado?**_

twilight, ignos y ventus se sorprendieron al ver las dos armas legendarias que celestia les habia contado lo cual esas dos armas brillaban con un resplandor dorado

-ignos, ventus acerquense por favor-dijo la princesa amablemente

ellos se acercaron y twilight observava atentamente recordando aquella vez de que como ella y sus amigas despertaron los elementos de la armornia convirtiendose en portadoras

-ignos night esta arma fue forjada para aquel que supiera demostrar un gran valor al igual una gran curiosidad para poder proteger y servir a quien lo necesita... es por eso que esta arma te ha elegido como su portador ya que espera que cumplas con un juramento que te has propuesto al principio de tu viaje utilizala sabiamente... ahora mismo te hago entrega de LA CRUZ DE COMBATE!-

ignos se acerco y se le quedo viendo el arma y vio que efectivamente era una cruz forjada de algun tipo de metal, se veia algo pequeña pero veia el poder que emanaba de ella y cuando lo tomo con sus cascos su energia recorria todo su cuerpo... reviso el arma y al agitarla un poco onto como esta podia soltar una cadena con puas el cual regresaba a su lugar, lo que mas le llamo su atencion era la punta de su arma que tenia unos cuatro ganchos a su alrededor y vio la punta de abajo que estaba echa como para perforar cualquier tipo de material... al terminar de analizarla ignos decide probar su arma dando varios movimientos fuertes agitando su arma vio como la cadena reacccionaba como un latigo... lo tomo con sus dos cascos haciendolo girar circularmente en su cuerpo haciendo un torbellino lo cual causara que las crines de los dos ponis y de la princesa se meneara, al terminar ignos poso en una posicion de combate listo para la lucha

-¿terminaste de presumir?- dijo ventus arreglandose la crin

-si ya termine-dijo ignos colocando su arma en su costado

-guauuuuuuu eso fue impresionante ignos-dijo twilight impresionada

-gracias twili ¿que puedo decir?-

-muy bien.. ventus fast acercate por favor-dijo la princesa celestia calmadamente como siempre

ventus se acerco al trono

-estas armas fueron creadas especialmente para a aquel cuyo valor no se vea opacado por ambiciones... estas armas buscan en su portador valor y lealtad para defender a quien lo necesite y has demostrado que tu interpones esos valores ante cualquier cosa... es por eso que te hago entrega de las KEYBLADES... PROMETIDA y RECUERDOS LEJANOS!-dijo la princesa sonriendo a ventus

el pegaso rojo tomo las dos espadas que tenian una forma de llave... la primera que era llamada "Prometida" era una arma ejemplar, El eje de Prometida la muestran dos corazones, y el mango tiene dos alas de ángel, blanca con colores, Los dientes se forman en la forma del kanji que significan "luz" y el llavero tenia una forma de una estrella... la segunda llave "Recuerdos Lejanos" tiene una forma similar a la de una llave comun, a pesar de que es de color negro y tiene un alcance más largo. El mango está compuesto de dos alas de murciélago que se extienden hacia abajo. Los dientes están en la forma del kanji para "oscuridad" y su llavero era de una corona tambien color negra... empeso a menearlas con tal maestria que parecia que las keyblades se movian con tan solo pensarlo... al final avento las dos espadas hacia adelante lejos de el y estas increiblemente regresaron a el girando alrededor de su cuerpo y al final tomandolas con sus cascos y haciendo una pose de batalla

-¿quien es el que presume ahora?-dijo ignos con sarcasmo

-no pude evitarlo es incrieble el poder que emanan en estas armas-dijo ventus asombrado

-son incriebles los dos-dijo twilight sorprendida

-recuerden chicos que estos no son juguetes usenlos sabiamente ya que ellas los eligieron-

-descuide princesa no le fallaremos-gritaron al unisono

-veo que por fin las has entregado querida hermana-dijo una vos muy conocida

-princesa luna- grito twiligth saludandola-¿observo todo el asunto?-

-si cada detalle incluso sus poses tan curiosas-dijo la princesa de la noche guiñandoles un ojo-pero ustedes necesitaran mas ayuda de la pense y yo se donde sonseguirla-

-¿estas pensando en alguien querida hermana?-

-si... Y si gustas yo los puedo llevar hacia el... siganme por favor-dijo la princesa de la noche saliendo de la sala

y asi luna los trajo por varios pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a una puerta fuertemente custodiada por tres guardia nocturnos luna se les acerco a ellos

-guardias dejenos pasar-dijo luna que al hacer eso lo guardias abrieron la puerta y se movieron dejandolos pasar bajaron por unas escaleras y se asombraron de lo que vieron adentro

-wooooooooooooow-dijeron los tres al unisono

-¿que es eso princesa luna?-dijo twilight asombrada todavia

-esto twilight es un portal de transportacion-dijo la princesa de la noche mostrando el portal de piedra circular con simbolos extraños que son provenientes de una civilizacion antigua

-¿teletransportacion?... ¿y a donde?-pregunto ventus

-a donde queramos ir-dijo luna calmadamente

-¿y no es peligroso?-pregunto ignos preocupado

-para nada mi hermana y yo lo hemos utilizado varias veces y no nos ha pasado nada-

-¿y como funciona?- pregunto twilight acercandose al portal

-solo celestia y yo sabemos de este portal y solo somos las unicas que podemos abrirlo con nuestra magia... bueno... amigos estan listos voy a abrir el portal ah y otra cosa mas... promentanme que no deben decir nada de este lugar-

-lo premeto princesa-dijo twilight poniendo su en su corazon

-lo prometo tambien su alteza-dijo ignos haciendo lo mismo

-vieniendo de una princesa no es peticion es orden asi que obedecere-dijo ventus seriamente

-muy bien aqui vamos-luna concentro su magia en su cuerno disparando al portal que a la vez se empezo a abrir y para sorpresa habia otra puerta cerrada y que tambien se estaba abriendo y aparecio otra puerta y otra y otra y otra y otra hasta que se vio un fondo brilloso con varios colores

-wooooow es hermoso-dijo twilight con una sonrisa

-bueno entremos no se queden atras-dijo la princesa luna saltando al portal seguido de twilight despues ignos y al final ventus una luz segadora no les permitia ver y cerraron los ojos y al abrirlos se encontraban en una parte no conocida

-siganme es por aqui-luna los estaba guiando en un camino rocoso que se diria que estaban en unas montañas

-¿princesa luna a donde nos llevas y falta poco?-pregunto twilight observando el ponorama

-no te preocupes twilight ya llegamos... bienvenidos al asilo ARKHAMPONY!-grito la princesa de la noche con entusiasmo-hogar de los criminales mas buscados de toda equestria-

-¿mas peligrosos?-twilight empezo a temblar al escuchar esas palabras

-no te preocupes twili... mantente cerca de mi y no permitire que nada malo te pase-dijo ignos acariciandole una mejilla haciendola que se sonroje

-que cursi te escuchaste ignos-dijo ven con su tono sarcastico de siempre

-oh tu callate envidioso- -¿ya acabaron de pelear?-dijo luna seriamente-hay que entrar no hay tiempo que perder el me esta esperando-entraron al lugar y unos guardias les cerraban el paso-no se preocupen ellos bienen conmigo-los guardias obedecieron dejandolos pasar los tres ponis se sorprendieron al ver el lugar que era una especie de isla con varios edificios grandes cada uno estaba diseñado para una funcion especifica

-¿exactamente para que es este lugar princesa?-pregunto ventus

-este asilo lo construi yo para tratar a los criminales y reformarlos para que sean seres de bien... los que nos se pueden se quedaran aqui el resto de su vida para que no causen problemas-

-¿y digame con exactitud que hacemos aqui?-pregunto ignos

-como les dije antes aqui hay alguien esperandome y ya voy tarde sigamne por aqui-

luna los llevo a uno de los edificios donde otros guardias les pidio que dejaran sus objetos de valor... la princesa de la noche no traia nada y no tuvo porblemas para pasar al igual que twilight pero ignos y ven tuvieron que dejar sus armas legendarias... al entrar mas al edificio vieron varias celdas con presos ahi adentro... desde un poni vestido de traje morado soltando carcajadas a lo loco mientras que le lanzaba unos dardos a aun dibujo de un murcielago que estaba en la pared, un pony calvo con una extraña marca roja que empezaba de su ojo y recorria la mayoria de su cuerpo gruñendo enfurecidamente y otro poni que tenia puesto un traje de karate color negro que expulsaba energia de sus cascos golpeando a la puerta de su celda tratando de escapar haciendo que twilight se asustara y abrazara a ignos fuertemente

-tranquila twili todo esta bien mantente cerca de mi de acuerdo-dijo ignos calmandola

-ok-musito la unicornio morada

despues de pasar la celda de varios psicopatas y criminales llegaron a una puerta especial con un guardia vigilandola luna se acerco y el guardia la saludo

-buenas tardes su alteza-dijo el guardia salundandola con reverencia-

-buenas tardes vengo a ver a mi amigo-

-si su alteza el lo esta esperando desde hace rato permitame abrir la puerta-el guardia habrio la puerta y dejo pasar a la princesa y a los tres ponis cuando entraron vieron una mesa en medio de la celda habia un poni sentado el era de color gris de crin y cola gris y gris oscuro... vestia un traje de preso de rayas negro y blanco con un sombrero estilo vaquero que estaba cubriendo su rostro y con sus dos patas arriba de la mesa

-vaya vaya ya era hora de que llegara princesa luna-dijo el extraño pony griz con un acento vaquero mientras se alzaba el sombrero de la cara revelando su rostro y al verlo se sorprendieron que tenian un especie de antifaz cubriendole alrededor de sus ojos pero al observarlo bien vieron que asi tenia la piel

-lamento la espera tennese quiero presentarte a unos amigos mios ella es twilight sparkle-

-hola-

-el es ignos night-

-mucho gusto-

-y el es ventus fast-

-hola-

-mucho gusto amigos mios es bueno conocer ponis nuevos permitanme presentarme mi nombre es TENNESSE KID COOPER-dijo el poni quitandose el sombrero con respeto

-¿cooper?-dijo ignos saltando una pequeña risita

-mira amigo no me hace mucha gracia que te burles de mi apellido-dijo tenesse en tono molesto

-lo siento-dijo ingos bajando las orejas

-no hay problema amigo.. ¿pero no cree princesa que cuatro contra uno es demasiada ventaja para nuestro juego de poker?-

-¿poker?-dijo twilight asombrada-

-asi es twilight cada semana vengo a este lugar para jugar una mano de poker con tenesse-dijo luna sonrojandose- no le digan a mi hermana si

-¿por que viene a jugar cartas con el?-pregunto ventus

-porque el es el unico que puede aguantarme un juego de poker en todo equestria ademas nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos ¿no es asi vaquero?-dijo luna

-tiene toda la razon alteza ¿ya podemos empezar?-dijo el vaquero preparando las cartas

-la verdad tenesse vine aqui por otra razon-dijo luna tranquilamente

-¿entonces a que debo el honor de su visita princesa?-

-vine aqui por que necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo la princesa preocupada-asi que por favor escuchanos con atencion-la princesa luna le conto al vaquero sobre lo que esta pasando

-entiendo veo que tienen los cascos llenos de problemas-dijo tennese con los brazos cruzados

-¿entonces nos ayudaras?-dijo twilight acercandose al vaquero

-lamento decirles pero eso no es asunto mio asi que no-

-¿por que no nos quieres ayudar?-pregunto ignos molestandose

-por que aqui la estoy pasando bien tengo una cama tres comidas al dia y una amiga con quien jugar ¿que mas puedo pedir?-

-¿no te aburres de estar aqui solo?-dijo ventus

-pues es un poco aburrido... pero como dije antes con luna visitandome soy feliz-

-¿en serio este tipo nos puede ayudar princesa luna?-dijo twilight

-asi es y como pueden ver tennese tiene unas habilidades unicas tanto en combate como en las armas-dijo la princesa de la noche -tennese no te lo pido como una princesa te lo pido como una amiga por favor ayudanos-dijo luna con unos ojitos de perrito triste

-le propongo algo su alteza... si usted me gana en un juego de poker estare a su servicio trato hecho-dijo tennese acercando el casco para cerrar el trato

-hecho-dijo luna sonriendo cerrando el trato con su casco

-¿no cree que es demasiado jugarse el destino de equestria en este juego?-dijo twilight susurrandole en el oido de luna

-para nada twilight si es la condicion que pone tennesse la aceptare... por favor serias nuestra juez y nos repartirias las cartas por favor-

-con todo gusto princesa-twilight repartio las cartas y las fichas a los jugadores y el juego comenzo durante varios minutos se ve que los jugadores no se rendian para nada... twilight observaba atentamente mientras que ven estaba sentado meditando y ignos observaba la situacion con twilight

-muy bien princesa veo que me ha dado buena pelea pero es tiempo de acabar con esto todo o nada ¿que dices?-dijo el vaquero muy seguro lanzando todas sus fichas a la mesa

-adelante-dijo luna tambien lanzando todas sus fichas a la mesa-dame dos cartas twilight

-dos cartas-

-y ami tres-dijo el poni griz

-tres cartas-twilight le rapartia las cartas y siguio observando

-muy bien princesa... flor-dijo tennese mostrando sus cartas

-flor imperial y yo gano!-dijo luna juntando sus fichas-eres genial tennese pero mientras que yo este aqui seras el numero dos-

-¿que... como ... cuando... pero como...?-dijo tennese rascando su casco en la cabeza

-ahora tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato-dijo luna con sarcasmo

-esta bien soy un poni de palabra ¿cuando empiezo?-

-ahora mismo-dijo la princesa de la noche jalandolo de un casco poniendolo fuera de la celda los demas lo seguian

-un momento un momento... espere su alteza-respondio tennese

-¿que ocurre vaquero?-

-no voy a salir de aqui sin mis cosas las necesito y tu lo bien lo sabes-

-si lo se... guardias haganme el favor de traer las pertenencias del prisionero-dijo la princesa luna a unos guardias que fueron por los objetos...

en el patio de la prision los tres ponis y la princesa conversaban con el chico nuevo...

-¿y como terminaste en la carcel tennese?-pregunto twilight que estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente del asilo

-pues solamente me distraje un poco y me atraparon-dijo el pony gris que tambien estaba recostado en la orilla de la fuente

-¿te atraparon?-respondio ignos mientras arqueaba una ceja

-asi es amigo... yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo cuando me agarraron-

-¿y de que trabajo estamos hablando?-pregunto ventus con cierta desconfianza

-pues digamos que me dedicaba a conseguir objetos especiales de gran valor-dijo el vaquero sentandose

-¿y por tener unos objetos te encarcelaron?-dijo twilight

-pues digamos que esos objetos de valor... no eran mios-respondio tennesse con una sonrisa entre dientes

-entonces eres un vulgar bandido-dijo ventus con un tono agresivo

-como que un vulgar bandido... dejame decirte amigo que soy un maestro ladron-

-¿maestro ladron?-pregunto ignos

-dejen de pelear ustedes dos... tennesse aqui estan tus cosas- dijo la princesa de la noche entregandole una bolsa

-gracias su alteza-decia tennese mientras se ponia sus ropas que eran unas botas negras, una camisa naranja, una pañuelo amarillo y un chaleco negro mostrando su cutie mark que pareia la cara de un mapache gotico-este si soy yo como me veo

-te ves bien tennese-dijo twilight observandolo atentamente

-nada mal vaquero-respondio ignos

-princesa solo falta una pequeñita cosa...pero muy importante... y es mi arma, ¿en donde se encuentra?-pregunto tennese a luna

-¿como decirtelo de la manera que mas entiendas?- luna medito la respuesta- esta en la boveda del asilo de maxima seguridad y tardara un tiempo en que te lo entreguen-

-pero no tenemos tiempo princesa luna-dijo twilight preocupada

-lo se, lo se... pero asi es el sistema del asilo-dijo luna bajando la cabeza

-no se preocupen que no hay ningun problema... yo me encargo de esto esperenme aqui-tennesse escalo un edificio sin problema los demas se sorprendieron de los movientos tan agilidosos que tenia el pony hasta que entro en una ventana y lo perdieron de vista no tardo ni diez minutos en salir por la ventana saltando y cayendo sin problema-ya vine... diez minutos y eso que me tarde... esto fue muy facil de obtener... princesa luna le recomendaria que reforzara la seguridad-

-¿tennesse como... como...?-decia la princesa anonadada

-recuerde que soy un maestro ladron para mi esto no representa problema alguno-

-¿pero entonces como es que terminaste en el asilo?... sigo sin entenderlo-pregunto twilight que todavia estaba sorprendida

-pues me atraparon y lo mas increible es que fue un solo pony... aunque no lo creas nunca olvidare esa mirada burlona-

-¿y como se llamaba ese pony?-pregunto twilight

-eso es el pasado amiga de echo hasta mi se me olvido el nombre pero eso si tenia una cara bien fea-dijo tennese con los cascos cruzados

-¿esa es tu arma?-pregunto ventus

-si... acaso no es una belleza- dijo el vaquero enseñandosela... el arma era un baston enorme con un gancho en forma de "C" y en el otro extremo tenia un cañon de una pistola lista para disparar... tennesse hizo unos movimientos increibles con su baston moviendolo y girandolo a la vez como si fueran uno solo, para despues saco unos bits de su chaleco las lanzo al aire y empezo a disparar dandole a las monedas con una punteria sorprendente asiendolas añicos para el final cargo su arma brinco y solto unos disparos...

-eres sorprendente tennesse... buenos movimientos-dijo la princesa de la noche guiñandole el ojo

-gracias es un honor viniendo de usted-dijo el vaquero acomodandose el sombrero

-bueno creo que ya es tiempo de regresar... ¿listos para volver?-dijo luna

-siiiiiiiiii-gritaron los cuatro al unisono

-entonces en marcha-dijo luna llevandose a los cuatro ponys saliendo del asilo y regresando por el mismo camino montañoso que recorrieron para despues la princesa de la noche conjuro un hechizo y disparo con su cuerno para abrir el portal y regresar a canterlot, al llegar ahi ellos se fueron del portal... luna los estaba guiando de nuevo para salir de esa habitacion, ellos en el camino conversaban agustamente cuando oyeron una voz muy conocida...

-¿se van ya sin despedirse de mi?-al escuchar esa voz todos voltearon y viendo a la princesa celestia acercandose a ellos

-princesa celestia-dijo twilight acercandose a su mentora

-¿asi que esta es la ayuda que te referias querida hermana?-dijo celestia abservando al pony gris tranquilamente

-asi es hermana quiero presentarte a...-

-tennesse kid cooper... mucho gusto su alteza... su hermana me hablo mucho de usted, es todo un privilegio conocer a una yegua hermosa como luna-tennesse se acerco a la princesa se arrodillo para despues tomar su casco para darle un beso

-jajaja vaya eres todo un caballero-dijo la princesa sonrojandose un poco

-bueno su alteza nosotros nos retiramos para regresar a ponyville y continuar con nuestra mision, con su permiso su alteza-dijo ventus siguiendo con su protocolo

-adios princesa celestia-twilight se despidio de su mentora con un abrazo el cual celestia respondio el abrazo

-cuidate mi leal estudiante y saludame a tus amigas-

-lo hare-twilight se empezo a dirigir a la salida cuando celestia la detubo

-twiligt es pera un momento...-

-¿que pasa prinsesa?-

-se me olvidaba darte esto- decia mientras le daba algo

-¿un libro?- twiligth lo miraba confundida

-es un libro que habla acerca del reino de sunningram... estoy segura de que habla acerca del principe white wolf-

-¿en serio? ... entonses sera de mucha ayuda-

-eso fue lo que pense-

-bueno los vere despues mis queridos ponys... vayan y cuidense mucho-

-lo haremos princesa-

de camino de regreso a pony ville ventus no dejaba de ponerle atencion a tennese...

-(¿como es posible que un ladron pueda ayudarnos?... no dudo que sus habilidades sean buenas... pero... ¿en verdad nos ayudara o tratara de traicionarnos y escaparse?... no me siento comodo con el a nuestro lado...sera mejor que no le quite los ojos de encima)- pensaba ventus mientras ignos le ponia atencion a otra cosa...

-veo que no te resististe a empezar a leer ese libro ¿verdad twili?-

-shhhhhh... no interumpas ignos...estoy leyendo- lo miro molesta

-ok... yo no dige nada...-

mientras tanto en el castillo de la Reina Chrysalis... ella estaba hablando con el rey sombra acerca de un asunto importante...

-tengo algo que decirle mi señor-

-habla Chrysalis... ¿dime que es lo que te aflige?-

-bueno...creo que hay un detalle que ha pasado por alto mi señor..-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-yo se que una vez usted fue derrotado gracias al corazon de cristal...-

-efectivamente... pero no pienso ir al imperio de cristal... y el corazon no puede avandonar ese reino... por eso no me preocupo por el y tu no deverias hacerlo...-lo miro molesto

-si eso ya lo se...-

-¿entonses?-

-hay otra magia aun mas poderosa que el corazon de cristal...-

-¿otra magia?- el rey sombra estaba sorpendido -dime haora mismo ¿cual es?-

-los elementos de la armonia!-

-una ves escuche hablar de ellos...pero no crei que en verdad existieran...-

-pues si son reales...-

-entonses tendremos que conseguirlos...- camino hasta donde estaba la reina -quiero que me traigas los elementos de la armonia... no me importa como lo hagas... solo traimelos-

-como usted ordene mi señor-


	14. Problemas en ponyville

_***Capitulo 14: Problemas en Ponyville.**_

En esa misma mañana rockaid estaba terminando de desayunar preparandose para ir a la escuela cuando alguien llama la puerta...

-¿quien podra ser?... de seguro se les olvido algo-rockaid se dirigio a la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa

-HOLA ROCKAID!- gritaron las cuttie mark crusaders asustando al potrillo el cual se cayo al piso

-hola chicas... diganme una cosa... ¿esto va ser una costumbre?-

-puede ser... ¿listo para irnos?- dijo applebloom levantando al potrillo

-si vamonos- dijo rockaid trayendose su mochila y su resortera colocandosela en el chaleco

en el camino los cuatro potrillos disfrutaron la charla en eso sweetie belle se empezo a acercar a rockaid y el sin darse cuenta siguio caminando como si nada... al llegar a la escuela saludaron a la maestra Cheerilee y se empezo a fijar en el potro amarillo...

-tu debes ser rockaid hunter... mucho gusto y bienvenido! mapache y ventus me hablaron de ti- dijo la maestra saludando al potrillo con una gran sonrisa

-¿en serio?... ¿y le dijeron todo?- dijo rockaid preocupado

-pues no del todo... mas que nada me dijeron que eres muy imperactivo- le dijo la maestra poniendole un casco en el hombro -no te preocupes, se que nos llevaremos muy bien... esperame tantito aqui afuera-

la maestra entro junto con las tres potrillas y rockaid se quedo esperando unos cinco minutos mientras que Cheerilee empezo a dirigirse a sus alumnos

-buenos dias clase-

-BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA CHEERRILEE!-gritaron todos los alumnos del salon

-niños hoy les tengo una gran noticia... a partir de hoy un nuevo compañero se unira a nuestra clase... por favor pasa- dijo la maestra haciendo señas de que entrara el potrillo y el entro y todos se le quedaron viendo en silencio hasta que la señorita Cheerilee lo presento -el es rockaid hunter y el va a estar acompañandonos durante el resto del curso

-hola- saludo rockaid con una gran sonrisa

-hola- contestaron todos al unisono

-bien rockaid dime ¿de donde vienes?-pregunto la maestra

-vengo del imperio de cristal-

los potrillos se sorprendieron al oir eso y Cheerilee pregunto

-¿y por que viniste aqui?-

-es una historia larga y complicada-rockaid se empezo a frotarse el casco en su cabeza

-bueno estoy segura que despues nos lo contaras... ahora ... ¿donde te puedo sentar?-

-aqui maestra! aqui, aqui, aqui, aqui...-decia sweetie belle mientra agitaba los cascos para llamar la atencion de su maestra

-¿en donde puedo sentarte?-la maestra buscaba un lugar al potrillo sin darse cuenta de que sweetie belle la estaba llamando

-maestra! aqui, aqui, aqui, aqui!-

-sweetie bell controlate!-dijo applebloom tratando de calmarla

-rockaid puedes sentarte junto con sweetie bell-dijo la maestra señalando el lugar vacio

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito la pequeña unicornio blanca que al hacerlo todos se le quedaron viendo de una manera extraña

-ehhh...este...yo...gracias maestra-decia la unicornio mientras ella se apenaba viendo a rockaid sentarse junto a ella apenandose mas todavia

-bueno alumnos empezemos la clase-dijo la maestra girando hacia su pizarron, las primeras horas de la clase rockaid estaba atento respondiendo correctamente a lo que Cheerilee le preguntaba sorprendiendo a los alumnos de la clase... sweetie belle se le quedo viendo perdidamente asombrada por el pequeño... el receso llego mas pronto de lo que rockaid hubiera esperado y ya afuera estaba disfrutando su almuerzo con sweetie belle con applebloom y scootaloo...

-wow rockaid no sabia que fueras todo un cerebrito-dijo scootaloo en tono burlesco

-es verdad... ya le puedes hacer competencia a sweetie belle-dijo applebloom tambien en un tono burlesco haciendo sonrojar a la unicornio

-no es para tanto chicas... esto no es nada comparado con las clases que me daba mi prima mapache-dijo rockaid tayandose la nariz-

-wooooow eres sorprendente-dijo sweetie belle

-y eso que no han visto nada! miren esto-dijo rockaid sacando su resortera de su chaleco -oye!... no puedes traer esto a la escuela es peligroso-dijo applebloom ocultandole la resortera

-para nada soy todo un profesional... esperenme un momento ¿quieren?- rockaid se marchaba dejando a las tres potrancas solas en ese momento sweetie belle empezo a decir algo muy importante

-¿chicas puedo decirles algo importante?- dijo la pequeña unicornio apenada

-¿de que se trata sweetie?-dijo applebloom

-es que es un secreto... ¿me promenten no decirselo a alguien?-

-lo prometemos!-dijeron las dos al unisono

-pues...es que...yo creo que me gusta alguien del salon-

-espera... ¿te gusta rockaid verdad?-dijo scootaloo apuntandole con la pata

-espera... ¿como lo supiste?-dijo sweetie belle sorprendida

-dahhhhhh... no supiste ocultar lo que pensabas despues de todo ese escandalo de la mañana-dijo la pequeña pegaso

-¿en serio fui tan obvia?-

-sweetie belle... todo el salon lo escucho... hasta te observe como lo estabas mirando perdidamente-dijo scootaloo cruzando los brazos

-es que no pude evitarlo... en serio creo que me gusta y no se que hacer...-dijo la unicornio apenada

-no te preocupes sweetie belle... nosotras te ayudaremos, para eso somos tus amigas-dijo applebloom tocandole su casco en su hombro

-¿en serio me ayudaran?-

-claro que si... somos las cuttie mark crussaders y estamos dispuestas a ayudarte-dijo scootalo animandola

-CUTIE MARK CRUSSADERS CASAMENTERAS!-gritaron las tres al unisono

-esperen un minuto... ¿como que casamenteras?-dijo sweetie belle confundida, en eso llega rockaid para avisarle a las potrancas que ya habia preparado todo

-listo chicas... ¿de que estan hablando?-pregunto el potrillo amarillo

-nada cosas de chicas-dijo applebloom soltando una risita acompañada de las otras dos

-como sea... ¿ven esos botes de jugo que puse en esos lugares?-rockaid les señalaba a las tres protrancas los botes que estaban colocados en la cerca

-si los vemos claramente-

-ahora miren esto-el potrillo amarillo preparo su resortera apuntando hacia los botes de jugo vacio y sin dudarlo ni vacilar... rockaid disparo sin problemas cinco piedritas atinandole a los cinco botes sin fallar

-woooooooow... rockaid eso fue sorprendente-dijo scootaloo asombrada

-lo se- dijo rockaid

-rockaid guarda eso!-dijo applebloom guardando su resortera en su chaleco

-¿por que?-

-ahi vienen silver spoon y diamond tiara y de esas dos tienes que tener cuidado-dijo sweetie belle preocupada

-¿esas dos?-dijo rockaid observandolas

-vaya vaya vaya...miren ¿quien esta aqui?... ya viste silver spoon... son los tres costados en blanco y estan con el chico nuevo-

-si diamond tiara... mira potrillo pareces un chico listo asi que yo que tu no me juntaria con esas tres perdedoras-

-es verdad si te sigues juntando con esas tres jamas tendras tu cuttie mark-dijo diamond tiara acercandose mas a rockaid... las tres potrancas las miraban con furia teniendo las ganas de golpearlas pero rockaid solo djo unas cuantas palabras

-esperen un momento... dejenme ver si entendi bien... ¿ustedes son las ganadoras?-pregunto rockaid

-por supesto!-dijeron las bravuconas al unisono

-pues entonces esta decidido... me quedo con las perdedoras y si me disculpan mis amigas me estan esperando... con su permiso-dijo el potrillo acercandose a su amigas -bueno chicas... ¿nos vamos?-

-siiiiiiiiiiiii-gritaron las tres al unisono jalandolo de regreso al salon para continuar las clases

-las dos bravuconas se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la reaccion del potrillo -ya me las pagaran esas tres costados en blanco-dijo diamond tiara maldiciendolas

durante la clase rockaid siguio mostrando sus habilidades sorprendiendo a todos y el tiempo su fue volando llegando a la hora de la salida

-bien alumnos es todo no olviden traer mañana su tarea... cuidense y que la pasen bien... rockaid me gustaria hablar contigo... asi que esperame un momento-dijo la maestra cheerilee diciendole al potrillo amarillo

-esperenme afuera si chicas-

-ok-dijeron las tres al unisono saliendo del salon mientras que rockaid se acercaba a su maestra

-sea lo que sea... yo no fui... yo no me lo comi... yo no se nada al respecto!... por primera ves y me sorprende decirlo... mis cascos estan limpios!-dijo rockaid acercandose con temor

-tranquilo rockaid yo se que no has hecho nada malo, solo queria hablar un momento contigo-

-ahhhh eso... ok-el potrillo se acerco mas a su maestra-¿y de que quiere hablarme?-

-¿como te parecio tu primer dia de escuela?-pregunto su maestra

-mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-pues de hecho me sorprendiste tu mas a mi rockaid... no sabia que fueras tan listo-

-¿bueno que puedo decir maestra?... tengo mis momentos-

-¿y como te llevaste con tus compañeros?-

-muy bien maestra sin ningun problema-

-en ese caso me gustaria hablar con tu prima algun dia tienes muchas habilidades-dijo la maestra guiñandole el ojo

-si usted lo dice miss cheerilee... con su permiso me retiro cuidese-dijo rockaid saliendo del salon y alcanzando a sus amigas

en el bosque everfree oblivion observaba como derpy estaba limpiando su cuarto de arriba y abajo ya que ultimamente lo habia estado visitando muy a menudo

-no es necesario que hagas esto sabes... de todos modos se va a volver a ensuciar-dijo el pegaso negro enojado como siempre

-pero mira este lugar! parece como si alguien lo hubiera abandonado-dijo derpy mientras ella estaba sacudiendo los muebles

-es que este lugar esta abandonado... entiendelo-

-eso no es pretexto-dijo derpy lanzandole un plumero-ahora ayudame a sacudir en aquel lugar ¿quieres?-

-¿queeeeeee?-

-ya la oiste oblivion... asi que ponte a sacudir-dijo withe en su mente

-callate quieres!-dijo oblivion enojandose mas lansando el plumero al piso en eso derpy se encuentra un libro de color rojo algo extraño... mirando la portada del libro lee que dice "Dragones tomo 1: la montaña del viento."

-¿historia de los dragones?-la pegaso griz estaba a punto de abrir el libro cuando oblivion se lo quita

-esto no se lee... te pido por favor que te alejes de el!-dijo oblivion guardandolo debajo de su cama

-esta bien no te enojes... oye ¿siempre eres asi?-

-no tienes idea... tengo tresientos años aguantandolo-dijo white en la mente de oviblion

-ja ja muy gracioso white...ahora callate!-

-oye no le grites asi-dijo derpy defendiendo a white al notar que estaban discutiendo

-tu no te metas esto potrilla!... este asunto es entre white y yo-dijo oblivion regañandola

-¿que me dijiste?- dijo derpy con lagrimas en los ojos- eres un tonto!- dijo derpy volando fuera del castillo

-¿ya ves lo que hiciste oblivion?- dijo white regañandolo -la unica amiga que tenemos en trecientos años y tu la ofendiste

-tu tuviste la culpa-

-no es cierto... fue tu maldito caracter que tienes... ahora cambia quiero calmar a esa pegaso-

-como quieras para mi da igual-dijo oblivion brillando su cuerpo cambiando a withe wolf

-oye derpy espera no te vayas!... no le hagas caso a este amargado-dijo withe volando y saliendo por donde derpy se habia ido y para su sopresa derpy se quedo mirando en uno de los balcones del castillo

-ahi estas derpy... escucha quiero decirte algo...-white le queria decirle algo pero la pegaso gris no le prestaba atencion

-por favor amiga...no te enojes ¿si?-pero derpy seguia sin prestarle atencion

-derpy por favor dime algo...-decia white preocupado

-¿que es eso de ahy white?- decia derpy apuntando a una direccion del cielo

-¿que es que?- white miraba atentamente donde señalaba derpy viendo lo que parecia una gran y extraña nube negra -¿ya viste eso oblivion?-

-no y no me interesa-dijo oblivion todavia molesto

-jodete pues!-dijo white enojado

se quedaron los dos ponis observando hasta que derpy alcanzo a ver que eran unas criaturas extrañas y se lo dijo a white sacudiendolo

-mira son criaturas!-

-tienes razon. creo que ya las habia visto pero... ¿a donde se dirijen?-pregunto white

derpy penso en un momento hasta que adivino a donde se dirigian

-oh no... van a PONIVILLE!... mi pequeño muffin!- grito derpy preocupada

-¿tu que?- decia white mientras vio como derpy volaba en direccion a ponyville -espera... ¿a donde vas?-decia el pegaso azul celeste pero ella ya se habia ido

en la plaza principal de ponyville los cuatro potrillos disfrutaban el dia practicando y jugando cuando de pronto empezaron escuchar explosiones en los alrededores haciendo que la multitud empieze a correr y asustarse...

-¿que esta pasando... que son esos estruendos?-pregunto applebloom asustada

-no lo se pero no me gusta como se ve esto-dijo rockaid observando-cuidado amigas agachense!- el potrillo saco su resortera y disparo dos piedras a dos changelins que estaban a punto de atacar a sus amigas

-¿que fue eso... que esta pasando?-pregunto scootaloo muy asustada

-no lo se pero miren atras y vean!-les dijo rockaid que voltearan y se asombraron de lo que vieron

-oigan chicas... ¿no son esas criaturas que atacaron canterlot la ultima vez?-pregunto sweetie belle

-si... y atacaron el imperio de cristal hace una semana-dijo rockaid sorprendido

-chicas tenemos que buscar refugio lo antes posible vamos-

-de acuerdo... bueno amigos subanse-dijo scootaloo preparando su scooter y enganchandolo a su vagoncito rojo para que se subieran los tres potrillos... en el camino scootaloo los llevaba a toda velocidad y vieron como los changelings estaban atacando a los ponys... cuando de pronto varios de estos monstruos decidieron atacar a el y a las potrillas... pero rockaid le seguia disparandoles con su resortera

-¿y a donde vamos?-dijo sweetie belle asustada

-a donde sea... el chiste es ocultarnos!-dijo scootaloo esquivando unos obstaculos

-cuidado scootaloo con esa pared!-grito rockaid

-¿cual pared?- pero era demasiado tarde... ya que los cuatro se estrellaron con una pared que les salio de la nada y los cuatro cayeron asotando en el piso

-¿amigas estan bien?-dijo rockaid levantandose

-si yo estoy bien dijo applebloom-

-yo tambien-dijo scootaloo

-y yo auugggggghhhhhhhh-

-sweetie belle ¿que tienes.. estas bien?- grito scootaloo levantando a su amiga

-mi pata... creo que me la rompi-la pequeña unicornio vio como su pata estaba totalmente lastimada

-ahhh genial... abra otra cosa que se ponga peor-dijo applebloom levantando a su amiga

-yo creo que si... miren!-sweetie belle señalo con su otra para que los demas vieran que otros changelings aterrizaban rodeandolas

-bien dicho applebloom!... ahora has que se vayan!-dijo la pequeña pegaso sarcasticamente

los moustros se acercaban cada ves mas pero en eso rockaid se puso al frente de ellas listo con su resortera

-chicas atras de mi y cubranse los ojos que esto se va a poner feo-

un changeling se abalancea a potrillo pero el disparo con su resortera dandole en la cabeza haciendolo que se caiga... dos mas se preparaban para atacarlo cuando el potrillo disparo dos piedras a la vez golpeandolos

-no me venceran como la ultima vez!-dijo el potrillo poniendose en posicion de combate, cinco changelings atacaron a la vez a rockaid pero el los esquivo sin problema golpeandolos fuertemente a cada uno a casco limpio dejandolos noqueados-no permitire que lastimen a mis amigas!-

las cmc vieron con asombro el valor de su amigo que estaba mostrando... otros cinco changelings mas trataron de golpear al potrillo pero el se sube a uno de ellos montandolo empezando a golpearlo en la nuca haciendo que el monstruo empiece a disparar alguna especie de rayo de su cuerno dandole a sus aliados para el final el pequeño con sus dos cascos juntos le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del changeling dejandolo noqueado... exausto el potrillo dijo en su mente

-(parece que el entrenamiento de ignos sirvio de algo)-voltea a ver asus amigas y ven otro grupo de cinco changelings a punto de atacarlas pero rockaid una vez mas tomo su resortera y disparo cinco piedras a la vez acertandole en la cabeza a cada changelings noqueandolos-¿estan bien amigas?-

-si gracias rockaid-dijo applebloom abrazandolo

-espero que tengas mas piedras-dijo scootaloo

-¿por que lo dices?-

-por que ahi vienen mas!-scootaloo lo señalo con su casco y vieron otro monton mas de esos mounstros acercandose

-en ese caso hora de pelear a casco limpio... esperen aqui-el potrillo se acerco paso a paso hacia sus oponentes los cuales estos saltaron hasta donde estaba el pequeño pero antes de que pudieran llegar a el un fuerte golpe hizo que salieran volando en todas direciones...

-¿pero que?- rockaid estaba sorprendido de lo que habia pasado...

-no permitire que lastimen a los pequeños!-

ignos se habia colocado enfrente de rockaid con la cruz de combate en su casco protegiendo a los pequeños...

-ignos!-el pony amarillo se coloco junto al unicornio - entre los dos los derrotaremos!-

-rockaid... toma a tus amigas y llevalas a un lugar seguro!-

-espera...¿que?-

-que las pongas a salvo!-

-pero... quiero ayudar...-

-no discutas... es una orden!- ignos miro muy seriamente a rockaid el cual se sorprendio por la reaccion del unicornio

-ok...- el potrillo resignado fue hasta donde estaban las tres ponys - vamos chicas... hay que irnos-

-esta bien- dijo scootaloo

-vamos- appleblom ayudo a sweetie belle a ponerse de pie sin mucho exito

-auch... me duele demaciado mi patita-

-dejame ayudar- rockaid cargo a sweetie para asi poder abandonar el lugar mientras que ignos se dirigia corriendo hacia donde estaban algunos changelings acorralando a varios ponys que estaban asustados...

-oigan bestias asquerosas!... dejenlos tranquilos!- ignos empezo a lanzar latigasos en contra de aquellas criaturas las cuales al sentir los golpes salian volando en todas direcciones logrando poner a esos ponys a salvo... -corran busquen refugio!-

-esta bien... muchas gracias...-

-(esto no esta bien... primero el imperio de cristal y ahora ponyville... esto no me gusta nada)- penso ignos mientras seguia atacando a los changelings que se hiba encontrando en el camino... mientras que en otro lado del pueblo ventus y tennesse tambien estaban combatiendo...

-atento vaquero... no permitas que nadie salga herido...- decia ventus con sus dos keyblades en sus cascos golpeando a varios changeling

-no te preocupes amigo... aqui tengo todo bajo control!- tennesse golpeaba a dos changelins con su baston sin ningun esfuerso... - vaya... esto si que es una verdadera fiesta, ya me hacia falta algo de ejercicio-

-deja de jugar y concentrate tennesse...- ventus lo miro molesto

-oye... estas mas estresado que un conejo a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente- decia con una sonrisa - si tenemos que hacer esto... ¿no seria mejor tomarlo como un juego?-

-estas loco tennesse!- el pegaso no entendia la actitud del pony vaquero- solo no permitas que esas criaturas lastimen a alguien-

-no hay problema compañero- tennesse giro su baston para poder apuntar a varios changelins que estaban a punto de atacar a dos ponys... jalando el gatillo de su arma disparo a todas esas criaturas logrando salvar a aquellos ponys- realmente soy bueno en esto...-

-wow... eso fue imprecionante- ventus estaba sin palabras- ¿en serio tienes una buena punteria? -

-por supuesto amigo-

-pues entonses te necesito haya arriba- el pegaso apunto hacia lo mas alto de la alcaldia de ponyville-

-¿y para que me quieres en ese lugar si toda la accion esta aqui abajo?-

-por que en ese lugar tendras una exelente vista para poder disparar sin problema-

-ya entendi tu plan... dejame mostrarte lo que mi habilidad de disparador experto puede hacer-

tennesse se abrio paso golpeando a varios changelins con su baston y al llegar a la alcaldia ayudandose de su baston empezo a escalar sin nungun problema hasta llegar a la punta de la bendera mas alta del la alcaldia, colocandose en una pocicion adecuada el pony vaquero volvio a apuntar con su pistola y empezo a disparar con una velocidad sorprendenta a cada changelin que se le ponia enfrente sin fallar un solo tiro...

-yeeeehhhhaaaaaa!... esto es mejor que el entrenamiento de call of pony que me ponia mi padre hace varios años atras!-

-oye tennesse!-

-¿que pasa compadre?-

-ocupate primero de los que estan volando!-decia ventus mientras golpeava a mas de esas criaturas

-entendido amigo...sale una lluvia de criaturas horribles-

tennesse seguia disparando a todo cosa que no fuera un pony mientras que ignos y ventus seguian peleando en tierra tratando de salvar a los havitantes del pueblo... pero en las orillas del pueblo en la copa de un arbol alguien habia estado observando desde que inicio aquella batalla...

-deveriamos ir a ayudarles...-

-eso no es asunto nuestro white...- le decia oviblion en su cabeza

-no podemos permitir que ponys inocentes salgan lastimados-

-sabes de sobra que eso no me importa-

-sabes... estoy arto de esa actitud tuya oviblion- decia white molesto -deveriamos ayudarles...-

-que curioso...-

-¿a que te refieres oviblion?-

-no recuerdo que nadie viniera a ayudarnos cuando estubimos en la masacre de la montaña del viento!... no se porque nosotros deveriamos ayudar haora-

-bueno... pues...- white no sabia que responder a eso

-¿ahora entiendes porque no tengo motivos para ayudarlos?-

-¿pero que hay de derpy?-

-¿derpy?-

-asi es...ella vive aqui y si no ayudamos... lo mas seguro es que la van a lastimar...si no es que a matar!-

-bueno... pues...- ahora era oviblion el que no sabia que decir

-tenemos que ayudarla-

-ok white tu ganas... ayudare solo si tu hazes algo por mi...-

-¿y que quieres que haga?- pregunto white nervioso

-si les ayudo... no mas white wolf...-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-tu estas arto de mi actitud... y yo estoy arto de ti...-

-no te entiendo...¿que es lo que quieres?-

-pues es simple... no mas white wolf... ME QUEDO PARA SIEMPRE COMO OVIBLION!-


	15. Entrando en accion

_***Capitulo 15: Entrando en accion.**_

La situacion en ponyville seguia igual de critico... los changelings estaban atacaban a todos los residentes pero nuestros heroes seguian peleando valientemente... ignos rescato a rockaid, ventus peleaba junto con tennessee y twilight buscaba con desesperacion a sus amigas pero para su suerte se encontro con pinkie pie que estaba disparando con su cañon de fiestas a las criaturas...

-pinkie gracias a celestia que estas bien-dijo la unicornio morado abrazando a su amiga

-twilight! ¿decidiste venir a la fiesta?-

-no tenemos tiempo para eso pinkie tenemos que encontrar a las demas-

-oki doki loki- las dos ponies avanzaron dirigiendose a la boutique carrusel, los changelings atacaban pero pinkie disparaba con gran animo su cañon mientras que twilight disparaba con su cuerno... llegaron al lugar y afuera se encontraron a rarity que se defendia con una escoba y fluttershy se escondia atras de la unicornio blanca completamente agachada

-atras bestias inmundas no dejare que dañen mi boutique!- dijo rarity golpeandolos a cada uno, en eso vio como un changeling fue envestido que nada mas y nada menos que su amiga rainbow dash.

-si se meten con mis amigas se meten conmigo!- dijo la pegaso arcoiris golpeando a otras criaturas mas salvando a sus dos amigas

-muchas gracias rainbow -dijo rarity descansando

-gracias a celestia que estas aqui- dijo la pegaso amarilla sollosando abrasando a su amiga

-¿chicas estan bien?-dijo twilight acercandose a ellas

-si... ¿pero se puede saber que estan haciendo los changelings aqui?-pregunto rainbow observando el panorama- ¿y que haces aqui twiligth?... pense que estarias con la princesa-

-si estaba ahi pero nos desocupamos pronto, cuando veniamos en el tren vimos una gran grupo de changelings dirigiendose hacia este lugar y cuando llegamos vimos como atacaban a los ponis asi que ventus dijo que nos separaramos y me dijo a mi que las encontrara-

-¿y donde se supone que estan ellos?-pregunto rarity

-cuando volaba para aca... vi a ventus que estaba peleando con esas criaturas feas en la plaza-dijo rainbow apuntando el lugar

-hay no!... ventus... tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-dijo fluttershy preocupada mientras corria hacia alla

-espera fluttershy!-grito pinkie pero no escucho la pegaso amarilla

-vamos chicas sigamosla-dijo twlight siguiendo a fluttershy en compañia de sus amigas mientras tanto en la plaza ventus estaba luchando y protegiendo a los ponis que salvaba y tennesse cubria su espalda en lo alto de la alcaldia disparando todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino... despues de una dura pelea los dos ponis se reagruparon

-hemos ganado yeeeeeeehhhhhaaaaaaaaa!- grito el pony gris

-no cantes victoria vaquero... siento que esto aun no ha acabado-dijo ventus seriamente

-si creo que tienes razon... esto fue demasiado facil-dijo tennessee mientras que sacaba su pañuelo y limpaba su arma

-ventus,tennessee... ¿estan bien?- grito twilight dirigiendose a el con sus amigas

-si estamos bien ¿como estan ustedes?-

-bien-dijeron las cinco al unisono

-¿quien eres tu?, ¿no te he visto por aqui?, ¿eres nuevo?, ¿vienes de visita?, ¿te vas a quedar a vivir?-gritaba la poni rosa acechando al vaquero

-no tenemos tiempo para tus fiestas pinkie... ahi vienen mas- grito rarity apuntando hacia los cielos los ponis vieron y efectivamente varios changelings mas se dirigian hacia ponyville

-twilight llevate a tus amigas aun lugar seguro-dijo ven desembainado sus armas de nuevo para el combate

-¿pero nosotras queremos ayudar?-dijo rainbow mirandolo feo a ventus

-no es una peticion... es una orden!-

-de acuerdo vamos chicas refugiemonos en el ayuntamiento-dijo twilight guiando a sus amigas

-pero no puedo dejar a ventus solo!- dijo la pegaso amarilla acercandose a ven

-anda fluttershy... ve con ella... te prometo que estare bien-dijo ven acariciandole la crin

-pero...-

-te prometo regresar a salvo-decia el pegaso rojo con una mirada dulce, fluttershy obedecio y se fue volando hacia el ayuntamiento el cual rainbow estaba regresando con ventus

-oye ven!-grito la pegaso arcoiris -rainbow te dije...-

-si, si, si, si... ya se... lo que pasa es que applejack sigue en sweet apple acress y creo que necesitara ayuda-

-demonios es verdad-

-¿si quieres yo puedo ayudarte mi amigo?- dijo tennesse acercandose a la platica

-no lo se-dijo ven dudando

-vamos amigo...-dijo el vaquero con una mirada triste

-esta bien... ve a sweet apple acres-dijo ventus apuntandole con su pata- protegela a ella y a su familia-

-como ordene señor- tennesse se fue galopando hacia alla dejando solo a ven y a rainbow

-¿en serio podemos confiar en el?-pregunto rainbow

-eso espero...- dijo ventus con un gran suspiro - y haora tu ve a buscar refugio-

mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo ignos ayudaba a otros ponis a buscar refugio

-vayan a buscar refugio pero ya!- grito ignos a otros ponis el cual ellos obedecieron

-espero que a ven le este yendo mejor-dijo ignos con un gran suspiro -parece que hay mas diversion por ese lugar- el unicornio se dirigio hacia otra parte donde habia mas changelings... al llegar ahi con su cruz dio de latigazos a unos cuantas criaturas que ya habian llegado donde el ya estaba

-la comida no les saldra gratis- ignos le clavo con su cruz a un changelings en la cabeza pero otros cinco mas se dirigieron a el pero el unicornio no tuvo problemas ya que saco la cruz dela cabeza del changeling y con la cadena lo amarro en otro changeling y lo empezo a azotar contra otros varias veces hasta acabar con ellos

-adoro mi trabajo-decia mientras guardaba su arma pero de pronto sintio una fuerte precencia magica -que poder... ¿de quien sera?- ignos miraba ambos lados pero no veia nada hasta que se enfoco arriba de una de las casas y vio un changeling mas grande que parecia una yegua, el unicornio se subio a una de las casas y brinco de una a otra hasta llegar a ella... la changeling estaba observando la situacion riendo malevolamente

-asi es mis queridos changelings... ataquen y destruyan sin piedad... encuentren a esas ponis y traiganme sus elementos-

-asi que eso se trata-la reina voltio y vio al unicornio morado

-vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿pero quien demonios eres tu?-

-yo... soy tu cita para el baile!- dijo ignos en un tono sarcastico

-no me hagas reir... tengo mas de mil años y ¿crees que un mocoso como tu puede conmigo?-

-sabes una cosa... no aparentas mas de dos mil quinientos años-

-maldito chiquillo insolente... te atreves a desafiarme a mi... a la reina changeling Chrysalis!-

-mil disculpas su majestad... con su permiso... voy a patear su flanco real!-dijo ignos haciendo una reverencia burlona

-maldito seas chiquillo insolente! te voy comer y escupir tus huesos para darselos a mis perros!- grito chrizalis sacando una gran Oz y empezandolo a embestir pero ignos la detuvo con su cruz de combate sacando unas chispas con el choque de sus armas, ambos estaban cara a cara queriendo atacarse pero el unicornio azul se transporto a otro lado haciendo que Chrysalis se tropezara... ignos aprovecho el momento y solto un buen de latigazos lastimando a la reina haciendo que ella se empesara a enojar y con su oz quiso cortarle la cabeza a ignos pero el esquivo sin problema, pero ella no se detuvo y siguio atacandolo varias veces sin ningun resultado... ignos se trasporto a otro lado para poder atacar de golpe a Chrysalis pero esta tambien adivino el moviento y trato de cortarlo pero el se deslizo viendo pasar la hoja sobre su cabeza se volvio a partar de un lado y noto como caia un mechon de su crin...

-ahora si ya te cargo el payaso maldita bruja!- ignos se enfurecio galopando hacia ella pero la reina iba atacar con su arma pero el unicornio brinco se paro sobre el arma y le empezo a soltar varios latigasos para el final golpearla con su casco en la cara mandandola a volar pero ella reacciono y empeso a volar...

-no esta nada mal para un chiquillo como tu pero... ya es hora de pelear en serio-dijo la reina amenazandolo

-ya era hora... el calentamiento me empezaba aburrir!-

-toma esto!- la reina lanzo su oz hacia ignos pero el logro quitarse en el ultimo momento

-ja... fallaste-

-yo no estaria tan seguro... mira detras de ti- ignos vio como el arma regresaba para cortarlo pero el lo esquivo pero de nuevo el arma volvio a voltearse y se dirigia hacia el

-¿pero que demonios?- el unicornio haciendo un gran movimiento logro esquivar el ataque de la oz de Chrysalis

-eres rapido pero no tanto unicornio- dijo la reina mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a ignos

-¿que?- ignos no supo como pero estaba atrapado ante el hechizo que Chrysalis le habia lanzado...sus cuatro patas estaban bien sujetas y no se podia mover - maldicion! sueltame !-

-no lo creo... se ve que eres muy fuerte pero no prestas atencion en batalla niño- decia mientras atraia al unicornio con su magia hasta ponerlo en frente de ella -veo que eres muy fuerte... y entiendo la razon...-

-¿de que henos estas hablando haora bruja?-

-tu tienes un gran amor hacia alguien... si puedo saborear ese sentimiento... es delicioso... ese amor es el que te hace fuerte y salir adelante-

-asi que sabes identificar los sentimientos de los demas... te entiendo... ya que nunca vas a experimentar eso por ti misma!- decia ignos en forma sarcastica- pero no los puedes culpar... ya que quien podria enamorarse de alguien tan vieja como tu!-

-¿eso crees niño insolente?... entonses devere alimentarme con ese amor que tu tienes...pero no solo eso... te lo voy a quitar asi ya no sentiras nada por ese alguien especial-

-¿que?... no te atrevas!- pero el unicornio no pudo hacer nada para defenderse ya que la reina empezaba a darse un gran banquete con ese amor

-(tengo que hacer algo... no puedo dejar que este vejestorio se salga con la suya... ¿pero que puedo hacer?)- pensaba ignos al sentir que aquella criatura se estaba alimentando de sus sentimientos cuando de repente una canica golpea fuertemente la cabeza de Chrysalis haciendo que pierda el control sobre el hechiso que tenia atrapado al unicornio

-¿pero que demonios?- decia la reina confundida

-suelta a mi amigo mounstro!-

mientras tanto en sweet apple acres... la batalla tambien habia comenzado y la familia apple estaba defendiendo su territorio de los intrusos...

-tomen eso criaturas horribles!- decia applejack mientras pateaba a dos changelins que estaban en su camino - ten cuidado con esos dos big mac!-

-eeeyuuuupp- decia su hermano mayor mientras embestia a un grupo de changelins

-no permitiremos que destruyan nuestro hogar!- la pony vaquera habia agarado una cuerda y con ella logro lazar a cinco changelins que se dirigian hacia el granero donde estaba la abuela smith golpeando con una sarten a los changelins que se acercaban

-rufianes... malvados... alejense de mi hogar!- la abuela seguia dando sartenasos a diestra y siniestra

-applejack! detras de ti!- big mac logro golpear a dos de esas criaturas que estaban a punto de golpear a su hermana

-gracias big mac... son demaciados...-

-eyup-

-devemos refugiarnos en el granero...rapido !- pero cuando empezaron los dos a correr un grupo de changelins les cerraron el paso...

-por mis corrales! ¿que estas bestias no se dan por vencido?-

-nopee- decia mientras golpeaba con fuerza a mas de esas criaturas pero entre mas se trataban de desaser de ellas mas aparecian acabando con las fuerzas de los dos hermanos...

-estamos perdidos...- decia applejack mientras se tiraba al suelo cansada

-saldremos de esta hermana... la famila si esta unida... siempre saldra adelante- big mac se habia colocado en frente de ella para poder protegerla cuando de repente varios changelis saltaron dispuestos a acabar con ellos pero para sorpresa de los dos hermanos sus atacantes fueron golpeados por algo en sus cabesas haciendo que estos cayeran ya sin vida...

-¿que fue eso?- big mac no entendia que estaba pasando

otro gupo de changelins trato de acercarse a donde estaba el potro parado pero al igual que el grupo anterior todos ellos fueron abatidos...

-¿pero que henos esta pasando?- applejack miraba a todos lados cuando desde arriba de unos de los arboles de manzana vio que habia un pony apuntando con algo hacia donde estaban ellos dos...

-si alguien da un paso mas... tambien perdera la vida!- aquel pony salto de arbol en arbol hasta ponerse enfrente de big mac

-¿quien eres tu?- applejack le pregunto mientras se ponia de pie

-solo soy alguien que vino a ayudar... me imagino que usted es la señorita applejack ¿verdad?-

-si esa soy yo...-

-entonses no se preocupen yo me hare cargo a partir de aqui... oye amigo... llevate a la señorita a un lugar seguro!-

-entendido...- big mac ayudo a su hermana a llegar al granero

-muy bien... es hora de acabar con ustedes...¿quien va a ser el primero?- decia sonriente mientras que varios changelins se lanzaban a donde estaba -¿todos al mismo tiempo?... pues por mi esta bien! - decia mientra volvia a girar su baston y apuntando dio varios disparos acabando sin problemas con ellos- en serio... a los malos ya no los hacen como antes...-

-¿estas bien?- al ver que ya no havia peligro bic mac, applejack y la abuela smith slieron del granero...

-por supuesto compadre...- decia mientas limpiava su arma

-eso fue impresionate... en toda mi larga vida jamas vi a alguien disparar como tu- decia la abuela smith

-gracias señora...viniendo de ustes es un gran cumplido-

-deten tu carreta un momento amigo... ¿ahora dime quien henos eres tu?- applejack se coloco en frente de su familia molesta

-disculpe mi falta de educacion... mi nombre es tennessee kid cooper señorita...- lo decia mientras se quitaba el sombreo haciendo una reverencia

-¿y que haces aqui?-

-tranquila señorita... mi amigo ventus me dijo que viniera a ayudarles...-

-¿conoses a ventus?-

-asi es... el y su amigo ignos estan defenciendo ponyville-

-es verdad!- applejack se sorpendio - tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigas!- la pony vaquera comenso a correr paro alguien la detubo

-le ruego que se tranquilise señorita- le decia tennessee mientras le agarraba la cola

-oye...sueltame!-

-no hasta que se tranqulise-

-mira si no me sueltas te mandare de una patada hasta applelosa!-

-APPLEJACK TRANQUILA!- big mac dio un fuerte golpe con su casco logrando que su hermana se tranquilisara

-ok...ok...-

-estas mas nerviosa que un conejo en temporada de apareamiento!- decia tennessee de forma sarcastica

-¿y como quieres que este si yo estoy aqui y mis amigas talves esten en problemas!?-

-por eso le decia que se tranquilisara... todas ellas estan bien...- el vaquero estaba nervioso ya que applejack lo seguia viendo con una mirada furiosa

-¿estas seguro?-

-tan seguro como que el nombre de mi familia es cooper!-

-ya ves pequeña...todas estan bien- la abuela smith le puso un casco en el hombro para tranquilizarla

-ok... sera mejor esperar aqui hasta que todo se calme...-

-como digas big mac- dijo applejack resignada

-no se preocupe señorita... estoy seguro que ignos y ventus no permitiran que nada les pase-

-eso espero...-

de regreso en la plaza de ponyville ventus seguia peleando... se habia pasado casi todo el rato tratando de que ningun pony saliera lastimado... espero un momento para verificar que no quedara algun pony en la calle y para su fortuna ya no habia nadie en peligro...

-perfecto... haora podre concentrarme en acabar con estas criaturas- decia mientras observava como varios changelins lo rodeavan- ok empesemos con esto.. - decia mientras volvia a desenfundar sus armas atacando a varios changelins que se acercaban a el cuando de repente siente que alguen lo estaba observando...

-¿que es esto?- ventus volteo a ver hacia la cima de un gran arbol y se sorprendio al ver a king oviblion parado observando todo...

-tu!- ventus se olvido de sus atacantes y abriendo sus alas de un impulso se dirigio directamente hasta donde estaba parado aquel pegaso negro pero a mitad de camino ventus lanzo una de sus keyblades directo a el cuerpo de oviblion pero este al ver a su atacante se lanso directo para encontrarse con el pegaso rojo y habilmente y sin ningun esfuerso esquivo el arma que ventus le habia lanzado y se termino clavando en el tronco del arbol, los dos sigieron su camino hasta encontrarse cara a cara y ventus se sorprendio al ver que oviblion no le estaba prestando atencion a el...

-(¿que esta pasando?)- los dos siguieron su camino y oviblion termino en el mismo lugar en el que estaba parado ventus y este mismo termino en la cima de aquel arbol...- (¿que esta haciendo?)- ventus no entendia nada al ver que oviblion habia convocado una de sus espadas y empezaba a atacar a varios changelins que estaban en la plaza pero tambien logro observar que varios changelins que no habvia visto aquel pegaso negro estaban a punto de atacarlo por la espalda, el pegaso rojo tomo su arma que estaba clavada en el arbol y se lanso directamente contra ellos quedando a espalda del pegaso negro atacando a varios changelins mientras que aquel terminava de acabar con las vidas de esas criaturas... al final habian quedado espalda con espalda para despues quedandose viendo figamente al rostro, asi quedraon en esa pocicion varios segundos hasta que los dos reacionaron y dando un pequeño salto se separaron...

-no te entiendo... primero nos atacas y haora nos ayudas...¿que es lo que quieres?...- grito ventus empuñamdo sus armas con fuerza

-mis intenciones no son de tu importancia pegaso- contesto oviblion seriamente

-¿acaso piensas ayudarnos para despues atacarnos?-

-tu no entiendes pegaso... si quisiera derrotarte ya lo hubiera hecho-

-¿eso crees?... ¿que no te diste cuenta como acabo de ayudarte?-

-eso no significa nada... ya que nunca te pedi tu ayuda- contesto seriamente el pegaso negro

de repente un recuerdo con la princesa celestia paso por la mente de ventus, recordo que oviblion era en realidad white wolf y quiso comprovarlo..

-vamos white... ¿en serio crees eso?... crei que eras mas fuerte!- dijo en un tono sarcastico

-por favor pegaso... porque no te vasas en la realidad y te das cuenta quien esta ganando!- para sorpresa de ventus fue oviblion el que contesto pero con la voz de white wolf

-¿pero que?- oviblion estaba anonadado -¿como hiciste eso white?... recuerda que teniamos un acuerdo!-

-entonses es verdad...- ventus se acerco a oviblion -eres el antiguo principe white wolf...-

-ya no mas... white wolf ya no va a existir-

-¿que es lo que buscas?... ¿porque haces todo esto?... ¿a que has venido?-

-oviblion... recuerda a que has venido- dijo white en la cabesa del pegaso negro

-estoy aqui solo para asegurarme que mi amiga este bien-contesto oviblion resignado

-¿amiga?... ¿de quien estas hablando?- ventus no entendia las palabras que decia aquel...

-devo irme...- dijo mientras abria esas alas que parecian de metal

-espera!- pero no pudo deternerlo - sera mejor seguirlo...-

-rapido por aqui!-

-mami tengo miedo-

-no te preocupes mi pequeño muffin... no permitire que algo malo te pase- derpy habia llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a su hija dinky de dos changelins que la tenian acorralada, despues en lo unico que pudo pensar es en llevarla a un lugar donde ella estubiera a salvo... pero no importa a donde la llevara siempre habia varias de esas criaturas dispuestas a lastimarlas... al final derpy se escondio debajo de una carreta esperando que nadie las encontrara

-aqui estaremos seguras-

-¿que esta pasando mami?- dijo la potrilla aterrada

-no te preocupes... estoy contigo y no permitire que nada te pase- decia derpy mientras le dava un abraso para tranquilizar a su hija

-mami... te quiero...- decia la potrilla con lagrimas en los ojos

-yo tambien te quiero-

de repente varios changelins aventaron el objeto donde se estaban escondiendo dejando a las dos ponys asustadas

-alejense besitas asquerosas- derpy se habia parado en frente de su hija protegiendola

derpy estaba a punto de tratar de atacar a esas criaturas cuando de repente una espada corta a la mitad a sus atacantes sorprendiendola

-ya oyeron a la dama... -

-oviblion!- derpy gargando a dinky corrio hacia donde estaba el pegaso parado

-¿estas bien?- decia el pegaso negro mientras bajaba su espada

-si muchas gracias-

-muchas gracias señor- dinky aun con lagrimas en sus ojos agradecio a oviblion su ayuda

-¿asi que esta es tu hija?-

-asi es... ¿oye veniste a ayudar?-

-no-

-¿entonses?-

-solo vine a ver si estabas bien-

-¿te preocupaste por mi?- derpy estaba sorprendida

-no mal interpretes las cosas...- oviblion desvio la mirada - es white el que se preocupo por ti... si no fuera por el yo no estubiera aqui-

-pues entonses me gustaria darle las gracias-

-eso no va a ser posible-

-¿porque?-

-porque a cambio de que yo viniera... white ya no va a volver a aparecer-

-¿que?- dijo derpy asustada

-mami... ¿que pasa?-

-nada hija... no te preocupes- decia mientras le daba un beso

-sera mejor que se permanescan atras de mi...- decia oviblion al ver que mas changelins se acercaban

-entendido-

-muy bien... ustedes tendran el placer de probar el poder de la legendaria espada del paraiso!-

el pegaso negro con solo mover su casco logro hacer que la espada atacara a sus oponentes dejandolos sin vida...

-pateticos-

-wow es usted muy fuerte señor-

-si lo que digas...-

y asi oviblion se quedo al lado de derpy y dinky protegiendolas de cualquiera que intentase hacerles daño

-hemos llegado!-

-¿a donde nos tragiste scootaloo?-pregunto appleboom confundida

-a la escuela... ¿porque?- rockaid no entendia nada

-no hay otro lugar al que pudieramos ir...- decia la pequeña pegaso mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de la escuela- maestra Cheerilee ...abra por favor...-

-¿niñas que hacen afuera?... es muy peligroso pasen- la maestra las dejo pasar

-gracias maestra- dijeron scootaloo y appleblom al mismo tiempo

-tenias razon scoot... es el mejor lugar al que pudiste traernos- decia rockaid mientras cargaba a sweetie belle hasta dentro de la escuela

-¿sweetie cariño que te paso?- Cheerilee se preocupo por la pequeña

-creo que me rompi la pata al tratar de escapar maestra-

-¿te duele mucho sweetie?- rockaid la colo en el piso suavemente

-si...algo... -decia la pequeña unicornio mientras se sonrojaba

-hay que curar eso- Cheerilee fue hasta un estante y volvio con un botiquin de primeros auxilios -no te muevas querida... -

-ok...-

-¿como es que lograron escapar niñas?- decia la maestra mientras le empezaba a curar la pata a la unicornio

-tubimos mucha suerte de que rockaid estubiera con nosotros... el nos defendio- respondio applebloom emocionada

-asi es... el valientemente nos protegio de esas criaturas horribles... ¿no es verdad rockaid?- decia scootaloo al potro amarillo pero el no estaba poniendo atencion... tenia la mirada fija viendo la ventana...

-¿rockaid?... ¿te sucede algo?- sweetie lo miro preocupado

-ustedes quedense aqui con la maestra Cheerilee... yo tengo que regresar...-dijo seriamente rockaid

-¿de que estas hablando jovencito?-

-tengo que volver a ayudar a ignos y a ventus!-

-¿estas loco?... no puedes volver a ese lugar!- le grito applebloom

-es muy peligroso... no vayas!- scoot apoyo a su amiga

-nunca dije que fuera una buena idea...- decia mientras agarraba una bolsa llena de canicas del escritorio de la maestra Cheerilee

-rockaid... no vayas... por favor... no nos dejes...- dijo sweetie con unas lagrimas en los ojos

-lo siento sweetie... pero devo regresar...-

sweetie belle abrazo al potrillo para sorpresa de todos -no vayas no me dejes!-

-no digas eso amiga...- rockaid abraso tiernamente a la unicornio - me haces sentir que no voy a regresar... -

-es que yo...-

-tranquila... te prometo que regresare...-

-ok... ten cuidado-

-lo tendre...- rockaid se dirigia a la puerta pero Cheerilee lo detubo

-no tan rapido jovencito...no puedo permitir que salgas de aqui, asi que te quedaras aqui donde estas a salvo-

-lo siento miss Cheerilee... pero esa es una orden que voy a tener que desobedeser- el pequeño al ver que no podia salir por la puerta salto hacia la ventana y se alejo del lugar...

dentro de la alcaldia las chicas aun estaban nerviosas por lo que pasaba en el exterior...

-deveriamos salir a ayudarles!-

-tranquila rainbow!... estoy segura de que ellos tendran todo bajo control- repondio twiligth seriamente

-twili tiene razon querida... ellos son guardias y saben cuidarse solos-

-pero rarity?-

-no insistas rainbow... ademas si salimos lo mas seguro es que ellos se preocuparan por nosostras y no podran consentrarse en la batalla-

-pero...-

-ya rainbow... ellos estaran bien... ademas su principal objetivo es protegernos... es por eso que estanmos aqui adentro ya que si salimos y nos pasa algo ellos no se lo perdonarian- twiligth trataba de apoyar a su amiga

-¿pero que hay de applejack?-

-hummm... ¿a que te refieres?...- fluttershy no entendia

-ventus mando a ese pony a ayudarla pero a el no lo he visto por aqui!-

-¿te refieres a tenneesse?- twiligth arqueo una ceja

-si a ese como se llame!-

-no te preocupes... estoy segura que applejack esta bien-

-¿tu conoses a ese pony twiligth?- rarity se acerco a la unicornio morada

-bueno...no exactamente...-

-¿entonses como puedes decir que applejack estara bien?- la pegaso multicolor sujeto a twiligth de los hombros

-porque la princesa luna lo conose y si ella piensa que el puede ayudarnos... pues yo confio en ella y tambien en el-

-bueno...si lo pones de ese modo...-

-ya veran...solo hay que esperar a que todo esto termine...-

-solo espero que no le pase nada a ventus- decia fluttershy bajando la mirada

-tranquila tesoro... -rarity le dio un abrazo- yo no me preocuparia por el... el es alguien fuerte y valiente...-

-si eso lo se muy bien pero aun asi no puedo evitar preocuparme por el-

-entiendo como te sientes fluttershy... yo igual estoy preocupada por ignos... pero hay que confiar en ellos- twiligth trataba de darle animos a su amiga amarilla

-asi es!- decia pinkie con una gran sonrisa- ellos estaran pronto de vuelta para celebrar que el pueblo esta a salvo!-

-es raro que dija esto...pero pinkie tiene razon...-menciono rainbow dash- ellos volveran... no estan por ahy tirados descansando...-

en otro lado del pueblo ignos trataba de recuperarse despues de que habia caido con fuerza al piso... ya que gracias a alguien la reina habia roto el hechizo que lo aprisionava...

-mi cabeza me da vueltas!-

-demonios...- dijo la reina - ¿quien se atreve a interumpirme cuando me estoy dando un buen banquete?-

-toma esto mounstro!- decia el cual le disparava dos canicas mas con su resortera

-rockaid!... ¿que estas haciendo aqui?...te dije que te fueras a un lugar seguro- ignos se coloco al lado del pequeño

-te equivocas... tu orden fue que llevara a mis amigas a un lugar seguro... y ya estan a salvo!-

-bueno... pues...-

-ademas si no hubiera regresado tu estarias siendo acosado por esa cosa- decia el pequeño mientras apuntaba con su casco

-¿a quien le dices cosa mocoso insolente?-

-muy bien...¿te quieres quedar?- ignos miro al potrillo -entonses has todo lo que yo te dija!-

-entendido!-

-¿ya acabaron de hablar?- Chrysalis se dirigio volando hasta donde los dos estaban y con su oz dio varios cortes los cuales fallaron ya que los dos ponys se habian quitado...

-vaya!... ¿asi que estas anciosa por bailar?- ignos volvio a tomar su arma y dando varios movimientos logro golpear en el lomo a la reina lanzandola hasta la pared de una casa que estaba frente a ella

-argrr... a mi mis changelins... su reina los necesita!-

varios changelins empezaron a rodear a los dos ponys mientras que Chrysalis lograba recuperarse...

-muy bien enano... ¿cuantas piedras tienes?- ignos se preparaba para atacar

-las suficientes!- rockaid ya estaba apuntando con su resortera

-bien... quiero que dispares a la reina Chrysalis-

-¿que?... -el potrillo no entendia pero ya se habia colocado en posicion para empezar a atacar a la reina- ¿porque a ella?-

-yo me encargare de estas criaturas...pero necesito que entretengas a ella para que no logre recuperarse, atacar a alguien mas o escapar!-

-haaaa... ok yo me encargo de ella-

-pues... ya tienes tu objetivo... ¿asi que que estas esperando?-

-es hora de jugar!- el potrillo empezo a avansar mientras disparaba varias canicas en la cabeza de crizalis la cual solo lograba sacudirse por el impacto de estas... mientras que ignos empezo a concentrar su magia en el aire logrando formar una gran cruz de hielo arriba de su cabeza

-muy bien... cruz de hielo!- la cruz de hielo estaba lista - (solo espero que esta ves no se salga de control) - penso ignos mientras veia que varios changelins se acercaban a el, pero al ponerles atencion la cruz empezo a girar lanzando varios fragmentos a las criaturas golpeandolos con gran fuerza, despues ignos le puso atencion a otro grupo que tambien se estaba acercando a lo cual la cruz de hielo continuo lanzando sus fragmentos a ese nuevo grupo lo cual ignos acababa de comprender...- asi que esta dispara hacia donde yo quiera... por eso en la biblioteca se salio de control ya que yo deje de poner atencion... muy bien ...esto va estar genial- ignos con su arma empezo a atacar a otro grupo de changelins convinando sus ataques con los de la cruz de hielo logrando acabar con todos ellos sin ningun problema... mientras tanto la reina se empezaba a recuperar muy a pesar de los golpes que le daba el pequeño rockaid

-maldito mocoso... vas a pagar muy caro lo que estas haciendo!- la reina empezo a lanzar varios rayos de su cuerno hacia donde estaba el potrillo

-fallaste... fallaste... otra ves fallaste...- rockaid saltava de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de la reina mientras que el seguia disparando con su resortera - ¿en serio piensas que con esa pesima punteria vas a lograr hacer algo?-

-niño del infierno! te voy a arrancar miembro por miembro y despues arrogarlos al fin del mundo-

-no gracias... yo paso- pero el potrillo se descuido y no vio como un rayo lo golpeo en el pecho lanzandolo contra una pared - auch... eso dolio- decia tratando de recuperarse cuando de repente sintio que una fuerza magica lo sujetaba...

-chiquillo insolente... ¿en verdad creiste que con unas cuantas piedras hibas a derrotarme?-

-¿derrotarte?- rockaid arqueo una ceja - estas tan viega que ya estas confundida- decia sonriendo

-¿a que te refieres?-

-yo sabia que no podia derrotarte... mi dever solo era el de entretenerte!-

-¿que?- la reina no habia logrado razonar esas palabras cuando de repente sintio varios golpes en su lomo lo cal lograron hacer que soltara al potrillo

-¿lista para el baile?- ignos seguia atacando a la reina sin parar con la cruz de combate pero despues de varios movimientos lanzo la punta de su arma la cual se encajo en el pecho de la reina, ya teniendola agarrada ignos movio la cadena haciendo que Chrysalis se estrellara en varios lugares para al final azotarla en el piso...

-hora de acabar con esto- ignos empezo a concentrar su magia en la cruz de combate y empuñandola con fuerza esta empezo a lanzar una luz muy brillante hacia donde estaba la reina la cual al recivir esa luz empezo a gritar de dolor retorciendose en el piso, con un gran esfuerzo logro levantar vuelo para escapar volando de ese lugar, al ver esto ignos se detuvo en el hechizo que habia lanzado y solo logro ver que al igual que la reina todos los changelis empezaban a retirarse

-ya no vas al baile!- dijo ignos con ironia mientras sonreia - espera! el enano!- ignos volteo solo para ver al pequeño con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta

-eso... fue... sorpendente!-

-me alegra ver que estas bien- ignos le ponia un casco en la cabeza despeinando al potrillo

-claro... solo unos cuantos golpes... pero estoy bien-

-sera mejor ir a ver como estan ventus y las muchachas-

-ok-

ambos ponys se dirigeron hasta la plaza principal a la cual sorprendieron al ver algo...

-espera... ¿que haces tu aqui?- ignos tomo su arma en su pata al ver que el que estaba hay era nada mas que king oviblion

-¿uh?- oviblion volteo al ver que ignos empezava a correr en direccion a el

-IGNOS DETENTE!-

-¿que?- el unicornio se detuvo al escuchar ese grito -¿porque?-

-porque el no ha hecho nada malo... al menos hoy- decia ventus mientras aterrizaba al lado de su compañero

-ok...- el unicornio dio un gran suspiro- como digas-

-sera mejor que me vaya de aqui- oviblion movio su casco haciendo desaparecer su espada

-no te vayas oviblion- derpy se le quedo viendo

-lo siento pero no puedo quedarme... cuidate!- el pegaso negro abrio sus alas y empezo a volar dejando el lugar

-muchas gracias señor oviblion!- dinky movia su braso despidiendose de el

-o...k... ¿que esta pasando aqui?- ignos se rascaba la cabesa

-luego te explico-

-al parecer ya todo volvio a la normalidad- decia tennessee mientras se acercaba a sus amigos

-vaquero... ¿como te fue?-

-muy bien... espero que a partir de aqui me pongas retos mas dificiles ventus...-

-no te prometo nada-

-ventus... ignos.. ¿donde estan mis amigas?- applejack llego corriendo

-aqui estamos applejack- twiligth y las demas salieron de la alcaldia para reinurse con los demas

-me alegra ver que estan bien dulcuras- la vaquera abrazo a sus amigas

-claro que estamos bien - rarity contesto el abrazo

-¿ignos estas bien?-

-claro que si twili- el unicornio la abraso mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-ventus... ¿estas bien?- pregunto fluttershy mientras se encogia de hombros apenada

-claro que si... recuerda que te prometi que no dejaria que nada me pasaria-

-si... ya vi...- decia la pegaso amarilla soltando una sonrisa

-muy bien... al parecer todos estan bien... ¿alguien puede decirme que demonios acaba de pasar?- rockaid saco a todos de su conversacion

-es verdad... alguien sabe que paso?- rainbow dash estaba exaltada

-bueno pues sera mejor regresar al la biblioteca... hay podremos hablar con mas tranquilidad-

y asi todos fueron a la casa de twiligth... incluyendo alguien especial...

-un momento señorita!- ventus se acerco a donde estaba derpy y su hija- usted tambien va a venir... tienes algo muy importante que explicar!-

* * *

**Nota del autor: **uff... realmente este capitulo me costo trabajo... aun asi creo que me quedo bien... pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes... espero que les guste y tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible...

tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que estan leyendo y siguiendo este fanfic... en especial al usuario ROXAS2KEY...

bueno...hasta el proximo capitulo y no olviden comentar...


	16. Dejame decirte: TE AMO!

_***Capitulo 16: Dejame decirte: TE AMO!**_

En la biblioteca de ponyville twiligth junto con sus amigas, su asistente spike, los guardias reales, derpy con su hija, rockaid y por ultimo tennessee estaban sentados en la sala principal y hablaban de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos...

-muy bien amigos me alegra que todos esten sanos y salvos-dijo twilight

-¿se puede saber que henos hacian esas horrible criaturas aqui?-pregunto rockaid que estaba exaltado

-si... ¿por que los changelings atacaron ponyville?, esos miserables por poco destruyen nuestro hogar-dijo rainbow que estaba enojada

-creo que yo puedo responder eso-dijo ignos

-pues suelta lo que sabes-dijo ventus

-me encontre con una reina muy fea por cierto-

-¿una reina?-dijo ven

-chrizalis-dijo twilight enojada y rechinando los dientes

-¿la conoces twili?-dijo ignos con asombro

-si es una larga historia... mis amigas y yo nos enfrentamos a ella en el pasado pero eso no importa... dinos que sabes ignos-pregunto twilight a su amigo

-pues ella estaba buscando los elementos osea a ti y a tus amigas-dijo ignos asombrando a todos los que estaban en la sala, las ponis no podian creer lo que acababa de decir el unicornio azul

-¿a nosotras?-dijo twilight anonadada -¿pero para que?-

-no lo se... pero se veia muy segura de que las queria a ustedes de eso si estoy seguro-dijo ignos

-ahhhhh que miedo-fluttershy estaba temblando de miedo pero ventus se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo

-tranquila no que dejare que nada malo te pase- ven le dijo con un tono seguro -de hecho... no dejare que nada malo les pase a mis amigas!-

-gracias ven- la pegaso amarilla respondio el abrazo y se tranquilizo sentandose ella al lado del pegaso rojo

-si no te apures fluttershy de hecho le acababamos de dar un buen punta pie en su flanco real ¿no es asi rockaid?-dijo ignos mirando a su estudiante

-o si! devieron de verlo visto fue asombroso-dijo rockaid con gran orgullo

-ojala me hubiera gustado estar ahi-dijo twilight con un tono triste-te podria haber ayudado-

-no te preocupes twili-dijo ignos

-pero claro que debo preocuparme! no te enfrentaste a un changeling comun era la mismisima reina de los changelings... si te hubiera pasado algo jamas me lo perdonaria-dijo la unicornio morada exaltada

-tranquila... quizas tuve unos cuantos golpes y rasguños pero estoy bien te lo aseguro... como dijo ven no dejare que nada malo les pase a ti y a mis amigas-dijo ignos acercandose a ella y dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla el cual ella acepto con gusto y sentandose junto a el

-bueno que importa ya... ponyville esta a salvo y tenemos a un nuevo amigo esto hay que celebrarlo-dijo pinkie pie sacando su cañon de fiesta

-perdon por interrumpirte pinkie pero todavia no podemos celebrarlo- dijo ventus parandose de su lugar molesto -todavia hay cosa que aclarar... ¿no es asi derpy?-todos los que estaba en la sala se le quedaron mirando a la pegaso gris pero ella estaba como si nada comiendose un muffin al lado de su hija

-si es cierto! casi lo olvido... ¿que estaba haciendo oblivion aqui?-pregunto ignos rascandose la cabeza

-oblivion!-todas gritaron al unisono

-asi es chicas y resulta que el vino a buscar directamente a derpy-dijo ventus enojandose mas con la pegaso gris- se puede saber ¿como es que conoces a oblivion?-

-bueno...yo...¿que tiene de malo?-dijo derpy inocentemente

-¿como que que tiene de malo?... que no recuerdas que casi nos mata la ultima vez-dijo ignos en un tono molesto

-pues si... lo recuerdo... pero el no es tan malo como ustedes creen, es un poco raro pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-

-¿por que dices eso?-pregunto ventus

-porque el es mi amigo-

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-todos gritaron al unisono por lo que acababa de decir derpy

-¿desde hace cuando lo estas viendo?- pregunto twilight todavia anonadada

-desde la ves que vino a ponyville, cuando el se fue yo lo segui hasta el bosque everfree en un castillo abandonado y desde ese entonces lo estoy visitando-dijo la pegaso gris que acariciaba a su hija

-no creo que deberias seguir viendolo puede ser muy peligroso dulzura-dijo applejack

-pero el no es tan malo... se que oblivion puede llegar a ser muy testarudo pero withe es un buen pony-

-¿whittttttteeee?-gritaron la ponis al unisono

-¿has hablado con withe?-dijo twilight acercandose a derpy

-si es un buen amigo mio-decia derpy con una gran sonrisa -y tiene muchas cosas interesantes sobre todo ese libro que habla sobre dragones-

-¿dragones?... yo preferiria uno de romance y de aventura-dijo rarity ando un suspiro de melancolia

-¿y sabes donde esta ese libro?-pregunto twilight

-el lo tiene escondido en su casa pero lo cuida muy bien-

-¿por que te interesa tanto ese libro twiligh?-pregunto rainbow a su amiga

-ese libro a de ser muy importante y tal vez nos podria decir algo sobre white wolf-

-pues hay que conseguir ese libro- dijo rockaid -y yo ire por el!-

-tranquilo enano... no creo que oblivion nos lo quiera entregar asi de facil-dijo ventus bajandolo de su nube

-pero...-

-ven tiene razon rockaid... pero no te preocupes se de alguien que puede conseguirnoslo- twilight miro sonriente a tennessee

-¿a que se refiere señorita?-

-que tu podrias traernos ese libro... por favor tennessee esto es importante-twilight ponia una mirada perrito triste el cual tennessee no podia resistirse

-esta bien para mi no representa ningun tipo de problema... con mucho gusto lo hare señorita twilight o dejo de llamarme tennessee kid cooper-

-un momento twilight... ¿en serio podemos confiar en este tipo?-pregunto applejack mientras se acercaba a la unicornio morada

-si... no veo por que no-dijo sonriendo a su amiga

-no te apures señorita acuerdese que yo le salve la vida a usted y a su familia-dijo tennessee

-si pero para mi no eres fiar... para mi que eres un bulgar ladron-dijo la poni anarajanda enojandose mas con el

-¿como que bulgar ladron?... señorita sepa usted que soy...-

-no creo que tengas que decir nada tennesse-twilight sonriendo le tapo la boca con su casco

-si tennessee mejor no digas nada-dijo ignos sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir

-ok ok como ustedes quieran... bueno ya es muy noche y si me disculpan voy a buscar un lugar donde quedarme para vivir... a si que con su permiso-

-pero tennesse... ¿que hay de tu fiesta de bienvenida?... por favor no te vayas-dijo pinkie pie agarrandolo de la pata trasera en el cual el vaquero seguia avanzando arrastrandola

-te lo agradesco señorita pie pero no quiero causar malas vibras-tennessee hizo una mirada de frialdad a applejack por lo que le dijo anterior mente en el cual la poni anaranjada estaba haciendo la misma mirada lo cual las ponis les incomodaba el asunto

-¿como que hace algo de frio no creen?-dijo spike que se cubria con una sabana tennessee abrio la puerta y se encuentra con un potro rojo

-¿hermano que haces aqui?-aplejack dejo de mirarlo al vaquero y se acerco a su hermano quitando al vaquero de la puerta

-la abuela smith estaba preocupada por ti y por applebloom asi que vina a buscarte para llevarte a casa-dijo big mac justo cuando tres pequeñas potrillas entraron como relampago para abrasar a rockaid

-rockaid!-gritaron las cmc abrasando a su amigo dejandolo sin aliento

-hola chicas...¿como andan?... me estan apretando... auch-

-lo sentimos-dijeron las potrillas al unisono

-estabamos preocupadas por ti-dijo sweetie belle

-si y la maestra tambien estaba preocupada por ti y que quiere hablar contigo mañana temprano- dijo applebloom dandole un citatorio

-oh oh-el potrillo miro preocupado a ignos que tenia una mirada seria

-¿que hiciste enano?-

-nada... es una historia graciosa... en serio te vas a reir-

-ya hablaremos de eso-

-sweetie! ¿que te paso mi querida y dulce tierna hermana?- rarity se acerco a ver su hermanita que tenia vendada un tobillo

-esos moustros horribles nos persiguieron y trataron de lastimarnos nos estrellamos en una pared y me lastime el tobillo pero gracias rockaid nos salvo la vida y me cargo en sus brasos, nos refugiamos en la escuela y la maestra cherrile me curo, pero tranquila hermana ya estoy bien-

-es cierto yo estube ahi cuando las salvo y no solo eso me salvaste ami lo recuerdas fuiste todo un heroe rockaid-dijo ignos agarrandolo del hombro

-gracias rockaid muchas gracias-dijo rarity abrazandolo y dandole unos besos en la mejilla haciendo que el potrillo se sonrojara como un tomate

-envidio a ese potrillo-spike vio toda la escena y se quedo con la boca abierta

-no es para tanto-dijo rockaid

-¿como que no es para tanto?- dijo scootalo -debieron haberlo visto se enfrento a una manada de esos moustros el solo con su resortera y los hiso pure sin problema

-yo tambien me enfrente a esos moustros y ni siquiera sude-dijo rainbow impresionando a su fan

-a si... que bien...-dijo scootalo como si nada dejando con la boca abierta a rainbow

-como que... que bien yo tambien me enfrente a esos moustros le hice esto y lo otro y tambien les hice pure-

-si pero el tiene doce años y el sabe pelear mejor que tu-dijo sweetie belle, las ponis se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de decir la pequeña unicornio blanca

-yo si se pelear bien!-dijo rainbow tratando de defenderse

-si eres tan buena peleando... trata de darme un golpe en la cara-dijo ventus desafiando a la pegaso

-sera facil no vayas a llorar despues-rainbow solto un golpe pero el pegaso rojo lo esquivo sin problema, solto otro mas pero el lo esquivo... solto otros varios mas pero ven los esquivo sin problema... rainbow se empezaba a desesperarce y solto otro golpe pero ven lo esquivo y sujeto el braso de la pegaso y la tumbo en el suelo todos se quedaron asombradas por lo que acaba de pasar

-asi es como se controla el ganado amigo ven yeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhaaaaa-dijo tennessee

-tenemos un ganador y es ven! -pinkie levanto el braso de ven en señal de victoria y todos los de la sala aplaudieron... ven se acerco a rainbow y la lenvanto sin problemas

-de acuerdo lo admito quisas no se pelear asi que digamos... pero tienes que enseñarme hacer unos que otro movimiento-dijo rainbow acercandosele con una gran sonrisa

-no lo se ni siquiera he querido entrenar a este enano-

-por favor por favor por favor-rainbow le rogaba a su protector

-yo tambien quiero aprender...bueno...si tu quieres-dijo fluttershy acercandose a ven

-¿en serio quieres aprender fluttershy?-dijo ven preocupado

-si-

-yo tambien quiero aprender me enseñas ignos-twilight se acerco al unicornio azul

-my lady sera todo un honor-dijo ignos haciendo una reverencia haciendo sonrojar a twilight

-yay yo tambien por fis por fis por fis siiiiiiiiiii-dijo pinkie con una sonrisa alegre mirando a ignos

-yo tambien le entro no hace daño aprender algo nuevo-dijo applejack

-yo tambien... una dama que se respete debe de saber defenderse-dijo rarity con entusiasmo

-bueno que no se hable mas todas aprenderan autodefensa personal-

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-las seis ponis gritaron con alegria

-esto va estar genial-dijo rockaid emocionado

-bueno su entrenamiento empezara mañana... en la mañana tenemos que preparar todo-dijo ven ya convencido

-bueno si me disculpan me ire a buscar un lugar a donde dormir-el vaquero se retiraba cuando sintio que alguien lo detenia en su hombro

-espera tennessee... si buscas un lugar te puedes quedar con nosotros en sweet apple acres tenemos una habitacion disponible-dijo big mac

-de ninguna manera-dijo applejack enojada

-APPLEJACK!... bien sabes que para que alguien ayuda a la familia siempre hay un lugar en nuestro hogar-big mac le decia a su hermana seriamente

-esta bien... pero que duerma en el granero-

-por su puesto que no- dijo big mac -¿que dices amigos vienes?-

-si usted insiste compañero no puedo negarme-dijo tennessee saliendo de la biblioteca felizmente pero applejack lo miraba rechinando los dientes y las chicas no dijeron nada... los demas se despidieron para irse a sus respectibas casas...

en la casa de los guardias reales rockaid dormia placidamente pero ignos y ven conversaban en sus respectibas camas hasta que el unicornio azul pregunto a su compañero

-¿no crees que esto es ironico?-

-¿que cosa ignos?-

-que ahora sea quien nosotros enseñemos a quien nos enseño al principio-dijo ignos riendose

-si... es poco ironico-

-esto va ser iteresante ya quiero que sea mañana-

-sabes una cosa ignos... no estoy tan seguro de esto-dijo ven a su amigo preocupado

-¿por que lo dices?-

-nada mas no me gusta la idea y ya...- ven se tapo la cara con la cobija -no quiero hablar de eso-

-¿por que dimelo?-

-no!-

-por favor-

-que no!-

-porfis- ignos ponia una carita de perro triste y haciendo pucheros

-¿que parte de no! no entiendes?.. ademas esa cara de perro triste no funciona conmigo-ven se destapo la cara solo para regañarlo

-o me dices o les dire a todas que sueñas con fluttershy cada noche!-

-¿que de que hablas?... no es cierto...-ven estaba mas rojo de lo normal

-si es cierto!- dijo rockaid que estaba escuchando- yo te he escuchado ven-

-¿que no se supone que deberias estar dormido?- dijo ven enojado mirando al potrillo

-pues si... pero ustedes no se callan y mas aun cuando tu hablas dormido diciendo ah fluttershy... fluttershy... como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos besarte y hacerte...-

-esta bien! esta bien! ustedes ganan... pero si dicen algo dense por muertos-dijo ven sonrojado y enojado

-¿por que no me querias entrenar?-dijo rockaid sentandose en su cama

-la razon que no te queria entrenar era por que no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo pase-

-¿que paso?-pregunto rockaid

-es una larga historia-ven daba un gran suspiro

-pues cuenta que tenemos toda la noche-ignos se levanto y se sento para escuchar la historia

-cuando yo era un potrillo aun mas pequeño que rockaid fui separado de mis padres por un grupo de mercenarios que me torturaron y me obligaron a pelear para sobrevivir fueron años de una infancia perdida ya que no podia tener un dia para jugar si no que todos mis dias las pase entrenando ya que si no cumplia con las ordenes que me encomendaban me golpeaban y torturaban -ven decia con una tristesa en sus ojos los ponis no sabian que decir

-caray ven... lo siento... no tenia idea-dijo ignos con tristeza

-ahora ya sabes por que no quiero entrenar a este enano... no quiero que el termine como yo-

-esta bien ven no te preocupes... si quieres yo puedo entrenar a este potrillo y a las chicas si tu quieres-

-no ingos... somo un equipo y creo que tambien debo de involucrarme en esto aunque no me guste-dijo ven ya mas tranquilo

-en serio pues gracias-dijo ignos

-no gracias a ti-

-¿por que ven?-

-por escucharme-dijo sonriendole a su compañero

-bueno entonces hay que dormir ya-dijo rockaid acurrucandose-mañana sera un gran dia- los tres ponies se quedaron dormidos placidamente pero en sweet apple accress en la casa de la familia apple big mac le mostraba su habitacion a tennessee

-esta sera tu habitacion... sientete como en tu casa-dijo big mac

-muchas compañero no se como pagarte todo esto-dijo tennessee acomodandose en su cama

-es lo menos que podemos hacer despues de lo que hiciste... te dejare para que te instales-big mac se retiro y applejack lo observaba atentamente

-te estare vigilando vaquero-applejack se retiro

-si creo que me gustara estar aqui-el poni gris se recosto para quedarse profundamente dormido...

en el reino changeling chrizalis estaba completamente furiosa en su trono disparando a todo aquel que se le pusiera al frente

-maldita sea ese unicornio me las va a pagar!-

-por lo que veo te volvieron a derrotar-dijo el rey sombra entrando

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo la reina completamente histerica

-esta bien pero ahora dime ¿que fue lo que te impidio cumplir tu objetivo?-pregunto el rey acercandose al trono de la reina

-esas portadoras tienen guardias reales muy poderosos y ni siquiera las pude encontrar-chrizaliz se tallaba la cabeza con su casco para relajarse

-si lo se pude ver todo en esta esfera de cristal que tengo-dijo el rey sombra-y fue muy dirvertido como ese unicornio bailo contigo jajajaja-

-callate! y ¿de donde sacaste esa cosa?-

-la encontre en un lugar la cual se llamaba la montaña del viento y gracias a esto puedo ver lo que pasa en cualquier lado-

-¿y que mas viste ahi?-pregunto la reina

-eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo el rey enojandose -pero ahora vas a necestiar mi ayuda y yo tengo la solucion para ese problema-dijo el rey riendose malevolamente

eran las cinco de la mañana en ponyville y los dos guardias reales estaban afuera de su casa

-¿por que nos levantamos tan temprano ven?-ignos estaba bostezando y con los parpados aun cerrados

-para no levantar sospechas y para que nadie vea lo que estamos haciendo-

-ni que nadie nos siguiera tonto-dijo ignos

-eso es lo que tu crees.. al parecer las chicas son el objetivo de esa reina que tu dices y debemos estar prevenidos-dijo ven seriamente

-si tu lo dices bueno hay que despertalas... yo me encargo de fluthershy, twili rainbow-

-espera espera espera!-dijo ven interrumpiendolo -yo me encargo de fluttershy de rarity y de applejack-

-esta bien como quieras... si tu vas con fluttershy yo me ocupare de twili y de las otras chicas-dijo ignos -bueno nos vemos en la casa en media hora ¿ok?-

-ok- los dos ponies se separaron y tomaron caminos diferentes ven llego primero a la casa de fluttershy para despertala... el pegaso rojo toco la puerta pero nadie respondia

-¿estara en casa?- ventus reviso los alrededores de la casa hasta que vio una ventana abierta el pegaso rojo sonrio y volo entrando cuidadosamente por la ventana reviso el cuarto y vio a la pegaso dormida tranquilamente en sus sabanas abrazando un conejo de peluche

-estoy en el cuarto de fluttershy!- dijo nerviosamente el pegaso- muy bien ahora ¿como voy a despertarla sin asutarla?- se quedo pensando mientras se acercaba a ella pero al verla se quedo perdido en su belleza

-(es hermosa... tan adorable... parece un angel)-dijo ven en sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la pegaso

-(se ve tan linda durmiendo que me da pesar tener que despertala)-lo pensaba mientras se acercaban sus labios mas a ella sintiendo el aliento de ella rozar su nariz... justo en ese momento el conejo de peluche que estaba abrazando la pegaso amarilla se empezo a mover hasta despertar viendo la escena de los dos pegasos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra la cara del pegaso rojo golpeandolo en la cara haciendo que este se sorprendiera y gritara -ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! sueltame hijo de...-el conejo lo golpeo en el ojo antes de que pudiera decir dicha palabra

-argggggg... maldito sueltame!- el conejo dejo de golpearlo y le empezo a morder la nariz haciendo que ven gritara de dolor

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh suelta suelta suelta!-ven corria alrededor de la habitacion tratandose de quitar el conejo de ensima en eso fluttershy se empeso a despertar con la vista un poco borrosa vio una silueta roja

-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! un ladron-la pegaso tomo una lampara y la lanzo dandole justo en la cabeza dejandolo inconsiente al ver que habia dado en el blanco se acerco y vio que era ven

-ven! despierta perdoname ven!-fluttershy lo sacudia con desesperacion para ver si todavia tenia señales de vida hasta que empezo a reaccionar

-¿que paso?... ahhhhhh mi cabeza me duele mucho-dijo ven que estaba en el piso

-ven lo siento no sabia que eras tu-dijo la pegaso levantandolo

-estoy bien no te preocupes... ¿pero que clase de animal duerme contigo... un leon, un leopardo, un oso?-

-no... es solo mi conejito angel... saludalo angel-dijo la pegaso levantandolo con su casco y mostrandoselo a ven -¿no es una ternurita?-

-si como no...- al decir eso ven el conejo lo pateo en la nariz -tu conejo endemoniado te voy a...!-

-ven no seas asi con angel y tu angel se bueno con ven-dijo la pegso regañandolos a los dos

-esta bien como tu digas-dijo ven tranquilizandose sin dejar de mirar al conejo con furia y angel le rospondio enseñando la lengua

-¿por cierto ven que haces aqui tan temprano?-pregunto fluttershy

-venia por ti para que fueramos a canterlot para que aprendan autodefensa-

-ah es cierto pues vamonos-asi los dos pegasos se fueron volando de la casa dirigiendose a despertar a las demas ponies...

ignos llego a la casa de rainbow que estaba en unas nubes

-¿y como henos pretende ven que yo llegue hasta arriba?-ignos empezo a aventar piedritas a la casa... siguio asi un rato hasta que sin querer le dio a rainbow dandole en la cabeza ya que se habia asomado en la ventana la pegaso arcoiris bajo de su casa y regaño a ignos

-¿ehhh cual es la gran idea amigo?-

-lo siento no tenia idea-

-si ya me di cuenta... ¿por que vienes a despertarme a estas horas?-dijo rainbow sovandose la cabeza

-no dijiste que querias aprender a pelear... vine aqui para llevarlas a canterlot-

-a es cierto vamos a despertar a las otras-dijo rainbow llevandose a ignos volando

ya en la casa de los guardias reales todos estaban presentes las ponies todavia estaban somnolientas

-¿que te paso ven?... parece que te ataco un leon-dijo ignos viendole la cara de su amigo

-no preguntes...-dijo el pegaso rojo enojado-por lo que veo no tuviste problemas en despertarlas-

-no para nada twilight estaba despierta estudiando... pinkie la desperte con unos dulces y...-

-a mi me soltaste una piedra en la cabeza!-dijo rainbow enojada por ese asunto haciendo sonrojar a ignos y las ponies riendose

-buenos dias señoritas ¿como andan?-tennessee se acercaba al grupo

-hola tennessee-saludaba twilight-¿vienes a enseñarnos a defendernos?-

-no señorita twilight voy a partir al bosque everfree a traerte el libro que tiene ese oblivion-

-¿necesitas ayuda?-preunto ignos

-no te preocupes yo puedo solo volvere en lo menos de lo que canta un gallo-

-de acuerdo cuidate nos veremos aya en canterlot-dijo ventus

-gracias compañero y buena suerta tambien cuidense señoritas-tennesee se fue galopando dirigiendose al bosque

-no soporto a ese poni-dijo applejack-

-applejack se bueno con el... no es un mal poni-dijo twlight

-bueno bueno basta de peleas hay que irnos-dijo ven

-perdon que les diga esto pero yo me quedo-dijo rockaid con la cara abajo

-¿por que rockaid... no quieres venir con nosotros?-pregunto pinkie

-no... no es eso... lo que pasa es que le prometi a rarity que cuidaria de sweetie belle en lo que ella no estaba-

-es verdad el se ofrecio a cuidar a mi dulce y querida hermanita -dijo rarity acariciando la cabeza al potrillo

-esta bien rockaid puedes quedarte pero no hagas una de tus locuras-dijo ignos

-gracias-dijo el potrillo abrazando la unicornio azul y llendose a la butique carrusel

-bueno ponies ¿estan listos?-grito ignos

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-todas gritaron al unisono

-vamonos-dijo ven todos los ponies partieron rumbo a canterlot el camino no fue tan aburrido ya que ellos platicaron y se divirtieron llegaron al lugar y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento

-bienvenidos ponis ustedes saben por que estan aqui-dijo ignos

-para aprender autodefensa-gritaron al unisono

-no las escucho!-

-para aprender autodefensa!-

-bien en ese caso que comienze el entrenamiento-

durante varias horas los dos guardias enseñaros a las seis amigas como pelear y defenderse el proceso fue duro ya que para mucho de ellas fue dificil unas no podian, otras fallaban y otras se caian pero al final de todo esto lo aprendieron con esfuerzo y dedicacion... mientras tanto en el bosque everfree tennessee galopaba hasta que finalmente llego al castillo abandonado

-este debe ser el lugar-el vaquero entro escalo una pared y entro por el techo, exploro el lugar hasta que finalmente se encuentra a oblivion que esta dormido en su cama

-(asi que el es oblivion... no se ve tan peligroso)-dijo el vaquero en su mente y reviso la habitacion cuidadosamente buscando el libro pero no lo encontraba... sin querer se le estubo a punto de caer un jarron pero lo atrapa cuando estaba a punto de caer en el suelo... tennessee observo y noto que oblivion todavia estaba dormido

-ufff...-tennessee siguio buscando pero no lo encontraba

-(veamos...si yo fuera un libro ¿donde diablos estaria?)-preguntaba en su mente reviso debajo de la cama hasta que vio que el libro lo estaba usando de almohada

-(ya sabia que no iba a ser facil)-el vaquero sonrio y despues cambio a una mirada desafiante... tomo un tablon de la misma medida del libro y con su baston sigilosamente quita el libro y pone el tablon rapidamente bajo la cabeza de el pegaso negro... tennessee dio hiba dar un grito de victoria pero se tapa la boca con su casco rapidamente ya que oblivion hizo un pequeño movimiento pero no desperto... el vaquero salio de la habitacion con el libro salio de la misma manera como entro y se fue galopando del lugar...

-yeeeeeeehhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa! adoro mi trabajo... siguiente parada canterlot!- y asi el vaquero galopo a toda prisa sin detenerse rumbo a su siguiente destino

ighos se miraba seriamente al espejo en habitacion en el palacio de canterlot despues de un duro entrenamiento... el se habia bañado y se habia puesto un traje ya que en esa noche estaba planeando hacer algo importante...

-muy bien ignos preparate, relajate y concentratre por que esta es la mision mas importante de toda tu vida-

-y no hagas estupideces!- dijo ventus que se acercaba a su compañero -hablando de eso ¿que vas a hacer?-

-en primer lugar callate! y en segundo lugar voy a invitar a twilight a salir-dijo ignos

-jajajajajajaja... ¿he?...espera un momento... ¿es en serio?-

-si bobo! hoy le voy a decir lo que siento por ella y nada ni nadie me va a detener ni siquiera tu!-sijo ignos muy seguro saliendo del baño

-vaya... pues te deseo suerte-

-¿en serio?-

-claro... ¿quien crees que soy yo para impedirte que tu seas feliz?-dijo ven

-es que siempre me decias cosas malas cuando te hablaba de ella-

-si... lo se... pero no lo decia en serio lo hacia no mas para molestarte-dijo ven sarcasticamente

-entonces... ¿no tienes ningun problema con esto?-

-por supesto que no! eres casi como un hermano para mi y si eso te hace feliz por mi esta bien-

-gracias ventus eres un buen amigo-dijo ignos abrazando a su amigo

-bien... ahora dejame verte- ven observaba a ignos cuidadosamente -realmente te ves bien-

-lo tomare como un cumplido-

-tomalo como quieras solo recuerda que ellas es una dama y la debes respetar-

-eso ya lo se-

-si pero trata de estar tranquilo...los nervios te van a traicionar y te haran hacer cosas muy estupidas!-dijo ven como si ya tuviera la experiencia -asi que mantente tranquilo y disfruta la velada-

-eso hare-

-muy bien romeo se te hace tarde-

-es verdad!- ignos se dirijio a la puerta - te veo despues-

-adios amigo... y suerte-

el unicornio troto alegremente hasta la habitacion en la que se estaba quedando twiligth ya que como todos se habian quedado en canterlot la princesa les habia dado habitaciones en el palacio... sin tardarse mucho ignos llego hasta la puerta de la habitacion de la unicornio y con algo de nervios toco a la puerta...

-¿quien es?-

-soy yo twili... ignos-

-hola ignos - twiligth abrio la puerta de su cuarto -wow que elegante te ves... dime ¿que se te ofrese?-

-bueno... este yo... pues queria... este...- ignos se puso mas nerviso de lo normal al igual que estaba poniendose todo rojo

-ignos...- twiligth se apeno un poco -si tienes algo que decirme...puedes hacerlo sin preocupaciones...-

-bueno...- ignos dio un gran suspiro - twiligth... ¿queria ver si te gustaria ir a cenar conmigo?-

-¿me estas invitando a salir?-

-pues... si- ignos la tomo de su casco -entonses... ¿aceptas?-

-claro... solo dame unos minutos para poder areglarme-

-ok aqui te espero-

twiligth regreso a su habitacion y despues de cinco minutos volvio a salir...

-listo-

-wow- ignos se quedo boquiabierto ya que la unicornio se habia puesto un hermoso vestido de color morado oscuro el cual resaltaba su figura y se habia puesto tambien unos aretes en forma de estrella los cuales convinaban perfectamente con el brillo de sus ojos

-y bien... ¿como me veo?- dijo twiligth apenada

-hermosa!- ignos seguia con la boca abierta

-gracias-

-bueno... pues entonses ¿nos vamos?- ignos hiso una reverencia invitando a twiligth

-por supuesto-

los dos empezaron a caminar por la calles de canterlot y platicando alegremente llegaron a su destino...

-bien... hemos llegado-

-¿en donde estamos ignos?-

-en este lugar vamos a cenar-

twiligth observo la fachada del restaurante y al leer el letrero del negocio se sorprendio...

-restaurante "KUMBALA BAR"-

-asi es...-

-wow... siempre habia querido venir aqui... -dijo la unicornio emocionada -he escuchado que la comida aqui es deliciosa-

-ya lo sabia... por eso quise traerte aqui-

-gracias- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-lo que sea por verte feliz... bueno entremos-

-esta bien-

la pareja de unicornios entraron al restaurante y pidieron una mesa disponible, ignos como todo un caballero ayudo a twiligth a sentarse para despues sentarse el... twiligth observo el lugar y quedo impresionada con el establecimiento ...ya que combinaba lo elegante de canterlot con la hemosaura de la naturaleza... ademas de que una tenue luz roja iluminaba el lugar dandole un toque muy romantico... y en la pista de baile varias parejas disfrutaban de la alegre musica...

-este lugar es hermoso-

-no tanto como tu twili- dijo ignos haciendo sonrojar a twiligth

-buenas noches y bienvenidos... - un mesero se acerco a la mesa - ¿puedo traerles algo para beber?-

-claro... a mi traigame un martiny en las rocas- dijo ignos

-a mi traigame solo una cidra por favor-

-entendido... un martiny para el caballero y una cidra para la señorita, en un momento se las traigo- el mesero se retiro dejando a los dos unicornios solos

-vaya que buena musica-

-¿te gusta twili?- ignos arque una ceja

-pues si... -

-pues entonses...- ignos se levanto y se paro en frente de twiligth - ¿me haria el honor de concederme el bailar con usted?-

-seria un placer-

y asi los dos estubieron bailando alegremente durante mas de 20 minutos hasta que para sorpresa de los dos los musicos tocaron una balada romantica...

-este...- ignos no sabia que hacer al ver que twili tambien se habia quedado quieta

-sera mejor sentarnos ignos-

-(¿que hago ahora?)- penso ignos ya que los nervios le estaban ganando... cuando de repente se acordo de algo que le habia dicho ventus...

-(trata de estar tranquilo...los nervios te van a traicionar y te haran hacer cosas muy estupidas!)-

-twiligth... -ignos la tomo del casco -¿me concederias una ultima pieza?-

-claro- dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponia roja

ignos la tomo de su casco mientas con su otra pata la tomava por la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo

-¿lista?-

-sip-

los dos comensaron a bailar tranquilamente al son de la musica... para twiligth era una noche soñada ya que desde hace tiempo sentia que su vida estaba sola pero desde que conocio a ignos sintio que algo habia recorido su ser... que el era ese algo que faltaba en su vida... y para ignos no era diferente ya que desde que la vio por primera vez en los campos de entrenamiento quedo perdidamente ante la pony... y ese momento no lo cabiaria por nada del mundo...

despues de dos horas maravillosas de baile y comida los dos unicornios salieron del restaurante y continuaron paseando por las calles de canterlot, la noche ya habia llegado pero a ellos no parecia importarles ya que hiban riendose de cualquier cosa que decian y sin saber como llegaron a un parque con un lago en medio, decidieron sentarse en una banca para descansar y eligieron una cerca del lago por que el cual la luna al igual que las estrellas se reflejavan en el agua...

-que linda noche nos regalo la princesa luna... ¿no crees twiligth?-

-asi es ignos...-

-pero mas lindo se ve la luna en tus ojos... realmente se ven hermosos...-

-¿en verdad eso es lo que ves?-

-bueno... eso es lo que me dicen-

-ya veo...- twiligth se havia sonrojado- ¿y que mas te dicen mis ojos?-

-bueno... tus ojos me dicen... que en tu corazon hay vacante...-

la unicornio al escuchar esas palabras volteo apenada hacia otro lado dejando a ignos nervioso...

-(muy bien... llego la hora...)-

-twiligth...-

-si-

-hace tiempo queria decrte algo... bueno yo...-

-espera un momento ignos!-

-¿que?-

-desde hace tiempo yo tambien me he sentido diferente... pero no sabia porque... y mas con los ultimos acontesimientos mis pensamientos asi como mis sentimientos han estado mas locos de lo normal y eso me tenia preocupada...-twiligth lo miro a los ojos- pero por alguna razon que aun no logro comprender... al estar a tu lado me tranquiliza... me siento... ¿como decirlo?... muy tranquila, segura y en paz... contigo a mi lado me siento muy diferente como si las cosas no importaran... yo no se como decirte esto... pero creo que yo...- la unicornio no pudo seguir hablando ya que ignos le habia puesto un casco en su boca

-creo que se lo que sientes...- dijo ignos un una voz tierna - pero deja que yo lo dija primero...-

-¿decirme?-

-si... dejame decirte...que te AMO!-

esas palabras resonaron en todo el cuerpo de twiligth, por alguna razon esa era la razon que traian locos sus pensamientos pero en ese momento no le importaba nada de eso ya que ignos la tomo entre sus brasos y le dio un beso apacionado el cual twili correspondio con gusto... asi pasaron unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse...

-ignos... ¿es en serio lo que me dices?-

-claro... senti esto desde la primera vez que te vi-

-¿y porque no me lo habias dicho?-

-por miedo...-

-¿miedo?... ¿miedo a que?- twiligth lo miro seriamente

-miedo a no ser correspondido... a que al decirte lo que siento por ti tu me rechazaras y en ves de estar juntos eso nos alejara-

-¿en serio?-

-si... desde hace tiempo queria preguntarte si tu... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

-bueno... si... me encantaria ser tu novia ignos-

-¿en serio? !- la alegria de ignos comenso a subir - gracias twili!-

-je je je pareces potrillo con jugete nuevo ignos-

-y como no quieres que este alegre... si me acabas de hacer el potro mas felis de toda equestria!-

los dos se volvieron a a abrazar cuando de repente algo cae en la nariz de twiligth

-¿hu?-

-¿sucede algo twiligth?-

-no es nada ... solo me cayo una gota de agua en la nariz-

-ya veo... a mi tambien me cayo una-

-¿tambien a ti?- twiligth volteo a ver el cielo - oh...oh... creo que va a llover-

mas tardo en decirlo que en lo que la lluvia habia empezado, los dos empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia sonriendo y jugando hasta que llegaron a un edificio que twiligth conocia muy bien

-¿en donde estamos twili?... ¿no vamos a volver al palacio?-

-no creo que podamos llegar hasta haya ignos... pero no te preocupes yo solia vivir antes aqui...-

-¿en serio?... crei que siempre habias vivido en ponyville-

-pues te equivocas... yo solia vivir aqui hasta que la princesa celestia me mando a ponyville-

-¿entonses porque vives en ponyville?-

-porque en ese lugar conosi a mis mejores amigas y no tube el valor como para querer dejarlas...asi que cambie mi hogar a ponyville y sabes una cosa... fue la mejor decision que he tomado en mi vida- dijo dando una gran sonrisa mientras que hambos entraban al edificio

-te entiendo...- ignos vio el interior y se quedo sorprendido -wow... aqui tambien hay muchos libros...-

-si... ya sabes que me encanta la lectura-

-pero esto no es un gusto... parece una adiccion- dijo en forma sarcastica

-grosero...- le dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba una toalla para que se pudiera secar

-lo siento...- se acerco y le acaricio una mejilla

-bueno... sera mejor dormirnos- decia mientras se dirigia a su cama

-tienes rason twili- ignos se dirigia hacia un sillon viejo que habia en el cuarto

-oye ignos...-

-¿dime mi amor?-

twiligth se sonrojo por esas palabras -este... no tienes que dormir en ese viejo sillon... si tu quieres... puedes dormir conmigo aqui en mi cama-

-no te preocupes estare bien-

-pero...-

-¿tu quieres que duerma contigo twili?-

-bueno... si- dijo apenada

-pues si es lo que tu quieres... sera un placer- ignos se subio a la cama donde la unicornio ya estaba acostada, ella estaba de un lado y el se acosto en el otro lado

-¿asi esta bien mi amor?-

-si ignos...-

-¿sabes una cosa twiligth?-

-¿que?-

-hace tiempo que no compartia la cama con una pony-

-¿a que te refieres?- twili se sorprendio

-tranquila... no me malinterpretes, esto lo decia porque la ultima ves que dormi con una pony fue cuando yo era potrillo... y esa pony era mi hermana mayor-

-no sabia que tenias una hermana ignos-

-descuida...nadie sabe eso... ni siquiera ventus sabe de ella-

-ya veo... pues me gustaria conocerla un dia de estos-

-no va a ser posible twili- dijo ignos tristemente

-¿porque?-

-porque ella murio hace ya algunos años-

-lo siento mucho...-

-no te preocupes... ya lo he superado-

-y... ¿como fue que murio?-

-en realidad twili...no me gusta hablar de eso...-

-ok te entiendo...- twiligth le acaricio una mejilla haciendolo sonreir

-gracias amor-

-de nada...-

lentamente guiados por sus sentimientos los dos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios volvieron a estar unidos culminando en un beso apacionado dando paso a una noche romantica en las que los dos unicornios se perdieron en una acto de amor y pasion...

* * *

**nota del autor: **bueno por fin termine este capitulo... en serio me costo trabajo ya que pase 2 semanas con la mente en blanco... pero en fin... es este capitulo trate de hacer una esena romantica... no se quejen... es la primera que hago.

en fin tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible... pero eso si...sera un capitulo especial (no les dijo mas porque arruinaria la sorpresa)

ok los leo despues!


	17. Entrega de Amor! (Especial)

_*** Capitulo 17: Entrega de amor (especial).**_

_**nota del autor:**_antes que nada... les quiero decir que este capitulo contiene MATERIAL DE CONTENIDO ADULTO EXPLICITO! (denominado CLOP)... asi que si no te gustan este tipo de relatos te recomiendo que no lo leas y pases al siguiente capitulo... y no te preocupes... en este capitulo no habra nada que haga referencia a la trama de la historia... asi que no te perderas de nada importante...

a los que quieran seguir leyendo espero que disfruten este capitulo... trate de hacerlo lo mas tierno que me fue posible para no arruinar la imagen de ninguno de los personajes...

ademas quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes estan leyendo este fanfic... bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo...

que disfruten el capitulo...

P. D.:no me hago responsable por cualquier efecto secundario que este capitulo pueda ocasionar en su cuerpo...

* * *

La noche habia caido en el reino de canterlot y junto con ella una lluvia que los pegasos habian planeado para esa noche y aunque el clima estaba humedo y la temperatura decendia cada vez mas en un cuarto de toda la ciudad el ambiente estaba poniendose mas caliente...

lentamente guiados por sus sentimientos twiligth y ignos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios volvieron a estar unidos culminando en un beso apacionado... asi siguieron por varios minutos hasta que ignos se separo de ella...

-¿Qué… Qué pasa?...- preguntó confundida Twilight

-es que... en realidad... no puedo creer que esto este pasando...- le contesto ignos temeroso

-¿por que lo dices?-

-bueno...es que es dificil creer que estoy aqui con la unicornio mas hermosa que he visto... parece unos de mis mas hermosos sueños...-

-te entiendo... pero en realidad no es tan dificil de creer... ya que yo estoy con el potro mas adorable de toda la guardia real-

-¿acaso... estamos teniendo el mismo sueño?-

-entonses...habra que haberiguar si esto no es un sueño-dijo twiligth en forma seductora mientras se recostaba en la cama mirado a los ojos a ignos el cual se habia colocado arriba de twiligth

-como usted quiera mi amor- ignos dijo seductoramente jalando su rostro hacia el de ella para poder besarla

twiligth por supuesto no tardó en responder...se dejo llevar por las sensaciones tan nuevas para ella que jamas habia experimentado.. pero había algo especial en ese beso... era Pasional, agresivo y delicioso que la traia vuelta loca... ignos la siguio besando hasta que de repente twiligth sintió una extraña presión contra sus dientes... sin dudarlo mucho y sabiendo de qué se trataba abrió su boca para darle acceso a ignos permitiendo que sus lenguas bailaran por primera vez.

ignos llevó sus cascos a la espalda de Twilight para atraerla más cerca de él.. sin terminar el beso y manteniendo el bailar de sus lenguas comenzó a pasear sus cascos por el cuerpo de la unicornio acariciando su espalda, cuello y cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad y calidez del pelaje de su pareja... al mismo tiempo Twilight frotaba sus pezuñas contra la espalda de ignos aferrandose a su amado como queriendo que jamas terminara ese beso de pacion que ambos estaban disfrutando...

El ruido de la tormenta que estaba pasando afuera de la habitacion se veía más y más opacado por los cada vez más audibles gemidos de placer de los dos amantes... el unicornio siguio recorriendo el cuerpo de Twilight... esta vez paso por su pecho, su abdomen, hasta que llegó a sus flancos, en el cual se detuvo para poder apretar la suave carne de su amante con sus cascos justo donde estaban las cuttie mark haciendo que twiligth rompiera el beso para emitir un muy audible gemido de placer... preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo malo ignos se separó de Twilight con expresion de temor...

-¿estas bien?- pregunto ignos respirando agitadamente

-si... no te preocupes...- respondio de la misma manera

-¿quieres que siga?-

-si...- dijo twiligth apenandose

ella estaba con los ojos abiertos y de a poco a poco comenzó a cerrarlos, ella de verdad no lo podía creer.. después de ese largo beso a ella ya no le importaba nada... estaba perdida ante esa placentera sensacion que recorria todo su cuerpo, sin perder tiempo ignos beso el labio de twiligth la cual estaba más sonrojada de lo normal, ignos corto el beso y empezó a lamer el cuello de la unicornio morada, ella dio unos tiernos gemidos de placer en señal de que estaba disfrutando el momento... señal para que el siguiera y asi lo hiso el ya que empezó a bajar lentamente besando el cuerpo de twiligth pasando por su pecho, despues por su cintura, desviandose un poco hacia uno de sus flancos para poder besar la zona en donde estaba la cuttie mark, y asi siguio explorando y besando el cuerpo de su amada hasta que llego al inicio de la entrepierna de twiligth dando en ese lugar un gran beso lo cual hiso que ella diera un suspiro de placer... pero en ese momento se detuvo...

-¿Por qué te detienes?- twiligth pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro de ignos

-Es que... pense que.. no lo se...- dijo dando un gran suspiro

-¿que es lo que no sabes?-

-no se... si estemos listos para esto-

-¿tu no lo estas?-

-yo... creo que si... pero...-

-¿pero?- twiligth lo miro a los ojos

-no quiero forsarte a nada Twilight... no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres-

-¿Por que no hiba a querer hacerlo ignos?- respondió casi ofendida.

-pues... yo... pense...- no pudo decir nada mas ya que ella le habia puesto un casco en su boca

-ignos... dejame decirte que eres la primer y única pareja que he tenido... eres a quien le entregué mi primer beso y bueno... si no eres tu, no se me ocurre nadie, ¿escuchaste?... NADIE! mejor ni más digno a quien entregarle mi primera vez, mi flor... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado ignos...más que vivir en Ponyille, más que mis amigas, más aún que convertirme en la protectora de unos de los elementos de la armonia... Te amo... y estoy más que deseosa y dispuesta de que tu y yo... pues... Hagamos el amor!-

ignos al escuchar esas palabras sintio una inmensa alegria al igual que una dicha en su interior

-te amo twiligth...más de lo que jamás ame y posiblemente amare a ninguna poni... y por este amor que estaré feliz de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma...- dijo ignos tratando de darse valor

-ya ves... si tu te sientes del mismo modo que yo... ¿Qué más necesitamos saber?-

-he de darte la razon amor mio- dijo sonriendo y besandola de nuevo con esa pasion que sentia... hasta que ella se separo de el...

-ignos... hazme tuya...-

-sera un placer mi vida...-

ignos se acerco a ella pero pasó de largo de su boca para dirigirse a su oreja derecha a la cual dio una suave y sensual mordida la cual ella disfruto... después depositó un beso rapido sobre ella, en su mejilla, en su cuello y bajo lentamente regando besos por todo su cuerpo... twilight se limitaba a frotar la espalda de su amado mientras exhalaba suspiros de placer... ignos saboreaba el cuerpo de Twilight hasta que llego al lugar donde se habia detenido la ultima ves... ignos abrio las piernas de twilight para encontrarse cara a cara con la marca de su feminidad... la sonrisa de twilight se volvió de vergüenza al ver como el potro miraba su sexo tan seria y profundamente...

-N..no.. te quedes viéndome así...- dijo tratando de cerrar las piernas para cubrirse pero ignos la detuvo

-lo siento... es que es la primera vez que puedo ver esto... ademas... ¿como no podria detenerme a ver tu hermosura?-

-esta bien...-

ignos acerco su rostro a la flor de twilight inhalando profundamente su aroma... asi que esta era la fragancia de twilight... el perderse en sus pensamientos ignos dio un gran suspiro sobre ella, haciendo que twilight se mordiera su labio inferior

-ignos... te lo pido... ¡No me hagas esperar más!- dijo fastidiada de la espera

-He soñado con esto por dias twilight... Dejame saborearlo un poco-

-¡Saboréalo entonces! Pero ya no me hagas... ¡aaahh!-

Twilight disparo su cabeza contra la cama y pataleo fuertemente al sentir que ignos finalmente le dio un beso en su flor... Sin darle más tiempo a que ella pudiera reaccionar ignos extendio su lengua con la que empezo a explorar toda la feminidad de su amada... twilight se mordio su pezuña derecha tratando de no hacer un escándalo de las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo... sus intentos por permanecer en silencio fueron inútiles al gemir y jadear cada vez con más fuerza... ignos se deleitaba recorriendo de arriba abajo toda la extensión de la flor de Twilight, saboreando los suculentos jugos de amor que ella le estaba dando... lentamente twilight llevó sus pezuñas a la nuca de su amado y comenzo a jalarlo contra su cuerpo... el comprendio la indirecta así que introdujo su lengua dentro del cuerpo de su amada... Twilight gritó de placer, arqueando la espalda al sentir la ardiente lengua del potro invadir su cuerpo.

-i... ig... ignos... N..no... ¡No te detengas!... ¡No pares por favor!-

-(claro que no me voy a deneter... he esperado mucho tiempo para esto)- penso ignos el cual movia su lengua con mas intensidad...algo que hacía a Twilight arquear su espalda y agitar su cabeza incontrolablemente. Se sentía demasiado bien. Deliciosa y pecaminosamente bien.

-ignos... N..no, no voy a aguantar mucho más-

Y en efecto unos instantes despues algo como una descarga eléctrica subió desde su entrepierna hasta su cerebro, permitiendole llegar al climax. Twiligth arqueó su espalda tanto como le fue posible, al mismo tiempo que apretó la cabeza de ignos entre sus piernas... Un grito ahogado, momentos de quietud y silencio, y después se desplomó sobre la cama. Ojos cerrados, sudada, el corazón a mil por hora y una sonrisa de satisfaccion que no podía ser descrita en palabras... ignos aun se relamía los labios saboreando los jugos de amor de su pareja.

Cuando quedo limpio se recostó junto a ella esperando a que se recuperara.

-lo siento... no... pude evitarlo...- dijo respirando con dificultad

-no te preocupes... ademas eres deliciosa-

-Eso fue... maravilloso ignos- suspiró Twilight cuando su corazón por fin se calmó.

-Sí... sí que lo fue mi amor- dijo él, robándole un beso para después abrazarla

-Quiero hacerlo ignos...- dijo mirandolo alos ojos

-¿Estás segura?... Es tu primera vez-

-Ya lo se, pero quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien que amo... tu eres el indicado, te amo con toda mi alma-

ignos esbozo una sonrisa y la beso, acto seguido coloco a Twilight aún en sus brazos poniéndola de espaldas contra la cama y a él encima de ella... Con delicadeza la liberó para poder asumir su posición... el se acerco lo suficiente para que sus dos partes intimas se rozaran, en ese momento y por primera vez Twilight pudo ver la masculinidad de ignos... ya que se había manifestado de entre su entrepierna...

-¿estas lista?- pregunto temeroso ignos

-no...-

-¿no?-

-bueno... la verdad... ¿te molestaria que fuera yo la que esta arriba?- pregunto un poco avergonsada

-como tu quieras...-

en ese momento ignos se acosto poniendose de espaldas contra la cama dejando que twiligth se colocara arriba de el mientras que ella se colocaba en su pocision ensima de su miembro totalmente erecto...

-bueno... -twiligth dio uin gran suspiro - aqui voy...-

Twilight coloco el miembro en su flor y empezo a bajar poco a poco, liberó un gran gemido en éxtasis... Su virginidad finalmente se escaba de sus cascos y no podía estar más feliz... Para ignos la sensación era igualmente placentera... su cuerpo le demandaba tomar a la unicornio morada por la cintura y sentarla de golpe sobre él... pero bajo ningún motivo dejaría que sus instintos echaran a perder ese mágico momento con el que había soñado... luego de lo que pareció una eternidad la entrepierna de ambos hicieron contacto haciéndoles saber que el proceso se había completado... se habian fundido en un solo ser... ignos suspiro profundamente saboreando la indescriptible sensación de estar en el interior de twilight... con una gran sonrisa miró la cara de su amada y sintió como su corazón se rompia al ver que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos...

-Twilight!... ¿qué te pasa?... ¿Te duele?... ¿Te lastime?... lo lamento mucho, esto fue una...-

como si ya fuera una costumbre twilight silenció a ignos, pero esta vez no con su pezuña sino con un beso...

-claro que me duele un poco... porque es mi primera vez... es inevitable... pero no estoy llorando por eso, lloro porque estoy muy feliz- dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos...

-yo... tambien lo estoy-

-bueno... voy a empezar...-

-como quieras...-

Twilight comenzó con movimientos pequeños y torpes... pero pronto el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo más rítmico y rápido... sobre todo una vez que ignos comenzo a mover su cuerpo y sostuvo a twilight por la cintura con ambos cascos para darle mayor estabilidad... todo el mundo parecio desaparecer para ambos amantes ante esa enorme cascada de sensaciones que ahora ambos experimentaban... era la sensacion mas placentera y grandiosa que hubieran sentido o que incluso en sus fantasias mas locas hubiesen logrado imaginar

-ho... twiligth... sigue... asi... haaa-

-ignos... yo... haaa...- a twiligth se le salia otra lagrima de los ojos ya que al mismo tiempo que le dolia lo disfrutaba...

La cama comenzo a sacudirse ante la fuerza y pasion con la que ambos amantes movian sus cuerpos uno contra el otro... pues por increible que fuese el placer que ahora sentían, simplemente no les parecia suficiente... Una extraña sensación de calor comenzó a quemar el interior de sus cuerpos habisando que pronto todo esto llegaria a su maximo esplandor...

-twiligth!... yo... haaa... estoy a punto de venirme... no... haguanto mas!- ignos la abraso con fuerza

-haslo... halso dentro de mi!- twiligth se aferro al cuerpo de su amante

dando un gran impulso de energia todo se volvió fuego... ignos se sentó repentinamente aprisionando a Twilight entre sus brazos y ella liberó un grito de éxtasis al sentir la ardiente semilla de ignos invadir su cuerpo... el cuerpo de ambos se tenso por lo que pareció una eternidad para que luego ambos se desplomaran sobre la cama cansados... quedaron en esa pocision por varios minutos... los dos estaban exaustos pero felises... con cada fibra de energía física que le quedaba twilight se movió su cuerpo para que ignos pudiera salir de ella...a sí pasaron largos momentos en los que no se escuchaba nada excepto los jadeos de ambos en busca de aire... finalmente ignos fue el primero en hablar...

-te... amo... te amo muchisimo-

-yo igual ignos- dijo mientras se estiraba para darle un beso tierno

ignos volvio a abrasar a twiligth con cariño y asi quedaron varios minutos hasta que ella pregunto...

-ignos...-

-mande mi vida-

-¿oye... puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro...-

-bueno... ¿fue lo que esperabas?- dijo con algo de verguensa

-¿a que te refieres?-

-bueno... ¿te gusto?... ¿estube bien?...-

-mmmm... ¿quieres que sea sicero?-

-por favor- twiligth se le quedo viendo preocupada por la respuesta

-pues... no fue lo que yo esperaba...-

-¿queeee?- twiligth sintio como su cotrazon se rompia en mil pedasos

-tranquila amor...- ignos le dio un beso en la frente - no fue lo que yo esperaba... fue infinitamente mejor...-

-¿lo dises en serio?-

-jamas me atreveria a mentirte-

-pues para mi tambien fue maravilloso ignos... muchas gracias- la unicornio se acurruco junto a su amado para despues cerrar los ojos y poder quedarse dormida

-buenas noches amor-

-buenas noches mi vida... que descanses-

ignos se quedo todavia un rato mas despierto pensando en lo que acababa de pasar... de como en la mañana estaba buscandola para poder hacer que ella se puediera defender por si sola... y haora... ella estaba entre sus brasos totalmente siendo protegida por el, ya que claro el no permitiria que nada jamas le llegara a pasar...

-El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas Twilight... y la noche en que nos entregamos completa y eternamente el uno al otro-

la abrazo con mas fuersa y despues le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla...

-duerme bien amor mio...- decia mientras la acompañaba al reino de los sueños...


	18. Malos entendidos

_***Capitulo 18: Malos Entendidos.**_

la luz del amanecer llego a canterlot muy temprano ese dia... ignos dormia placidamente abriendo lentamente los ojos y dando un gran bostezo el unicornio sentio algo pesado en sus brazos y se sorprendio al ver que tenia en sus brazos a twiligth durmiendo tranquilamente con una tierna sonrisa

-(¿estare soñando?)- dijo en su mente al observar a la unicornio dormida

-(si definitivamente tiene que ser un sueño)-penso alegremente-(ya que no puede ser real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar... segura y junto ami)- en eso el unicornio azul le dio un tierno beso en la frente donde estaba su cuerno, al hacer eso la unicornio empezo a reirse un poco mientras seguia dormida

-(no fue un sueño... esto es real)-ignos sonreia de oreja a oreja y con su casco empezo a acariciar su cabello haciendola que despertara

-buenos dias hermosa- dijo ignos susurrandole al oido

-buenos dias amor- dijo twilight frotando su cara con la de el cariñosamente -¿como dormistes?-

-de maravilla!... hace tiempo que no dormia tan bien- dijo ignos acariciando sus cabellos

-tambien yo... hoy soy la pony mas feliz del mundo por que cierto unicornio acaba de declararme su amor incondicional, y porque anoche tuve la experiencia mas maravillosa ya que ese unicornio me hizo completamente suya- dijo twilight dandole un tierno beso en los labios, se quedaron dormidos un rato mas disfrutando el momento hasta que twilight vio en un reloj que estaba en la pared

-ignos... despierta ignos!... despierta!- la unicornio morada se coloco arriba de el mientras lo sacudia freneticamente -ya es tarde! tenemos que ir a ver a nuestros amigos!-

-cinco minutos mas twili... ¿que te cuesta eso?- decia ignos dormido

-¿que me cuesta?, ¿que me cuesta?... resulta que nadie sabe donde estamos... es eso!- twilight lo sacudia con mas desesperacion en eso se escucho la puerta abriendose y un grito que los sorprendio a los dos unicornios

-¿twili estas aqui?-

-hay no! hay no! hay no!- gritaba twilight bien asustada

-¿sabes quien es cariño?-

-mi hermano!-

-ahhhhhhh tu hermano...- decia ignos tranquilamente mientras volvia a cerrar los ojos pero los volvio a abrir repentinamente sorprendido -espera... ¿tu hermano?!- en ese momento shinning entra a la habitacion

-¿oye twilight estas despierta?... es que necesito pedirte un favor- shinning se quedo perplejo al ver a su querida hermanita arriba de ignos

-ignos night!... ¿que cascos significa esto?- dijo el unicornio blanco totalmente furioso

-este.. yo... puedo explicarlo...- le contesto totalmente aterrado

-shinning... no es lo que parece...- decia twilight con miedo

-¿que no es lo que parece?... estas encima de un poni en tu cama haciendo... no quiero ni pensarlo!-

-si... pero no es eso!- dijo twilight

-ella tiene razon señor... ahorita no lo estabamos haciendo...- al decir esas palabras shinning armor se lleno de furia y empezo a correr en direccion hacia donde estaba ellos, pero twilight todavia junto a ignos logro teletrasportarlos a otra habitacion antes de que shinning lograra acertar un golpe

-shinning tranquilizate!- decia twilight en la otra habitacion

-¿como quieres que me tranquilize cuando ese poni se aprovecho de ti?- dijo shinning dirijiendose a la otra habitacion que estaba cerrada

-no es eso señor armor!- dijo ingos sosteniendo la puerta con ambos cascos -dejeme decirle que...- ignos no pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente la puerta salio volando junto con el unicornio por un hechizo que shinning habia lanzado

-tu callate!- dijo el unicornio blanco entrando furioso y lanzando varios rayos de su cuerno el cual ignos con trabajo logro esquivar... pero se tropezo con algunos libros que estaban tirados

-ahora si te tengo donde te queria!- shinning concentro su magia para lanzar un ataque final

-esto si es ironia... jamas crei que moriria en los cascos del hermano de mi amada- ignos cerro los ojos esperando el golpe en eso shinning lanzo el rayo pero nunca llego a su destino ya que twilight se coloco en medio de el y creo un escudo para protegerlo

-shinning armor ya basta!- dijo twilight completamente enojada acercandose a el

-¿por que defiendes a este potro si abuso de ti?- al escuchar esas palabras de su hermano twilight le dio una bofetada

-por que en primer lugar amo ese poni!... y en segundo lugar no abuso de mi por que yo estube de acuerdo con lo que hicimos!- dijo la unicornio morada levantando a su amado

-¿como puedes decir eso si eres tan solo una niña?- dijo shinning sobandose la mejilla

-shinning por el amor a celestia ya no soy una niña!... ya soy mayor de edad!- dijo twilight razonando con el

-pero aun asi debiste habermelo dicho!- dijo shinning molesto

-si como no... tu no me dijiste que te hibas a casar y me entere dias antes de tu boda!- dijo twilight restregandole en la cara lo que paso anteriormente un dia antes de su boda

-eso es diferente!-

-¿a si?... y tambien cuando no me creiste cuando candance no era candance- dijo twilight acercandose a el enojada- y por cierto jamas me diste las gracias de que no te casaras con una bruja de no se donde!-

-bueno... este... yo-

-aceptalo shinning!... deberias estar feliz por que al fin encontre a mi poni especial... y encima de esto te peleas con el!- ignos veia como discutian los dos hermanos

-(nota mental... recordar nunca hacer enojar a twilight)- penso ignos

-pero twilight... entiende...-

-no hermano entiende tu... tu encontraste a tu poni especial y eres muy feliz con ella... ¿asi que por que te niegas a que yo encuentre esa misma felicidad?- dijo twilight pero shinning no decia nada, como si las palabras no salieran de el- se que es raro pero yo amo a ignos y el me ama ami y si no puedes entender eso entonces no tenemos nadas mas de que hablar!- dijo twilight poniendole un punto final a esa discucion

-señor armor... yo amo a su hermana y prometo dar mi vida para hacerla feliz- dijo ignos abrazando a twilight, shinning no dijo ni una sola palabra y se retiro del lugar completamente enojado, la expresion de enojo de la unicornio cambio a una de tristeza sentandose en el suelo y llorando silenciosamente mientras que ignos la abrazaba y le acariciaba su crin, shinning salia de la casa completamente enojado pero al dar unos pasos se sento y medito sobre lo que habia pasado

-(vaya esto pudo haber salido mejor... ¿que clase de hermano soy?... uno que no puede apoyar a su querida hermana que ha encontrado el amor...)-decia eso en su mente -tal vez deberia disculparme con ella ya que tiene razon... ella me apoyo y creo que es momento de regresar el favor... ademas no eligio al primer tonto que se encontro... ¿quien mejor que ignos para estar con ella?- decia mientras que volvia entrar cuando de pronto algo llamo su antencion y vio pasar a un poni conocido que caminaba alegremente

-oye tu!- grito shinning

cuando el poni volteo se sorprendio al ver al unicornio blanco

-no puedo creer lo que mis ojos estan viendo!- dijo tennessee frotandose los ojos

-¿como cascos es que escapaste de arkhampony?- dijo shinning acercandose a el

-cumpli mi condena antes de tiempo!-

-¿como de que antes de tiempo?- dijo shinning

-me dejaron salir por buena conducta!- dijo tennessee sonriendole

-pues en ese preciso momento te voy a encerrar!- shinning lanzo un rayo de su cuerno pero el vaquero lo contraresto con un golpe de su arma

-vaya, vaya, vaya... me alegra ver que no ha cambiando señor morning-

-te he dicho mil veces que soy armor!- dijo shinning creando con la magia de su cuerno una espada y abalanceandose contra el vaquero el cual en eso un choque de armas se escucho por todos lados incluso en la torre donde twilight y ignos escucharon el estruendo sorprendiendose

-¿que fue eso?- dijo twilight dejando de llorar

-no lo se... pero vino de afuera... hay que ver que esta pasando- dijo ignos, twilight movio la cabeza en señal de si y salieron a ver que habia pasado, cuando salieron del lugar los dos unicornios vieron con asombro lo que estaba pasando... shinning combatia con su espada magica a tennessee quien lo combatia con su bastonrevolver

-parece que has mejorado mucho vaquero- dijo shinning agitado

-igualmente señor morning... he mejorado mucho desde nuestro ultimo encuentro- dijo tennessee tambien cansado cuando los dos iban a atacar de nuevo con sus armas escucharon un grito

-¿que henos esta pasando aqui?- grito twilight al ver esa escena

-señorita twilight! compañero ignos!... que gusto de verlos- decia el vaquero acercandose a ellos

-¿tennessee a que hora regresaste?- dijo twilight salundando a su amigo

-en la mañana... de hecho me dirijia al palacio hasta que cierto unicornio se interpuso en mi camino- dijo el vaquero mirando con enojo a shinning

-que bueno de verte amigo- dijo ignos saludandolo

-esperen un momento!...- shining se acercop a ellos -te conoce... lo conoces... que alguien me diga ¿que esta pasando aqui?- dijo shinning sorprendido

-el es un amigo nuestro- dijo la unicornio morada seriamente a su hermano

-lo que me faltaba! ahora mi hermana se hiso amiga de un criminal!- dijo shinning enojandose mas

-¿tu hermana?- dijo tennessee sorprendido

-si... el es mi hermano mayor desafortunadamente- dijo twilight -¿tu lo conoces tennessee?-

-asi es señorita, el fue el pony que me logro atrapar- dijo tristemente el vaquero al decir eso

-asi es... lo atrape y lo volvere hacer!- dijo shinning a punto de lanzar un hechizo con su cuerno cuando twiligth se pone en frente de el protegiendo a el vaquero

-esto es el colmo hermano! ¿que ahorita decides enfrentarte a todas mis amistades?- grito la unicornio morado a su hermano

-twiligth... no lo entiendes... el es un criminal no puedes ser su amiga!-

-¿pues que crees?, criminal o no el es mi amigo y esta de nuestro lado- dijo twilight dirijiendose a sus amigos -y si no puedes entender ya no quiero volver a verte en mi vida nunca mas!- la unicornio concentro su magia en su cuerno y los teletransporto a otro lugar dejando solo a su hermano molesto, en la entrada del palacio aparecieron los tres amigos

-¿estas bien twili?- pregunto ignos

-si estoy bien... no te preocupes- dijo twilight con la cabeza abajo

-disculpen por lo que paso pero no tenia idea de que fueras su hermana- dijo tennessee quitandose el sombrero en señal de perdon

-esta bien tennessee... no fue tu culpa... yo tampoco sabia que esto hiba a pasar- dijo twilight poniendole un casco en su hombro -¿oye pudiste conseguir lo que te pedi?- pregunto la unicornio cambiando de tema

-por supuesto que si señorita!, ¿no lo ve que lo tengo en el lomo?- dijo el vaquero entregandole el libro

-muchas gracias tennessee sabia que podia contar contigo... si me disculpan quisiera estar un momento a solas-

-te acompaño- dijo ignos

-gracias ignos... pero en serio quiero estar un momento a solas...- twilight le dio un beso en la mejilla a su unicornio y se fue caminando hacia a su habitacion con el libro

mientras tanto en ponyville en la butique carrusel sweetie belle descansaba en su cama reposando su tobillo mientras leia un libro titulado "guia de como atrapar a tu pony especial"... cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-¿quien es?-

-soy yo sweetie... rockaid-

-¿rockaid?... espera un momento!- sweetie se arreglo su crin y escondio su libro debajo de su cama para que no lo viera -pasa-

-hola sweetie ¿como te sientes?- dijo rockaid entrando y acercandose a donde estaba la pequeña unicornio

-mucho mejor... ahora que estas aqui- dijo sweetie -¿y como te fue con la maestra cherrilie?-

-no querras saberlo...- dijo rockaid sentandose en la orilla de la cama -pero en fin... te traje algo-

-¿a si?... ¿que es?- le pequeña unicornio sonreia de oreja a oreja al escuchar esas palabras llena de ilusion -¿y que es?-

-la tarea del dia de hoy!- dijo el potrillo sacando unos cuantos libros

-ooohhhhhhhh... gracias...- dijo sweetie con pocos animos pero cuando abrio uno de los libros de tarea se encontro con una flor adentro -¿es para mi?-

-sip... la vi y me recordo a ti- dijo rockaid haciendo que se sonrojara, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo hasta que tocaron la puerta

-adelante!- dijo sweetie

-HOLA SWEETIE BELLE!- gritaron applebloom y scootaloo al unisono mientras que aventaban a rockaid tunvandolo de la cama

-hola chicas- saludo con alegria sweetie belle

-¿como te encuentras amiga?- dijo aplebloom abrazandola

-bien... rockaid me esta hasiendo compañia- sweetie señalo a rockaid que estaba tirado en el suelo

-ups lo sentimos-dijo scootaloo

-en serio chicas... ¿esto va ser costumbre?- el pequeño potrillo al levantarse se encontro un libro tirado y amablemente se lo devolvio a la potrillo blanca -ten sweetie... este libro estaba tirado- dijo enseñandole el titulo del libro en frente de sus amigas haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomate

-¿que es eso?... dejame ver- dijo scootalo queriendo agarrar el libro pero sweetie belle se lo quito

-oohhhh... ese libro... no se como llego ahi... de seguro es de mi hermana... jajaja- la pequeña escondio el libro atras de su almohada muy apenada

mientras tanto en el bosque eveerfree en el castillo abandonado derpy iba llegando cuando ve a oblivion desacomodando lo que ella habia acomodado anteriormente

-¿donde demonios esta?... maldita sea!-

-¿y ahora que te pasa?- dijo derpy

-no encuentro mi libro! ¿donde lo dejaste?- dijo oblivion con furia

-¿libro?... ¿cual libro?- pregunto inocentemente

-el libro que tu tenias... el que te empeñabas en leer!-

-aahhh... no lo he visto, si no recuerdas tu me lo quitaste-

-pero...-

-pero nada!- le decia derpy enojada apuntandole con una pata -deja de culpar a otros por tus errores!-

-bueno... este... yo...-

-yo que tu me quedaba callado- dijo white en su mente

-esta bien... ayudame a buscarlo- dijo oblivion

-no hasta que me lo digas de buena manera!- dijo derpy volteandose de espaldas

-¿que te has vuelto loca?-

-no te oigoooo-

-esta bien... por favor ayudame -decia oblivion mientras desviava su mirada a otro lado

-¿ves que no fue tan dificil?- dijo la pegaso poniendose a buscarlo a pesar que ya sabia que no iba a encontrarlo  
despues de que pasaron como dos horas buscando el libro oviblion ya empezaba a desesperarse...

-maldicion!-

-ya tranquilo... de seguro ha de estar por aqui- derpy tartaba de animarlo

-eso no es verdad...-

-vamos, animate... ni que elguien se hubiera robado el libro-

-¿robado?... espera un momento- el pegaso negro volteo a ver a derpy seriamente -tu sabes donde esta mi libro... ¿verdad?-

-este... bueno... yo...-

-lo sabia!... ¿donde esta mi libro?-

-yo... no lo se-

-tu sabes que le paso a mi libro... asi que habla haora!-

-bueno... si se que le paso...pero no se donde esta...-

-¿y que le paso a mi libro?-

derpy penso un momento la respuesta -pues lo mas seguro es que lo tenga twiligth-

-¿twiligth?... ¿te refieres a esa unicornio morada?-

-si a ella- decia la pony gris con una gran sonrisa

-entonses tengo que ir con ella para recuperar mi libro-

-¿porque es tan importante ese libro?-

-ese libro contiene informacion muy importante sobre la raza de los dragones... ademas de que ese libro me trae muy buenos recuerdos-

-ya veo...-

-bien si no tienes nada mejor que decirme... me voy...- oviblion se dirigio a la salida

-espera... ¿a donde vas?-

-¿que no prestas atencion a lo que te dijo?... voy a recuperar mi libro-

-pero ella no esta en ponyville!-

-¿como que no esta en ponyville?...- oviblion volvio a ver a derpy seriamente- al final de cuentas... si sabias donde estaba mi libro ¿verdad?-

-si...- derpy bajo la mirada apenada

-demonios...- oviblion se llevo un caco a la cara -hay ocaciones en las que me pregunto... ¿como es que te soporto?-

-¿sera porque te agrado?-

-no tientes a tu suerte derpy-

-ok- contesto la pony con una gran sonrisa

-y bien... ¿donde esta esa unicornio?-

-te dire solo si dejas que te acompañe-

-por supuesto que no!-

-entonses no te dijo-

-argggg...- oviblion dio un gran suspiro- esta bien tu ganas... puedes venir-

-viva... entonses sigueme...-

-ok...-

y asi los dos pegasos salieron de las ruinas... mientras tanto ventus salia de su habitacion para tomar aire fresco

-que hermoso dia para entrenar!, ojala fluttershy haya despertado y que no me vuelva a encontrar con ese conejo infernal- el pegaso rojo recordaba la ultima vez que se topo con la mascota de la pegaso amarilla

-¿por que tardara tanto ignos?... ese unicornio deberia haber llegado- justo en ese momento vio a su compañero caminando con tennessee pero al verlo noto que estaba deprimido, se acerco a el y le dijo

-hey amigo... ¿que paso?... ¿tan mal te fue?-

-de hecho... ahora que lo mencionas... la noche fue maravillosa pero esta mañana fue horrible-

-¿por que lo dices... que paso?-

-no lo presiones un paso a la vez... que tal si entramos al cuarto descansamos, desayunamos algo y te contaremos que paso- dijo tennessee

-ok... por lo que veo esto va ser largo-

mientras tanto en otra habitacion del palacio twilight leia atentamente el libro que le habia dado el vaquero pero no se podia concentrar bien por lo ocurrido en la mañana, en eso la puerta se abre y entran sus amigas

-hola twilight... ¿como estas?- pregunto rarity

-estoy bien- dijo en un tono que sono melancolico

-¿por que estas triste caramelo?- pregunto applejack

-¿estas triste?... pero yo te vi ayer que salias muy contenta- dijo rainbow dandole unos codasos en el hombro

-¿salir?... ¿con quien saliste?- pregunto fluttershy

-bueno... yo...-

-tranquilas chicas no la presionen- dijo la unicornio blanca -ahora dinos querida... ¿que paso?... cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!-

-bueno lo que pasa es que ignos me invito a salir anoche- al decir eso twilight vio con una expresion de asombro

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dieron un grito al unisono

-¿y como te fue?... ¿que paso?... ¿como estubo?... ¿que hicieron?- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-bueno... pues me llevo a cenar... despues un paseo muy romantico en el parque-

-que cursi- dijo rainbow

-te equivocas rainbow eso es muy romantico... ojala tuviera un poni asi que me tratara como una reina- dijo rarity mientras sacabas unas cosa de su mochila y se sento en un sillon a coser

-continua... ¿que mas paso?... cuenta, cuenta!- pinkie brincaba en la cama donde estaba twilight

-estuvimos charlando un rato... y... bueno... el me dijo que si queria ser su poni especial... y pues le dije que... si- dijo twilight felizmente mientras se sonrojaba haciendo que gritaran sus amigas de emocion y alegria

-¿en serio?- dijo applejack

-no lo puedo creer- dijo pinkie riendo

-te felicito amiga- dijo rainbow

-que suerte tienes en haber encontrado en ese alguien especial- dijo rarity

-¿y que mas paso.. que mas paso?... cuenta, cuenta!- dijo pinkie sangoloteando a su amiga

-¿que mas quieres que te diga?- decia twilight confundida

-que ustedes dos rechinaron el colchon!- dijo pinkie

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijo twilight sorprendida

-¿es eso verdad amiga?- dijo rarity

-bueno...quizas...-

-no lo niegues... se te nota un brillo en los ojos!- dijo rainbow señalandole con su casco

-esta bien, esta bien... pero primero no rechine el colchon pinkie!... hice el amor con mi pareja que es distinto!- dijo twilight seriamente y luego se volvio a sonrojar

-¿y como lo hizo?- pregunto applejack

-¿bien?- dijo rarity

-¿mal?- dijo fluttershy

-¿pastel?- dijo pinkie

-en realidad... el lo hizo increible!- dijo twilight poniendo sus cascos en sus mejillas recordando el maravilloso momento

-¿y supongo que tambien fue su primera vez?- dijo rarity que seguia cociendo

-pues el me dijo que si y yo creo en el-

-espero que no nos salgas despues con un domingo siete!- dijo pinkie examinandola seriamente

-no se preocupen... estoy bien- dijo twilight felizmente pero su expresion cambio a uno muy triste -bueno hasta ahora-

en la otra habitacion los dos potros escuchaban con mucha atencion lo que le contaba ignos... desde su momento magico con su querida unicornio hasta la inesperada visita de su hermano

-vaya... si que te levantaste con la pata izquierda -dijo ven consolandolo

-¿tu crees?- dijo ignos sarcasticamente- me siento mal por lo que paso... ojala pudiera hacer algo-

-tranquilo amigo esas cosas pasan... bueno no seguido... lo importante ahora es que te necesita mas que nunca- dijo tennessee limpiando su arma como de costumbre -no te preocupes-

-el unico que deberia preocuparse aqui eres tu... ahora mismo explicate como es que el mismisimo excapitan de la guardia real te haya arrestado- dijo ven seriamente

-¿quien morning?... es una larga historia... digamos que heramos viejos rivales de negocios- dijo tennessee mirando al techo -hay que buenos tiempos-

en la otra habitacion

-hay dulzura cuanto lo siento...- dijo applejack

-¿asi que tu hermano los cacho en plena accion?- dijo rainbow

-claro que no!... es solo es que estaba encima de el ya que lo estaba despertando y shinning malinterpreto todo- dijo twilight explicando el asunto -y por si las cosas no se estuvieran lo bastante mal... resulta que mi hermano ataco a tennessee y resulta que fue el quien lo encerro!- al decir eso twilight se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho

-espera un momento... ¿que es lo que acabas de decir?- dijo applejack seriamente -¿como es eso que fuel que lo detuvo tu hermano?-

-nada...- dijo twilight disimulando

-twilight!... dime la verdad! ¿sabes de donde sacaste pony?- las demas amigas miraban a twilight seriamente

-ya dinos ¿de donde lo sacaste?- dijo rainbow

-de... una prision...- dijo la unicornio timidamente

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- gritaron las cinco al unisono

-ya decia yo que ese poni no era de confiar- dijo la pony naranja enojandose

-te equivocas applejack!... tennessee es un potro de confianza- dijo twlight denfendiendolo

-a si y ¿porque confias en el?- dijo rarity

-por que la princesa luna confia en el y eso para mi es suficiente!- dijo twilight levantandose de su cama y mirando la ventana

-¿la princesa luna?- dijo pinkie pie

-asi es... ella fue quien me recomendo a tennessee-

-a ver, a ver... y por que mejor no lo cuentas desde el principio- dijo rarity

-esta bien les contare todo...- twilight les explico todo a sus amigas sobre tennessee de su amistad con luna y por que estaba con ellos

-y eso esto es todo lo que paso- dijo twilight

-bueno... pues si es amigo de luna y confias en el pues tambien nosotras- dijo fluttershy

-no lo se chicas... pero aun asi lo mantendre vigilado- dijo applejack seriamente

mientras tanto

-por cierto mis amigos... ¿como les fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunto tennessee cambiando de tema

-pues bueno... una que otra aprende rapido- dijo ignos recordando lo que paso en el entrenamiento

-pues... las cosas pudieron salir mejor- dijo ven rascandose la cabeza -applejack y rainbow tienen buena fuerza pero no tienen diciplina

-pinkie pie tiene demasiada energia... pero desgraciadamente no sabe controlarla y mi querida twiligth es buena en teoria pero en la practica le fallaba -dijo ignos resignado

-y rarity es buena en el drama pero le falta querer ensuciarse mas y mi fluttershy solo te dire que no la hagas enojar.. a ella ni a su mascota- dijo ven recordando el tragico momento en el entrenamiento

-hay amigos mios... se ve que la pasaron bien- dijo tennessee

-eso me recuerda... hay que ir por ellas para su siguiente leccion... ¿nos acompañas tennessee?- dijo ignos

-cuenten conmigo- y asi los tres ponis se dirigieron a donde se encuentran las chicas

en el reino changeling el rey sombra y la reina chrizalis esperaban en el cuarto del trono unas visitas...

-¿estas seguro de que podemos confiar en ellos?- dijo chrizaliz

-por supuesto que si... ¿acaso dudas de mis decisiones?- dijo el rey molesto

-no para nada-

-pues entoces no cuestines y obedece-

-es que me preocupa que fallen y resulten ser inutiles y asi no podremos obtener el control de ecuestria- dijo la reina

-tranquila... haran bien su trabajo, ellos son profesionales, yo los contrate para que hagan el trabajo que tu no has podido hacer- el rey sombra miraba con furia a la reina

en eso la puerta se abre y entran cuatro figuras encapuchadas con un color negro

-bienvenidos... los estabamos esperando- dijo el rey

-a su servicio rey sombra- gritaron las misteriosas figuras al unisono mientras se arrodillaban

-¿en serio estos son?- dijo la reina no muy convencida -parecen unos sujetos simples-

-no son simples... si quieres los elementos desaste de sus protectores y que mejor forma de matarlos que con unos acesinos de elite -dijo el rey sonriendo malevolamente

-escuchenme bien todos estos son sus objetivos!- dijo el rey mostrando a sus victimas que son los guardias reales, el vaquero, el pequeño rockaid y hasta su propio hijo

-no me importa como lo hagan... solo quiero que me traigan sus cadaveres... hagan eso y seran bien recompensados-

-como usted ordene su majestad!- dijero al unisono dieron media vuelta y se retiraron de la sala

-ahora quiero que te vayas... queiro estar solo-

-pero este es...-

-ahora!- la reina se retiro de mala gana dejando al rey solo o al menos eso creia

-espero que tus asesinos que me trajiste sirvan de algo...- dijo el rey viendo la puerta fijamente

-por supesto que si... ellos no fallaran... contrate los mejores para usted mi señor- dijo una extraña vos saliendo de las sombras revelando que tambien era una figura encapuchada

-pero aun asi no debemos confiarnos- dijo mirando al encapuchado

-¿quiere decir que ya es hora?- pregunto el encapuchado

-asi es... tienes tus ordenes ve y no me falles-

-como usted ordene maestro- dijo la sombra desapareciendo en una nube de humo negro...


	19. ¿Nuevos enemigos o nuevos aliados?

_***Capitulo 19: ¿Nuevos enemigos o nuevos aliados?**_

Durante mas de una semana los guardias estuvieron entrenando a las ponis de la harmonia ardua y duramente en los campos de entrenamiento...

-animo ponis muevan esos cascos!- dijo ignos alentando a las ponis que estan trotando todas a exepcion de rarity que esta cociendo

-esto no es nada... puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados- decia rainbow con orgullo

-¿solo quisiera saber por que cascos no esta trotando rarity?-dijo applejack mirandola seriamente

-por que estoy terminando una obra maestra cariño-dijo rarity ya terminando su trabajo -listo contemplen mi obra maestra!- todos los ponis observaron y vieron dos chalecos uno color negro y el otro color cafe

-guau! son hermosos rarity- dijo twilight sorprendida

-son bellisimos!- dijo fluttershy

-asi es... una de las mejores prendas que he confeccionado- dijo rarity

-uyyyy lindos... se te venderan muy rapido en la butique- dijo pinkie que no dejaba de mirar los chalecos

-te equivocas querida estos chalecos no estan en venta-dijo rarity

-¿entonces para que los hiciste?- pregunto applejack

-pues lo hice por que son un regalo-

-¿y para quien?- dijo rainbow

-pues para nuestros amigos ignos y ventus!-

-¿para nosotros?- dijeron los dos guardias al unisono

-asi es caballeros... los hice especialmente para ustedes... adelante pruebenselo-rarity les dio a cada uno un chaleco y se los probaron -¿y bien que les parece?-

-esta genial rarity!- dijo ignos modelando el chaleco cafe...

-muchas gracias rarity!- dijo ven abriendo las alas mostrando el chaleco negro- pero no debiste molestarte-

-para nada, es mi forma de agradecer por lo que han hecho por nosotras-dijo rarity apenandose

-te ves muy apuesto amor-dijo twilight

-gracias cariño-dijo ignos sonrojandose

-ustedes dos van a llamar la atencion de todas las damas de aqui en canterlot-dijo tennessee dandole de codasos a sus amigos

en ese momento un guardia real llega donde estan los ponis platicando...

-perdon por interrumpir pero se necesita de su precencia en la plaza principal-

-vamos para alla-dijo ven

-bueno chicas nos despedimos por que el deber llama-dijo ignos, los dos guardias se retiraron y se dirijieron a la plaza

-¿para que los llamaran?- dijo twilight con la ceja en alto

-no lo se... apuesto que es algo importante-dijo applejack

-no se ustedes chicas, pero yo opino que deberiamos ir para haya solo por curiosidad- tennessee empezo a trotar pero sintio que alguien le agarraba la cola

-espera!... deten tu carreta un momento- applejack lo sujeto con gran fuerza de la cola- no es bueno escuchar la conversaciones de otros-

-vamos señorita... ¿apoco no quieres saber de lo que se trata?-

-no para nada-dijo applejack

-yo si quiero saber-dijo twilight

-entonces vamos señorita, la acompaño asi no se perdera- dijo tennessee quitandose el sombrero

-muchas gracias tennessee vengan chicas-dijo twilight llendo con tennessee a la plaza y las demas los acompañaron

-hey chicas esperenme!... corrales saltarines-grito applejack galopando para alcanzarlas, ya en la plaza de canterlot una multitud de guardias formados esperaban a recibir una notificacion muy importante

-¿de que se tratara ven?- pregunto ignos

-no lo se y no estes preguntando que por eso estamos aqui- dijo ven en formacion seria, en eso ignos observaba y ve a las portadoras y al vaquero que estaban atras de la multidud

-hey mira ahi estan nuestras amigas-dijo ignos enseñandole a su compañero

-¿que hacen aqui?... no pense que fueran a venir- dijo ven en eso el pegaso rojo ve que su compañero le esta mandando un beso a su querida unicornio el cual ella lo aceptaba gustosamente a la ves sonrojandose un poco

-comportate!- decia el pegaso mientras le daba un sape a ignos -ya madura!-

-oye no molestes amargado!-decia ignos mientras le regresaba el sape

-oye eso duele y no soy amargado!- decia ven molestandose

-claro que si lo eres!- dijo ignos mientras acercaban sus cabezas el uno contra el otro

-otra ves estan peleando los dos...- decia fluttershy con timides

-eso ya no me sorprende viniendo de esos dos- decia twilight mientras se llevaba un casco en la frente al ver que los dos ponis seguian discutiendo

-oigan controlense!- decia otro guardia que estaba formado con ellos

-¿que?- dijeron al unisono

-que ya va a empezar esto- en eso las trompetas empezaron a sonar y la princesa celestia aparece en un balcon

-mis valientes guardias reales como ustedes saben desde hace tiempo el unicornio shinning armor ya no ha ejercido el puesto de capitan... es por eso que se requiere a alguien que ocupe ese puesto es por eso que he encontrado al poni perfecto para ocupar este puesto tan importante... asi que quiero presentarles al nuevo capitan de la guardia real GLAYCIUS TURNER- dijo la princesa haciendose a un lado para presentar al capitan que es un unicornio gris claro, crin corta y cola larga color blanca portando una armadura color plateada no dejando ver su cutie mark pero portaba un sable estilo samurai en su costado

-es un honor conocer a tan valientes guerreros y aun un honor mas grande poder dirigir a estas fuerzas... yo al igual que ustedes dare mi vida por mi reino y por nuestras princesas- dijo el capitan seriamente -asi que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes no duden en pedirmelo-

-si señor!- dijeron todos los guardias mientra que ponian su casco en la frente en señal de respeto

-a partir de este momento el capitan glaycius tomara el mando de la guardia real asi que espero que cumplan con sus ordenes- dijo celestia todos los guardias dieron el mismo saludo a la princesa mientras que el nuevo capitan se le quedaba viendo atentametne a dos ponis especiales... todos empezaron a retirarse y ignos y ven se reunieron con sus amigas

-asi que ya tienen un nuevo jefe jajaja-dijo rainbow riendose a carcajadas

-que bueno que no estoy en sus cascos-dijo tennessee dando un alivio

-ese capitan parece muy serio-dijo applejack

-pues a mi parece que es todo un caballero, apuesto y elegante... no tanto como tu ventus-dijo rarity guiñandole el ojo haciendo que ven se sonrojara

-cuando el visite ponyville le voy a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida-decia pinkie saltando alegremente

-¿asi que el tomara el lugar de mi hermano?- dijo twilight no con mucha alegria

-¿asi que tu eres la hermana del antiguo capitan?- dijo una voz misteriosa al voltear todas vieron que era el capitan glaycius

-capitan glaycius... ¿que hace aqui?- pregunto twilight sorprendida

-disculpe que los haya asustado... pero queria hablar con ustedes dos-

-¿con nosotros señor?- pregunto ignos

-asi es... tengo entendido que ustedes dos estan en una mision muy importante- dijo el capitan seriamente

-asi es señor- dijo ven -nuestra mision es asegurar y proteger a las ponies de la armonia-

-ya veo... es una mision muy importante y no se puede tomar a la ligera... a si que permitanle decirles que pueden contar con mi apoyo, cualquier cosa que ustedes ocupen pueden pedirmelo sin ningun problema y lo mismo tambien va para ustedes señoritas-dijo glaycius haciendo una reberencia

-¿como fue que conseguiste el puesto de capitan?- pregunto la unicornio morada alzando una ceja

-para ser sincero... fue su propio hermano quien le recomendo a la princesa mis servicios-

-¿mi hermano?-

-asi es... lo conoci una vez cuando venia en el tren aqui a canterlot hace unos dios y me dijo que la princesa ocupaba a alguien que ocupara ese puesto- dijo glaycius explicando su relato a todos -fue una suerte que me haya encontrado-

-(eso explica por que shinning me estaba buscando la otra vez)-dijo twilight en su mente

-bueno si me disculpan me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer- el capitan se retiro dejando solos a los ponis los cuales sigueron conversando un rato en la plaza hasta que una voz los distrajo

-al fin te encontre!- todos los ponis voltearon y vieron que era oblivion que aterrizaba en frente de ellos

-oblivion!- dijeron al unisono y vieron que tambien estaba derpy detras de el

-lo siento chicas pero el ya sabe todo- dijo la pegaso gris con la cabeza abajo

-¿que lo que quieres oblivion?- dijo twilight poniendosele de frente

-tu sabes bien por lo que he venido... asi que entregamelo!- oblivion extendio su casco hacia la poni

-alejate de mi novia pegaso!- ignos se puso en frente de el sacando su cruz de combate

-¿realmente quieres volver a repetir lo que paso la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos?-dijo oblivion sacando dos espadas, la de fuego y trueno

-esta vez yo me enfrentare a ti-dijo ven mientras se metia en el camino de ignos

-¿por que tu?- pregunto el unicornio azul

-yo me encargare de el ya necesito que tu y tennessee protejan a nuestras amigas-dijo ven sacando sus armas

-bien pero mas vale que no pierdas- dijo ignos dirijiendose con las ponis junto con tennesse -muy bien amigas ya oyeron al pegaso rojo... hay que apartarnos-

-de acuerdo ignos- dijo twilight -vamos chicas-

-asi que nos volvemos a encontrar... ¿estas listo pegaso?-

-hagamoslo!- ven galopo directamente a el haciendo que los dos chocaran sus espadas causando una gran onda de choque y asi estuvieron intercambiando golpes sin poder acertar ninguno las ponis observavan y lo unico que podian hacer era darle animos a ventus

-se nota que esas armas no son comunes pegaso... has mejorado mucho-

-y no has visto nada!- decia ventus mientras aventava una de sus armas hacia oblivion pero el la esquivo y ven lo golpeo con su otra llave haciendolo caer pero el se levanto pero el pegaso negro saco dos espadas mas... viento y desierto y empezo a volar en el cielo lo cual ven hizo lo mismo los dos empezaron a volar rapidamente tratandose de golpear, las ponis solo veian antentamente unas chispas resplandecientes con cada choque de armas...

-nada mal... pero es hora de terminar con esto...- oblivion saca sus ultimas espadas -muere!- oblivion ataca con sus ocho espadas hacia ventus pero el fue salvado con un campo de fuerza oscuro

-es suficiente!- aparece la princesa luna gritando con su voz real

-princesa luna!- dijo ven sorprendido al igual que las que estaban viendo la pelea

-¿estas bien ventus?- dijo luna acercandose a el

-si su alteza no se preocupe- los dos pegasos al igual que la alicornio decendieron al suelo y luna camino hacia donde esta oblivion parado

-es un honor conocerlo principe white wolf-dijo luna

-no me compare con ese perdedor su alteza-dijo oblivion guardando las espadas

-¿en serio piensas eso oblivion?... si no te molesta me gustaria hablar con white-

-eso no se va poder princesa... el ya no va volver aparecer-dijo oblivion con seguridad

-asi que no lo dejaras salir-

-asi es... el no va volver a salir-

-¿entonces si no te molesta yo lo llamare?- luna hizo brillar su cuerno y toco al pegaso negro al hacer eso oblivion comenzo a brillar y para sorpresa de todos white wolf volvio aparecer

-guau! ¿como hizo eso princesa?-dijo white sorprendido

-el poder de la luna siempre muestra nuestro verdadero ser-en eso el cuerno de luna dejo de brillar -¿porque haces esto?, ¿por que atacas a la alumna de mi hermana y a sus amigas?- las ponis se acercaron mas rodeando a white mirandolo seriamente

-bueno lo que pasa es que...-

-esperen un momento!- dijo ignos con los ojos completamente abiertos

-¿que te pasa ignos?- pregunto ven

-siento una precensia maligna-

-yo tambien la siento ignos-dijo twilight que tambien su cuerno brillaba

-asi es... mi pinkie sentido me lo dice- la cola pinkie vibraba demasiado

-y no es solo una... son varias- dijo luna

-vaya, vaya, vaya... parece ser que no nos podemos ocultar de la poderosa princesa de la noche- dijo una voz misteriosa en eso en uno de los edificios aparecieron unas cuatro figuras encapuchadas las ponis se sorprendieron al verlos y los guardias al igual que tennessee y white wolf se pusieron al frente de las ponis y prepararon sus armas para defenderse

-no permitiremos que les hagan daño a la princesa y a nuestras amigas!- dijo ignos enojado

-ohhhhh que bello... los valientes potros defendiendo a sus debiles amigas... que patetico!- dijo otra figura encapuchada que al parecer se le oia una voz femenina

-¿a quien le llamas debil?- dijo rainbow enojada dirigiendose a ellos -les enseñare quien es debil-

-aguarda un momento señorita... estos tipos no parecen ser comunes-dijo tennessee deteniendola con su gancho sujetandole el cuello

-tennessee tiene razon... tengan cuidado-dijo ventus preocupado

-¿quines son ustedes?-pregunto ignos

-somos los encargados de llevarlos hacia su tumba... asi que rindanse y no sufriran mucho... o talvez si- dijo la otra figura encapuchada

-¿y por que estan tan seguros?- dijo white apuntandolos con su espada del chaos

-por que somos profesionales... somos ASESINOS DE ELITE!- dijo la otra figura encapuchada todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras inclusive a la princesa de la noche

-si realmente aprecian su vida... sera mejor que se larguen de aqui-dijo ventus enojado

-que lastima pegaso... solamente obedecemos ordenes del que nos contrato-dijo la figura misteriosa

-¿quien los manda?- dijo white

-tu padre el rey sombra-

-queeeeeeeeeeeee?-dijeron las ponis al unisono al escuchar ese nombre que no podian creer

-es imposible!- twilight estava anonadada

-pero fue derrotado con el corazon de cristal!-dijo luna explicando con detalle

-eso es algo que no les importa el rey sombra ha vuelto y conquistara todo y sus cabezas serviran como trofeos- dijo uno de los asesinos con la voz femenina -en especial tu -dijo apuntando a ventus

-si eso piensas... ¿por que no bajan aqui y terminamos esto?- dijo ven los amenazandolos

-wow, wow, wow, el pegaso tiene agallas-dijo otro asesino

-asi es... pero este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado-dijo otro asesino

-¿por que no es el momento?... nos daran mas bits si matamos a la princesa luna-dijo el otro asesino

-intentalo y te volare la cabeza!- dijo tennessee molesto apuntandolo con su pistola

-el jefe dijo que no hicieramos nada en este lugar, esperaremos a que el lo ordene, por ahora los dejamos vivir un tiempo mas vamonos- tres de los asesinos se desvanecieron y solo uno de ellos quedo ahi el cual estaba observando a ventus

-nos veremos despues... ventus fast!- dijo la asesina

-¿espera...que dijiste... como es que me conoces?- ven gritaba pero ella ya se habia ido

-¿como es que ella te conoce?-dijo rariy levantando una ceja

-no lo se pero su voz se me hace familiar- contesto ven

-esto esta mal... sera mejor ir a ver a mi hermana, los vere despues-luna se retiro del lugar teletrasportandose

-yo tambien me retiro, vamonos derpy-

-espera no te vayas!-dijo twilight alcanzandolo -quiero preguntarte algo white-

-¿que se te ofrece mi lady?-

-¿por que oblivion nos esta atacando a mi y a mis amigas?- pregunta twiligth preocupada

-es algo... ¿como decirlo?... dificil de explicar-

-pues no tenemos prisa querido- dijo rarity

-bueno... para empezar entiendan que oblivion no las odia ni nada por el estilo, solamente tenemos que cumplir una mision muy importante-

-¿derrotar a tu padre?- dijo twilight -¿es cierto que el volvio?-

-asi es señorita-

-pues dejame decirte que derrotamos al rey la ultima ves y lo volveremos a hacer-dijo rainbow volando y haciendo poses defensivas

-si pero esa ves tuvieron suerte... ya que tenian el corazon de cristal a parte el regreso imcompleto-

-¿a que te refieres con incompleto?- dijo applejack levantando una ceja

-por que no tenia todo su poder-

-¿eso significa que ahora tiene todo su poder?- dijo fluttershy ocultandose atras de ventus

-no exactamente, por ahora el sigue debil pero no tardara en recuperar su poder y cuando lo haga puede que sea el fin del mundo como lo conocemos-dijo white preocupado

-¿por eso oblivion queria los elementos de la harmonia?- dijo pinkie

-si... pero entenderan que su forma de pedirlo no fue muy conveniente-dijo white riendose sarcasticamente

-entiendo sus rasones al igual que sus motivos... pero debes de entender que no puedes hacer esto solo-dijo twilight

-si lo se... pero oblivion no quiere aceptar ayuda con trabajos acepto a derpy-todos miraban a derpy que comia un muffin tranquilamente

-si yo tambien lo entenderia-dijo rainbow rascandose la cabeza

-oblivion tiene su forma de ser y yo tengo la mia-

-wooww... dos caras de la misma moneda- dijo pinkie tratando de asustarlos

-si gustas... esto no tiewne que ser asi- dijo twilight

-¿a que se refiere señorita?-dijo white

-tu y nosotros tenemos el mismo objetivo, ¿por que no trabajamos juntos?- dijo twilight

-ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!-dijo una voz saliendo de la boca de white que sorprendiendo a todos

-¿por que?- dijo ignos antes de que pudiera responder un gran resplandor cubrio a white segando a todos cuando pudieron ver vieron que los dos se habian separado

-por que no quiero y punto!-dijo oblivion enojado

-que necio eres oblivion!... bien sabes que nos pueden ayudar-dijo white desafiandolo

-y tu bien sabes que eso no me importa!-dijo oblivion

-nosotros podemos ser de gran ayuda- dijo tennessee

-he dicho que no y nada de lo que ustedes me dujan me hara cambiar de opion-

-yo creo que deberias aceptar su ayuda oblivion-

-¿quien fue el que dijo eso?-

-fui yo! ¿algun problema?- dijo derpy con una mirada enojada

-tu no te metas derpy-dijo oblivion desafiandola

-si me meto y deberias aceptar tu tambien!-dijo apuntandolo con un casco en la cara

-pero... es que... yo...-

-nada!... tienes que aprender a trabajar en equipo-dijo derpy

-esta bien tu ganas, lo are solo por que tu me lo dices-dijo oblivion calmado- si me disculpan no tengo nada mas que decirles-el pegaso negro desaparecio volviendo a la mente white

-vaya eso fue raro...- dijo white -¿como es que lograste convenserlo?, tengo mas de trecientos años lidiando con el y me cuesta mucho trabajo que el haga algo que yo le pido-

-es muy facil... lo que pasa es que oblivion es como un niño pequeño berrinchudo y como yo tengo una hija... se como tratar a los potrillos-dijo derpy

-ya veo... pudieras intentarlo con mi travieso estudiante-dijo ignos con la cabeza abajo y todos se pusieron a reir

-bueno si vamos a trabajar sera mejor presentarnos-dijo twilight y asi cada uno se presento con white todos menos los dos guardias que estaban observando

-pues mucho gusto señoritas-dijo white

-¿y ustedes dos no se van a presentar?-dijo twilight

-esta bien... yo lo hare primero -dijo el pegaso rojo acercandose a white -mi nombre es ventus... ventus fast-

-espera... ¿que has dicho?- pregunto white sorprendido

-pues mi nombre... asi me llamo-

-pero... ¿has dicho fast?-

-asi es... mi nombre es ventus fast-

-¿de pura casualidad el nombre de GAUSS FAST se te hace conocido?-dijo white anonadado

-mmmmmmmmmmmm...- el pegaso estaba tratando de recordar -creo que si...si mi memoria no me falla ese era el nombre de mi tatarabuelo-

-no puedo creerlo!... ese maldito tuvo desendencia y yo no estaba enterado!- dijo white llevandose un casco a la cara

-espera ¿conocias a mi tatarabuelo?-

-si... el era mi mejor amigo- dijo white con la cabeza abajo -el hiso muchas cosas por mi y yo nunca fui capas de agradecerselo... hubiera querido poder hacer algo para salvar su vida-

-¿sabes que le paso?- pregunto ven

-si... si lo se... pero no me gusta hablar de eso ya que por esa causa no solo perdi a gauss si no tambien a mi querido amigo miko-

-un momento... ¿cual miko?- pregunto ignos

-pues MIKO NIGTH... el era tambien uno de mis mejores amigos-

-¿entonces tambien conocias a mi tatarabuelo?-

-¿espera de que estas hablando?-

-es que mi nombre es ignos night y soy desendiente de miko-

-esto no es posible!, la ultima ves que vi a miko era solo un potrillo-dijo white

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?... el crecio se caso y tuvo hijos y asi susecivamente-dijo ignos con sarcasmo

-es que me cuesta pensar que el tuvo familia- white se le quedo viendo a los dos potros y tuvo que admitir que ignos y ventus eran la misma imagen de sus queridos amigos miko y gauss

el silencio duro un momento hasta que twilight interrumpio

-esto es una gran coincidencia... parece que el destino los volvio a unir-dijo twilight -por cierto... ten esto es tuyo- la unicornio hiso que apareciera con su magia el libro que tenia

-es muy amable... pero sinceramente quedatelo es todo tuyo-dijo white entregandole el libro

-¿en serio?, muchas gracias- dijo la unicornio morado sonriendo de felicidad-ya que queria de terminar de leer por que es un libro muy interesante-

-¿en serio crees eso twilight?-dijo white

-asi es, mira que hay cosas escritas de la raza de los dragones que nadie conoce-

-pues si te parece interesante tengo otro libro que te encantara-dijo white emocionado

-a mi tambien me gustaria tambien leer ese libro-todos voltearon haber quien era la que dijo esas palabras y vieron que era la mismisima princesa del sol

-princesa celestia!-dijo twilight saludando a su mentora

-vine aqui ya que luna me informo sobre nuestros enemigos-dijo celestia-es un gusto volver a verlo principe white wolf-

-el placer es mio su alteza-dijo white saludandola haciendo una reverencia

-¿ustedes ya se conocian princesa?- pregunto twilight

-asi es... ella fue quien me ayudo a fundar el reino de sunnyngram-

-efectivamente, tenia esperanzas que ese reino prosperara pero por desfortuna no fue asi-dijo celestia tristemente

-asi es... creo que oblivion tiene que ver mucho con esto-dijo white

-¿por que?, ¿que hizo el?- dijo pinkie

-no me gusta hablar sobre eso-dijo white

-como desees principe-dijo luna llegando con el capitan glaycius

-¿hermana que haces aqui?-

-el capitan glaycius me acaba de informar que algo extraño esta pasando en el imperio de cristal-

-asi es su alteza, me acaba de llegar una carta notificando o mencionando que han estado pasando sucesos muy extraños-dijo el capitan

-entonces seria bueno mandar un grupo de guardias a invertigar-dijo celestia

-no creo que sea una buena idea su alteza-dijo glaceus

-¿por que dice eso capitan?-

-estoy enterado de que la guardia de cristal es tan fuerte como la guardia solar y la guardia lunar... mandar a nuestros guardias seria una mala estrategia ya que podria ser una trampa para debilitar las defensas de canterlot-

-es muy cierto... ¿entonses que sugiere capitan?- dijo celestia

-pues he visto que estos dos guardias son perfectos para esta mision, uno de ellos puede ir a ese lugar y investigar que esta pasando y asi no llamariamos la atencion de nuestros enemigos-

-ese es un buen punto capitan-

-muy bien pues entonses... ventus fast tu seras el que vaya al imperio de cristal-

-a la orden señor!-

-espere capitan... hay un pequeño detalle- dijo la princesa luna

-¿cual es su altesa?-

-tengo entendido que ellos dos tienen la mision de cuidar a las ponys de la armonia-

-asi es...- dijo celestia

-entonses ellos no pueden separarse de ellas ni un momento...- respondio luna

-no hay problema- interumpio twiligth- nosotras podemos acompañarlos

-seria demaciado peligroso jovencita-

-aun asi... si nosotros vamos con ellos segirian cumpliendo con su mision-

-pero no pueden ir todas ustedes- dijo luna

-es verdad... tu tienes que ir por el libro que te menciono el principe white- menciono celestia

-pero...- twiligth dio un gran suspiro- esta bien princesa yo acompañare a white por el libro-

-yo quiero ir tambien!-dijo pinkie pie con un gran animo

-por mi esta bien- menciono white

-viva!... pinkie vendra tambien!- menciono derpy igual de emocionada

-muy bien puen entonses yo ire al imperio de cristal- dijo ventus

-oye ven... si no te molesta... me encantaria ir contigo...-

-¿en serio fluttershy?- anque no lo pareciera ventus se habia sonrojado

-si...bueno si tu quieres...-

-por mi encantado-

-bueno pues yo tambien quisiera ir al imperio de cristal ya que necesito unos cuantos materiales para mi boutique- dijo rarity mientras miraba a ventus provocativamente

-esta bien... como tu quieras-

-oigan! ¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros por mientras?- grito rainbow dash molesta

-ustedes pueden regresar a ponyville, me imagino que a applejack le gustara regresar a trabajar en su granja- contesto ventus

-eso tenlo por seguro compañero... big mac no podra con todo ese trabajo-

-pues entoses tennessee regresaras con ellas y las cuidaras en nuestra ausencia- le ordeno ignos al vaquero

-entendido amigo... puedes contar conmigo-

-QUEEEEEE?- renego applejack

-ya lo escucho señorita...otra ves regresare a su linda granja con su adorable familia-

-¿por mis corrales... aun te tengo que seguir aguantando?-

-asi es... le guste o no- decia tennesse con una gran sonrisa

-demonios... sera mejor que te comportes cola anillada-

-y yo espero que usted tambien se comporte pecas blancas!-

-ya tranquilisense por favor... -decia luna tratando de que applejack no se acercara a tenneessee

-muy bien pues entonses todos saben que hacer- menciono celestia

-pero antes de que se vayan... creo que nesesitaran esto...- decia luna mientras con su magia acercaba un cofre especial

-¿princesa luna... acaso son esos los elementos de la armonia?- pregunto twiligth

-asi es... en estos momentos hay seres muy malos buscandolas y nesesitaran los elementos para poderse proteger- decia celestia mientras que con su magia le colocaba a cada una de ellas su respectivo elemento

-muy bien... pues entonses con su permiso princesas nos retiramos- dijo ventus haciendo una reverencia cumpliendo con el protocolo

-vayan y cuidense mis queridos ponys-

-asi lo haremos princesa-

y asi ignos partio con twiligth, pinkie pie, white wolf y derpy hacia el bosque everfree... mientras que tennessee regresava a ponyville con applejack y rainbow dash... y ventus se hiba al imperio con fluttershy y rarity... dejando a las princesas y al nuevo capitan que tenia solo una idea en la mente...

-(sera mejor que se preparen amigos mios... grandes dificultades se les acercan y tal vez no logran salir vivos de esta)-


	20. Un pasado fragil como el cristal

_***Capitulo 20: Un pasado... fragil como el cristal.**_

En el tren de camino al imperio de cristal ventus. ratity y fluttershy se dirijian a investigar los sucesos extraños que pasaban alla...

-¿que crees que pueda ser ventus?-pregunto rarity

-mmmmm...-

-ven...-

-aja-

-ventus... ¿te pasa algo?-dijo rarity

-aja- seguia diciendo el pegaso mientras que no le quitaba la vista a fluttershy que miraba por la ventanilla

-ventus fast no es de buena educacion ignorar a una dama!- gritaba enojada rarity asustando a los dos pegasos

-hu?... ¿decias algo rarity?-dijo ven sorprendido

-si ven... ¿en que piensas?, ¿por que te le quedas viendo a fluttershy?- dijo rarity levantando una seja

-es que...lo que pasa...es...es la primera ves que veo los elementos de la armonia en persona-

-es eso... ¿o estabas viendo otra cosa?- dijo rarity cruzada de brasos

-si es eso... en serio es eso- dijo ventus completamente sonrojado riendose sarcasticamente

-¿por que sera que no te creo?-

-¿y por que lo dudas?- la pregunta de ven hiso que rarity se sorprendiera a la ves que se sonrojara

-que preguntas dices querido...-dijo ella riendose sarcasticamente

-disculpen chicos... si no les molesta buscare algo de comer... este... ¿ustedes gustan algo?-dijo la pegaso amarilla

-fluttershy si quieres te acompaño- dijo ven extendiendo sus alas pero rarity lo sujeto de una de ellas

-no es necesario ven... asi que sientate!- dijo rarity

-pero...pero...-

-esta bien ven... estare en el otro vagon no te preocupes-fluttershy se fue volando dejando solos a los dos ponis

-oye rarity ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-adelante querido con toda confianza-dijo la unicornio blanca

-desde hace tiempo he notado que actuas algo diferente conmigo-

-¿diferente?... ¿a que te refieres?, ¿acaso te ofendido o algo?- dijo rarity

-no me malinterpretes por favor, a lo de diferente me referia a que actuas de una manera extraña cuando estas junto ami y quiero saber ¿por que?- pregunto ven mirando a los ojos de la unicornio como si tratara de sacarle la verdad

-esta bien ven... te lo dire... lo que pasa es que desde el primer dia que te conoci supe que eras algo especial... diferente a los demas potros que he conocido y no solo por tu apariencia sino en tu forma de ser... a lo que quiero llegar es...-rarity estaba completamente nerviosa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta -...es que eres todo lo que siempre he buscado en lo que seria en mi pony especial... eres valiente, fuerte y en especial caballeroso y educado... asi que me atrevaria a decir que yo me he enamo...- rarity no pudo terminar de hablar por que ven le tapo con su casco la boca

-por favor rarity... no sigas...- dijo ven tristemente -agradesco el sentimiento que me tienes... pero lamento decirte que no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento que tienes hacia mi...- ven le retiro su casco de su boca

-pero... ¿por que no?- decia tristemente con las orejas caidas -si es por que eres un guardia y yo pony de la armonia... no tiene nada que ver!, solo ve a twilight y ha ignos... estan juntos y completamente felices... dime ¿no te gustaria que fueramos asi de felices tu y yo juntos?-

-rarity... entiende... una de mis mayores ilusiones que tengo en la vida es el de formar una familia-

-¿entonces por que no quieres estar conmigo?... ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti?-

-no digas eso... realmente tu eres preciosa rarity pero... pero...- ven no sabia que decir pero al final rarity entendio lo que pasaba

-pero tu ya le entregaste tu corazon a alguien... ¿verdad?-

-asi es... pero ella no lo sabe- dijo ven con la cabeza abajo

-¿y puedo saber quien es?- dijo rarity tranquilamente pero ven no decia nada estaba completamente callado

-es... fluttershy... ¿o me equivoco?- al decir eso ven lo unico que pudo hacer es mover la cabeza en señal de si

-si es ella... ¿por que no se lo has dicho?- pregunto rarity

-por que no se si ha ella yo le guste... ademas si le digo temo que ella se separe de mi... de por si me costo mucho trabajo que ella confiara en mi y no me tenga tanto miedo, aunque no se por que me tenia miedo antes...-dijo ven en señal de respuesta

-¿no se te ha ocurrido que es por eso ven?- dijo rarity tomando una de las keyblades con su magia y enseñandoselo

-¿puede que tengas razon?-

-pero aun asi... deberias decirle lo que sientes-

-¿ahora por que te interesas tanto?- pregunto ven

-por que yo... quiero verte feliz- dijo rarity con lagrimas en los ojos

-de verdad lo siento rarity... en otras circuntancias me hubiera encantado la idea de estar contigo-

-lo se... pero recuerda una cosa, no es que te desee ningun mal... pero si las cosas no llegaran a funcionar entre tu y ella... siempre estare esperandote- le decia mientras ella abrazaba la keyblade de ven llamada prometida seductoramente

-no te preocupes... yo se que algun dia llegara ese alguien especial, por ahora puedes considerarme ami como un amigo especial-

-gracias ven... tu tambien seras mi amigo especial- decia mientras le devolvia su keyblade

-ya volvi amigos! traje algo para ustedes- dijo fluttershy que les entregaba algo de comer

-gracias fluttershy no debiste molestarte- dijo ven sonrojandose

-gracias cariño- dijo rarity y asi los tres ponis siguieron conversando alegremente hasta que llegaron a su destino

-la ciudad sigue igual de hermosa ¿no creen chicas?- dijo ven viendo la ciudad

-si que lo es querido- dijo rarity

-si- dijo fluttershy

-andando chicas, recuerden que estamos en una mision muy importante, vamos al palacio- los tres fueron al palacio en el camino por el cual todos los ponys de cristal miraban a ventus con asombro y no perdian tiempo pasa saludarlo

-¿por que te saludan tanto ven?- pregunto fluttershy

-no tengo idea- dijo ven

-no seas modesto, ¿que no recuerdas lo que hiciste en tu ultima visita?- dijo rarity

-ahhhhh si-

-¿que hiciste?, espero que no sea nada malo- dijo la pegaso amarilla mirandolo seriamente

-para nada... digamos que solamente ayude a defender la ciudad- dijo ven con orgullo

-wow... ventus entonces eres muy valiente-

-yo si-cdijo ven sonriendole... ya adentro del palacio pidieron audiencia con la princesa de cristal

-buenas tardes su alteza-cdijo ven haciendo una reverencia cumpliendo con el protocolo

-me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo ventus fast... a ti y ha las ponys de la armonia, bueno a dos de ellas, pero no es necesario tanta formalidad ya que me pones nerviosa- dijo la princesa sintiendose incomoda

-discupe su alteza- ven de nuevo hizo una reverencia

-ven! que no hagas eso!-dijo rarity regañandolo

-lo siento... la costumbre- en eso los cuatro se pusieron a reir

-en ese caso usted puede llamarme solo ven... mis amigos me llaman asi- dijo ven sonriendo

-lo intentare ventus...heee... ven.- dijo la princesa sonriendole

-¿supongo que ya sabes a que has venido verdad?-dijo candence

-si prin... su alte... este... candence- dijo ven tartamudeando para evitar que no lo vuelvan a regañar

-asi es, nos han reportado que han sucedido sucesos extraños -dijo una unicornio blanco portando una armadura de cristal que entraba a la sala del trono

-¿gore?- dijo ven sorprendido

-hola ven! que gusto volver a verte!- gore corrio y abrazo a ven con gran fuerza

-mapache...no...puedo...respirar-

-ups... lo siento ventus... hola de nuevo rarity- dijo la unicornio abrazandola no tan fuerte

-que gusto volver a verte gore!- dijo rarity aceptando el abrazo -gore quiero que conoscas a mi amiga fluttershy

-es un placer fluttershy!-dijo la unicornio abrazandola

-el placer es mio- dijo la pegaso timidamente

-oye... ¿desde cuando usas tu una armadura?- pregunto ven todavia asombrado

-pues desde que soy capitana de la guardia de cristal bobito- dijo la capitana

-¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- grito haciendo que se escuchara eco por todo el palacio

-lo que oiste... soy capitana y dime ¿como esta mi primito?, espero que no te cause problemas-

-no para nada... solo lo necesario- dijo ven con sarcasmo

-mapache... en serio me alegra que estes platicando con tu amiguito... pero quiero hacerle una pregunta- dijo candence acercandose a ventus -¿tienes alguna idea de por que mi esposo este tan molesto ultimamente?- la pregunta que hizo ella logro que tanto como ventus, fluttershy y rarity se sintieran incomodos

-es verdad!... tambien me gustaria saber eso... por que ultimamente shinning se ha estado comportando como un cretino ultimamente...-dijo gore

-mapache!- grito candance

-perdon princesa... pero usted tambien lo dijo ¿recuerda?- dijo la unicornio mirando a otro lado

-pues en eso tienes razon... esta bien te perdono- dijo cadence abrazandola el cual ella acepto con gusto- ¿pero en serio ven sabes que es lo que tiene shining?-

-pues... solo digamos que no acepta que su hermanita ya crecio- dijo ven riendose sarcasticamente

-¿a que te refieres?.. ¿acaso twilight y el discutieron?- dijo candence preocupandose

-no lo pudo haber dicho mejor- ven le conto lo que ignos le habia platicado... desde su noviasgo, su noche de pasion, hasta el momento en que shinning los encontro... candence estaba con la boca abierta al igual que la capitana de cristal

-¿asi mi querida cuñadita encontro a su poni especial?... ya decia yo la ultima ves que los vi podria sentir su amor en el aire... incluso puedo sentir algo de amor en este momento- dijo candence flotando en el aire y decendiendo juntandose con ven susurrandole al oido -¿no es asi ven?-

-jajaja... si usted lo dice princesa- dijo ven sudando frio

-bueno gracias por contarme esto ven, yo me hare cargo del gruñon de mi esposo mientras que tu averiguas lo que esta pasando en el imperio- dijo candence saliendo de la sala

-bueno es hora de trabajar- dijo ven -¿vienen conmigo chicas?-

-fluttershy por que no vas con el y vigilas que no haga algo tonto mientras que yo voy a hablar un momento con gore-

-si tu lo dices rarity- dijo fluttershy -¿nos vamos ven?-

-claro!- los dos salieron del palacio a la ciudad volando

-¿de que quieres hablar rarity?- pregunto gore

-este...¿puede ser en privado?-

-claro, vamos a mi casa sigueme no esta lejos- dijo gore caminando junto con ella

ventus y fluttershy patrullaban la ciudad en busca de anomalias pero no ha habido nada ultimamente y aterrizaron en una parte de la ciudad ha tomar un refigerio...

-despues de mucho investigar lo unico que he ganado es un cansansio en mis alas-dijo ven estirando sus alas

-a mi tambien... patrullar no es facil- dijo flttershy que se tomaba una bebida refrescante

-lo es... pero estar junto a ti lo hace mas divertido- dijo el pegaso rojo mientras sonreia

-¿me pregunto que estaran haciendo rarity y mapache?- pregunto ven

-no te preocupes... ha de ser cosas de chicas-

-tranquila rarity todo va a estar bien!- dijo gore que estaba sentada acariciando la crin de rarity ya que ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente en sus piernas

-pero...es que...yo...lo amamaba-

-lo se, lo se, pero esas cosas pasan... quisas no estabas destinada a estar con el-al decir eso gore rarity lo unico que hiso fue llorar mas

-¿por que el destino es tan cruel conmigo?- decia mientras miraba a su amiga con los ojos rojos y su crin despeinada -yo pude haberlo hecho feliz-

-no confundas las cosas rarity, tu hubieras sido feliz pero... ¿el hubiera sido feliz?-

-creo... creo... que no...- dijo sollosando -se hubiera sentido triste-

-exacto rarity... algo que lo que me ha enseñado candance es que no puedes forzar a nadie a que te quiera, tal ves tu puedas hacerlo feliz pero de otra manera- dijo gore viendola a los ojos

-¿como?-

-apoyandolo en su relacion-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto rarity

-de que va a llegar el momento en que el va necesitar el apoyo de alguien y ese va ser el momento en que tu lo podras hacer feliz-

-¿en serio crees eso gore?-

-claro rarity, tu solo se paciente y lo veras-

-gracias gore... que bueno que hable contigo... realmente necesitaba unas palabras de consuelo- al decir eso rarity no aguanto mas y volvio a llorar -¿por que el amor es asi de dificil?... me quedare aqui hasta que me quede sin lagrimas-

-desahogate amiga no hay problema deja que tu corazon descargue toda esta frustracion- decia gore mientra que ella le salia una lagrima de tristesa al ver a su amiga deprimida

mientras tanto los dos pegasos llegaron a la plaza principal...

-se esta haciendo tarde y no sabemos nada- decia frustrada fluttershy

-espera fluttershy!-

-¿que pasa ven?-

-alguien no esta vigilando- ven revisaba en los alrededores pero nada mas veia a los ponys de cristal caminando

-yo no veo a nadie ven- dijo la pegaso amarilla revisando el lugar

-te equivocas fluttershy... si hay alguien- dijo ven mientras sacaba sus dos keyblades -ahi estas!- el pegaso rojo apunto a uno de los techos de la casa en el cual se hallaba una figura encapuchada

-bravo ventus! se ve que no has perdido el toque- decia la figura encapuchada con voz femenina

-fluttershy ponte atras de mi!- dijo ven

-esta bien- ella obedecio y se puso atras del pegaso

-¿asi que ha eso te dedicas ahora?... ha proteger a ponys inutiles- decia la figura que bajaba del edificio

-no has venido hasta aqui solo para decirme eso... ahora dime ¿que es lo que quieres?- dijo ven enojado

-vaya si que te has vuelto rudo... eso fue lo que mas me gustaba de ti, yo solo queria una conversacion con un viejo compañero- decia la figura mientras se acercaba mas a ellos

-¿compañero?... ¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto ven

-¿que acaso no te acuerdas de mi RED DEMON?- al escuchar esas palabras ven se acordo inmediatamente de lo que hablaba ella

-no puede ser posible!.. ¿eres tu... STAR LIGHT?- al decir ese nombre la encapuchada se descubrio la cabeza revelando que era una pegaso verde agua con crin corta azul celeste y ojos amarillos

-vaya!... pero si que me has recordado genio-

-¿ven la conoces?- dijo fluttershy preocupada

-que si me conoce... pues claro que me conoce yegua inutil! el y yo trabajabamos juntos-

-eso quedo en el pasado star-

-¿que aun sigues pretendiendo que eso no paso?, tu sabes muy bien que no puedes huir de lo que hiciste!- dijo la asesina enojandose

-¿a que se refiere ven?- pregunto fluttershy preocupada

-¿que no se lo has dicho ven?... jajajajajajaja... vamos tiene que saberlo-

-ella no se tiene que enterar de eso star!- dijo ven preocupado

-¿tanto miedo le tienes a tu pasado?, me das lastima jajajajaajaja- dijo star burlandose de el -dejame decirte que tu querido amigo no es lo que tu crees... ya que el pertenecia a una organicacion que existio no hace mucho tiempo y no solo eso era el mejor de toda la organisacion tanto asi que fue la mano derecha del jefe-

-ya basta star! basta!- dijo ven con furia a su excompañera

-¿pero a que se dedicaba ese grupo?- pregunto fluttershy

-esa es la mejor parte querida... nosotros nos dedicabamos a saquear, a robar, incluso a matar para cumplir con nuestros objetivos- decia star malvadamente

-ven... ¿eso es verdad?- dijo fluttershy con tristeza

-yo...bueno...- decia ven mientras bajaba la mirada apenado

-por favor ven! dime la verdad!- grito la pegaso amarilla

-si fluttershy... es verdad- fluttershy no podia creer lo que acaba de escuchar parecia que se corazon se rompio en mil pedasos

-y no solo eso... ¿quieres escuchar la mejor parte?-

-star no te atrevas!- ven la miraba con enojo

-que ventus fast es mi novio! y entre el y yo ocurrieron muchas cosas especiales-decia ella abrazandose redordando esos bellos momentos -era todo lo que una pony pudiera desear en un momento de intimidad- al escuchar esas palabras fluthershy se puso a llorar y se fue volando de ese lugar

-fluttershy espera!- grito ven pero ella ya se habia ido

-dejala ven ella no es el tipo de pony que a ti te conviene... ¿no prefieres venir conmigo?... puedo darte muchos placeres que jamas olvidaras- decia ella mientras rodeaba a ven lo acariciaba la mejilla y mostraba su figura

-es raro oirte decir eso...- dijo ventus

-¿por que lo dices ventus?- pregunto star

-por que si mal lo recuerdo... fuiste tu quien me abandono con otro potro... ¿recuerdas?- decia ven con rabia

-ven... ya hablamos de eso... tenia que buscar nuevas experiencias, pero te digo algo... tu fuieste el que logro satisfacerme- decia la asesina mientras lo abrazaba del cuello -¿que dices ven?... vuelve conmigo y yo le dire al jefe y al rey sombra que te perdonen la vida- decia mientras se acercaba a la boca del pegaso queriendolo besar

-apartate de mi vista antes de que algo malo te pase!- dijo ven apartandola

-eres un idiota ven!, ¿que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo?... a ya se... me desare de esa inutil pegaso amarilla para que asi no sigas pensando en ella- star canalizo su casco sacando una gran shuriken de tres hojas con cadena

-intenta hacerle daño star... y no viviras para contarlo!- dijo ven preparandose para pelear

-¿acaso te atreverias a levantar tu arma en contra mia?-

-quiero que entiendas una cosa star... si no tengo otra opcion peleare... pero te advierto... que no puedo permitirme el perder-

-asi que estas dispuesto a proteger esa pegaso de pacotilla, que patetico te has vuelto- dijo star girando su arma

-prefiero ser patetico que andar contigo!-dijo ven

-al parecer si te ha robado esa pony tu corazon, asi que creo que te he lastimado en donde mas te duele jajaaja-

-¿de que cascos estas hablando?- pregunto ven

-¿que no lo has notado ventus?... ¿creees que ella va ha estar contigo depues de que descubrio quien eres realmente?- ventus se sorprendio al descubrir de que star light tenia razon -¿como crees que una pony cualquiera andaria con un asqueroso rufian como lo eras tu?... ¿o acaso no recuerdas como destruiste aldeas completas lastimando ponys inocentes que te decian que les perdonaras?... ¿o que te pedian con lagrimas en los ojos que no los mataras?... recuardalo mi amor- le decia susurrandole al oido provocativamente abrazandolo por la espalda -¿recuerdas como nos divertiamos?.. parecia que los ponys corrian como cucarachas aterrorizadas y como en otros lugares decenas de ponys se aterrorizaban o se morian de miedo con tan solo escuchar tu nombre...-

ventus se quedo totalmente paralizado al recordar todo lo que el hacia sin decir ni una sola palabra

-¿que acaso el gato te comio la lengua?- bromeaba la asesina...

ventus seguia callado como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado por la espalda ya que esos recuerdos lo atormentaban noche tras noche la asesina le dio un beso apasionado en la mejilla y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de el -para que veas que aun te amo... voy a terminar con tu sufrimiento en este momento... descansa en paz red demon!- star ligth lanzo su shuriken directamente a el pero antes de que pudiera lograr golpearlo un campo de fuerza magico rechazo el ataque

-¿pero que demonios?-

-no tan rapido bruja!- grito gore junto con rarity que estaban llegando al lugar

-mas cucarachas que aplastar- decia mientras que recuperaba su shuriken con su cadena

-¿como te atreves a atacar a mi mejor amigo?- dijo rarity mientras se colocaba en frente del pegaso que seguia sin reaccionar

-¿rarity?... ¿gore?... ¿son ustedes?- dijo ven reaccionando -¿que hacen aqui?-

-vinimos a ayudarte querido- dijo rarity sonriendole

-nosotros nos encargaremos de ella- dijo gore preparando un hechizo

-¿en serio creen que ustedes dos inutiles pueden contra mi?-

-¿y quien dijo que solo somos nosotras dos?- dijo gore sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿a que te refieres sabandija?- pregunto star

-solo mira a tu alrededor-

la asesina vio como estaba rodeada de varios guardias de cristal armados y listos para atacar...

-dejame ver... uno, dos, tres, cuatro... veinte de ustedes contra mi! esto sera divertido- star se preparaba para atacar -¿quien de ustedes estupidos va ser el primero en morir?-

-ya basta!- se escucho una voz lejana proveniente de uno de los balcones del palacio de cristal y se vio otra figura encapuchada

-jefe!... ¿que... que.. hace aqui?-

-creo que te ordene que acabaras con ese pegaso sin llamar la atencion...- decia la figura misteriosa con voz grave y seria que hacia temblar a star light

-pero jefe... puedo explicarle!- gritaba la asesina pero el desaparecio y reaparecio frente a ella sorprendiendo a todos

-¿pero como hizo eso?- pregunto mapache

-no quiero mas excusas... vamonos... has fallado! ahora recibiras tu castigo de parte del rey sombra-

-pero... pero...- decia star pero el encapuchado la tomo del cuello y desaparecieron los dos

-eso fue raro...- dijo rarity -¿ven estas bien?... ven-

-no lo se... perdon rarity pero no pude hacer nada... star light tiene razon no he hecho mas que traer desgracias- decia ven sacando unas lagrimas

-eso no es cierto ven... escuche lo que te dijo ella y no puede ser verdad-

-pues es verdad rarity!- grito el pegaso -no fui un buen pony que digamos, tal ves deberias irte al igual como lo hizo fluttershy- dijo ven llorando

-no ven no me ire, aunque seas eso lo que dijo ella, no te tengo miedo por que tu eres mi amigo y no te puedo dejar asi- dijo rarity abrazandolo

-¿pero rarity?-

-escuchala ven... tal ves has echo cosas malas pero eso quedo en el pasado- dijo gore

-si un pasado que se empeña en volver...- dijo ven

-pero eso no importa! eres mi amigo y mi protector, no importa tu pasado, lo importante es que estas aqui- dijo rarity con los ojos llorosos de felicidad

-¿lo dices en serio rarity?... he hecho cosas malas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso-

-eso no importa ventus... todos hemos hecho cosas malas en nuestro pasado- dijo gore tratando de animarlo

-mapache tiene razon ventus... lo importante es como enfrentar ese pasado para salir adelante con nuestro futuro-

-no lo se chicas... mi pasado no es tan facil de olvidar-

-pero ventus...-

-eso es lo unico que quiero rarity...olvidarme de mi oscuro pasado-

en eso mapache le da un fuerte golpe con su casco en la cabeza a ventus...

-auch!... oye... ¿por que hicistes eso?- ventus se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe

-que importa ya! ese golpe quedo en el pasado... es mejor olvidarlo- dijo mapache seriamente

-si... pero me dolio-

-hooo si, el pasado duele-

despues de decir esto mapache volvio a levantar su casco para volver a golpear al pegaso rojo pero el la vio y logro esquivar el golpe a tiempo...

-esta ves no mapache!-

-ya viste ventus... ya aprendiste!-

-¿a que te refieres mapache?-

-esta claro ventus- ratity lo acaricio -aprendiste que mapache te hiba a dar otro golpe igual y lograste quitarte-

-asi es bobito... el pasado no es para olvidar... el pasado sirve para aprender!-

-¿para aprender?-

-asi es ventus... hisiste cosas malas, pero aprendiste de eso y haora eres alguien que hace cosas buenas-

-solo lo hago para corregir mis acciones pasadas-

-no seas tan duro contigo... eres un buen potro, eso no lo dudes- dijo mapache

-¿en serio no les importa mi pasado?-

-con trabajo me preocupo por mi futuro ventus... ¿crees que me va a importar tu pasado?-

-estoy de acuerdo con mapache ventus...eres mi amigo y eso no lo va a cambiar nada-

-muchas gracias chicas... en serio... no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes-

-no te preocupes...por eso somos tus amigas, para apoyarte cuando lo nesesites-

-solo lamento una cosa...- ventus volvio a bajar su mirada tristemente

-¿que cosa ven?-

-fluttershy...-

-¿que hay con ella cariño?- rarity arqueo una ceja

-que despues de esto... no creo que quiera volver a hablarme-

-no te preocupes hummie, estoy segura de que ella entendera- mapache le empeso a dar palmadas en su lomo para tranquilizarlo

-no lo se... si hubieran visto sus ojos... estaba totalmente aterrada por lo que yo hise-

-tranquilo... solo dale tiempo, nesecita entender esto... pero estoy seguro que no te odia cariño-

-¿en serio crees eso rarity?-

-si, fluttershy tiene una bondad de oro, y tu eres alguien especial para ella, asi que no te preocupes-

-esta bien... tendre fe, pero si ella ya no me quisiera hablar... no se lo que haria-

-no pienses asi ventus, ella no perderia esta hermosa amistad que tiene contigo-

-gracias mapache... en serio hay veses en que me pregunto... ¿porque si hise tanto mal... he logrado consegir amigas tan buenas?-

-porque eres alguien muy especial-

-solo espero que fluttershy lo siga pensando-

-ya tranquilo... regresemos al palacio... devemos reportar esto a shining y a candace-

-tienes razon mapache, en ese lugar te sentiras mejor ventus-

-como dijan chicas-

y asi los tres regresaron al palacio para poder analizar bien la situacion de lo que acababa de pasar...

-mapache!, rarity! ventus! me alegra verlos de nuevo!- candance los resivio con una gran sonrisa

-hola amiga- mapache le regreso el saludo

-¿y diganme como les fue... averiguaron algo?-

-mas de lo que crees candance-

-¿por que lo dices rarity?-

-bueno... ¿por donde empezar?-

-puedes empezar explicando porque ventus esta con los animos por el suelo- una voz familiar se escucho en la entrada de la habitacion en donde estaban todos

-shining!... amor que bueno que llegaste-

-asi es... escuche que ventus habia llegado al imperio y decidi venir a saludarlo... pero me sorprende verlo asi-

-bueno eso es porque acaba de pasar algo importante de lo cual ustedes deven enterarse- dijo mapache

-¿a que te refieres mapache?, descubrieron quien esta causando esos susesos extraños en el imperio-

-asi es señor, es una pegasa llamada star ligth-

-¿star ligth?- candance no entendia nada

-creo que he escuchado hablar de ella...- shining se puso a pensar en ello

-al parecer es una pony que se hace llamar asecina de elite-

-¿asecina de elite?... he escuchado rumores de un grupo de ponys que se hacen llamar asi, se dedican a matar ponys sin ningun tipo de remordimiento...- shining camino por el cuarto mientras hablaba y analizaba la situacion

-entonses si ella es una asecina... nuestros queridos ponys de cristal corren un gran peligro- candance se empezo apreocupar

-no se preocupe por ellos prinsesa...- se escucho una voz que habia estado en silencio desde que entro a la habitacion lo cual sorprendio a todos...

-¿por que lo dices ventus?-

-porque... yo soy su objetivo...- contesto el pegaso seriamente

-es verdad... explicanos ventus que relacion tienes con ella- mapache se le acerco a ventus

-¿acaso conoses a esa pony ventus?- shining pregunto intrigado

-si... para mi desfortuna... si la conosco muy bien-

-¿en donde la conosiste?-

-es... - ventus dio un gran suspiro -... una larga historia-

-este... me gustaria escucharla... si ustedes estan de acuerdo...- se oyo una voz desde la entrada de la havitacion

-fluttershy!- rarity corrio para saludar a su amiga

-hola chicas- dijo la pegaso timidamente

-me alegra ver que estas bien-

-si... estoy bien...- la pegaso amarilla se dirigio hacia donde estaba ventus - ¿como estas ventus?-

-fluttershy... yo...- ventus no se atrevia a verla a los ojos

-si... ¿que pasa?-

-quiero disculparme... devi de haberte contado sobre mi pasado...-

-pues haora es el momento ventus... hablame de el- dijo la pegaso amarilla seriamente

-si ventus... ¿que paso en tu pasado?-

-ok...- ventus dio un gran suspiro -para empezar... todo lo que dijo ella es verdad-

-¿en serio?- rarity aun queria creer que eso era una mentira

-¿que fue lo que dijo ella?-shining no entendia nada

-sobre lo que he hecho... los pueblos destruidos, los ponys asesinados... todo!-

-espera un momento... ¿me estas tratando de decir que tu has hecho eso?- shining se puso enfrente de el

-si...-

todos quedaron en silencio sorprendidos ya que no podrian creer que ventus hubiera realizado esas atrosidades...

-¿y porque lo hacias?- fue fluttershy la que rompio el silencio

-porque... me obligaron a hacerlo...-

-¿a que te refieres ven?, ¿quien te obigaba a hacer esas atrosidades?- candance se acerco al pegaso rojo

-la... la... organisacion...-

-¿la organisacion?... te refieres a la organisacion BLOOD CREY!- shining afirmo al recordar a ese grupo

-asi es...- dijo ventus con tristesa

-¿pero como es que tu decidiste unirte a ese terrible grupo?-

-no es que haya tenido opcion fluttershy...-

-¿porque lo dices?- rarity no daba credito a lo que escuchaba

-cuando era pequeño... siendo tan solo un potrillo, yo vivia con mis padres en un pueblito llamando leaf green, los queria mucho y ellos me querian a mi, en fin un dia la organisacion llego a mi pueblo, empezaron a atacar a todos y saquear las casas... mi padre se enfrento a todos para protegernos a mi madre y a mi, pero eran demaciados... mi madre me llevo a un lugar seguro, yo estaba muerto de miedo pero ella trataba de tranquilizarme, llego un momento en que pense que todo habia acabado pero estaba muy equivocado...-

-¿porque ventus...que fue lo que paso?- mapache estaba atenta a lo que el pegaso estaba relatando

-no se exactamente de donde salieron... pero unos potros me trataron de llevar... mi madre me defendio pero no logro hacer nada... ellos me agarrararon y me separaron de mi madre, al ir por las calles logre ver como mi padre estaba en el suelo siendo golpeado por otro potro, no sabia que estaba pasando pero me apartaron de mi hogar y de mis padres- decia ventus cerrando los ojos al recordar esos hechos

-¿y adonde te llevaron?- se atrevio a preguntar candance

-a su guarida principal... al parecer el secuestrar potrillos era su manera de reclutar nuevos miembros para la organisacion-

-¿y que paso despues?- flutershy lo miraba con una mirada de asombro

-dias despues me empezaron a entrenar para poder hacer misiones, me hacian hacer ejercicios muy duros de los cuales me hacian lastimarme demaciado... pero si no lograva completar esos ejercicios... me golpeaban para que aprendiera, era una tortura para un niño vivir en ese lugar... años despues...-

-espera un momento!- mapache interumpio - ¿acaso has dicho... años?-

-asi es... cuando entre a esa organisacion tenia unos 6 años... y abandone ese grupo cuando tenia unos 20 años...-

-¿pasaste 14 años viviendo ese infierno?-

-asi es...pero solo los primeros 5 años fueron los dificiles, ya que me empezaron a entrenar en combate y teniendo 11 años me enfrente a uno de los mejores peleadores del grupo, con gran facilidad logre acabarlo y eso hiso que me ganara una reputacion... despues de eso el lider de blood crey puso un gran interes en mi y empezo a entrenarme personalmente, gracias a eso me gane el respeto de la mayoria de los integrantes del grupo, pero tambien me empezaron a dar misiones cada vez mas crueles, dentro de mi sabia que lo que hacia estaba muy mal... pero no podia negarme ya que yo sabia de antemano que no podria fallar una mision, ya que si lo hacia ponia en riesgo mi vida-

-eso es horrible!- rarity se llevo ambos cascos a su boca por la imprecion

-entonses en ese momento fue cuando empezaste a ... pues... matar ponys?- fluttershy sentia un nudo en la garganta

-no exactamente...-

-¿a que te refieres ventus?- shining armor prestaba suma atencion a lo que ventus decia

-algunas de mis misiones era acabar con la vida de ciertos ponys... pero nunca tuve las agallas para poder quitar una vida inocente, lo que hacia es que llevava a mi victima a un lugar apartado y los dejava ir, con la condicion de que tenian que cambiar su nombre asi como su apariencia... gracias a eso yo podria regresar diciendo que mate a mi objetivo y ellos lo creyeron todo, por desgracia eso les llevo a darme un nuevo nombre...-

-¿red demon verdad?-

-asi es mapache...-

-¿quieres decir que tu eres red demon?-

-si shining... ese soy yo-

-¿tu oiste hablar de el amor?-

-pero por supuesto candance... red demon era uno de los mas buscados por la guardia real cuando yo solo era un cadete... recuerdo haber escuchado todo lo que hacias y jure que algun dia yo te llevaria ente la justicia-

ventus solo guardo silencio ante las palabras del ex-capitan de la guardia real

-¿y como fue que lograste salir de ese grupo?-

-veras fluttershy... cierto dia me entere de que el lider de blood cray me habia estando utilisando y me consideraba un jugete desechable, eso no podria aceptarlo entonses decidi abandonar el grupo... ya no me importaba lo que ellos lograran hacerme... asi que mientras intentaba salir trataron de detenerme, fue una gran batalla pero al final logre traicionar el grupo y empeze a vivir solo... lo primero que hice fue regresar a mi hogar... pero fue mucha mi sorpresa al ver que mi pueblo habia sido borrado del mapa... y no habia rastros de mis padres... desde ese dia en que me separaron de ellos no los he vuelto a ver...-

-eso es horrible...- candance estaba anonadada

-a partir de ese momento jure que dedicaria mi vida para lograr limpiar mi pasado... es por eso que me uni a la guardia real... se que hice cosas malas y se que meresco el peor de los castigos, y lo aceptare... sea cual sea... pero solo cuando mi mision este cumplida-

-¿y... que hay... sobre... star ligth?- pregunto fluttershy timidamente

-es verdad...¿como es que la conosiste?-

-veras mapache... star ligth la conosi hace varios años cuando a ella tambien la obligaron a entrar en la organisacion, ella estaba asustada y senti lastima por ella asi que yo empeze a protegerla y a entrenarla para que asi ella pudiera cumplir misiones y no estubiera en peligro, al poco tiempo nos ponian a hacer misiones juntos y eramos de los mejores- dijo ven mientras bajaba su mirada apenado

-¿pero es verdad... que eres su novio?-

-por supuesto que no!, admito que en ese tiempo llegue a sentir algo especial por ella, pero nunca me atrevi a decirle nada y creo que ella sabia lo que yo sentia, empezamos a andar juntos pero por alguna razon que aun desconosco ella empezo a cambiar su forma de ser... se volvio agresiva y demasiado orgullosa, yo trate de hacerla recapasitar pero sin exito... al final de cuentas ella se arto de mi y me dejo por alguien mas del grupo, pero al final cuando yo traicione al grupo ella se enfrento a mi... en media pelea hubo una gran explocion que destruyo el lugar y vi como ella se quedaba atrapada en los escombros...-

-¿en serio?-

-asi es mapache... yo crei todo este tiempo que ella estaba muerta... por eso al verla hoy no crei que fuera verdad-

-entonses... ¿entre ella y tu... no hay nada?-

-no fluttershy... ella es parte de mi pasado... un pasado que al parecer regresa para seguir atormentandome-

-ya veo...-

-perdoname fluttershy... perdonenme todos... se que devi haberles hablado sobre eso desde hace tiempo...-

-descuida ventus... por mi no hay problema... como ya te dije eres un buen amigo-

-gracias rarity-

-es verdad... las cosas que hacias no fue por que tu querias... ademas ya nos has demostrado que tienes un corazon de oro- dijo candance con orgullo -¿no es verdad shining?-

-no se ni que pensar amor... por un lado red demon fue un peligroso criminal... por el otro lado ventus fast es un guerrero honorable-

-dos caras de la misma moneda...-

-asi parece rarity-

-ventus...-

-¿si fluttershy?-

-creo que la que tiene que pedir perdon soy yo...-

-¿por que lo dices?- ventus estava sorprendido

-eres mi protector y en varias ocaciones has dicho que darias tu vida por protegerme... y yo en cambio sali corriendo cuando tu me nesesitavas...devi de estar contigo apoyandote- fluttershy vajo su mirada apenada

-no digas eso por favor fluttershy...- el pegaso se acerco a ella - con el simple hecho de brindarme tu apoyo en este momento es suficiente para mi-

-ya entendieron chicos... estando con los amigos no hay problema que sea dificil de superar- decia candance con gran orgullo

-tienes toda la razon mi amor...- shining le dio un beso a su esposa

-huuuy... se ve que ya estas de mejor humor-

-es que a tu lado todo se ve mejor-

-parece que estos dos ya se pusieron romanticos- dijo rarity sarcasticamente

-es que no puedo hacer esperar al pony que amo rarity- dijo candance sin soltar a su esposo

-estoy de acuerdo con eso- se oyo una voz de un potro viviendo desde la puerta

-thunderlane!- para sorpresa de ventus, rarity y fluttershy mapache salio corriendo para abrasar y besar al pegaso negro

-hola mi amor-

-¿que haces aqui amor?-

-no recuerdas que quedamos de vernos en la plaza hace una hora?- dijo el pegaso negro

-es verdad... lo siento-

-no te preocupes... desde que eres capitana de la guardia de cristal has estado mas ocupada y sabes que entiendo eso-

-haaayyy... por eso te quiero tanto- dijo mapache mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿quien es el?-

-el es thunderlane ventus... es el novio de gore- dijo candance

-no sabia que gore tenia novio-

-ya ves... no eres el unico que guarda secretos ventus- dijo mapache sarcasticamente

-es verdad ventus... prometeme que no va a ver mas secretos entre nosotros- fluttershy se le quedo viendo a los ojos con una mirada tierna

-te lo prometo... no mas secretos-

mientras que ventus abrazaba a fluttershy una unicornio se quedo sola pensando en algo...

-(candence tiene a shining... mapache tiene a thunderlane... y ventus me acaba de decir que adora a fluttershy... pero.. ¿que hay de mi?... acaso mi destino es terminar sola sin nadie a quien amar?-


	21. Los dos colores de la misma manzana

_***Capitulo 21: Los dos colores de la misma manzana**_

En sweet apple acress applejack trabajaba en el campo cosechando sus manzanas de mala manera...

-no soporto ese maldito poni cola anillada! ¿quien se cree que es... la ley?- decia mientras pateaba con fuerza uno de los arboles imaginandose la cara del poni gris -hablando de eso... ¿donde estara ese condenado?, deberia estar aqui ayudando... ya que si se va a quedar tiene que ayudar- la poni naranja busco a tennessee por todo el huerto pero no hubo señales de el... busco en la granja pero tampoco nada -¿donde estara ese holgazan bueno para nada?... ya vera cuando lo encuentre!- gritaba con furia mientras se dirijia a la casa... busco en la sala, la cocina pero no hubo nada hasta que decidio buscar por las habitaciones... subio por las escaleras y empezo a revisar hasta que unas voces llegaron a sus orejas -¿que es ese ruido?- pregunto mientras se dirijia a la habitacion de tennessee coloco su oreja en la puerta y empezo a escuchar lo que sucedia haya adentro...

-vamos apple bloom... animate!- decia tennessee

-es que... yo no se hacer esto...- digo la pequeña potrilla apenada

-no te preocupes, yo te voy a enseñar!- dijo tennessee seguro de si mismo

-¿en serio... crees que sea buena idea?-

-claro apple bloom! no te preocupes... yo lo he hecho con muchas ponis-

-¿en serio tennessee?- dijo aplebloom sorprendida

-claro! no me gusta presumir... pero a todas ellas les ha gustado- dijo el vaquero orgulloso

-¿de que estaran hablando esos dos?- decia applejack mientras pegaba mas su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor...

-no lo se tennessee... no estoy muy segura de esto-

-no te preocupes pequeña, tu solo confia y disfruta del momento!- decia el vaquero alentando a la potrilla

-¿en serio crees que esto sea una buena idea?... es la primera ves que hago esto-dicia la potrilla apenada

-no puedo creer que este idiota este apunto de hacerle... lo que creo que va hacer a mi pobre hermana!- decia appleljack sonrojada y con enojo

-no tengas miedo... se que esto te va a gustar... dolera al principio pero al final comprenderas que esto parte del juego- decia tennessee picaronamente

-HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE COOPER!- applejack golpeo con sus patas traseras la puerta rompiendola entrando donde estaban los dos -ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA EN ESTE PRESISO MOMENTO COLA ANILLADA!- dijo completamente furiosa pero su ira desaparecio al ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando..

-¿hermana que henos te pasa?- dijo appleblom sorprendida

-señorita applejack... que sorpresa verla aqui- decia el vaquero sonriendo inocentemente

-¿applejack te encuentras bien?- pregunto rainbow mientras observaba las cartas que tenia en sus cascos

-¿que... que.. que estan haciendo?-decia en applejack mientras veia en una mesa una baraja de cartas y vio tambien como apple bloom y tennessee tambien tenia cartas en sus cascos...

-daah... estamos jugando cartas!- decia rainbow

-¿pe...pe...pe... pero que se supone que te iba a enseñar este delincuente juvenil a mi hermanita?-dijo applejack

-tennessee me va a enseñar a jugar poker para ver si asi puedo conseguir mi cutie mark!-decia la potrillo sonriendo

-asi es señorita-

-yo no mas estoy aqui por que estoy aburrida- dijo rainbow bostezando

-¿pero entonces por que decia que le iba a doler?- decia la poni naranja mientras apuntaba con su casco al poni gris

-lo que pasa... es que solo una poni me ha podido ganar y esa poni era la mismisima prinsesa luna, por lo mismo es logico que apple bloom hiba a perder por lo tanto eso tal vez le iba a doler- dijo tennessee explicando la situacion

-asi es applejack... ¿pero que andabas pensando?- pregunto rainbow -acaso no estaras pensando en que el hiba a...-

-no no no no no como crees!- decia applejack mientras se sonrojaba como una manzana

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... ¿en serio pensabas que tennessee y apple bloom hiban a... ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- la pegaso no podia contenerse de la risa hasta que se callo de la silla

-ya rainbow no sigas!- decia applejack molesta y apenada

-señorita applejack... ¿en serio pensaba que yo le haria eso a su hermana?-dijo tennessee con una mirada seria

-puedo... explicarlo... bueno... yo...- dijo applejack apenada

-me ofendes pecas blancas... ¿como pensaste que yo podria hacerle eso a tu querida hermana?... se lo haria a rainbow y con mucho gusto-

-ehhhh?... ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto rainbow molesta

-perdon señorita- decia el poni gris con la cabeza abajo

-mira amigo... tu me pones un casco ensima... y... yo no se lo que te... haria... a ti...- decia rainbow mientras se sonrojaba

-bueno, con su permiso yo me retiro... yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el granero- decia la poni naranja retirandose del lugar -y no te molestes, yo arreglare la puerta luego...-

en la granja applejack levantaba la paja mientras pensaba en lo que habia pasado...

-dime una cosa applejack- pregunto rainbow llegando al granero- ¿por que odias tanto a tennessee?-

-no lo odio solo... solo... no puedo soportarlo y ya!- decia enojada applejack

-oye applejack... ¿no sera que estas celosa de el?- pregunto rainbow haciendo que se sonrojara

-¿celosa yo?... ¿de este criminal?... por favor rainbow... ¿que acaso se te safo un tornillo?-

-tiene mucho sentido applejack... ¿recuerdas cuando estabamos en canterlot, aquella vez cuando tennessee platicaba con una poni y tu te desquitaste con el en el entrenamiento?... ¿o esa vez que el estaba cantando una cancion a las sirvientas del castillo y tu le aventaste un zapato en la cara?... ¿o en aquella ves en la cafeteria en que tennessee le regalo una revanada de pastel a pinkie pie y tu pusiste tu casco intensionalmente para que se tropezara y callera en la barra de postres?- decia rainbow riendose de la ultima parte -aceptalo applejack... te gusta el-

-no!, para nada!... ¿que tonterias dices rainbow?- dijo applejack sonrojandose intensamente

-aja... te gusta! lo sabia... tu cara sonrojada me lo dice todo y no culpo el es guapo, quisas le pida algun dia que salga conmigo-

-ni siquiera lo pienses rainbow!- dijo applejack enojandose con ella

-ves que si te gusta!-

-escuchame bien rainbow... el no me gusta! el es un criminal y se tiene que ir de la granja-

-si tu quieres... yo puedo hacer eso- se escucho una voz misteriosa

-¿quien dijo eso?- pregunto applejack

-no lo se...-dijo rainbow buscando

-lo dije yo...- en eso una figura encapuchada aparece en la entrada de la granja

-tu eres uno de esos encapuchados!- dijo rainbow abalanzeandose contra el- toma esto!-

-no rainbow espera!- grito applejack pero la pegaso azul no escucho y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo retroceder a aquel ser

-¿que te parecio eso ehhh?-

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- decia la figura encapuchada acomodandose el cuello -ahora es mi turno- el asesino golpea a rainbow pero ella lo esquivo dandole otro golpe pero el asesino lo esquiva para volver a golpearla pero applejack interviene jalando a rainbow con su cuerda regresandola con ella

-ten cuidado rainbow... este tipo no es ordinario- decia applejack desatando a su amiga- ¿a que te refieres con decir que puedes hacer eso?-

-muy sencillo... solo entregamelo y me desare de el para siempre y asi podras continuar con tu vida rutinaria-

-de ninguna manera! se que es algo molesto, peresoso y un bueno para nada... pero no lo entregaremos aun spicopata como tu!- dijo applejack desafiandolo

-si quieres al delicuente tendras que pasa por nosotras primero!- dijo rainbow dash en su pose defensiva

-eso sera muy facil- decia el asesino mientras se quitaba su capucha revelando su cara que es la de un grifo amarillo oscuro con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo

-mira applejack... es una gallina!- dijo la pegaso riendo junto con su amiga -oye por que no regresas a tu gallinero y nos dejas en paz-

-¿como se atreven a burlase de mi?... miserables yeguas... ¿no saben quien soy yo?... soy un asesino de elite y uno de los mejores! yo soy DARKWIND!- al hacer eso expulso una energia oscura lanzando a las dos ponis

-¿que demonios fue eso?- dijo rainbow

-problemas- y applejack acerto ya que el asesino con sus dos garras invoco un hacha color negra con su filo al rojo vivo

-aqui van a rodar cabezas!- dijo darkwind riendose sinicamente pero justo antes de atacar a las ponis hubo un disparo el cual estaba dirijido hacia el grifo pero este lo vio venir y con su hacha corto la bala a la mitad...

-puedo darle a las pulgas de un perro a mas de quinientos metros de distancia!... asi que si yo fuera tu... pensaria muy bien mi siguiente movimiento...- dijo tennessee apuntando con su arma

-¿asi que el vaquero se presento finalmente al rodeo?, esto se pone interesante-

-oye!... ¿falta mucho para que te calles?, por que me estoy aburriendo-

-pues entonces pasemos a la accion!- darkwind se abalanzo hacia el vaquero con su hacha para rebanarle la cabeza pero el se alejo sacandolo de la granja y llevandolo al huerto de manzanas

-vamos applejack hay que ayudarlo!- dijo rainbow siguiendolo

-de acuerdo hay que ayudarlo antes de que se lastime- dijo applejack preocupada

en los huertos darkwind buscaba a tennessee pero no lo encontraba...

-sal de ahi vaquerito que no quiero hacerte daño... solo volarte la cabeza!- el grifo buscaba pero no lo encontraba, recibio un disparo el cual esquivo, recibio otro pero lo esquivo, tambien recibio otros disparos mas pero el contrataco con su hacha haciendo que rebotaran las balas

-¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- grito darkwind en los arboles de manzanas pero no habia señal de el vaquero

-no... tambien puedo hacer esto!- tennessee aparecio atras del grifo y lo agarro con su gancho y lo azoto con fuerza en el suelo disparandole cerca de el...

-maldito seas!- darkwind gritaba con furia, se levanto y ataco a tennessee con su hacha pero el contrataco con su gancho haciendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-no lo haces tan mal para ser un vaquero-

-tu tampoco lo haces tan mal para ser una gallina tamaño familiar-dijo tennessee burlandose del asesino

-no te la vas acabar!- darkwind agarro a tennessee de la cara y lo empezo azotar con furia en el piso varias veces

-se acabo vaquero... hasta aqui llego tu suerte- dijo el grifo deteniendolo en el piso con su pata preparando su hacha para el golpe final -¿unas ultimas palabras vaquerito?-

-yo que tu miraria atras de ti...-dijo tennessee sonriendo

-¿que?- al ver el grifo que voltaba fue jalado por applejack con un cuerda mientras que rainbow levantava a tennessee rapidamente

-¿estas bien amigo?-dijo rainbow

-muchas gracias... vi pasar mi vida en frente de mis ojos y no pasaba nada bueno-decia tennessee sarcasticamente

-sueltame maldita yegua!- gritaba el grifo mientras estaba atado

-parece que la gallina no podra volar por un buen tiempo- decia applejack en eso rainbow toma el hacha de darkwind y se la pone justo en la garganta

-se acabo tu suerte gallina!-

-yo no diria eso...- darkwind mueve con una de sus garras un dedo en eso el hacha que tenia la pegaso se predio causandoles quemaduras en sus cascos -¿creen que con eso me detendrian?- el grifo como si nada rompe las cuerdas y con su garra hace que su arma regrese telepaticamente y se lanza hacia la vaquera pero tennessee se interpone denteniendolo con su bastonrevolver

-no dejare que le toques un pelo a esta poni!-

-maldito seas!- gritaba el grifo intentando atacarlo con su hacha al rojo vivo

-¿que demonios haces?- pregunto applejack sorprendida

-no permitire que la lastimen señorita!- decia tennessee haciendo fuerza

-no es necesario que hagas eso!... se como cuidarme sola cola anillada!- decia applejack

-lo se... pero jamas me lo perdonaria si algo le llegara a pasar!- las palabras que dijo el vaquero sorprendieron a la poni naranja haciendola sonrojar pero en eso vio ella como el grifo golpea a tennessee en la cara y manda a volar su arma lejos de ahi...

-¿estas bien vaquero?- decia applejack

-estoy bien... solo ayuda a rainbow y vayanse las dos de aqui!-

-pero...-

-solo hazlo pecas blancas!- gritaba tennessee, applejack se fue por rainbow

-¿estas bien amiga?-

-si... solo me arden un poco los cascos- rainbow le mostraba a la poni naranja sus cascos y efectivamente estan quemados

-no te preocupes... ¿puedes correr?-

-no... pero puedo volar- decia rainbow volando sobre ella

-perfecto andando rainbow tenemos que hacer algo-

-¿que no vamos a ayudar a tennessee?-

-eso haremos... pero de otra manera-

mientras tanto el pony y el grifo seguian peleando...

-¿que haras ahora vaquero?... no tienes tu arma...- decia darkwind burlandose de el

-no necesito mi arma para enfrentarme una gallina- decia el vaquero haciendo una posiciones de artes marciales

-creo que me divertire un poco mas contigo- el grifo empeso atacar con el hacha pero tennessee lo esquivava sin problemas hacestandole un par de golpes al grifo pero este cortaba los arboles en los que el vaquero trataba de cubrirse... el asesino los quemaba pero no podia con la destresa y hagilidad de tennessee, entonces el grifo empezo a lanzar su hacha donde esta el vaquero... el ya estaba con su ropa rasgada y quemada despues de esa dura pelea pero tennessee lo seguia esquivando sin problema

-¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- decia tennessee burlandose pero de repente el sombrero del vaquero se partio a la mitad al tratar de esquivar un nuevo ataque del grifo -mi sombrero!... ¿sabes el trabajo que me costo robarlo?... ahora si ya me enoje!-

-asi quedara tu cabeza maldito poni!- darkwind se abalanso sobre el poni atacandolo con su hacha pero el lo seguia esquivando hasta que el grifo hizo un movimiento con su patas tumbandolo

-eres mio!- gritaba el grifo arrematandolo con su hacha solo se podia escuchar en los huertos el sonido de un metal deteniendose y vio darkwind que tennessee detenia el filo de su hacha con su cascos

-¿por que no te mueres?... no es divertido si no te dejas matar!-el asesino usaba todas sus fuerzas pero nada de resultados

-no me rendire ante una gallina!- decia esforsandose el vaquero pero no aguantaba mas tiempo ya que sus cascos estaban quemandose causandole un dolor insoportable

-parece ser que hoy comere patas de pony asadas!- decia el griffo riendose macabramente

-lo siento pero la comida se cancela!-el grifo volteo y vio a rainbow y a applejack que le apuntaba con el bastonrevolver de tennessee

-no eres capas de disparar... eres una simple campesina- dijo el asesino riendose -mejor suelta el arma yegua tonta-

-dispara applejack! ¿vamos que esperas?- dijo rainbow alentendola

-bueno...es que...-

-vamos... eres una poni de la harmonia... jamas le quitarias la vida a un ser vivo- decia el grifo burlandose

-tienes razon...- decia applejack mientras bajaba el arma

-no lo dudes applejack!- dijo tennessee

-¿pero tennessee yo no se tirar?-

-no te preocupes!... solo apunta y jala del gatillo!- decia tennessee mientras seguia sonteniendo el hacha con sus cascos ya quemados

-pero... yo...-

-solo hazlo pecas blancas!- gritaba tennessee de desesperacion

-no lo hara... nunca matara un ser vivo- dijo el asesino

-tienes razon... no puedo quitar una vida-

-no es necesario que la quites!- volvio a gritar tennessee

-¿a que te refieres cola anillada?- preguntaba applejack

-tu confia en el arma y dispara!... ella sabe a que darle!- decia tennessee sintiendo cada ves mas cerca de su cara el hacha del asecino

-¿a que te refieres vaquero?- pregunto rainbow

-esa no es un arma comun!... es una de las cuatro armas legendarias!... haora dispara por favor!-

applejack cerrando los ojos volvio a puntar y tiro del gatillo disparandole dandole en ambos brazos del grifo causandole un grito de dolor tennessee aprovecho el momento y lo pateo con sus patas traseras lanzandolo a uno de los arboles de manzana estampandose en el y el vaquero se levanto y se abalanzo sobre el golpeandolo una infinidad de veces...

-esto no ha terminado!... vendre por tu cabeza un dia de estos y tambien por tus queridas ponis de la harmonia!- decia darkwind riendose malevolamente al final

-ya callate!- tennessee le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejandolo incosiente causandole dolor a tennessee tambien

-¿estas bien vaquero?- dijo applejack mientras se acercaba a el junto con rainbow

-no se apuren señoritas... estoy bien... un poco adolorido pero bien-

-eso fue increible!- decia rainbow emocionada -le diste su merecido a esa gallina

-¿que puedo decir?... solo hacia mi trabajo...-dijo tennessee sonriendo

-que haremos con el-pregunto applejack apuntandole con el arma de tennessee al grifo

-primeramente usted me devuelve eso!- dijo tennessee extendiendole su casco mientras la poni naranja se le devolvia pero en eso...

-quieto cola anillada!... te tengo en la mira!- dijo rainbow que le quitaba el arma a applejack apuntandole al vaquero -solo bromeaba- la pegaso le entrego el arma ya que tennessee la miraba seriamente -¿oigan amigos pidieron comida para llevar?-

-¿por que lo dices rainbow?- pregunto applejack

-por que la gallina ya se fue!- rainbow apunto con su casco haciendo que los dos ponis voltearan y vieron con asombro que el grifo ya no estaba

-¿donde se habra metido?- dijo applejack revisando el lugar

-creo que ya lo vi chicas y esta con otro sujeto!- los tres ponis vieron y efectivamente vieron al grifo todavia inconsiente sujetado por una figura encapuchada...

-por todos los corrales... ¿quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto la poni naranja

-mi nombre no tiene importancia-

-¿que es lo que buscas?- pregunto tennessee

-solo vine a recoger a este bueno para nada-dijo la figura encapuchada

-¿tambien eres un asesino de elite?-pregunto appeljack

-por favor... no me compares con esos tontos... yo soy diferente a todos los asesinos- decia la figura mientras que desaparecia junto con el grifo

-eso fue raro...-dijo tennessee rascandose el casco

-oye vaquero... solo quiero decirte que...-dijo applejack apenada

-no tiene que decir nada señorita solo cumplia con mi deber-

-pero pudiste haber perdido la vida-

-entiendalo señorita...yo haria cualquier cosa por que usted no resultara herida-las palabras que dijo tennessee hicieron que se sonrojara

-wow... ¿y porque harias eso?- applejack no creia las palabras del bandido

-bueno... usted ya sabe que soy un maestro ladron... y pues... yo cuido...mis tesoros mas que a mi propia vida...- tennessee se habia tapado el rostro con su casco para evitar que la vaquera viera que se habia sonrojado

los dos ponys se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que rainbow interrumpio...

-bueno... bueno... sera mejor que regresemos a la granja... antes de que ustedes dos se empiesen a poner romanticos!-

-¿que?- tennessee se sorprendio por esas palabras

-¿de que henos estas hablando rainbow?- applejack regaño a la pegaso

-creo que tengo razon ¿verdad?- la pegaso salio volando en direccion de la granja riendose

-corrales... sera mejor regresar cola anillada- la vaquera empeso a caminar

-este... si...claro... voy detras de usted pecas blancas- el bandido empeso a trotar de tras de la pony anaranjada mientras que algo pasaba por su mente...

-(¿que fue lo que me paso?... ¿por que dije eso?... ¿sera acaso que me empieza a gustar la señorita applejack?...nueno...ella es bonita, agradable y muy trabajadora...espera un momento vaquero... ¿como podria ella enamorarse de mi?.. ella es una de las ponys de la armonia y yo soy un bandido, estamos en lados muy opuestos... ademas se que a ella no le agrado... me lo ha demostrado muchas veses... asi que de donde saco esa idea de que ella y yo podriamos estar juntos... aunque por otra parte... en serio me gusta esa idea...)


End file.
